


Malfoy Mysteries: Distracted by Murder

by CRMcCarthy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Co-workers, Crime Scenes, Death, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Elemental Magic, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Manipulation, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Hogwarts, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Powerful Hermione Granger, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suspense, Violence, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 97,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMcCarthy/pseuds/CRMcCarthy
Summary: After leaving London five years ago, Draco ventures back with a goal in mind and a foolproof plan. The problem, there is a killer on the loose determined to get their revenge standing between him and his end goal. In addition, his past continues to creep up on him threatening a future he didn't even know he wanted. Will he be able to crawl out of the shadows of the past or will they consume him while he is distracted by murder?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy (Not endgame), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character (Not endgame), Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 38





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Malfoy Mysteries: Malfoy Manor One Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604169) by [CRMcCarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMcCarthy/pseuds/CRMcCarthy). 



> Welcome Loves!  
> I must start by saying, I'm so excited you've decided to read this story. It is my first work of FanFiction and look forward to getting as much feedback as possible, because I know everything that is said will only help me improve, which in turn, improves the story for your reading pleasure. So please, read, enjoy, and review! 
> 
> side note: Most of the characters and places mentioned in this story, as we know, belong to JK Rowling and I have no claim to them. That being said, I have also included some original characters and places.
> 
> This story is still being written, but there are approximately 30 chapters outlined, although I'm surprising myself with places this story has already taken me and I'm so excited to get to the end. I have an IG account specifically dedicated to the story, showing my inspirations for many things mentioned. If you're interested you can follow me at @CR.McCarthy

Lightning flashed across the black sky with a thunderous roar as frigid water fell down his back. Penetrating the last ward, he was finally able to creak open the door leading into the obscured foyer of Malfoy Manor. Soggy footsteps carried him down the hallway until finding himself in front of a grand piano. The thick fabric covering the elegant instrument fell to the ground in a cloud of dust while he took a seat on the bench – the ivory and black keys just as inviting as the first time he had the pleasure of performing a melody for his mother. Sorrowfully he pressed the aged teeth; b, c, d. Stopping to catch his breath, the sound was eerie and beautiful while ricocheting off the walls; b, c, d, c, b, b, c. He stopped, not able to continue the song without allowing grief to overtake him. A monstrous sound resided when his hands slammed the keyboard before he stood, refusing to let the tears building up in his eyes fall.

Making his way through the galleries to the library, spine-chilling silence filled the air. The portraits moved only their eyes to watch his path. A trail of droplets, like breadcrumbs, followed him in case he needed to find his way out if the darkness consumed him, despite the welcoming flames flickering on the walls. His once-favorite place in the old building now haunted his nightmares. Steel-blue eyes slid over to the blood-stained carpet below the black French chaise lounge as he took a ragged breath and ran his hands through his disheveled hair. Nothing had been moved, cleaned, or disturbed in any way in three years; yet, for him, everything was deranged and upturned. Picking up a book, he assumed she had been reading it when it happened, he placed it on the side table before continuing to roam the manor.

Opening the doors for the second-floor balcony, he saw sunlight trying to sneak through the darkened clouds as the rain continued painting the overgrown garden in an ominous ambiance. The peacocks have long since been gone and none of his mother's favorite Wiltshire Ripples could be seen blooming, solidifying her absence as nothing else did. Falling to his knees, his eyes burned as the tears finally spilled.

It had taken a great deal of convincing himself to come back, hoping his heart would not break again when walking the once familiar halls, but as he sat on his heels, head in his hands, the idea of being strong enough to do what was required seemed outlandish. Focusing on the large number of tasks that needed to be completed was the only thing that allowed him the strength to stand after a time.

Heavy mahogany doors pushed open, revealing the matching desk littered with papers, books, quills, and a crystal decanter housing his father's preferred scotch. Lighting a fire in the cold hearth, he began to search the drawers. Shuffling through the correspondents between his Father and his business associates, his once immaculate script turned into the untidy scribble of a child exposing when the anxiety and fear took hold. Eventually, under a false bottom of a drawer, Draco was able to find the document he needed and began to read.

Ownership of the Manor had been his since the night his mother was found. His father being incarcerated; Lucius was left without the authority to own any of the remaining assets that belonged to the Malfoy name. No, that wasn't the confirmation Draco needed with this record. The authorization to rid himself of everything else without repercussion was his focus and a small amount of weight lifted when it was given, steadying his resolve to move forward. A withered piece of parchment was sticking out from under a pile of old text catching his attention. Gently releasing it, his breath caught in his throat; it was the contract.

Years had passed since the last time he thought about the obligation, much less had the opportunity to read it over. Skimming the passages, he remembered the outcome his family expected of him, expanding his distaste for outdated traditions. Rereading it several times, desperately searching for a loophole he would be able to exploit and not finding one, he deemed it trivial for the time, and that it could wait until he found out exactly what happened to his mother and who was responsible.

_"Conservatam agnovimus."_ He muttered the charm to prevent the paper from aging more.

The sky had evolved from having dreary clouds plagued it during the early morning hours to a bright blue, obscured only by large white cumuli allowing the sunlight to accentuate the layers of dust over the cloth-covered furniture throughout the rooms. He had made it to the owner's suite and was standing at the boudoir entrance preparing himself before having to raid his mother's jewelry. This was never something he thought he would have to do alone. The process of inheriting the Malfoy Ring was anticipated to be a time full of love and excitement; instead, he could feel the redness in his eyes – the hole in his heart seemed to get larger with every heirloom he sorted. A petite white gold band supported a dark pear-shaped emerald with a crown of seven individually set diamonds was uncovered in the back of his mother's coffer. Pulsating heat came off it as he picked it up mirroring the warmth that began to spread through his hand originating from the ring on his finger. Pocketing the unique treasure, his focus rounded on his father's pocket watch and his mother's favorite necklace.

His goal was to minimize what was kept, but he had not anticipated separating with gaudy furniture and antique trinkets would pull at the small threads holding him together. He needed to gather the essentials and leave the rest, handing over the library and artifacts to the Ministry before getting rid of the forsaken dwelling he spent the majority of his life in. Smiles, laughter, and love used to fill the corridors he was walking through, but now, a shade of grey misted over the memories as he collected mementos of that time.

Finishing his initial comb of the manor, he stepped out into the chilling evening air and apparated to an alcove off the street outside of The Leaky Cauldron. Stepping into the bustle of the dinner time rush, he made his way to a stool and waited for the barman to notice him. After giving his order, he turned to study the atmosphere. Candles and torches provided a welcoming feel as light cascaded down the stone walls. A large fireplace on a far wall roared, fighting off any chill that threatened to make its way to customers. Lively patrons filled every table and booth while enjoying the evening with friends or family, leaving Draco to acknowledge he was more alone there than he had been the entirety of the day. The sound of a rocks glass on the bar behind him drew his attention away from a young couple laughing and holding hands.

Heaving a sigh, he muttered his thanks and twirled the tawny liquid in small circles before taking a nip. The alcohol tasted of roasted oak before it burned down his throat. Thoughts swarmed his mind as he was posted at the bar, today he was barely able to scrape at the layers of smut that had built up, and the knowledge he would have to spend the next week scrutinizing the manor made him wish for a stronger drink than the bourbon he was sipping.

Resting his head on his fist, and elbows on the bar top, he was entranced watching the liquid as he rotated his wrist. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed someone new take up residence on the stool next to him but did not turn to see who it might have been.

"Long time." A deep mischievous voice reached his ears, "Should I be more offended you disappeared without a trace, or that three years later you reappear without a word?"

"Wasn't particularly wanting company." Taking another swallow of bourbon, he placed the glass down turning to look at his old friend. "There's no offense to be taken, Blaise."

Dark brown, almost black eyes, looked back into Draco's with reservation, "So you're back then?"

"Yeah, mate. I'm back."

A large hand cupped his shoulder as Blaise let out a hearty laugh showing off his bright white teeth. The enthusiasm at hearing Draco was staying in the area was contagious, breaking him out of his woeful mood as a small laugh escaped his lips. Once a drink was brought for the newcomer, the two of them spent the evening and well into the night catching up on what events happened over the last few years while Draco was gone.

After reminiscing the better times of their Hogwarts years, the conversation of careers came up and the tension in Draco's shoulders visibly returned and his companion took notice. Fixing him with an intense look, he waited until Draco explained the reason behind the change and when Draco didn't elaborate, Blaise allowed the silence to stretch on as the crowd slowly dwindled.

Deciding he needed to tell at least one person what he plans to do, he opened his mouth but was instantly blinded by a flash of a camera. Coughing at the purple smoke surrounding his face, he tried to clear it with his hand while squinting. Blaise could be seen doing the same as the perpetrator was bouncing on the balls of his feet holding the camera as a quick quote quill was floating next to him. Draco didn't recognize the mousy haired young man in front of him, but he instantly loathed him being so close.

"Draco Malfoy, you've been unable to be located for the last three years, where have you been? What made you come out of hiding? Blaise Zabini, did you know where he was? Where you included in the process of hiding him?" The small figure of energy was rattling off questions without allowing them a chance to answer.

Finding a small break, Draco forced a question of his own, "Who the bloody hell are you?" his voice was a growl as he looked down his nose, curling his lip as if smelling burnt flesh.

"Dennis Creevey, Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly!" a dainty hand was extended and when it was accepted with nothing but a glare, he retreated it. "Started working there just last year, but your absence has been a topic of many conversations within the wizarding world."

The bright blue feather quill was racing across the small notepad pausing only to turn the page. The reporter's blue eyes were wide with anticipation for an answer or quote he can use but Draco had no patience for this. Instead, he stood to leave throwing some galleons down by his empty glass. Blaise could be heard muttering something to the excited man before he was following Draco up to his room on the third floor of the inn.

"Don't mind it. Bloke's always snooping around for the next big story, thinks he's the best thing since Rita Skeeter."

"You and I remember that insect quite differently." Draco spat reaching his door.

"You were about to tell me something..."

Nodding, he stepped into the room and held the door open for Blaise to enter before snapping the door shut, locking it, and warding against pesky reporters who might be listening in. "My mother was killed." His tone was flat, but the words were rushed, hiding how much it pained him to say them out loud.

"I thought they ruled it as suicide?" confusion clear as his head tilted slightly.

"You knew my mother well, better than almost anyone outside of our family. Does suicide sound like something she would do?" Draco asked knowing the answer. His mother was a prideful woman but also extremely strong-willed. Regardless of how lonely or upset she was, taking her life was never an option; especially if Draco was still alive and well.

"You know, now that I think about it, no." his dark skin paled quickly as clarity set in.

"I have a copy of the suicide note she supposedly left. It's her handwriting, but something doesn't feel right with it."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I need to get in at the Ministry DMLE before I can do anything."

"I can try to sniff out if there's any word about your application. People tend to loosen their tongue around me."

"That would be helpful." Draco sat down on the stiff chair and threw a leg over the side.

"You look like shite, mate. Have you been sleeping? Eating?" Blaise sat in the opposite chair once the fire was lit. His elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward studying Draco and waiting for a response.

"Not much." He admitted rubbing his face before pulling his hands through his hair with an exhausted sigh. "I went to the manor this morning."

"First time since..."

"Yeah."

The silence stretched between them. Draco draped across the chair and Blaise leaning back with his fingers interlaced and resting on his chest, both lost in their thoughts. Draco knew that if anyone was going to understand how difficult going back into that house was, it would be Blaise. "I still have more..." He didn't ask, he couldn't ask. He wanted to, but the words wouldn't form.

"I will meet you there tomorrow. midmorning." Draco gave a curt nod as Blaise stood and made his way to the door pausing only when his hand was on the knob. "People are here for you; it is not something you have to do alone."

Draco was left alone in the outdated room with his thoughts. He knew Blaise was right but contemplating who he wanted near the manor was difficult because of the events that transpired there since his sixth year at Hogwarts. Walking over to his trunk, he kicked it open and stripped off his soiled shirt and pants. The dark mark had faded to a soft grey taking up residence on his left forearm and still seemed to burn at times. Over the years, he had become efficient at concealment charms to keep others from seeing the dreadful marking, but it had become tedious to have to reapply it every couple of hours, so he took to wearing long sleeves instead.

Exhaustion was taking hold quickly as he made his way to the old four-poster that took up a majority of the room. The bed had lumps and the pillows smelled a mixture of contradicting frequents as his head found them. Staring up at the ceiling going over everything else he needed to do, he drifted into a restless sleep.


	2. There Are Rules

Clouds of dust enveloped the room as books were slammed onto the table, separated into piles based on subject and if they were being kept or not. Draco was meticulously going through every one of them held in the manor; he knew the kind of secrets his father kept. So far, nothing had come from the investigation, but he was only halfway through the collection from the study. Running his hand through his hair, he looked at the cover of another archaic dark arts book with a deep purple cover and silver lettering in frustration. There was no logical reason Draco could come up with to have such a book sitting in a home, yet here it was emitting dark magic inviting him to open it.

A resounding crash came from a different room causing Draco's head to snap towards the door. Several additional clashes and thuds followed before Blaise's voice was heard. Astonishment radiated in his words, "Oi! Mate, you've got to see this!"

Throwing the book back onto the table, he hurried to see what was discovered. With the amount of traffic that has occurred between the two men the last several days, the dust from the floor was all but dispersed, so as long as he didn't touch the fabric or walls, he was safe from inhaling any of the fine particles.

Blaise was standing in the middle of the cigar room located next to the library; the one room in the manor that neither one of them have stepped foot in since Draco's first day back. He was looking at a small arched doorway that opened up to a dark descending hallway. They looked at each other before taking out their wands, Blaise to light the way; Draco to remain at the ready.

Walls of stone radiated cold air through its cracks as they stepped on the loose dirt path. It quickly led to a circular opening with a simple wooden table in the middle. Trunks lined the back wall next to a small bookshelf that curved to match the unique shape of the room. Lighting the oil lamp on the table, Draco picked up the leather-bound book and held it up for Blaise to see. There was no writing on the outside, the aged pages were inscribed with his father's handwriting. Journal entries.

"Why would he hide that in here?" Blaise asked while reading over Draco's shoulder.

Draco had no answer for him, so he just shrugged his shoulder and placed it back down. He had no interest in reading his father's thoughts while Voldemort was at the height of his power during the first war. Scanning over the rest of the table he noticed a few old quills, dried ink bottles, a crystal ball, and a small roll of blank parchment. Walking over to the shelves, he inspected the titles of the books: _Black Grimoire, Secret of the Darkest Arts, Magick Monste Evile, Genus Vero Formae Traditionesque Quam Sanguine Sacro Viginti Octo_.

He was about to pull out the copy of _Larvae de Gandavensis_ when he spotted an envelope stuffed between a set of scales and a cauldron on the top of the bookshelf. Picking it up, he saw his name scribed on it in the elegant swirls of his mother's pen. The Malfoy seal had not been broken but was cracked from age as it dried.

"This must have been where my parents hid during the first war." Draco theorized looking from the letter in his hand over to Blaise who was shifting through a trunk. "My mother told me once, when she was pregnant, they had to hide from the Dark Lord for some reason. Scared maybe, of what he might do."

"It'd make sense. This place gives me the creeps though."

"Yeah." His eyes darted around the room. He levitated the books into the trunks and cleared out the room. Once they were back into the warm air of the manor, the wall closed with a dull thud sealing it from view. "How did you find it?"

"I don't know. One minute I was over here packing up your father's crystal then the door appeared." Blaise's mouth turned into an impish smile, "It was like magic." Flourishing his hands for drama.

Draco looked at him quizzically before shaking his head with a laugh while bringing the newfound items to the dining room. He appreciated the humor Blaise was able to bring into uncomfortable situations, it helped keep his mind from wandering off with the demons that threatened his thoughts while he was in his childhood home. His witty comments and a bit of Pepper-Up Potion helped keep him awake during the days because his nightmares have been claiming his nights since he'd been back.

An alarm started going off, one that Draco set to warn him if anyone was approaching the manor without his knowledge. The sudden noise made Blaise drop the book he was holding, as it fell it let out a loud shriek setting Draco's nerves on end. Glaring at his friend as he closed the book, they prepared themselves to confront whoever just arrived at the front door.

Opening the heavy mahogany doors, Draco held his wand at the ready; the person on the front entrance steps, however, left him speechless. Widened bright blue-green eyes met his with a look of surprise before they softened, and a shy smile broke across her face. It had been over five years since he had seen her and being that they did not depart on good terms, she was one of the last people he would expect to see. Blaise groaned from just behind Draco's shoulder before he went back in to separate their recent findings.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned; wand still raised.

Holding up Witch Weekly, "I saw you were home." Her voice was honeyed as her eyes drifted to his raised hand. "I'm not here to hurt you."

His eyes narrowed as he lowered his wand. Her hand raised to twirl a long piece of brunette hair around a delicate finger while she gently swayed her narrow hips. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

Giving him a chuckle, she took a step forward and grabbed the part of his shirt he had left unbuttoned, rising up on her toes to place her lips by his ear she whispered, "No." She gave him a soft kiss just below his ear while she shifted beside him attempting to make her way inside.

He put out a hand blocking her way, "That doesn't work for me." Looking out the side of his eye at her, he lowered his voice an octave and asked again, "Why are you here?"

Sitting back on her heels she gave a sigh, "I just wanted to see you, Draco. It's been too long."

"I don't want you in this house, Astoria."

"Don't be silly, I've been here plenty of times in the past. Why would now be any different?"

"Because you were not invited."

"Go away Greengrass!" Blaise's voice met his ears.

"That's rude, Zabini! Your mother should have taught you better than that, being she's at least pureblood."

"Enough." Draco growled.

"Fine, I'll leave." She turned to look at him, "Dinner tomorrow?"

Feigned innocence was never a look Draco appreciated on someone, and hers was no exception. Lips forming a devilish smirk, she continued to watch him, waiting for a reply. Searching her eyes, he tried to find something that would tell him her endgame, but she was able to keep him blocked. "7 o'clock. Leaky Cauldron."

Satisfaction played across her face before her long legs carried her with a strut down the walkway. Blowing him a kiss, she disapparated with a small pop.

Picking up the magazine she left by his feet, he opened it to see the article that alerted his last Slytherin fling he was back. There was a color photo of him sitting at the bar talking to Blaise then turning to look at the photographer after the flash.

_**AFTER 5 YEARS HE RETURNS!** _

_It has been over five years since he has stepped foot into wizarding London, and we are not referring to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No, the Wizard in question is none other than Draco Malfoy, the last heir to the Malfoy Fortune. After completion of his final year at Hogwarts, Malfoy disappeared from all public view. Sources stated he did return for the funeral of his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, when she was discovered in the Malfoy Manor three years ago after committing suicide._

_Where has he been? What has he been doing with his time? Is there a secret romance for one of the richest bachelors in England? How has his mother's death affected him? Readers need to know. Malfoy has not been available for comment since he was first spotted on Thursday evening at the Leaky cauldron..._

Heat was rising in his face causing his cheeks to flush as he read through the article. The readers, in Draco's opinion, had no right to be privy to any of the information they were asking. He ran his hand through his hair as he slammed the paper down on the desk with the other causing Blaise to jump once again from a sudden noise and movement.

The following evening was warm as the summer sun hung low casting a hue of pink, purple, and orange over the alley. Taking up residence on a bench outside Flourish and Blotts, he watched pedestrians as they walked by leisurely. Looking at his watch with a sigh, he rested his head on the wall, he still had a quarter of an hour before Astoria was supposed to meet him. He unbuttoned the cuffs of his navy-blue oxford and rolled them once as to not show the mark before a flyer caught his eye.

A still picture of a rustic brick building was shown on a bright piece of thin paper. The address shown indicated it was in muggle London and was for sale. A grouping of numbers that he recognized as a muggle phone number and an invitation to walk through upon request were listed at the bottom of the flyer. Focusing on the picture, he decided to look further into it and folded the paper and placed it in the pocket of his grey slacks.

An idea came to him, so he got up and went to the front of The Leakey Cauldron to wait for Astoria there. When she finally showed up thirty minutes late, he guided her out to the muggle street. With his hands in his pockets, she looped her bare arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. He tensed at the touch and looked at her through the side of his eye.

"Why are you dragging me into the _dirty part_ of town?" her voice was sweet as she batted her long, black eyelashes. Her plump lips formed a pout while she waited for him to respond. His eyes rolled before they drifted down to the plummeting neckline of her thin-strapped sundress accentuated by a gold charm necklace.

"Avoiding people." He had been back less than a week and he was already in the paper, it was not the start he was hoping for. Being with an attractive young witch that catches attention like Astoria was not a way to avoid being made the gossip article of the day. Especially when she was dressed in a very bright pink dress that barely hit the middle of her thigh.

"There are better places to go to do that." Her hand was running up and down his arm as they continued to walk.

Ignoring her comment, he kept his eyes forward until they stopped in front of a small tavern with white brick and a small black fence around the outside eating area. A chalkboard sign was posted next to the hostess stand displaying the day's specials.

Sitting down, they ordered some drinks that were suggested by the waiter and once he walked away, Astoria glared at Draco, "Why are we in a _muggle_ restaurant?"

"It's a pleasant enough place, Astoria." He shrugged his shoulders in an air of nonchalance. He had been to plenty of places similar to this in America with his roommate from training and he wanted to experience the British equivalent. He looked around the tranquil street in awe. Muggles were walking along the brick sidewalk as a few cars passed with a low hum of engines. Every once in a while, a ring would break through the chatter of cheerful patrons before they would answer their mobiles.

"What have you done with the Draco Malfoy I know?" She leaned on the table narrowing her eyes at him.

Leaning back in his chair, he gave her a mischievous smirk without saying a word. He crossed his arms over his chest letting her scrutinize him until the waiter came with his pint and a drink called a Gin and Tonic for Astoria. Her eyebrows knitted together looking at the odd-shaped glass but tried it none the less, resulting in her eyes going wide and lips turning upward in a genuine smile of approval.

Astoria elegantly twisted and turned the conversation throughout the night, as she was taught how to by pureblood witches throughout her upbringing. Easily avoiding any questions she deemed not important or respectable enough for her to answer. The mention of her father being out of the country for a business deal was used to segue into if Draco had been to see his father. Asking how he was doing and if he was going to be getting out anytime soon.

"He's sentenced to 50 years." He answered her darkly taking another drink of his London Pride. His father was a hard subject for him to breach; mainly because he was so conflicted. Anger, resentment, love, pity; these were all things he felt on a regular basis towards the man locked away for the next 44 years. The time span of the sentence was not new news for Astoria. He knew she saw the papers when he was first sentenced before his eighth year and the multiple articles that followed, including one that elaborated on the dealings of his father losing his rights as the Malfoy Patriarch and Draco taking over that role.

Those articles along with the nightmares of the war threw him into and kept him in a state of deep depression for the first months of the term. Blaise and Theo were the only ones that he would talk to, but the conversations were typically one-sided. Almost everyone in that school avoided him like a case of dragon pox, that was until Luna Lovegood decided there was too much of the past controlling their present and befriended him.

The tone in his voice about the matter of his father was ignored as Astoria carried the conversation forward, discussing nonimportant things that led to the mentioning of a new robe shop opening up close to her abode that imported fabric from France and Italy. It was convenient, she insisted, as it allows her sister, Daphne, and her mother to easily coordinate robes and dresses for her wedding coming up. Stated that Daphne was lucky to find such a handsome, well-off, pureblood wizard to fulfill her contract. She told Draco, with a song of a laugh, how nervous the wizard had been when asking her father permission to court her sister last year.

The transition into her asking Draco about his contract was done with all the grace of a noble's daughter. Wanting to know if he was courting a proper witch currently; claiming it was the Prophet article that made her curious. When he denied any serious relations over the last couple of years, she made her way from across the table to sit next to him. Advertising that she was in the same situation, but she knew who she wanted as she ran her finger from his hand to his bicep.

"Where have you been all these years, Draco?" her voice was low as she continued tracing her finger along his arm. She locked onto his eyes and it felt like he was being pulled into the ocean of hers, like a siren calling to a sailor with promises of relief in the depths of the water.

The draw to tell her everything was overwhelming as the smell of honey and vanilla filled the air around him. "Training." He said simply as she wet her lips with her tongue. Light fingers ran across his shoulder and started messing with his unbuttoned collar. Gently removing her hand, he placed it in her own lap before he grabbed his glass to keep his hands occupied, condensation wept around his fingers as he enjoyed the coolness of the liquid it held.

He knew what she was doing, and exactly what she wanted now. It was the same thing she wanted back in Hogwarts, but he was nowhere near ready for anything like that at the time. She knew it, but now – he wasn't sure. The only thing he knew for sure was that he needed to find his mother's murderer.

He watched his thumbs move in circles around the logo letting his mind wander while Astoria rambled on. His eyes drifted back to her because of a movement and noticed she was toying with one of the charms around her neck. The sinful smile that crossed her face made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"What is on your mind?" she moved closer to him biting her lip and adjusting the curtain of hair to expose the length of her neck. Long, thick eyelashes coated with black fluttered innocently making her eyes stand out among her polished features. She was attractive, passionate, and extremely cunning; the last characteristic is the one that worried him the most.

Until he was able to get the position inside the ministry, he didn't want anyone else to know what his intentions were, especially someone he didn't fully trust. "What are your reasons for showing up yesterday?" avoiding the topic was his best option, so he went for it.

"I told you, I've missed you." Her hand was now running along his thigh fluttering her eyes between her hand and his eyes. "I've missed what we had."

Her proximity, smell, and sensual touches were doing exactly what she was wanting them to do, and he was starting to get irritated because of being in such a public place. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed her hand to hold it from moving any further up his thigh. "This is not the place." His voice was low and tone warning. Growing up, his father taught him rules of how to behave in public, casually as well as formally, and one of them specifically told him not to do what she was attempting to do.

She stretched her fingers from under his hand to grip his leg, putting her weight on it as she leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Then take me where it is." Vanilla overwhelmed his senses, the sensation of her fingers squeezing him made him tense until she let go. After a moment to gather a coherent thought and paying the bill, he grabbed her hand and walked her to a secluded spot on the street. Confirming no one was able to see them, he apparated.

Widened eyes bore into the side of his head demanding to know why they were standing in front of her home instead of his. "We've been drinking, and it's late."

"It's not something we haven't done before." Folding her arms glaring at him taking him back to their Hogwarts years.

"It's been over five years, and I still follow the same rules."

"Your rules are ridiculous. What number is this one, 27? 34?"

"17. I hope you have a wonderful night, Astoria. Please give my regards to your family." He kissed her on her cheek filling his nose with the attractive fragrance once again before leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, okay I know it's starting off a little slowly but I promise, things will be getting interesting soon! What are your thoughts so far with the writing? Are you intrigued? I love to know how I can improve your experience while reading.


	3. More Than Meets The Eye

Waves crashed hard against the rocks as he was being led into the prison. His cloak was soaked from the mist climbing over the edges, carried further by the screaming wind. Wards surrounded the island, refusing access to his magic even with his wand securely in hand. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach when he realized how isolated he was here, and his resolve to make this a quick visit solidified further. The homely wizard that was leading him to his father's cell could have been mute for how much he had said to Draco and it was chilling the air more than he thought possible for a late summer day.

Screams could be heard coming from cells far away; mutterings and sobs from the ones he was walking past. He refused to look into the bars, afraid of who he might see. The people he helped put in here haunted his nights for years and he didn't want the terrors to start again. Hunching his shoulders and quickening his pace to catch up to the auror, he asked how much further they would have to walk to get to his father's cell. No response was given, causing Draco to pull is cloak tighter around him in an attempt to fight off the chill in the air.

After ten minutes of walking around damp halls and up stone stairs, they finally arrived at an iron door with a section of bars from chest height up. With a nod of his head, the auror turned and began to pace a span of the corridor to allow enough privacy for Draco to talk without taking eyes off them. Time would be short, he knew, but he still had to take a minute to gather the courage to walk up to the door.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in the corner of the cell, knees pulled to his chest, arms holding them tightly and his head resting on them. His normally immaculate hair was dull and matted with patches missing. Greyed fingers tapped sporadically on the ripped sleeves of his shirt. "Father?" Draco's voice was unsteady, coming out barely audible over the roaring ocean. When he got no response, he cleared his throat. "Father."

Bones of fingers stopped their erratic rhythm and he looked up to the door. Draco sucked in air when the sunken eyes, void of any confidence or pride, met his. Dark circles laid waste to the skin under them with hollowed cheeks and chapped lips. "Draco?" came out in a hoarse whisper.

"It's me, father. It's Draco."

Moving slowly, his father placed bare feet on the cold stone never taking his eyes off his son, making his way to the door without a sound. "Is that really you?" Shaking hands reached out to wrap around the bars pulling the prisoner closer.

Draco placed his hands over his father's, it felt like he was holding ice. "It's really me, Father." The stench of the unclean clothes reached his nose, but he didn't move a muscle, afraid he might break the man in front of him. Tears escaped Draco's eye before he knew they were there; he was at a loss of words as he looked upon his father. The man that used to radiate poise; the man he idolized and would do anything to make proud, was now sitting in a cell in Azkaban, miserable and withering away.

"Son. Have you come to take me home?"

The question pulled at his heart, "No." he dropped his gaze to the ground as he let go of his father's hands. "I have to ask you something. It's not going to be pleasant." The irony of the statement burned in his throat. "Do you know anything about Mother's death?"

"Your mother, Narcissa." His father was muttering behind the door, Draco could hear him shifting and messing with his clothes. "She died? She died." His questions come out in a high alto and shaken; statements were closer to the tenor of his father's voice at the height of his regency. "Yes. Narcissa is dead. I'm good as."

He squeezed his eyes and took a breath to steel himself before looking back into the dead eyes on the other side of the bars. "Do you know how she died?"

His head whipped to the side to look at Draco with wide eyes hooded by prominent brows. "I didn't." snapped the man as he quickly came back to the door. "I love her! I wouldn't! It was pure!" Spit was flying out of his mouth as he bared his teeth. "She was pure..." his father's voice went from a yell to barely a whisper.

"I know." Using a soothing tone, Draco pressed. "But you need to tell me, do you know how she died?" Searching for a hint of any recognition in his father. Lucius's eyes were darting around the hallway, his body stiffening when the auror made his pass behind Draco. "Father. Look at me." The sharpness in Draco's tone made his father look directly into his eyes. He wished he could use legilimency right now, but the wards wouldn't allow him access to any part of his magical core.

"She died alone." Ashen fingers clutched the bars again as his father pressed his face against them. "She died alone, because of him."

"Because of who?"

"The Dark Lord." Breathed his father barely above a whisper.

"He's dead, Father. He's been dead. He couldn't have killed her."

"Dead? Dead... Gone." Releasing the bars, he looked at his hands as if something was leaving them before fixing Draco with his darkened eyes once more. "Not forgotten... Revenge."

"Revenge? Do you want revenge, or was someone getting revenge?" His blood ran cold as he put his hands on the bars himself trying to get a better look at his father as he retreated back to his cot. "Who would want revenge on her?" The man before him was starting to slowly lose his mind, Draco could see that. But he also had to believe there was some truth to what his father was saying. Traumatic memories, the memories that hurt the most, were the ones that floated closest to the surface. As much as it hurt him to remind Lucius of his wife's death, Draco had to push further to get the information. The need to know who might have killed his mother, and to get his own revenge, was more important than pushing a guilty man other the edge.

"The Dark... followers... Crabbe, Yaxley, Flint... dead, dead, dead..." The frail body of his father crawled back into the position he was in when Draco first arrived. Sporadic movements started again, tapping the sides of his arms as they wrapped around the knee. Draco's eyes dropped; his hand slid down the bars as he turned to walk away. The auror caught up to walk him out. Taking down the wards at the pier, he gave Draco a portkey so he could travel back to the Ministry.

Stepping off the platform, he made his way past the large marble fountain drying and warming his cloak on the way. The trip to see his father had rattled him more that he thought possible. Seeing Lucius so frail in torn clothes and with matted hair reminded Draco how much respect he used to have for the man. And how far he'd fallen.

Anger swelled inside of him. Shoving his shaking hands in the cloak's pockets, he wrapped a fist around his mother's necklace to remind him why he went to visit Azkaban in the first place. It was her favorite, Draco knew. As his hand closed around it, warmth radiated through his frozen hand as electricity jumped from his fingers and across the collection of small diamonds. There were three names Lucius mentioned, even if they were the ramblings of a madman, he needed to look into those possibilities and why they might want to get revenge on his mother.

The why came easily to Draco at that point. Narcissa Malfoy had lied to the Dark Lord that set things in motion for him to fall in the end. He didn't know why that thought hadn't come to him earlier, of course the devoted followers of Voldemort would be livid that he was dead. With many of them still on the run, it was a very real possibility one of them came back to kill the reason their master was dead.

Looking around the lively atrium, his mood worsened. Wizards and witches were bustling around, talking and laughing. Aurors were going about like their biggest worry was taking in the theatrical half-goblin that was fighting against them while walking towards the lifts. Elves could be seen popping around as Draco ducked to avoid getting hit in the head with a flying memo. None of them realized that there was someone out there that thought they had gotten away with murder. Tightening his fist on the simple necklace, he made his way quickly to the main entrance, stopping and looking up only when he got outside to breathe in the fresh air of London.

Several hours after leaving The Ministry, lost in his thoughts, he walked the streets of Muggle London. While in America, after learning all about the electronics and mobiles that muggles use, he decided to keep his own just in case he needed it when magic wasn't surrounding him to disrupt the technology. He used it the day after he found the flyer in Diagon Alley to reach out to set up the time for a walkthrough of the flat.

Aged red brick made up the building with a short iron staircase leading up to a black wooden door with silver numbers hanging on the frame. Matching the door, a bay window protruded out, adding curves to the otherwise squared-off building. The buildings connected had a similar look with one being made of white brick and the other a greyish-blue.

A young woman, not much older than himself, was standing with one hand on the door and the other on her hip as he made his way up the stairs. "You're exactly on time." Her raspy voice and American accent were inviting and lighthearted as her smile lit up her face.

"I hope that is not a problem. Draco." Reaching out, he shook her hand.

"Renee. Pleasure." Her thick black hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head and he could see curls trying to escape from the back as she led him through the entry to the flat. She was talking to him from over her shoulder as she walked, telling him about the surrounding area and the café just around the corner that offered the best coffee and tea.

"Best neighbors you could ask for. The one to the left is an older man, bless him, his wife died last year. He's wonderful though, makes me bread every Sunday!" Her black flats made a soft shuffle as she guided him to the open layout of the living area. Sunlight peaked through the leaves of a tree just outside the bay window, lighting up the entire space.

"I know the walls are dark, but the wood floors really help give a cozy feel to the blue. Don't ya think?" Renee pushed her square glasses that had started to slip, back up her button nose as she walked to the middle of the kitchen and spun with her arms spread wide – her petite frame allowing her to do so without hitting anything. "All brand-new appliances and there's laundry downstairs. Fireplace works perfectly! Keeps the place nice and toasty in the winter."

He smiled at her, appreciating her enthusiasm. His leather dress shoes clicked lightly as he walked to the half-circle of glass. Looking down to the street, there was a man with a young child walking a small dog on a leash and he could see the café Renee was referring to at the end of the lane nestled next to what looked like a used bookstore on the corner.

"Told you, super convenient! Everything you need is within walking distance. And when you need to go further, the entrance for the subway is just down the road on the right." Renee was pitching the area with excitement shining through her deep brown eyes and it made him wonder why she was getting rid of it. He asked her as much, but her answer was simple. She missed home and wanted to get back to her family in Louisiana. She then started talking about the others that came to check out the dwelling, but he wasn't listening.

Draco was looking out the window to his right; white sheer curtains framed the window and a dark wooded desk was settled against the larger portion of the alcove. Books were stacked on one end with a quill sitting on top of them while several rolls of parchment and notebooks were spread throughout the surface. He wondered who might occupy the space next door thinking it was probably a witch or wizard.

"How much?" Draco suddenly turned to Renee interrupting her monolog leaving her slack-jawed.

"Oh, ummm well I've gotten offers, but nothing in writing. Asking price is 550-"

"I'll take it." He gave her a reassuring smile. Draco had been buying property for the last couple of years and he currently had two houses in America that he was currently renting out to students attending the M.A.C.U.S.A. Training Center. He could tell right away it was a good location for his first purchase in London, because like Renee had said, it is close to everything he would need, but far enough away from the wizarding part that he would have his privacy. He had hopes that he could avoid being the main article in the Prophet for at least a week.

"Well then! I like the sound of that. Let me get the paperwork. I'll be right back." She practically skipped out of the flat letting the door close with a snap.

Looking up, he saw the loft that doubled as the bedroom. The stairs leading up were on the far side of the kitchen and made his way up noticing that they matched the railing for the loft as well as the stairs outside. The back wall was the same white brick used for the fireplace and back wall of the kitchen. To bring in more sunlight, there was an additional arched window above the bay window. It was smaller than even his apartment in Massachusetts, but he appreciated the simplicity.

"You're absolutely sure you don't want an inspection before buying it?" Renee's forehead wrinkled before handing him an ink pen to sign after going through the paperwork for over an hour.

"I'm sure. I'll be able to fix anything that might come along." Draco laughed when doubt flashed in the woman's eyes. "Trust me." After she added a clause regarding the refusal of inspections, the two of them signed it and parted ways.

It took another week for everything to be approved and made official, but he finally was able to start moving into his new home. Blaise came over to help set things up and contemplate who might live next door, who still had not made an appearance. All Draco could tell was that they seemed to live alone, left early in the mornings, and didn't come home until late. Blaise had tried to peek into their window on several occasions, but he couldn't see past the desk.

After being alone in the flat for several days and rereading his mother's letter for what felt like the thousandth time, he decided he needed to get some answers. He had compiled a list of the people his father had mentioned and added others that were dedicated followers of Voldemort and did as much research as he could without drawing attention to what he might have been doing. He had still not heard anything from The Ministry in regard to the application he had submitted, so he was trying to avoid unnecessary notice for looking into ex-Death Eaters.

The Crabbe's bloodline was extinct after the final battle of the war where father and son had died – so they were crossed off the list.

Yaxley was sentenced to Azkaban for life and there had not been any breakouts since his father initially broke out in Draco's fifth year. He had no children and his wife had died years before – so he was crossed off the list.

The Flints were a prestigious family in the wizarding world that fell just as hard as his own family had. Tobias Flint, the head of the household, and his wife, Dorianne Flint, were sentenced to Azkaban for 50 years along with Lucius. Tobias did have a son, Marcus Flint, left living in their family manor. Draco used to know Marcus well when they were in school, being housemates and both being on the quidditch team made it where they had to spend a lot of time together. Knowing Marcus so well is exactly what ignited the need to go see him.

Throwing his notebook and his mother's letter back into his desk and locking it, he made his way to the Flint manor to confront Marcus. He was tired of waiting around and needed to get somewhere with his investigation. When he got to the house though, something felt off. Upon getting closer to the door, he saw it was left cracked.

Letting his wand slide into his hand, he slid into the door without a sound. Pausing in the entryway, he listened but heard no sounds- not even a house elf was scurrying around. The smell of the stale heat was making him uneasy and when he noticed a copper smell mixed in, his stomach turned. Fighting the bile rising in his throat, he stepped into the study and found the mangled body of Marcus Flint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lovelies! Azkaban gives me the creeps! I'm sure I would have gone mad within the first month if I was stuck in there. Anyone else feel that way? As it were, Lucius doesn't seem like it's doing to well. And can we talk about poor Marcus! Barely even got a chance to live his life. But what is Draco going to do now?
> 
> As always, your reviews are greatly cherished so keep them coming! The more you comment, the more I'm able to learn and improve.
> 
> ENJOY!


	4. How Unexpected

_"Homenum Revelio."_ Draco whispered the incantation that showed the house clear of anyone else, dead or alive. A sigh of relief left him. His hands slid into his pockets and he bit the inside of his cheek as he took in the scene before him. There was blood spatter across the armchairs and floor as well as a pool of blood around the left side of the body. This was a murder. Draco was positive of that. From the amount of blood, it was not done by magic. Marcus's body was prone on the floor, but his head was twisted a majority of the way around. Draco suspected that happened after he fell, likely hit his head on the desk causing the contortion.

Draco had gotten used to seeing dead bodies between the cadavers in Healer's Training, followed up by the three years of CSI then working for MACUSA; but this is the first time the victim had been someone he knew. As the day got warmer, the smell of the body was becoming more potent causing his stomach to churn.

Marcus Flint was more of an acquaintance than a friend, but Draco did not wish him dead. Marcus was an idiot, in Draco's opinion, a vile, cruel, and extremely manipulative person, but as stupid as he was, Draco couldn't agree that Flint should die, especially in such a ruthless fashion. This violent form of death was dramatic and excessive even for muggles, he knew. Staring at his old housemate's lifeless body, a weight settled in his chest; there was nothing he could do. Nothing he could do for his mother, nothing he could do for Marcus, nothing he could do for the case that this was about to turn into for the Ministry, and absolutely nothing that could help him with figuring out his mother's murder. Frustration seeped through him as a hand through his tossed hair that was starting to wet with sweat.

He knew not to touch the body until the Aurors and Medical Examiners got there, but before sending for them he wanted to look around. There were no footprints to be found and he didn't have the proper equipment to search for fingerprints; that was going to have to be left for the CSI official that came with the Aurors. Walking around, there was no obvious murder weapon, but he did notice a fine purple powder on the edge of the desk. Transfiguring himself a vial, he gathered a sample of the powder to examine later; leaving enough for the Ministry to gather their own sample.

There was a foreboding feeling he was getting that maybe Marcus and Narcissa's murders might be related, but there was nothing he could find in his brief examination that could support that theory. He summoned for the Ministry with one of Flint's owls and within thirty minutes, there were two distinct pops of someone apparating. Draco had taken to sitting on the entrance steps while waiting and groaned inwardly when it was Potter he saw first.

"Just had to stay in the thick of things, eh Potter?" Draco said slowly standing from his step and pushing his hands into his pockets. His ex-nemesis was looking at him through his round glasses with squinted eyes concealing the bright green irises.

Closely following him was an amazon of a woman with ice blonde hair that looked as if she was to be Potter's captivating bodyguard. How he managed to get away from his redheaded shadow, Draco didn't know, but even if Potter wasn't happy for the change, Draco was. He had no desire to deal with Weasley too.

"Not surprised to see you at a crime scene, Malfoy." Potter said as he walked towards Draco. "Things have been pleasant since you left. Couldn't keep it that way?" His tone was accusative as he stopped at the bottom of the steps glaring up at Draco.

"And let you muck up the Ministry more than you already have?" questioned Draco sarcastically.

"Hello! I'm Auror Katrin Talbit." The woman jumped in before Potter could spit a retort and held out her hand. She had a firm handshake, pleasant voice, and radiant smile. Draco was caught off guard by the gentleness of her facial features after taking in her muscular physic. "Vhy don't ve start at the beginning? Tell me vhat happened."

"Just wanted to stop by to see an old acquaintance." He had no desire to tell the tower in front of him that he planned on questioning the victim for any knowledge he might have on a different murder; a murder the very ministry she worked for ruled as a suicide. There had been plenty of cases he worked in New York that started off just that way, and it usually ended in that person being imprisoned. No, he was not going to be wrongfully locked away.

"so, you just decided to pop by?" skepticism saturated the words Potter spoke.

"It's amazing the options one has when their social circle involves more than three people." Draco turned his attention back to Talbit, who was cutting her eyes towards Potter with irritation.

Draco walked her through his arriving at the house and finding the door open. Explained his incantation to search the house that resulted in finding no one. The questions flowed easily from her, showing that she had several years of experience. The more questions she asked, the more her Icelandic accent would come out. Verifying he didn't touch anything in the office gave Potter the information he needed before heading inside the house.

"Did you notice anything out of place or suspicious?" she asked.

"No, nothing was broken or taken from what I could see, but I don't have my equipment so I can't be positive." He bit down on his tongue as soon as he realized what he let slip. He had gotten so used to being allowed and expected on a crime scene, the fact he wasn't supposed to be here didn't register while he was recounting the afternoon.

"Equipment? Vhat equipment are you supposed to have, Mr. Malfoy." she paused in her writing and tilted her head at him with an unreadable expression with frost-covered eyes.

At that point, there was not a lie he could quickly fabricate to explain the slip-up, so he told her the truth. Taking a breath, he ran his hand through his hair dropping his gaze. "I trained with MACUSA." He pulled his shoulders back once he finished the explanation and lifted his chin. Their eyes met like two steel swords at a standstill, waiting for the other to falter.

Eventually, she broke and told him to stay on the steps until their CSI Agent made it on scene. Frustration rolled through him again as he leaned against the unopened side of the door, crossing his arms over his chest. This is not how he wanted his day to go. He had expected to be back at his flat by now or following up on a lead he might have gotten from Flint. All he had now was the vial of powder in his pocket and a dead body. His eyes closed as a cloud shifted, allowing him to enjoy the warmth of the late summer sun. Birds were singing in the distance like nothing sinister had happened that morning. The song of a goldfinch was interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"Why are you at my crime scene, Malfoy?"

"Your crime scene?" He shielded his eyes from the sun to look down at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and eyes wide while waiting for an answer to her question. "I found him." He eventually said nodding towards where the body was. She was the only one that could give him that penetrating stare and have it actually work. It was something about the fire he could see in her chocolate brown eyes that made him cave, which is why he would never look her in the eyes while they were children.

"Did you touch anything?" Her pink lips pursed before continuing, "I'm going to need to take a copy of your fingerprints and DNA."

"Fing- Are you CSI, Granger?"

"No, I'm a bloody quidditch player." She rolled her eyes before heading into the Manor, flipping her hair and calling over her shoulder. "Don't leave!"

"Of fucking course." Draco said to himself watching her walk away on the balls of her feet, putting the volume of curly hair into a bun at the nape of her neck exposing the v-shaped opening in the back of her loose-fitting grey shirt. Taking in the rest of her clothing, tight blue jeans, and low black boots, he wondered if it was typical to be so casually dressed with the British Ministry. Getting a position at the Ministry was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought.

The sound of a camera going off brought him out of his reverie. "Are you a victim, a witness, or a suspect? How long have you been here? Were you the one that called in Harry Potter? How does it feel knowing that your school rival is now one of the Ministry's Best Aurors? What is your plan of action now that you've been discovered at a crime scene?" The same mousy reporter that has been ambushing Draco for the last month, had his camera focused on Draco once again.

Daggers shot out of his eyes towards the small man as he clicked another picture. His insistent questioning was beginning to set Draco's magic on edge as he thought of the different hexes he could use to rid himself of the pest. When he decided on which one would be best, he contemplated if it would be worth actually casting it. Luckily, saving him from actually having to decide, a soft, yet fantastically threatening voice came from inside.

"Creevey!" the warning from inside the foyer made the wizard lower his camera while retreating without eye contact, making Draco want to know what transpired in their prior engagements that caused Creevey to be so afraid of her. Following closely behind Talbit, the MEs were coming out with the body zipped into a large black bag.

"It was a muggle murder tactic." Draco said as the doors of the Ministry Van closed making all of them all look at him.

"How vould you know that? I thought you didn't touch anything." the auror squinted her cold eyes and pursed her lips.

"Too much blood to be anything else. Not to mention the probable broken neck." He shrugged his shoulders before resting his head back and closing his eyes realizing he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Hmph. You're familiar with muggle deaths?" she asked as the van was closed. Draco just nodded without opening his eyes, hearing her walk back into the Manor.

The sun had moved behind a large thunder cloud in the sky when Hermione walked back out with a large evidence case in her hand. She paused next to him and set it down before opening it up and taking out the fingerprint cards and a box of ink on a sponge. "I need to get a sample of your fingerprints and DNA to compare against the evidence. This is a fingerprint card, I'm going to ne-"

"I know what to do. No need to spell it out." Draco snapped as she laid the card and ink on the evidence box she enlarged to the size of a small table.

He rolled his fingers smoothly into each of the individual squares on the small card leaving his fingers covered in black ink. Holding them up, he looked at Hermione with an arched eyebrow. She rolled her eyes before cleaning them for him and drying the prints. She then took out a sealed tube with a DNA swab inside and handed it to him. "Unless you'd rather me do it."

He grabbed the swab and rubbed it on the inside of his cheek while she scowled. "Did you touch anything?" she asked when he handed back the sample. When he nodded negatively, she looked him over and asked, "Did you find anything?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No. Did you find any fingerprints?" a sweet smell invaded his senses as she arranged her evidence in the case ignoring his question. He ran his hand through his hair as he continued to watch her with brows pulled together. The smell was familiar to him somehow, but he couldn't place it, pushing him past his limit of acceptable confusion.

Who killed his mother? Why had they killed her? What was Marcus Flint caught up in that got him killed? Why had it been done so violently? Were they connected? If they were connected, how? What was the purple powder? Did that have anything to do with the murders? The questions kept piling up and he wasn't any closer to finding the answers. "Can I leave now?" His voice came out low, and he could hear the displeasure that chilled his words.

**_FLINT LINE ENDED_ ** __

_There are no suspects currently for the murder of Marcus Flint, the son of Deatheaters Tobias and Dorianne Flint. Both prior Death Eaters are currently sentenced to life in Azkaban and have been confirmed to still be in their cells. Ministry officials have not commented on any further details in regard to the case, however, we can confirm that one Draco Malfoy was seen at the scene of the crime. (Pictured above) We also have confirmation that Malfoy was logged visiting his father, Lucius Malfoy, in Azkaban in the last-_

Draco tossed the paper back on the coffee table in the waiting room of the Auror's Office. He sat in one of three hard wooden chairs with worn leather seats facing a small reception desk that housed a heavy-set woman with thinning light brown hair. Her heavy breathing and sporadic hiccups were the only sounds aside from the memos flying about. A quick intake of breath followed by a burp that was attempted to be held in made Draco mentally retch.

With a deep breath, he brought his hands up to rub his eyes and hide the wrinkling of his nose and curl of his lip. "Bloody disgusting." He muttered to himself. He rested his elbows on his knees, keeping his hands rested on his forehead and eyes down. His shoes were in need of a polish, he noticed, trying to figure out where some of the scuffs came from. He heard a door open followed by two sets of heavy footsteps that stopped at the reception witch's desk. Taking another deep breath, he sat up straight with a composed face.

The head of the department had his back to Draco talking to the receptionist while Potter waited by the office door in dark green wizarding robes, hair just as messy as the day before. His face housed a thick beard of black aging him to his early 30's and his arms were once against crossed while he glared at Draco. When the older man turned, Draco could see lines around his mouth with crow's-feet near his eyes. The only hair on his head was his grey, almost white, eyebrows. As he approached, Draco stood and held out his hand.

"Sir."

A smile broke across his face as he shook Draco's hand, "Mr. Malfoy! Thank you for coming in on such short notice. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important. I'm Leroy Ingram."

His light disposition made Draco hesitate when answering. "It... It was not a problem. I was just putting away the last of my things at my new flat." Following the brawny man into his office with Potter behind him. The room was only slightly bigger than the waiting room he had been in for the last hour but was adorned with magical windows that showed a serene scene of a pier. A candy-striped lighthouse could be seen in the distance as waves rippled against sailboats in a harbor.

Taking a seat behind his oakwood desk in a large dark leather chair he motioned for Draco to take a seat in the small leather chair opposite of him. "New flat? Do you not plan on taking residence in your family home?"

He sat on the edge of the seat to help keep his posture, a trick he had learned from his mother at a young age for formal affairs. "Um, no sir. I had some shop keepers over just the other day to pick up the last of the items I'm getting rid of."

"Getting rid of Malfoy Manor? Too many memories, are there?" Potter asked from the corner of the room while Ingram was busying himself with putting folders and ink on his desk.

"It's an ancestral home, I can't sell it." Draco said simply, ignoring the last comment. As much as he wanted to deny the second part of Potter's assumption, he wasn't completely wrong.

He observed as Ingram nodded slowly before writing something down. He folded his hands and rested them in his lap, waiting for the next question hoping it was coming from Ingram and on a different subject. He did not want to get into the fact that the Manor was the main setting for his nightly terrors. Terrors that had stopped until he stepped foot back into that forsaken place.

His thoughts had started to run from him, so he forced his occlumency walls up to help him concentrate on the director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the reason for being here. He had known that he would be called back in for questioning because of the murder at some point. However, he wasn't expecting Potter to be in the room for that questioning. In addition, he didn't know why it was being done in the Director's office and not an interrogation room where questioning typically happened. Eventually, Ingram looked up at Draco and his piercing blue eyes seemed to gleam. Draco's heart was beating in his throat as he waited for the questions to continue.

"You interned at MACUSA." it wasn't a question, so Draco remained silent. "Do they still discourage cooperation at all between themselves and muggles?"

Draco's eyes squinted and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he stared at the man. "Umm, No, Sir. In 1973 they terminated that law. It's encouraged that interns spend at least one extra year in training but under muggle professors to get a more well-rounded knowledge." Calculating eyes bore into Draco's, making him shift in his chair.

"I see. Where you subject to such expectations while you were there?"

"Yes, Sir." Draco emphasized his answer.

"What were your thoughts on that?"

"Are you asking if I have a problem with muggles, Sir?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

"I have good reason to ask."

His heart began to speed warming his body in anger, taking a deep breath he answered, "I went to America and MACUSA of my own accord after extensive research. I was fully aware of what I was required to do."

"Knowing and doing are two very different things. You of all people should know this." Potter chimed in with a smirk and Draco could feel the heat rising in his face and ears as his magic crackled at his fingertips.

After another deep breath to steady his tone, he responded, "I'm painfully aware of the difference." His jaw was tight keeping him from lashing out defensively, glaring at the young auror. Instead, he finished simply. "I embraced it." His eyes bounced between the two men in front of him trying to read them.

He began taking Muggle studies in his fifth year at Hogwarts, off the official schedule of course. He did not want to bring unwanted attention to himself from his parents or others that had started staying at the Manor, but he found it fascinating. Thursday nights with Snape that year was enlightening for him and made him question what he was raised to believe. To Draco's displeasure, however, his path was not his own at that time. Lucius and Voldemort were the puppeteers of his life making the sessions with his Godfather moot.

When he had the opportunity to openly take it his eighth year, he jumped at it. Looks of suspicion followed him as he sat down the first day, and whispers of what he was planning quickly swallowed the room. No one talked to him directly though. Not until Hermione Granger walked in, considered him for a heartbeat, then sat next down at his table. she was curious and didn't waste time trying to figure out why he was there. They had been partnered together for a project and, when they took a break from their bickering, they worked quite well together. Earning, of course, the best marks in the class; not that anyone let him have any of the credit for that.

Once he got to America, he sought out a muggle apartment and ended up rooming with a muggleborn his first year of training who gave him a crash course on everything that had been invented to allow them to live without magic. He learned to appreciate what they had to offer and now held a healthy respect for them after learning how much they had to learn coming into the Wizarding World. It had been a shock for his mother at first, of course, she couldn't understand why he was submersing himself with muggles and muggleborns when he was pureblood. Thought maybe it was out of guilt, but eventually, she accepted it and attempted to keep her comments to a minimum when they would speak.

"I worked alongside muggles and wizards alike for a cause. I learned as much as I possibly could and used what was needed." Draco finished.

Ingram steepled his fingers in front of him on the desk. "Your opinions have changed from your family's?"

The Director's face was passive and voice slow, deliberate, and painstakingly calm making it difficult to figure him. Potter, being under the training of the seasoned Auror, learned how to control his expressions as well. As frustrated as Draco was about that, he couldn't help but think it was about time the boy wonder learned something useful and didn't rely on Hermione to solve all his problems.

It took several breaths for Draco to figure out how to answer the man's loaded question. He had been raised to believe certain things, things that led to a war and the death of several of his classmates; friends and enemies alike. He took to learning about muggles for this reason. He wanted to know if any of the things he was taught growing up were true. "After some hard years, yes." He decided to answer with a vague truth.

"Did you enjoy working with MACUSA?"

Telling them he came back to research his mother's death would be easy. It's a perfectly respectable reason, but with the way Ingram was questioning him, he knew it would be taken wrong. Especially since the Ministry declared her death a suicide. His first lead being dead and Draco being the one that found Flint, was a perception Draco wasn't sure they would look past; especially with his past and Potter leading the investigation. He absentmindedly grabbed his left forearm looking at the department head.

Deciding on a less questionable truth, he answered, "New York was..." It had not been what Draco expected but not all bad. It was loud, busy, and extremely dirty for his tastes. It had also been full of culture and history that allowed him to learn so much more than he thought possible. "Different." He felt like the safest way to describe the city that never sleeps in his opinion.

"I enjoyed aspects of New York and thoroughly enjoyed the education I got from MACUSA but when I started with them, they were fully aware that I would want to make my way home. Because England is, indisputably, my home." Draco finished.

"So, you decide you're homesick, come back, then a friend of yours just happens to die a month later?" Potter asked as Ingram studied Draco with his piercing eyes.

Draco scowled in Potter's direction and took a steadying breath urging himself to hold his tongue answering questions from Potter. He knew that this was an interrogation from the moment he got called in. It was the dance that happened when the three men sat down that started pulling on his anger. "The death of Marcus is unfortunate, but the two are not related." He kept his face as passive as he could while staring down Potter, even though his tone was toeing the line of fury.

"Why were you at Flint's house on Wednesday afternoon?" Potter was still asking the questions, so Draco bore his eyes into the young auror's hard green ones.

"I told you at the scene, I saw his father in passing while I was in Azkaban and felt a need to visit him. We had been friends throughout school." It had not been a complete lie; he did feel the need to visit but not because of seeing Tobias while in Azkaban.

"Why did you visit Azkaban?"

The smirk Potter was giving him was one of confidence and expectation. Potter thought he had Draco cornered, that he was going to prove that Draco was as evil as he made everyone believe he was, that Draco still followed the rubbish his father fell for. Why the Director allowed him to be questioned by Potter was beyond his understanding. "My father is the only one that cares that my Mother is dead, outside of myself."

Potter had not been expecting that response and his face showed it, telling Draco that Potter still had a lot to learn when it comes to controlling his emotions. Draco also knew, the mention of his mother dying would stir up emotions in the orphaned hero that would cause pause.

Ingram stepped in at that point and finished the questioning. When Draco was asked for his whereabouts at the time of death, Draco told them but with no one to confirm his alibi, it did little for the aurors. As if waiting for this part of the interrogation, Hermione busted into the office.

"I have – oh, I didn't realize." Her face flushed with pink when she noticed Draco's eyes locked onto her.

"It's quite alright, Granger. What do you have?" Ingram asked.

"Dra- Mr. Malfoy couldn't have done it."

"Hermione? He found him and knew how he died." Potter asked walking to her.

"Yes, well, I suspect that's because he's CSI and a rather skilled one, Harry. His fingerprints were only found on the outside of the door, no DNA of his was located inside the study or any other part of the house."

"I hope you have more to give us than that, Miss. Granger."

"Yes. I perfected my potion that can detect blood even if it's been cleaned, as you know it's rather difficult to get rid of. Especially if you're in a hurry. You see it leaves behind a sligh-"

"Miss. Granger..." Ingram cut off her elucidation.

"Right. Um, I tested his clothing and hands – there are no traces of blood and after testing the wounds on Flint, the one that's responsible would have quite a bit. The knife they used was long, but the hilt was pushed very far into the flesh making it impossible for them not to have blood on them and their clothing."

"He could have used magic to drive the knife. It would have been easy for him to cover it all up. He would have had hours." Potter claimed.

"No. The only magic detected on him is was Diakopi. So, the knife had to have been wielded by their own hand. We also found the knife. There was a partial fingerprint on the blade. It does not match Flint or Malfoy."

"Who does it belong to?"

"I'm running tests, but I haven't gotten a match. Yet."

"Thank you, Miss. Granger." Ingram said as a dismissal. She left and Potter posted by the door still glaring at Draco as if it were first year again. Draco was thankful for his occlumency skills, he did not want anyone realizing how much weight was lifted when Hermione cleared him. He also knew that if he had let Potter bait him, as it was obviously being done, he would lose any chance he might have at getting in at the Ministry.

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco turned and saw the director now standing behind his desk, "It appears our questions have all been answered. You may leave." When Ingram gave a quick nod, Draco knew it was a dismissal and shook his hand. "We still have your application." Ingram added before Draco turned for the door. The inflection of his words was even, leaving Draco to question the reason behind them.

"Looks like Granger saves you from looking like a prat, _again_." Draco whispered as he opened the door earning him a scowl from Potter before the door closed with a snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm what a terrible way to start your day, walking in to find someone dead. It's amazing that after so many years of not seeing each other, they Harry and Draco still have such animosity towards each other. Harry and the Director seemed to be trying to get Draco to incriminate himself, it's a good thing Hermione jumped in!
> 
> Hopefully the description of the crime scene wasn't too much, or maybe I could have gone into a little more detail. Let me know! Also, make sure you check out my IG CRMcCarthy. My inspiration for Katrin Talbit is posted as well as the way I picture Harry and the Director.
> 
> One last thing: I'm in the process of catching this story up to where it's at in FanFiction.net. I just recently discovered AO3 and am still trying to get use to the layout and how everything works so bare with me!!


	5. Semantician

Aged silver weighed in his hand as the snake embellishments started to move slowly from the charm his ancestor placed centuries ago. A click of the latch release and the cover popped open exposing an antique face with a small dial showing the movements of the sun or moon. _Snap_. Closing the cover again, he ran a thumb over the slithering reptiles looking at the mantra. _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ : Purity will always conquer. _Click_ , the cover flung open again. He watched as the seconds ticked by. _Snap_. He closed it again before tossing it onto the desktop where it landed on top of the letter his mother left for him.

The streetlamp outside was the only source of light that came in through the large bay window as he sat at his desk looking out to the dark street. Steepled fingers rested on his lips while he turned over the events of the last few days. Something was gnawing at him, but he couldn't place it.

Out of the corner of his eye, in a darkened area by the stairs leading up to his neighbor's door, someone appeared out of thin air; apparated. He watched wondering if it was his elusive neighbor when someone else popped in next to the first. He continued to watch, and his jaw dropped when the two stepped into the light of the lamppost. One person he hadn't seen in almost four years, the other he just saw the day before with her curly brown hair and pretentious aura.

She stopped halfway up the steps and turned around to say something to the man at the bottom landing, halting him mid-step. Curiosity got the better of him, so he amplified his hearing, something he learned to do in his school years, but one of them took to enacting a silencing charm so no one would be privy to their conversation. Granger had finished reprimanding the man, turned, and disappeared into her flat. Wards must have been placed, very heavy wards from Draco's observation, not allowing the man to go past his current spot.

The light next door flickered on drawing his gaze from the old acquaintance on the street to the bay window to the right of him. He saw a shadow cross the desk that was in the same position as his in the alcove before something small flew at the window and slid to the ground. The man had disapparated after the item hit the window, adding more questions to the ones Draco had already been trying to figure out all night.

 _Click_. He opened the pocket watch again and watched as the second hand ticked by, bringing the time to 2:37 in the morning. _Snap_. He closed it, looking at the matra one more time while wiping his thumb over it before setting it back down to grab his glass.

He stood up and drowned the remaining amber liquid, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the burn. When he opened them, they met wide eyes of deep espresso that were set above a pair of lips opened in surprise. Holding up the empty glass to her, he tilted his head with a smirk and winked before moving from the window and up to bed.

Knockturn Alley was never one of Draco's favorite spots to visit, not since sometime before his sixth year that is. The Spiny Serpent was one of the few darker stores still open in the area that openly sought out those who were getting rid of darker items. He stood outside the window taking several deep breaths before pushing the door open causing a bell to ring somewhere in the back of the store. There was not more than five meters between the door and a dark grey wood desk that stretched from one wall to a floor to ceiling bookshelf that matched. The desk flooded into the floor and walls giving the illusion that the store was carved out of the same piece of wood. The only objects visible that might be for sale were the antiquated books on the elaborate shelf.

The young wizard that came out from the back office let out an impish laugh dragging Draco's attention away from a book called _Grimoire de Elementis_ and had a golden star surrounded by a golden circle with the words _aqua, terra, ignis, caeli, spiritus_. Draco rolled his eyes and walked to meet him at the counter.

"Travers." Draco drawled. Travers graduated a few years prior to Draco, and always had an affinity for the dark arts so it didn't surprise him at all that his old housemate had taken up residence as a shop tender in this part of London.

"I'm chuffed! Look who it is! Draco bloody Malfoy!" a large grin flashed across his face exposing haggard teeth that matched the yellow around his black irises. "Alright, are ya? Cleared of any murder charges, then?"

Draco took in the malnourished man, trying to figure out how someone that was wasn't even 30 could look to be in their 50's. "I'm not here for idle chit chat, Travers. I'm here on business."

A fiendish grin pulled at the man's hollow face igniting a hellish flame in his dark eyes. "Well, well, well. I thought you were straying away from... this. What artifact are you trying to hide?"

"Not hiding." Draco's eyebrow arched at the assumption. He did not trust the drunkard in front of him, but this was the only way he had to talk to Travers without drawing too much attention. "Just getting rid of things I don't need." He pulled out his father's pocket watch and placed it on the darkened counter.

"The Malfoy Watch?" the grin fell quickly from Travers' face with disappointment.

"Everything else has been... taken care of." Draco's smirk made the shop keeper's eyes curious. Careful not to reveal too much, he let the man examine the heirloom. "How long have you been running the shop?" His tone was light despite scrutinizing Travers' every move.

Without picking his eyes up from the silver in hand, he answered, "Took over for me dad about... two years, no three years ago." The silver serpents were moving below the man's jaundice fingers.

"What happened to your father?"

"You know what happen'. He got the kiss." Click, the watch popped open just as it had done several times the night before while Draco was turning on how to do this covertly. "This is still in perfect condition."

"I know." Draco ran a hand through his hair while watching Travers. "I hadn't realized your father got the kiss around the same time as my mother's death." Trying to keep the conversation light he waited to see what Travers would respond with.

"Yeah." Was all he said while pulling out a small magnifying glass to look at the gears on the face of the watch. "She took herself a few days after, if I remember right."

"Mmm." Was the only sound that came from Draco.

"Why are you getting rid of this?"

"How much?"

"I'd need to run a few more tests before I can tell you that. You know that."

Draco raised his eyebrows at the man to tell him to run them and continued to try to get information. "Did you or your father talk to my mother before she died?" He refused to say she committed suicide when he knew it wasn't true. But he also knew that sharing that information would not benefit him when it came to getting information.

"Nah. Last time I saw her was after my final year at Hogwarts. After that Digger bloke died. Dig? Diggory?" A charm was cast, and the internals of the watch were now displayed above the watch for him to look through. "Why do you ask?"

Draco had walked to the bookshelf again to play at nonchalance, "Just trying to figure out the tipping point." He tilted a book on the top shelf to read the spine.

"I can give you 100 galleons." Travers said holding out the watch. "There's no curses or dark magic so I'm not going to offer more."

Draco didn't care about the price of the watch; he had no intention of actually selling it. Having used legilimency when the man was trying to recall seeing Narcissa last, he saw exactly what he needed to know. That the man in front of him had drowned himself in firewhiskey for the better part of the last 10 years and truly had no idea what happened to Draco's mother. He snatched the pocket watch from the man's hands, "No." Turning on his heel, he left the store leaving Traver's staring after him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

After talking to Pansy Parkinson who was distraught from losing Flint as they were betrothed and expected to marry within the year, Gregory Goyle, and even writing to Theo Nott who was traveling as a curse breaker, he was starting to run out of people he could randomly call on that might have still talked to his mother.

He knew that Narcissa had kept to herself once Draco had left, opting out of attending any of the soirees or tea parties that were regularly hosted by other pureblood families. She claimed that it wasn't the same without Draco and Lucius, but he suspected that she felt out of place with the families. Everyone that heard Potter's testimony knew Voldemort's downfall and it was an even split among the Sacred 28 families of those who blamed her and those who praised her for being a part of the chain reaction.

The late July sun was beating down on the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, and Draco was starting to overheat, so he took to a shadowed corner to roll the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows before casting his extended concealment charm. He was about to make his way back to the main street when a cool hand grabbed his forearm at the exact spot of his concealed dark mark sending a stinging sensation through his entire arm and making his eyes go wide.

"Take your han- Luna?" his voice changed from dangerous to confused in a single blink of his eyes.

"I know you don't like being grabbed but I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Not here." Her eyes squinted while looking behind him.

Draco turned to see who or what she was looking at and noticed Astoria was coming out of a small boutique three doors down from them. "Of course, the one time she's actually on time." Draco muttered looking back at Luna. She was watching him with concern covering her face. "Where and when?"

"Tonight, the shrieking shack." her voice turned to a whisper making Draco lean closer to hear her words. "It's not a full moon, it will be abandoned. I'll see you at 11." With that, she let go of his arm and disappeared with a soft pop.

He knew that Luna Lovegood was odd, she always has been, it was part of her charm that helped them become such good friends. But this short conversation left him questioning what would put such a serene person on edge. Looking back over his shoulder, he met Astoria's gaze. She was standing with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. With an eye roll and a deep breath, he walked to her so they could go to lunch.

She looped her arm through his as they made their way to a small café that recently opened up on the other side of Carkilt Market. "What did Looney want?" Astoria asked.

"Luna. She was saying hello." Draco answered avoiding looking at her.

"Didn't look like a simple hello."

"Don't look into things. We both know how well assumptions work."

"She knows you're courting me, so why is she pulling you into dark corners?"

"We are _not_ courting, Astoria."

"Don't be silly, Draco. Of course, we are."

"No." Draco stopped walking and looked at her with hardened eyes. "Courting indicates the promise of a proposal. Something I'm not prepared to do."

Astoria crossed one of her arms over her chest and started playing with her necklace with the other. "Draco, darling, we've been together for a while now. Not to mention the year of being together before you decided to disappear, and we both know that us being together is the best option for you to fulfill your contract."

"My contract is not your concern." His eyes narrowed as she stepped closer. A sweet and floral scent filled his nose as the blue of her eyes was pulling him closer. The contract and the disagreement of their current status was no longer in the forefront of his mind as his eyes danced over her smooth face

A small smile played on her lips while drinking in Draco, watching him lose his train of thought, "My concern is you." She kissed him gently before looping her arm back through his and started to walk again.

Their conversation stayed light for the remainder of their afternoon, talking about the better times of Hogwarts and their time dating during his last year, bringing him to laugh a couple of times while reminiscing the things he, Theo, and Blaise got into without anyone's knowledge. Daphane's wedding came up and the discussion turned into a monolog as Astoria went over every detail. She was a bridesmaid and in charge of all the fashion decisions outside of Daphane's dress. She was asking Draco what color he would want to wear because that would help her decide on the perfect dress for herself, stating that blue would bring out both of their eye colors. He insisted that he didn't care but it did not halt the conversation, so he allowed her to ramble for 30 more minutes.

After they had finished their meals and drinks, he went to bid her good evening but the closer she got to him, the less he wanted her to leave. Deciding to head to his flat together, they spent the majority of the evening talking over tea. She began to edge closer to him and placed a hand on his thigh before kissing him on his cheek.

"Sometimes, I think you purposely drink so we have to follow your ridiculous rules." She said before kissing below his ear.

"Rules are set for a reason." He said closing his eyes as she continued to kiss down his neck.

"We aren't drinking now." She pulled his chin so he was looking at her next to him. Her eyebrow was raised offering a challenge for Draco. She smelled of coconut, sweet pea, and raspberries and he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting to her lips as her tongue slid out to wet them.

He stood suddenly as she was leaning in, making her eyes go wide. Taking several breaths to clear his mind he ran his hand through his hair taking her in from the opposite wall. "What are you doing, Astoria?"

"Don't be daft. It's not a good look on you." She leaned back on the couch and looked up at Draco, lust in her eyes. "It's not like we haven't done this before."

"Things were different." He swallowed when he noticed how high her skirt had slid up and averted his eyes from her parted legs.

"Yes." She stood slowly and pulled down the small strap from her shoulder. "We know what we are doing now." The other strap fell taking the rest of the dress with it leaving her standing in only her lace knickers and heels in front of him, fleshy breast on full display. "And we can take our time." She crossed the small living room to him.

His self-control was lost as she pressed herself against him. Their lips crashed together, their tongues doing the tango as their bodies intertwined. Taking control, she pushed Draco to the couch and straddled him once all clothes had been discarded. It had been over six months since he had allowed himself to be this close to someone and he became intoxicated by her as he shifted their position, her moans driving him forward. His need became more urgent the louder she got, slamming into her until she erupted around him calling his name. Bending her over the side of the couch, his hands dug into her hips until she fell apart around him again, bringing him with her.

Quickly cleaning himself, he got dressed and allowed Astoria to use his shower. Pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey he replayed how they had gotten to that point. What about her made him lose all sense of what was up and down, he wondered. She had always been cunning, a true Slytherin to the core, but he had always had the upper hand with her, until tonight. The thought of him losing control worried him. If someone as harmless as Astoria could cause him to forget himself in such a way, he hated to think of what would happen if someone tried to do worse to him.

As soon as Astoria was out of the shower, he told her she needed to leave as he had things he needed to do. After a brief argument in regard to her staying and waiting for him, she left in a foul mood. But Draco had to meet Luna soon and needed to clear his mind of Astoria. She was too intoxicating for Draco to be able to think clearly, and he couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I've posted this chapter while away from home visiting a new state that I might be moving to. While here, my poor car that I've had for almost 10 years has decided that it really loved it here and began to overheat making it impossible for me to drive it back! Craziness! Anyway, if there are any errors, please forgive them and let me know. But I want you all to know, there was no way I was going to go longer than a week without posting a new chapter for you all!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has provided review and input! I love you all for it and am so excited to see what you all think of the following chapters!
> 
> As always, I hope you have enjoyed it!


	6. The Stars of Prophecy

Hogsmeade was deserted save a large stray dog that watched Draco with intelligent eyes. The dirty white of its coat reminded Draco of the poltergeist at Hogwarts, making him uneasy as he walked past it, regardless of the wide berth he put between them. No light was offered from a new moon, and not trusting prying eyes that might peak out from the homes above the shops, he walked the familiar path to the rundown shack at the edge of town without lighting his wand.

Looking at the boarded windows and the holes in the roof, he chuckled to himself thinking back to how pathetic he was during his early years of school. Treading slowly down the worn path, he pushed past the disheveled gate and made his way to meet Luna.

Avoiding broken floorboards and low hanging rafters, he found Luna standing in front of an uncovered and broken window that looked towards the mountains in the distance. She turned hearing the creaking of the distressed wood below his feet. "Luna?" The concern that coated her face earlier that day was now gone, replaced with her normal passive expression of wide eyes and faint smile.

"Hello, Draco." She turned back towards the window once Draco was next to her. "I'm not hurt." She added with a small chuckle.

Draco closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Opening his eyes again, he asked, "What are we doing here Luna?"

"It's a beautiful night."

Crossing his arms against the loaded silence that followed her statement, he leaned his left side against the window frame while looking at his idiosyncratic friend. Arching an eyebrow, he waited for her to get around to why she asked him here because he knew it wasn't to discuss the scenery.

"New moon. Everyone is so consumed with what a full moon brings, they forget the power of a new moon." Her eyes were fixed on the stars above in the ink of the sky. "Draco. It never sets. It's easiest to find on a new moon. Just there."

"You have been spending too much time with the centaurs again." he said lightly.

She gave him a small laugh, "You remember I'm in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Blaise reminds me regularly." He said with a smirk earing him a head tilt and several fast blinks from Luna. "You know because… doesn't matter." He finished holding back a small laugh.

"I was in the Hall of Prophecy last night."

"Aren't you supposed to not talk about the things you do?"

"It's about you. You have the right to know." Her voice was rougher than Draco had ever heard it before. Pulling out a small bowl from her cloak pocket, she enlarged it to its rightful size before floating it between them. "It came in last night, that's how I heard it."

Looking at her, Draco swallowed hard before he moved from his spot on the wall. With a tilt of his head, she nodded, and he dove into her memory:

_Standing in a long hallway, he looked at the ceiling-high shelves on either side of him that housed orbs of prophecies from as far back as Morgana herself to as recent as a few days prior to this memory. He saw Luna standing at the end of a row with her wand raised. A flash of light whizzed past her before slamming into the mist-filled orbs._

 _Time for redemption is hindered by revenge... on the longest of nights, the moon will not rise as snow collides with thunder... the lost is innocent and friend is foul as traditions are eradicated... only when bonds forged by fire are embraced will the wyvern soar... cleansing the pure of revenge and vanquishing the new threat... allowing redemption to be fulfilled._

He was pulled from the memory quickly, disorienting him as he found himself back in the abandoned building looking at pools of clear blue full of anticipation. He shook his head, "How do you know it's even about me?"

"That is what I'm positive about." She said simply. "It's the rest we need to figure out."

"Any ideas?" Draco asked as she made her way to the window again to stare out into the vast expanse of stars, lost in her thoughts. Draco stood next to her, unsure of what to do, so he just watched her. Every thought she had could be seen playing across her eyes as she contemplated it, then tossed it. He knew she was attempting to solve the riddle that plagued her; a puzzle with no picture to work from.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her after a time.

She turned and gave him a smile. "I'm going to bed." Her voice had an air of light about it again. "Thank you for coming here with me tonight." She gave him a small hug before dissapparating.

"You're welcome?" Shaking his head at the spot she used to be standing. "Barmy witch."

Draco made his way back to his flat, a hundred different things playing through his mind from his mother and how he was going to get into the Ministry, to Astoria and the contract, to Luna and the prophecy. Thankful to find his flat still empty, having expected Astoria to make her way back while he was gone, he made his way to the desk and held his head in his hands. "Hell of a day."

The following morning, he was awoken early, the sun just breaking over the horizon and flooding his flat as an owl rapped on his window relentlessly. Dry eyes, sore from lack of sleep, barely opened as he grabbed his wand to allow the bird entry for it to drop a light envelop on his bare chest. Not expecting a reply, it quickly departed with a flurry under its wings causing Draco to roll onto his side, the corner of the envelope digging into his ribs.

A growl rumbled through his throat when he finally dug under him to grab the letter and rip it open. It took him reading it through three times to fully gather what it was saying before tossing it to the floor.

"Fucking Potter." He grumbled, "Doesn't know," he rolled off his bed in a huff, "when to give it up."

After only two hours of sleep, he could feel the bloodshot in his eyes as he dragged himself down the stairs and out for coffee. People were laughing and chatting all around him increasing the small throb that was starting on the side of his head. Heat overtook him quickly as he walked down the road dampening the back of his white button-down.

Nodding to a group of men walking by, he waited until the street was abandoned before stepping in and dialing the number to be lowered into the atrium of the Ministry. The rush of cold air sent a wave of energy through him as he rode the lifts to level 2.

Upon entering the foyer of the Director's office, the same receptionist was there, shoving a muffin into her mouth before waving him forward. Draco's lip curled as he looked at her but didn't say anything before opening the door. Ingram was sitting on the corner of his desk looking longingly at the tide rising over a rocky beach. Clearing his throat, Draco bid him good morning and was answered with a large smile that brightened his previously dim eyes.

It became obvious to Draco quickly that Ingram was not in the mood to entertain that day and got straight to the point of why he requested Draco back. Explaining that after speaking in length to several members of the Ministry as well as reaching out the MACUSA, he decided to offer Draco a probationary position. Once that case was solved, the decision to bring Draco on full time would be made, and he would potentially be assigned to a team of Aurors if that was the direction that was decided upon.

"I'm assigning you specifically to the Flint murder." He said, still sitting on the edge of his desk, but looking towards Draco now.

"Why?" Draco couldn't hold back the question. He knew Potter was working the case and despised that he might have to work with The Chosen One.

Ingram's light eyebrow lifted, clearly not amused with Draco's audacity to question his decisions. "You have insight that we do not currently have, and Miss Granger seems to think you could be an asset."

"Granger? Really?"

With a nod of his head, the director made his way out of his office not waiting for Draco to catch up. Following him, out of the waiting room and to the right they faced a pair of heavy metal doors.

"This is where I leave you. Do try to solve this case quickly, too many young people have died already." Ingram cracked the door before leaving Draco alone. "Good luck." He turned to add with a small smile.

Large cabinets, shelves, and bookcases framed large windows throughout the room. They were magic like the director's, but instead of the gentle scene of the beach, there was an alluring subaquatic view. Bright turquoise water riddled with faint sunlight that transitioned into a dark teal was the backdrop to long ribbons of various shades of red, orange, and green kelp. A Multitude of aquatic creatures ranging from grindylows, to a kelpie, and even some ramoras wove themselves between the lengths of vegetation. Flashbacks of the Slytherin common room came to mind as he took in the atmosphere.

Soft, classical piano sounds were playing throughout the lab, something that would never be found in his old common room. Walking to the first of three long metal tables, he looked that the case file left open next to a smoking cauldron. Several pictures from the Flint study were spread out and it dawned on Draco that it was Hermione that created the alluring atmosphere around him.

He moved to a bookshelf towards the back of the room that housed several books with metallic covers. He picked up a shimmering white one with red runes on the spine. Curious if he could recognize any of them, he lost himself and didn't hear the door next to him open. Hermione, with her nose in a book of her own, didn't see Draco standing in her way and ran into him knocking herself to the floor.

Placing the book back, he looked down at her sprawled on the floor and arched an eyebrow, "This is what happens when you don't watch where you are going, Granger."

"Piss off." She gathered her book and folders before standing and going back to her working station.

"How elegant."

"Hmm" she said while stirring her potion. Opening her book again, she held up the folder that was on the table when he walked in. She didn't look up as he grabbed it and sat down across from her to read the notes.

 _Time of Death: Between 0100 and 0200 am. 2004 June 28  
Cause of Death: Blood loss due to multiple stab wounds.  
Additional Injuries: 15 stab wounds to abdomen and chest, C4 and C5 fracture. Trace of Diakopi. Negative defensive wounds. Negative Dark Magic. Negative potion in victim blood. Total blood loss of 3 liters. _  


Draco had been correct when he saw the neck injury; leaving Marcus without a chance to defend himself. He looked at the pictures of the crime scene with more purpose.

"Granger?" She made a noise to indicate she could hear him but didn't look up from her work. "Who took these pictures?"

"Our crime scene photographer." She answered in a tone that made Draco roll his eyes.

"Obviously. What is their name and why aren't some of them moving?"

Finally looked up at him with a heavy sigh, "Penelope Takere. I asked her to use a muggle camera for specific things."

"Why?" He was genuinely curious. Even at MACUSA they never used muggle cameras.

"It's easier to look at one specific thing if it's not moving." Her tone was full of annoyance, like Draco should have known this small bit of information already.

"Did you get a sample of the powder?" Draco was staring at the unmoving picture of the desk from the study.

"Testing it now." Draco's head snapped up and looked into the cauldron finally realizing what potion she was making. He had intended to brew the same potion himself, but he hadn't been able to find two of the ingredients in local shops. She was currently pulling out nightshade and putting it into a small dish next to an eel eye and cowbane.

"What the hell kind of combination is that?" His brows furrowed looking at the random items before him. Cowbane was an extremely poisonous ingredient and had no idea what would call for that in combination with eel eyes, as those are typically used for the potion to help control spattergroit.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders while stirring the potion again trying to get another ingredient to surface. Draco was reminded of the many times they were paired together for classes their last year and knew this is how a majority of their time would be spent in this lab. If they were not arguing with each other about who had a better theory or way of doing things. He didn't mind, he enjoyed having silence while he was trying to concentrate, and the outcome of this case would determine if he was brought into the Ministry full-time. Allowing him access to the files they had on his mother.

A memo flew into the lab after several hours of silent work requiring Hermione elsewhere. Putting a lid on her cauldron, she cleaned up her papers and ingredients before looking at Draco. He was rereading the file on Marcus, comparing the notes to the photos trying to figure out something he felt he was missing. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"You need to leave." She said curtly

Draco raised his eyebrows and gave a small laugh, "What?"

"I have to go somewhere, and you can't be alone here."

"I'm not a child. I can handle myself around sharp objects, Granger. Your precious lab will be fine."

Glaring at him, she waved her wand to stack the folders and books he was reviewing, leaving them floating in the air next to him. "I can't agree with the second statement, but it's not up to you or me. I'm under orders. Now, out."

Draco reached across the table for the notes she had been working on the entire morning and added them to the stack that was waiting for him without a word. She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she walked past him to the door sending a whiff of coconut into the air. Nose held high, she stood by the open door with crossed arms and weight on one leg waiting for him to leave.

Stopping in front of her at the door, books in hand, Draco turned to look at her with a smirk on his face, "Don't act like you don't want me here."

She gave an exasperated sound with a roll of her large expresso eyes before pushing Draco the rest of the way out of the door and locking it behind them. "You're insufferable."

"Yet, you convinced the director to bring me in." They were making their way towards the lifts, the faint smell of coconut following them.

"You've studied muggle murders under MACUSA, I've read about them …"

"Of course you have."

"But," she continued ignoring his comment. "I've never actually worked one." The liftgate closed, and they were pulled backward before flying down. "And from what Katrin said, you were able to catch something without touching the body."

"And if I was the one that did it?"

The lift stopped on level one and the gate opened. "You're smart enough not to say something if it was you. Besides, I know you'd never kill someone."

Draco held the gate from closing and stepped closer to her, breathing in the coconut smell that was her shampoo, "You don't know what I'd do."

She didn't break eye contact with him as she let a smirk worthy of a Malfoy creep onto her face, "I know you better than you care to admit, Draco." She turned and headed towards the Minister of Magic's office leaving Draco staring after her with his mouth slightly ajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! This week went by so slowly for me. The anticipation of posting a new chapter was killing me! I hope it wasn't terrible for you all. But if you're thinking the story has become uneventful or boring, I'm so sorry, fluff can be slightly disappointing I know, but I promise, it's going to get so much better. I've had to rewrite several chapters several times to make sure to get it right. Thank you everyone for reading so far and know I am so excited for this story.
> 
> That being said, what do you think the prophecy means? Crazy! I absolutely adore Luna and love the way she sees the things no one else tends to pay attention to. She has always been a favorite character of mine! And Holy Hermione! Wonder what has her so aggravated and what did she mean by her last comment to Draco? Mmmm, makes one ponder.
> 
> As always, reviews are cherished, so please, let me know what you're all thinking, I love to hear theories of what might you think might happen. The IG for this story is up to date as well, so go check it out! CRMcCarthy
> 
> Lastly, I will continue to post every Friday, but I have written and rewritten so many chapters, I might post a random one when you least expect it! Keep an eye out and ENJOY!


	7. Crime Scenes and Crowds

The Polite Pig was a smaller pub located in the wizarding village of Barnton that Draco had taken to visiting often with Blaise. It seemed like every time he would go out in London, muggle or wizarding side, he was confronted by Hermione and her brute of a boyfriend Sebastian Reeves or the pest of a reporter, Denis Creevey, who was bound and determined, it seemed, to catch Draco at his worst. This was why he had decided to inhabit the smaller dives, out of the way; avoiding them was far easier than trying to control his aggravation around them.

Blaise was sitting across from Draco with a small wooden table between them while the winds of approaching Autumn brushed across the back of his neck. His friend was reading the most recent article about Draco, one claiming he was seen in Knockturn Alley conversing with several old classmates over the last week that had some kind of relation to a death eater suggesting that Draco might be trying to rally them for the next wave. The paper was folded in a way that Draco was obligated to watch a picture of Hermione and Sebastian smiling and waving to the camera, causing his chest to burn.

His first year in America, while going to Healer's Training in Salem, Massachusetts, he met Sebastian, a mountain of a figure with long dark hair tied up behind the base of his head. He was two years ahead of Draco in the program and was assigned to show first years around and explain the rules of the program. When they were away from the heads of the program, however, Sebastian made it clear that he felt rules were only there to be broken. Draco narrowed his eyes as he watched Sebastian lean down and give Hermione a kiss on her cheek before the picture reset. From an early age, Draco was taught how to read people, and liked to think himself very proficient at it, which is why he never trusted Sebastian. Even before the situation between them happened, which developed his mistrust into pure hatred.

"This bloke has got it out for you I think." Blaise said, bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

"Most people do." Draco shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his draft.

"Not Granger." Blaise was moving his eyebrows up and down with a smirk on his face.

"Come off it." He pointed to the picture of Hermione in the paper so Blaise would look at it.

When he did, he shrugged then asked, "Any updates about Marcus's case?"

Draco shook his head while he leaned back in his wooden chair. He ran his hand through his hair and looked up to the gloomy sky, thinking it was probably going to rain soon. "I can't do anything for my mother until I have access to her case. I can't get access to her case until I'm officially a part of the Ministry and on Granger's good side. I can't be full time until I help solve Flint's murder. I can't solve his murder because there is nothing to give us any leads. No viable fingerprints, no DNA anywhere, nothing from the weapon, fucking nothing."

This was a conundrum that Draco had been playing out in his mind and venting to Blaise as well as Luna for the last two months. He was not used to getting stonewalled when it came to a case and based on the infuriating way Hermione has been acting, she wasn't either. They had spent countless hours in the lab trying every charm and potion they could find to complete the fingerprint found but nothing was working. The powder they found was another dead end for them. Neither one of them could figure out what the odd assortment of ingredients they found would create.

A hand brushed across the back of his shoulders and he looked around to see Astoria had made it back from restroom with Pansy in tow. She leaned down and kissed him before taking a seat next to him. Draco saw Blaise roll his eyes before turning to greet Pansy. "Hey! Haven't seen you in a bit."

"Yeah," Pansy said with a sad smile. "I've been keeping to myself." She gave Draco a small wave.

"Anything we can do, Pans?" Draco asked as he leaned his elbows on the table ignoring the pout Astoria put on when he addressed someone else besides her.

"I don't think there's much else to do besides what you're doing already with Granger."

"Ugh, why does she always have to be mentioned?" Astoria crossed her arms.

"Because she's helping Draco find out who killed my betrothed, Astoria. If you were the one with the means to figure that out, we'd be mentioning you more. But as it is, you're just a clothing designer."

Astoria rolled her eyes, "As if the mudblood is really smart enough to figure that out."

Draco cut his eyes at her then, he hated hearing that word anymore and she knew it. They had gotten into plenty of rows about it already, one of their larger ones was when Astoria found out Hermione was his neighbor. Blaise had narrowed his eyes at Astoria but remained silent as he took a drink.

"Don't be daft. You know she is." Pansy replied coldly towards the younger woman next to her. "She's the best the Ministry's got, besides Draco."

"What's the matter Astoria? Jealous that she's the one that works with Draco?" Blaise said with an impish smirk.

Astoria narrowed her eyes at him, Blaise always played at her insecurities, her biggest one being Draco and his feelings for her. "Don't be ridiculous!" she said with a forced laugh, "I have no reason to be jealous of a mudbloo-"

"I swear, if you say that word one more time, Astoria…" Draco hissed in her direction through clenched teeth. He could see from the corner of his eye that Pansy and Blaise were grinning at each other, thoroughly enjoying the turn of the conversation.

"I don't know why it bothers you now, Drakey, it's what they are." Astoria flipped her hair over her shoulder before looking at him, playing with her necklace. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "She doesn't deserve to be in the presence of such purity."

"I think you should leave." Draco said looking at her through the sides of his eyes while she hung onto his arm. "Now." He added when she wasn't showing signs of leaving. She stood up and began walking towards the apparition point and he called out, "Your home, Astoria."

When she had left with a soft pop, Pansy and Blaise began to laugh. Draco allowed his shoulders to sag as he leaned back into his chair once again, running his hand through his hair. "She's going to be the death of me."

Blaise laughed, "You're the idiot that gives her the time of day."

Draco just shook his head, "I hate to say it, but she's right about the contract. I'm just trying to push off acknowledging it as long as possible."

"You could marry Pans." Blaise suggested causing Pansy choke on her drink.

"No offense, Draco, I don't want to marry you. I know I was insufferable in school, but we've all matured, and I was very happy with Marcus. I'd like to properly morn him. Besides, my contract has been fulfilled at this point. Caught fire the day after his death was announced." Her voice was husky as she pushed through the last of her words.

"I don't want to marry you either, Pans. We were never good together. I have more important things to worry about right now." Draco said putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Like finding out who killed your mother?" she asked and wiped away a single escaped tear.

"Fuck, Blaise, I thought you could keep your mouth shut."

"It's Pans." He shrugged with a feigned look of innocence.

Shaking his head, Draco finished his pint and went to grab another round for all of them, thinking that if he just got pissed then he could forget about his worries for just a few hours. Astoria was infuriatingly addicting for him and he had no idea how the addiction had started, but it was hell for him now. His mother's mystery was infuriating in itself. While standing at the bar waiting for the refills, he saw another paper next to him, again the face of Sebastian Reeves was staring at him with a cocky smile on his face and the length of his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"Add a shot of firewhiskey to that." Draco said to the older barkeep who nodded in response.

By the time he got back to his flat that evening, he was well passed inebriated and was thankful he had set up the floo network because there was no way any of the three of them would have been able to apparate anywhere successfully. Knowing he had to be back at the lab early, he took a small dose of sober up potion in addition to the dreamless sleep and ended up falling asleep on his couch.

The next day, he woke up to his alarm screeching at him from next to his bed upstairs. "Fuck!" he scrambled to turn it off and get ready for the day.

The lift let him off at level two just in time for him to run into Granger as she was walking across the foyer, spilling her coffee down the front of her robes. As the cup fell to the floor, she just stood there with her eyes closed, head tilted up and taking deep breaths.

Draco rolled his eyes at her dramatics and cleaned the liquid off the floor before picking up the mug. With one more deep breath, she took out her own wand and dried her clothes before turning to look at Draco. "I take it with two creams and three sugars."

"Fair enough." Draco said trying to convince himself he was okay with refilling her coffee simply because he needed to get his own. He watched her walk towards the lab before he turned and went to the break room. Before he turned his head to watch where he was actually walking, he ran into someone else.

"Vhere is the fire?" Katrin asked with a laugh.

"Just running a little behind this morning. Sorry." Draco said putting a hand on her shoulder to guide her to one side as they kept side stepping the same direction.

"Maybe you should wake up earlier then." Harry muttered leaving the breakroom on the other side of Katrin.

"Really, Potter? Never crossed my mind." Draco retorted with sarcasm.

After getting his and Hermione's coffee he slowed his pace and finally made it to the lab. The two aurors and Hermione were deep in conversation when he arrived, so he quietly stood next to Hermione to listen while sliding her cup to her.

"-but we can't be sure." He was saying. "We need to go process the scene." Harry turned to look Draco up and down with a look of disgust on his face as if looking at the slugs Weasley puked up second year. "I guess he'll have to come."

"What the-" Draco began but was cut off by Hermione.

"Harry, he's been working with us for months now. Is that really necessary?" She raised one eyebrow up at Harry with a threatening look causing him to cast his eyes downward.

"I don't trust him." Harry finally said.

"I think he's proven that he is more than capable and trustvorthy." Katrin crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Couldn't agree more." Hermione stated, "He has been a great asset to our department. So yes, of course he is going to be going."

"I am standing right here!" Draco exclaimed throwing his hands up and looking between the three of them. He could feel his cheeks warming as his pulse quickened.

"Yeah, I'm painfully aware of where you are Malfoy. Doesn't mean I like it."

"No one asked you to like it." Draco responded, "But you're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm damn good at what I do, so I'm not going anywhere."

"You're only here because people feel bad for you."

"And you're only where you are because you ride the coattails of Granger!" Draco slammed his hands onto the table and leaned forward to glare into the eyes of the boy wonder. "You would've died years ago if it wasn't for her and others making sacrifices for you."

"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived- some hero you are," Draco's lip curled as he continued, "don't even care what happens to people when you're done using them. The repercussions that follow in your wake, the bodies left, they just aren't your problem, are they? No... so long as you end up victor." His voice had turned dangerously low as he watched Harry's eyes harden in anger.

A hand grabbed his left forearm, sending a burning sensation up to his chest, and his eyes snapped to see Hermione looking at him. Her eyes were widened in warning as they met his. Breaking the intense connection between them, he looked back down at her hand on his arm. She let go quickly realizing where her hand had landed.

"We will meet you there." She said to Katrin who was gripping Harry's upper arm to pull him away from the table.

Katrin pulled him out of the lab quickly, talking to him in a hurried, hushed tone. Draco remained where he was, concentrating on his breathing while Hermione turned and went into her office without a word. The weight of his comments came as a shock to even himself as he thought about them, did he really blame Harry for his mother's end? Narcissa had lied to Voldemort, misled him to believe Harry Potter was dead. Draco knew she was just trying to get back to him, to find him, but she could have easily told the truth and still found Draco.

Taking a few steadying breaths, he reminded himself that it was better that she had lied. It was better Voldemort was gone, something he had wished since the summer before his sixth year. It didn't negate that it seemed like Harry didn't care about what consequences followed her quick decision to protect him. He didn't give a damn that she was dead or that she was seen as a pariah to most of their social circle before she had died.

Of course, the whole of the wizarding world didn't help the size of his head. Walking around like he was better than anyone else because he was able to defeat Voldemort, if only they knew. Draco knew. He figured it out after hearing his testimony at his mother's trial. The only reason Voldemort died is because Voldemort's own spell backfired. Harry Potter did not kill Voldemort, he killed himself, he just happened to be dueling Harry when it happened.

After a few more calming breaths, he turned to see Granger trying to squeeze her way out of the small office door with the two large bags of equipment and shook his head. He made his way to her and grabbed the larger bag off her shoulder.

"Asking for help isn't the worst thing." He said trying to subdue the anger that was still coursing through him.

"You're one to talk. I've never once seen you ask for help on anything."

"No one can help me with the things I have to deal with."

"Yes, you're the only one that has to deal with horrible things." He could hear the eyeroll in her voice. "You're awfully full of yourself, Malfoy. Or maybe you're simply naïve, because I know you're not stupid. Have you forgotten everything that I have been through up to and through our final year with Harry and Ron, and then You?"

"I'm far from naïve, Granger." He narrowed his eyes at her, "And, it's not the same."

"You're being ridiculous." She shook her head at him and turned away mumbling something too low for Draco to hear.

"Where are we going anyway?" He asked when they were heading towards the lifts.

She stopped and looked at him while putting her curls into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, "Knockturn Alley."

When they were outside The Spiny Serpent, the two of them gaged from the smell. "How could it get this bad before someone called it in?" Granger had asked as she covered her nose.

"It smells like a troll's arse." Draco agreed holding his hand under his nose.

"Much experience with that?" Hermione questioned as Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

A crowd of people were gathered, despite the smell of decaying flesh wafting out of the open shop door, and Draco took his time looking around them all, not eager to go inside the shop yet. There was an older witch missing most of her teeth with matted hair and soiled clothes, Draco was sure he would not have been able to tell the difference between her and the smell coming from the shop. He saw a younger dark-skinned boy holding a stuffed bear watching with wide eyes, and Draco wanted to tell him to leave. The boy was much too young to witness something as horrible as what was waiting inside the shop. Several others, Draco recognized as owners of nearby shops, were stopping to look on their way back to their respective businesses not causing reason for Draco to continue watching them. He swept his eyes up to the windows opposite of him and saw a single crow perched watching the scene below.

"Vhat are you doing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Rule 15, Wonder Woman." Draco said with tightened eyes as the crow flew away. He turned and went to meet up with Hermione by the door, calling over his shoulder, "Always watch the watchers." Leaving the Amazonian Icelander looking around with renewed suspicion.

Harry was coming out of the door, looking green and panting like he had been holding his breath for a while. "There's only one body. Ernie is in there, need you guys to do your thing before he takes the body."

Nodding Hermione led the way inside to find yet another prior house mate of Draco's and the owner of the shop, Nathier Travers slumped against the back wall. He went to move closer but was stopped quickly by a hand on his chest. He looked down and saw Hermione had a pair of gloves in her hand. "You have your rules, I have mine. Rule number one, always wear gloves at a crime scene."

Draco couldn't stop his laugh while looking at her very serious expression. "That's rule two, Granger." He grabbed the gloves from her and let her push past him.

"Hey Ernie." Granger voice was nasally as she pinched her nose.

"Hermione." Ernie Macmillan, a lanky figure with light brown hair looked up from the body in front of him and smiled much too broadly for being so close to that much human decay. Draco assumed it was because the bloke had been with the Ministry for several years, and was more than used to dead bodies. "Time of death is around four days ago. No more than five days. Looks like a broken neck."

"C4?" Draco asked from behind Granger.

Ernie looked up and smiled again. "Oh hey, Malfoy. Possibly. I can't be sure until I get him back."

"Do you want the body or the shop?" Draco asked Hermione as she looked closer at the body. Her face was starting to pale, and he knew that the smell had to be getting to her. He bit his tongue as a snide remark came to mind about how she might not be able to handle searching the body. The thought of how clever her defensive remark about how she was more than capable of doing her job was slightly entertaining for him, but he had to prompt himself they were at a crime scene, and now was not the time for a laugh, despite how cheery Ernie might seem.

During his final year, he came to realize, he knew quite a bit about her from before they were ever on civil talking terms. He had always paid attention to her, he had to, that was the only way he'd be able to keep up with her during lessons. The insults and remarks thrown her way to cover up how closely he watched. It was ridiculous, he knew now, to say the things he did, but it was important to keep up with appearances then, and even now at times. Just for different reasons.

"I'm already here, I'll take the body." She said as she reached into her bag.

The photographer, Penelope, popped in and took the pictures she needed before Ernie finally took the body, allowing the air to start to clear itself of the smell, with the help of some well casted charms.

Where the front of the shop was small and orderly, just as Draco remembered it several months back; the back, where the body was located, was chaotic. Books, dark objects, and broken furniture were scattered around with paths barely large enough for a person to walk through. It took Draco an hour to find the book that listed all of the items in the shop and several more with him, Harry, Katrin, and Hermione looking to figure out that absolutely nothing was taken, ruling out theft as the reason behind the murder.

The back door of the shop was nestled between two towering bookshelves that looked to be on the verge of collapse if just one more item was placed upon them causing Draco to be wary when he went to them. Studying the door frame, trying to find a fingerprint or a hair or anything that might show them where to look next, he found the smallest amount of powder on the outside bottom of the bookshelf. The fine powder was almost hidden against the dark wood, if not for the shimmer it produced when the light from his wand crossed it.

"Granger!" he called not wanting to take his eyes off the spot.

She came quickly and looked around his arm to see where he was pointing. "Is it the same?" she asked in a breath looking unblinking at him.

"Only one way to find out." A grin came across his face, welcoming the fresh sent of coconut that followed her.

She left and came back hastily with a vial to collect the powder. She then looked with Draco for a few more minutes to see if there was any more powder to be found. When there wasn't, and they agreed they had gotten all the evidence they could, gathered up all their supplies and walked out the front door.

A bright flash of light blinded them as soon as they were on the street. "Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy! So, it's true that you are working together! Tell me, how does it feel to work next to a death eater? How did you work your way into the Ministry, Malfoy? What are your plans now that you've gotten in?" Creevey was bouncing on the balls of his feet just behind the boundary placed by Harry trying to peer into the darkened shop.

"Are you being questioned for the crime, Malfoy? Do they know you've been in Knockturn Alley several times since you've been back? How do you expect to keep the evidence from being contaminated if Malfoy was possibly involved? Harry Potter! Can you comment on how you feel having to work with Draco Malfoy? What exactly happened inside the shop? Are there any viable suspects at this time?"

Harry had emerged from the shop, just to get blinded by another flash of light. "Denis, come on. We've been over this. We are never going to give you a comment at a crime scene." He said rolling his eyes.

"So you don't deny that working with Malfoy is –"

"Leave!" Hermione said in a demanding tone, "Before you're made to leave."

"He's not Skeeter, Hermione." Harry was saying softly to her. Draco took to packing up the equipment, double checking everything was where it was supposed to be, before locking them, playing at not hearing the two friends bicker over the reporter who was flashing pictures without restraint.

Finished with securing the equipment, Draco noticed that Creevey was pressing against the window of the shop while he tried to take a picture of the inside. Remembering something the reporter had just said, it gave Draco a wonderful idea.

"Creevey." He called out, getting the attention of everyone in the area. "If you get any closer, Potter here is going to have to take you in for corrupting a crime scene."

"I'm just trying to get the facts for my readers." He said sticking out his small chest. "Solid statements and pictures. That's what they are looking for."

"Your work is better suited for Witch Weekly or some other nonsense magazine. Just like Rita Skeeter." Hermione piped up from across the scene making Draco chuckle.

"Couldn't agree more." Draco said smirking.

Denis Creevey sat there looking between the two with narrowed eyes but didn't say anything. Instead, he took another picture, encompassing Draco with a cloud of smoke and took off down the alley way, his quill and notepad following behind his left ear.

"Mione, you know better than to irritate reporters." Harry said softly to his friend.

"Well, reporters should learn the difference between gossip and facts. Twisting things to only show the absolute worst, or most outrageous things is absolutely preposterous."

"What is it that you would always tell me? Oh yeah, just ignore it."

"Yes, well when it was happening to you, we are in school. This could affect my job if the wrong person took his writing on merit. It's infuriating and he needs to be reminded of what his job actually is."

Draco busied himself with going back inside the shop to triple check nothing was left behind as the two had their sibling spat, not wanting to say how much he actually agreed with Hermione. He pulled down on his left sleeve, making sure is forearm was completely covered, feeling as if it was on full display even under the black sleeves of his oxford. He knew Creevey saw him as only one thing, and he refused to show the mark to justify the worm's opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I tried! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter, but I was just so excited to put up another chapter, the remaining hours seemed too long! I hope you don't mind. I will be moving out of state this weekend and starting a new job so I will continue to try to post on time but if I don't, please bare with me. 
> 
> I do have a majority of the next chapter written, it's just a matter of going through and fixing things here and there and editing it as best I can. I do not have a beta so if you do catch any errors, please do not hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> To all of the followers to those who have reviewed the story! I'm so appreciative of you! I love how involved in the story you are and I hope to keep you on the edge of your seat with your minds turning. As always, reviews are more precious to me than gold, so keep them coming! 
> 
> Most importantly.... ENJOY!


	8. Diakopi

A battle between cellos was playing while Draco sat watching two kelpies weaving in and out of the kelp ribbons shown in the enchanted windows of Hermione's lab. The fingers of his right hand tapped the top of the table with the rhythm while his left hand was resting on his lips, lost in his thoughts, waiting for his potion to simmer for the full hour it needed to.

There was a significance to the broken neck, Draco knew it, he was just trying to piece it together with what it had to do with the powder they had found at both scenes. He played with the idea that it might be a calling card, knowing some muggle killers had done something similar. A way to make sure everyone knew who was responsible for the death, even if the name of the murderer wasn't known, they would be called things like _The Ripper_ or _The Zodiac Killer_. That thought was squandered when he realized that if it was meant to be a calling card, it would have been a lot more and in more obvious places. No, it was definitely not purposefully left by the killer, but he had yet to be able to figure out what how the ingredients were combined and what the purpose might be.

Two could not be considered a pattern, not in an official sense, but he and Hermione had agreed it appeared the killer was going after Slytherin Alumni. So far, both had been from the same year, but he was having a hard time connecting the victims further. He tried to tell himself that it really wasn't his job to figure that part out, he was just supposed to find the pieces to pass the them along, allowing the aurors to actually complete the puzzle, but these cases felt personal to him somehow. Maybe it was because Marcus Flint was connected to him by Pansy and she was completely miserable since his death, or maybe it was simply because of the connection to his prior Hogwarts house. Either way, he wasn't leaving this in the hands of a gormless wanker like Harry Potter, he thought.

"Why break the neck if you've already stabbed them repeatedly?" Hermione asked just loud enough to pull him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Flint. He was slashed apart and bleeding out, he was dying already. Why break his neck?"

"Good measure?" Draco said annoyed before he actually thought about her question. "Or he just hit the desk on the way down and it snapped."

The cause of death had been determined quickly for Marcus Flint, blood loss. By the pool of blood that had surrounded the body, Draco knew that would be the ruling. He had been found close to the desk, so the broken neck could have easily been a result of the fall after being stabbed.

"There's no injury to his head though." She said a puzzled look on her face. "No, this was done before he fell."

He hadn't thought of that, if Marcus would have hit his head, especially hit it hard enough to break his neck, there would have been evidence of that on his temple. Draco turned to look at her straight on and saw she was twirling a loose strand of curl around her finger while she thumbed through a file, gnawing at the corner of her lip. If she bit it any harder, Draco was sure he would see blood. Bending forward, he read the file upside down and saw a note he had forgotten about.

"Diakopi." Draco muttered.

"It's a simple spell, used to fracture…"

"I know what it's for, Granger." He grabbed the file and turned it towards him.

"Hey!" she reached to pull it back towards her, but he grabbed her hand and held it down, ignoring the heat climbing up his arm.

No defensive marks on body, no signs of struggle at the scene. He read that line then looked up, noticing Hermione was trying to free her arm. Letting go he said, "Marcus wasn't too much smarter than Crabbe, but he knew how to fight."

"Good for him?"

"These wounds… he would have been facing whoever did this to him."

"So, they were stronger?"

"That wouldn't have mattered. He still would have fought back. Like I said, he wasn't smart. It says here there are no defensive wounds and I remember no signs of struggle."

"Okay, he was taken by surprise then."

"How can you be taken by surprise if you're facing them? Come on, Granger." Draco knew she was smart enough to figure it out, eventually. But he knew they didn't have the luxury of time on their side if they wanted to stop the killer before someone else ended up dead. It had already been too long, much longer than it should have with how well he knew Flint.

"He knew them." He was leaning on the table towards her and after a moment of concentration, her eyes went wide with understanding. The amber of aged whiskey encompassing dark chocolate and full of fire and excitement having discovered something that had been vexing her for months. The warmth radiating from her was enough to thaw even the coldest heart and he hated that looking so deeply into her eyes was denied to him for so many years.

Nodding in affirmation, he theorized, "That might be why we were not able to find any fingerprints that didn't belong, because whoever did this had been welcomed into the home at least once."

"So, we are looking for someone he considered a friend. We need to tell Harry and Kat." She jumped up and ran out of the lab, presumably down the hall into the auror offices to find the other two members of her team.

The next step in the process of elimination would be to find out who was friendly with both Marcus and Nathier, a tedious process Draco was sure, but one that would ultimately result in figuring out exactly who was behind the murders. Pleased with the large step forward he just helped them take, he went back to his potion and saw the timer was almost done and he would be able to add the rest of the ingredients before it had to sit for the next 12 hours. Checking his watch, he saw it was a quarter past midnight and began to gather up his things.

Hermione came back into the lab with a satisfied look on her face and went back to the book she had open on her end of the table, Unusual but Effective Potions and Their Uses. She had been reading that particular book for a month now, probably had read it 20 times over if Draco knew her swotting behavior as well as he thought he did.

"The book will be there tomorrow." He said pulling on his coat.

"I'm missing something." She said not taking her eyes off the book as she turned the page.

"Sleep, food…" he said getting closer to close the book on her. "a shower." He added with a chuckle.

Draco snapped the book closed on her fingers causing her to exclaim in surprise. She shook out her fingers and gave him a look of complete loathing that made Draco want to laugh more, but he knew it wouldn't be productive. Now that he knew her better, it was very clear when her looks were genuine and he knew that at this moment, the look was more out of annoyance of herself than anything Draco could do.

"Let's go. I'll walk you." He said holding the book out of her reach as she tried to take it back.

"You go, I'm perfectly fine here. Thanks."

"Go home, Granger." He stacked the files and put the book on top and held them for her. "I'll even let you take the book home with you."

Narrowed eyes tried to sear through his forehead before she turned in a huff and grabbed her own coat. "Fine! But only because I'm starved."

"Whatever you say, Love."

"I told you not to call me that." She glared at him with one arm halfway in her coat.

"Oh, I remember." He said with a smirk.

Her eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed while she bit the inside of her cheek. Gears were turning in her head, trying to figure out why he had said that to her, especially after the warning she gave him during their time at Hogwarts and the last time someone had said it to her. That person being Viktor Krum during their fourth year. Hermione told Draco one night after several glasses of firewhiskey how she detested it when he said it because it felt demeaning. "It didn't feel genuine." She had said. Then proceeded to smack him when he began to use it while talking to her. Insisting she'd only appreciate it under certain circumstances.

This is why he said it, he wanted her to think about it, because it would keep her mind off obsessing over the files she was bringing home with her. It was a long shot, but he knew that it would work for at least the walk home.

Darkened shops and homes lined their path down the unoccupied muggle street towards their respective flats. Taking in the trimmed trees and polished lamps, he laughed gently to himself. If someone would have told him that he would end up working for the Ministry alongside Hermione Granger, who also happened to be his neighbor while living in muggle London, he would have hexed them instantly or sent them to Mungo's thinking they had lost their mind.

St. Mungo's, the career he almost had. He was going to go through a training program then get a position at the hospital. He and Hermione were walking silently so he left his mind wonder, remembering how he went from being miserable and taking over the family company to his decision to become a healer.

**********

_"You can't honestly believe that's your best option." She said with laughter in her voice._

_"I don't know why you think it requires your opinion." Draco defended._

_"What good is sitting behind a desk running a self-sustaining company?" she questioned from across the common room table with a raised eyebrow. "You won't be happy there."_

_"Don't you have some exam to study for, Granger? Isn't Reading other's letters below what is acceptable for the image of the Golden Girl?"_

_"Don't turn this on me being nosey." She grabbed the letter from under Draco's hand before he had a chance to stop her. His face flushed with anger as she read it. "It's obvious that's not what you want to do. I can hear the disdain in your words as I'm reading this."_

_"You know nothing about what I do or don't want to do." He snatched the paper back from her, wishing there was some truth behind the words he just growled at her._

_"If that were true, you wouldn't be so offended. You, Malfoy, are so easy to read. Have been for a while now." Confidence radiated from her while she crossed her arms across her book on the table._

_Draco gave a dry laugh. "If that's the case, then please Granger, enlighten me. I know how much you love being the biggest swot in the room, so I'll be glad you bring you down a notch or two."_

_Her smirk matched his and answered. "You are a self-entitled, spoiled brat that isn't used to being told no. You can hold a grudge longer than any person I've ever met, outside of Ron, and will do anything to show people just how important you are." She took a breath and to take in Draco's annoyance before continuing. "At least that was you before Voldemort came back."_

_Draco didn't say anything, he knew she wasn't far off, but those were all superficial things that anyone could tell about him if they had known him as a child. Knowing that she wasn't done, he just watched her with silted eyes._

_"You mastered occlumency sometime in our fifth year." She said with squinted eyes looking for confirmation. She must have seen it somewhere on his face, because she smiled. "I think you're not as dark as you want people to believe."_

_"What are you going on about?"_

_"When you think no one is watching, you actually let your guard down. You help underclassmen with their homework in the library, and make sure no one messes with the Slytherin first years. You beat and have always beaten my marks in Potions, and we have always been even in Charms. In fourth year, the buttons you made were brilliant. Mean and unnecessary, but brilliant. I tried to enchant them to say something different, but it just made the insults worse. You're quite witty and actually a stickler for rules. Being a Prefect and part of Umbridge's obnoxious squad for snitches, how could you not be. Not to mention, I don't think you ever fully believed in what you were being told growing up. That's why you snuck that ripped page into my bag in second year." She gave him a looked that dared him to challenge her observation._

_"You're mental." Draco's eyes went wide at the last statement, he had no idea she knew he was the one that planted the information about the basilisk in her things._

_"Am I?" she laughed. "The only reason you're willing to sit behind a desk at that ridiculous company is to make sure your mother is taken care of now that your Father is in Azkaban. As much as you used to idolize your father in the past, you cherish your mother to this day. She still sends you sweets every week."_

_She knew she was right, that was why her smile widened. Draco narrowed his eyes but remained leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest without saying a word, waiting for her to finish. He was impressed she had noticed that much about him, and wondered why she took such an interest in his comings and goings._

_"But she is the reason why you need to do something that will allow you to take those preconceived notions people have about you Malfoys and shove them up their arse. Just like you're trying to do now at Hogwarts. Use your strengths, Potions and Charms. Heal the Malfoy name, don't keep dragging it through the mud." She winked at him before closing her book and heading up to her dorm._

**********

She was the one that gave him the idea to look into and eventually go into the Healer's program with her choice of words. Helped him focus on the subjects he enjoyed and excelled at to make the ultimate choice of what he was going to do with the rest of his life. Before his mother died that is. It was only after her death that he switched his training program; better benefitting his plan to get revenge for her.

"Why did you go CSI?" He asked suddenly.

"Why did you?" she probed quickly looking up at him. There was a chilled gust of wind and she wrapped her long coat tighter around her.

The amount of people that knew of his reasons was few and he did not want to extend it further, especially to include Hermione Granger. The brains of the Golden Trio. He would not be able to extract the revenge he wanted, and needed, if she was involved. Insisting that the Ministry would bring the proper amount of justice to whoever it may be. And that's if she listened beyond him telling the Ministry report was wrong. No, he did not want to go down that road with her.

"It seemed like a better fit." He said eventually. They had stopped walking, reaching the stairs to their homes several minutes ago. Still they stood outside, in the cold late September night looking at each other, knowing that the other was hiding something but refusing to say it. Draco's attention was pulled when he saw a light turn on in Hermione's flat. Turning he saw the large silhouette of her boyfriend and he just shook his head scoffing.

"That simple of a reason?" She asked.

He knew she didn't believe him, but he didn't care. "Go inside, Granger." Draco snapped. "He won't like being kept waiting." He turned and went inside, leaving her looking utterly confused.

The warmth of a dying fire flooded over him as he walked into his front door and he instantly relaxed, all tension from seeing Sebastian a moment ago, dissipated and he gave a sigh of relief. Relief that lasted only a few minutes until he found Astoria asleep in his bed. This was the third time in a week he had come home to this exact scene and he was beginning to tire having to share his space with her. That was until he got closer to her. Sliding into the empty side of the bed, she began to stir, and his mind became a haze. Enjoying the feeling of her soft lips on his bare chest, he decided he would deal with her disregard to boundaries another time.

It took several weeks for Harry and Katrin to run down every person they could think of to bring in for questioning in regards to Marcus and Nathier's murders, including several Slytherin Alumni such as Gregory Goyle, Miles Bletchey, the Carrow Twins, Pansy Parkinson, who was pointless to bring in in Draco's opinion, as well as Astoria and Daphne Greengrass.

Hermione had shown him into the observation room that allowed him to watch the interrogations and Draco had to admit, he took some pleasure at watching how uncomfortable Astoria was when getting questioned by Katrin, who Draco referred to as Otrera, the first Queen of the Amazons.

"Your ability to name so many powerful females from muggle history actually impresses me, Malfoy." Hermione laughed.

"You're easily impressed." Draco looked sideways at her, "I'm not surprised though. You spend most of your time with Potter and Weasley."

"Why must you always insult them?" She asked giving him an annoyed look.

He shrugged thinking of a reply. "It's fun." He admitted. He had gotten over the school rivalry ages ago and pressed Harry now simply for entertainment purposes, save for when he was actually being an idiot.

"Chuffer." She said with a smile and turned back to watch the interrogation.

"Ninny." Draco laughed.

Astoria was released after an hour of questioning, and Draco walked her to the lifts. He had planned to walk her to the floo gates, regardless of her frustrated ranting about having her time wasted by someone as intrusive as Katrin, but he was averted from doing so when Director Ingram called him into his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally started to settle into the home I'll be staying in for the next couple months! Yay! Super excited about this new chapter, but that being said, I'm even more excited about posting new chapters for you all.
> 
> Because I'm a few days late, I've decided to go ahead and post two new chapters today! I'm so excited to see what your thoughts are on the next ones and can't wait to see your reviews with your thoughts. Also, if there are any errors I might have missed, please message me and let me know so I can fix them. I have no beta so all mistakes are my own, although I do read over everything several times to make sure I catch as many as I can, no one is perfect.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


	9. The Pain of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, i posted a second chapter today and hope that it was worth the wait!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Autumn was coming in with a vengeance after a scorching summer with winds that were ripping at the back of Draco’s neck. He pulled up the collar of his neck to keep the skin from getting burnt as he walked with Blaise through a market in muggle London. Taking in the atmosphere with leaves of red, orange, and yellow next to pumpkins of all shapes and sizes put out as decorations next to shop doors and in their windows entranced him. This had always been his favorite time of year and he was pleasantly surprised at how well muggles accentuated the season without magic. Having witnessed muggle decorations in America, he had thought he was impressed then, but something about the feeling of being back in London with the addition to fall, it made it seem more magical than he could have ever anticipated from the nonmagical community. 

With hands in his pockets, he pulled the front of his coat closed as another gust of wind billowed through the street and lifted up his head to embrace the fresh air that was mixing with the warming scents of cider and fresh pumpkin bread. Blaise had stopped to flirt with a petite red head at a coffee stand giving Draco the time to observe the paintings across the street, another thing, he realized, muggles were able to do well without magic. 

“3000 pounds?” Blaise asked seeing Draco observing a smaller painting of a sailboat on rough waters and an exquisite purple and blue sky behind it.

“About 1000 galleons.” Draco answered. “The artist was color blind and is now dead.” Draco explained after Blaise gave an exasperated look.

“But it doesn’t even move.” Blaise said under his breath shaking his head. 

The two of them meandered through the market, Blaise stopping every so often to flirt with an unsuspecting muggle girl running one of the shops until the sky turned a brilliant orange and pink as the sun began to set. Deciding it was past time to get some food, they left.

When they arrived at Draco’s flat, he noticed his living room light was on from the street and cursed. Astoria had forced her way through the new wards. To add insult to injury, Sebastian had noticed Draco from Hermione’s window and looked as if he wanted to send a hex through the window. He turned to Blaise and insisted on them going to his place.

“Yeah fine.” He agreed. “I’ll have Possey make us something.”

“I might need to employee a house elf of my own, it might keep Astoria out.” 

“What happened to yours anyway?” 

“Well, Dobby was freed in our second year because of Potter. Zorka and Merki were released and went to Hogwarts when my Father was sent to Azkaban, and I sent Estrela there when my mother died. No point in keeping her at the manor with no one to take care of.” 

An hour later, the two of them were sitting in the breakfast nook enjoying the shepherd’s pie that Blaise’s house elf cooked with a draft to wash it down. Only once Draco had started on his second glass did Blaise bring up the topic of Astoria and why Draco was still with her.

“You’re miserable, mate. Can’t even go to your own bloody house.” Blaise said. “It’s bloody mental.” 

Draco confessed he agreed and looked down at his plate. This was a sentiment he shared with Blaise, but every time he had gotten close to ending it, something came over him and he didn’t want Astoria to leave, then they would shag. He’d wake up the next day regretting it, kick her out and the whole cycle would started again. 

Blaise shook his head. “At least you’ll get a proper congratulations for officially getting the position at the Ministry.” He winked.

“Ha! I don’t know how proper it would be. Fun, but definitely not proper.” Draco laughed, knowing he wasn’t even going to tell her. 

The two friends sat talking for several more hours celebrating his new position at the Ministry and discussing Blaise’s plan to get Luna to agree to a date with him finally. Something he had been trying to procure since their sixth year. Being that Blaise was not associated with Voldemort in anyway, he was one of the few Slytherins not ostracized in their final years as well as one of the few other Slytherins that returned to take their NEWTS. It was not until Possey offered to make Draco up a bed that did he realize just how late it was and decided to go home via floo. As expected, Astoria was asleep in his bed, but this time, he didn’t let the closeness of her intoxicate him leading to a poor decision, so he fell asleep on his couch. 

Draco tossed himself onto his side during his alcohol induced sleep; 

_Darkness cleared so Draco could see Nathier Travers with blue lips and eyelids lying in a autumn leaf littered graveyard with a crow perched on the headstone he was slumped against. It was watching Draco as he moved around with heavy footfalls to take in the ominous scene. Suddenly darkness took over again, then a black haze opened to to Marcus Flint, grey skinned and floating in a lake of blood as Draco sat in a small wooden boat next to him. He went to reach for him, to pull him into the boat but his hand went right through the body as the crow circling above sent a bone chilling call into the open sky. The scene morphed again to Narcissa Malfoy, positioned elegantly upon a chase lounge in the middle of a beautiful wood, blood from her wrists staining the white fabric with small white and blue lights floating in the air around her. A beautiful albino snake with brilliant red eyes was winding itself around the clawed feet of the furniture, staining its underbelly as it formed a tail of blood along the path it was weaving. Throwing himself to his knees, he tried to hold her, to tell her he was going to avenge her, but no sound came from him._

Tears were falling and cold sweat covered his forehead when he sat upright on his couch looking around the lightening room. The sky outside his window was a deep indigo and he could see small birds dancing in the trees. Rubbing his hands over his face he inhaled deeply and pulled himself up to shower to get ready for the day. He knew there was not a chance he was going to fall back asleep after seeing his mother in such a way. 

Shaking, he slowly made his way upstairs to quickly take a shower, wanting to leave before Astoria woke up so he could remain alone. Feeling slightly bad for leaving without talking to her, he left a small note to her telling her that he had a lead to follow up. Which was not technically a lie, but it wasn’t in regard to what she might think. 

Starting during his sixth year of Hogwarts, he would frequent the far side of the Black Lake, take time out to sit and think or clear his mind. Whichever he needed at the time. It was the one location on the grounds that few students would work their way towards. It was too out of the way, especially when the weather turned cold. Once he began his post-school training, he had trouble finding a place of such solitude in America. He had to settle for libraries and cafés. 

He came back to England when his mother died, and after being bombarded by family, friends, and reporters, he needed a place to get away. A place they could not follow him. But Hogwarts was out of the question, being that he was not able to easily apparate into or around the grounds. Instead, he took a chance and thought of a place that might offer him the solitude he needed. A place away from it all with fresh air that would allow him to grieve properly. Spinning on his heel, he ended up here. 

A wild grassy field with a single aged wiggentree close to the edge of a large lake with a backdrop of rolling hills. There was a root of the tree that had arched perfectly to offer a backrest while sitting on the smooth boulder next to it, allowing Draco a comfortable spot to rest while reading the letter and leather journal he bought with him. 

Opening the letter from his mother, he reread it for what seemed the thousandth time since he had found it. Her sophisticated script had loops and swirls that made her words look like works of art that should be displayed for all to enjoy. 

_Dearest Draco,  
Love. Pure love. It is so rare to find, my son. That is why it is considered the most powerful magic in the world. This magic, my love, is everything you deserve from this dark and terrible world. Find this, and use this magic, the most powerful magic of pure love, to be the light of the Malfoy name. Remain pure in your ambitions, follow your heart always. And when the darkness of the longest night threatens, remember, my beautiful son, that the dragon never sets and shall always guide those worthy back to the clarity of a new day. Stay loyal to the man you want to be, and the world will see you for the pure heart that you are. And remember, my dragon, not all traditions need to continue.  
I love you, my son, my dragon, my Draco.  
I love you fully, purely, always._

It did not matter how many times Draco had read the letter; he still felt the love of his mother radiate from the page. Whoever killed her, he thought, whoever decided to take it upon themselves to rid the world of her beauty, was going to pay dearly for it. 

As he was folding up the letter, he noticed the wording of one of her sentences. Observing the seal on the envelope again, he noted it was clearly decades old and put the thought out of his mind. He laid his head back on the root and observed the landscape. The early morning sun was peaking over the hills and reflected off the mirrored surface of the lake while autumn leaves danced across the water. 

With a breath, he picked up his father’s journal and stared at the worn leather as he ran his hand over the soft cover. He had yet to read what his father had actually written and still was not sure he really wanted to. He saw the time frame of the entries and knew they had started almost a year before the downfall of the Dark Lord and Draco’s birth. He could probably guess which took priority, he just wanted to put off having the confirmation laid out for him. 

A kelpie brought its head out of the water and began splashing around, giving Draco something to watch in order to clear his mind. The brisk morning air grazed across his face like a soft kiss causing him to relax into the roots behind him again. The sounds of the water and breeze rustling the tree, he did not realize he was beginning to drift back into sleep. 

When he woke up, the sun was as bright as it would be on a summer day but without the heat. His eyes finally focusing, he saw a bowtruckle was sitting on his nose. Knowing the defensive nature of them when it came to protecting their trees, all Draco did was widen his eyes and wait for it to move, not wanting to get his eyes gauged out. It was tilting its head as if it was trying to figure out why Draco was there.

“I’m just visiting. Reading.” Draco said to it hoping it would understand. 

It must have because it jumped from Draco’s nose to his shoulder and held up its twig-like hands as if to tell Draco to go ahead, but he was going to keep an eye on him. A huff of a laugh escaped his nose as he readjusted to a better reading position and picked up the journal once again. 

“Should I read it, ya think?” Draco asked the creature, who answered with an odd noise. “I have been torn too.” 

Finally opening the journal, he looked at the first entry dated September 19, 1979. “That’s an ironic date, you know.” Draco looked at his shoulder, the bowtruckle tilted its head making Draco smile. “I can’t believe I’m talking to a bowtruckle. Luna would be so proud.” 

He quickly scanned the entry of masculine script and saw that the prophecy made about Voldemort was discovered that day spelling out his inevitable defeat. The tone behind his father’s words was hard to decipher. One sentence seemed to dread it, not wanting to witness the downfall of The Dark Lord or rather the fallout of it. The next, he seemed to enjoy the promise it held for the child he hoped to have one day. 

He flipped through several entries quickly and came to the day he was born. June 5, 1980. His father seemed to be beside himself with pride. Something that Draco had never heard a day in his life. Lucius always seemed to be controlled with his emotions, and when he wasn’t, it was because Draco had done something to disappointment him or Voldemort. Which seemed to be more often than not in Draco’s memory. This journal though, flipping through more pages, seemed to say the opposite.

He was ranting about his son that was the spitting image of himself in looks and how he hoped Draco would act like Narcissa. He could not control the smile that was creeping onto his face as he read his father’s words. Words that showed Lucius had a heart for someone other than himself and Narcissa. 

“What changed?” Draco asked and the bowtruckle made another noise in response. “Well, something had to have happened to turn him so cold.” The bowtruckle pressed its thin fingers on his cheek like he was trying to turn Draco’s head back towards the journal. “Fine, I’ll keep reading. You’re rather pushy for such a small creature.” The bowtruckle kept pushing on his face until he began reading again. 

_July 20, 1980._

_Fawley came to the Manor tonight in the cover of a new moon, said his wife had a prophecy that I needed to hear. Cissy could only decipher some of it, but I know it’s about Draco. I don’t know what traditions are supposed to be eradicated or what allegiances are going to be formed. But I know for certain, now more than ever, Draco is going to be the best of the pureblood families and their only hope at staying pure. He is going to be the anchor to keep our family clean of mudbloods and will defeat whoever rises up to defeat The Dark Lord._

Draco’s heart dropped to his stomach making him nauseous. Was that truly what the prophecy Luna had told him was about? He found it hard to believe, but reading his father’s words, it made so much sense with the way the world was then and how the world still sees him. Was this the real reason behind him having to take the Dark Mark and Lucius played it as a way to win favor, even though he knew Voldemort would be defeated in the end?

There were so many questions running through his mind, it was hard for him to keep up with them all. He turned to look at the small twig of a creature still sitting on his shoulder with an expression of complete loss. “Am I destined to be damned?” he asked it in a whisper. 

Thumbing through dozens of more pages, he saw no more mention of the prophecy. The downfall of The Dark Lord was talked about with an entry that took several pages, explaining how much weight had been lifted from his shoulders once he had been cleared by the Ministry. He had claimed he was forced to do the biddings of the tyrant and it had worked much to Lucius’s pleasure. Once that chapter of his life seemed to be closed, Draco found most entries were now about how proud he was of Draco being so clever, picking things up faster than any child he had ever seen. An entry from when he was around two years old talked about how he had accidentally singed the towel that Zorka the house elf wore then tried to convince Narcissa that it had been Theo. Lucius did not believe Draco, obviously, because according to the journal Theo had not been to the Manor in weeks. 

_April 9, 1983_

_Cissy gave me wonderful news today; we are going to have another child due in early October. It’s going to be a girl. Such a beautiful girl she is going to be, I know it. I can feel it. She is going to be exactly like her mother. Draco was so excited and promised to make sure she was always taken care of._

Draco’s breath hitched, he wasn’t meant to be an only child. He was meant to have a sister. He quickly flipped the pages until he found the day she was born.

_October 4, 1983_

_Cassiopeia Aster Malfoy was born today and she is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. She has white blonde curls and ocean blue eyes with a smile that anyone would kill for. Draco kept calling her his baby. His sister. She’s less than a day old and he already won’t let anyone near her. Cissy was radiant holding Cassi, the beautiful flower she has always been._

His sister, Cassiopeia, had been born three years after him. He had been old enough to clearly understand that she was his to protect and his father had clearly been smitten with the way Lucius spoke of her. So much emotion had gone into every entry Draco read that contained his sister, it seemed Lucius was a completely different man than he remembered his father to be. Who was Cassi, as Lucius had called her, and what happened? Where was she now and how does he not remember her at all?

Towards the end of the book, he read:

_May 29, 1984_

_The curse of the Malfoy family only having one child remains it seems. Cassi was taken from us sometime in the night. Cissy is beside herself and Draco doesn’t seem to understand, he just keeps asking for his sister and getting angry that we are keeping her from him. I’ve reached out to Nott, being that he just lost his wife, I hope he is able to help us with Draco._

Draco grabbed his chest, sure that the flames around his heart were engulfing him completely even though his blood had run cold. Numb. Draco had become numb, so much so he didn’t feel the light arms of the bowtruckle try to wrap around his neck in an attempt of a hug making a small, sympathetic noise. A splash of a tear on the page alerted him to the tears spilling out and he wiped them away to continue reading.

_June 5, 1984_

_Draco turned 4 today, but it was not full of the typical grander. The party for him went as planned, but the children kept asking for Cassi. Young Theo Nott came to me halfway through, after I heard Draco tell him Cassi wasn’t allowed to come out and asked if I would allow him to see Cassi the princess. Thank Merlin for Cissy because all I wanted to do then was kick the boy away from me. He was the only one of the children that called her princess, not even realizing she was named after a Queen. I left the party after that._

Draco noticed his typical script had turned to a shaky and hurried scribble. It looked as if Lucius had wanted to hurry up and get the words out, hoping that once they were on paper, the truth wouldn’t hurt anymore.

_June 20, 1984_

_It’s been almost a month. Draco keeps going to Cassi’s room looking for her. Asking the house elves where she is. He has started to refuse to eat and cries himself to sleep every night. Refuses to leave Cissy’s side and throws a tantrum if he does. I’m losing my patience with him. Nott has given me an option, and I’ve discussed it with several healers, but it must be a last resort._

_July 17, 1984_

_It has come time I follow Nott’s suggestion. Draco has only gotten worse. He has lost too much weight and now refuses to walk, insisting that he needs to crawl or be carried. He wakes every night from nightmares. Cissy and I are taking him to St. Mungo’s. He is our only child now. We cannot allow for him to wither away at the memory of his sister._

_July 18, 1984_

_The appointment was this morning, and the change has been immediate. The healers took all memory of Cassi from Draco. He will never remember he had a sister. My only son, my only child, so broken from loss that I had to take his memory. I have been too soft on him, especially when Cassi was alive. Things need to change. He needs to be stronger. He needs to be raised to become the leader of the new generation of purebloods, as he is prophesized to be._

That was the last entry of the journal, and as far as Draco could remember from his rummage through the manor, Lucius’s only one. More tears fell down his face, the death of his sister was beyond anything he had expected to read this journal. Add in the addition to Draco being obliviated because he couldn’t, as a four-year-old, handle the loss, he could begin to understand the reason his father had turned so cold.

Lucius Malfoy had once been a devoted and loving father to not just Draco, but a beautiful baby girl that everyone had adored, based on the entries. A princess. His stomach because to churn and a burn started building in the back of his throat, tossing the journal to the side he went to his hands and knees heaving whatever contents he might have had in his stomach. 

He sat back against the root and wiped his mouth, feeling a small tug on his pants. Looking down, he saw the bowtruckle trying to climb his leg. Offering a finger, which the bowtruckle took without hesitation, he placed him back on his shoulder muttering an apology for throwing him off so quickly. 

The sky had started to turn a deep purple with clouds moving about quickly. With the cramping of his stomach and the ache in his heart, he knew it was time to leave. Looking to the tree he saw a small hole with two other bowtruckles peeking out at Draco. He gave a sigh and turned to the one on his shoulder. “See you.” He placed the creature next to the others in their tree and disapparated home.


	10. Stronger Than You Believe

Thud. The thick leather journal landed heavy on Draco’s desk and he stared at it waiting for it to burn a hole through the wood like it did his chest. But nothing happened. It just laid there, as if it did not just turn his entire world over and inside out worse than his mother’s death did. He took his arms and swept everything on his desk off in one quick motion, objects slammed against the windows, shattering, while papers and books flew across the small space. He picked up his desk chair and flung it across the living room with an agonizing yell, tears flowing freely down his face. He pulled his hands through is hair roughly leaving them in a fist behind his neck.

“Draco?” A timid voice came from behind him making him spin around quickly to meet the wide eyes of Astoria.

“Why are you here?” he asked harshly with hardened eyes.

“I’ve been here all day waiting for you to come home.” She reached out her hand and walked towards him.

“Get out!” he did not want her to be here. He had no desire to dote on her nor did he have a desire to distract himself from his grief. Grief that he was denied as a child. How could his parents, his mother, do this to him? How could she take away his memory of a sister, of her daughter? How many people knew of Cassi? 

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said firmly taking another step towards him. 

“Get. The. Fuck. Out.” His jaw clenched making his words take on a dangerous growl. His wand fell from its holster he kept on his right arm and landed effortlessly in his hand by his side.

“No. You obviously shouldn’t be alone right now.” she stuck her nose in the air as if that was the end of the conversation.

His hand flicked and the front door burst open, “Leave, before I make you leave.” He could feel the warmth in his face. The erratic rhythm of his heart beat loudly in his ears while he tried to control his breathing and clear his mind. Desperately wishing the floor would stop spinning below him. 

Small sparks started to emanate from the tip of his wand when he started to feel her pressing into his mind, trying to break down his occlumency walls. “OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!” 

“FINE!” She yelled back crossing her arms over her chest. “But we will be discussing this later.” 

She was barely out of the door before he slammed the door closed. He let out another yell and fell to his knees and began to pull on his hair again, tears falling mercilessly. 

Draco sat on his heels in the middle of the living room until the streetlamp became the only source of light into his flat. His eyes, no longer able to produce tears, were burning and there was a painful lump in his throat every time he tried to swallow. When he looked towards the clock that typically sat upon his desk; he heaved a sigh seeing that it was resting broken under his coffee table. Trailing his bloodshot eyes along to further evaluate the damage, he saw he had cracked his window but did not have the energy to fix anything.

There was a soft knock on his door and when he didn’t answer, another knock, harder, proceeded. Still he did not answer, and the person rapped again. 

“Malfoy?” Hermione’s voice called through the door coated with concern. 

He finally pulled himself off the floor with the little energy he had and opened the door without a word. Hermione was standing in the hall with her fist raised, prepared to bang on the door again. When she saw him, her eyes went wide and mouth opened slightly, making Draco huff humorlessly before he went to sit on his couch, leaving the door open. 

As soon as he sat down, he placed his head in his hands and leaned forwards on his knees, wishing that the burning in his eyes would stop. He could hear Hermione bustling around in his kitchen but didn’t bother to look up to see what she was doing or ask why she was still there. His mind was a whirlwind thinking about Cassi. How did she die? Lucius never said in his journal, nor did he go into detail about her funeral. Was it too difficult for him to even write? Why did they think taking the memory of her was the best thing? Why was he not allowed to grieve?

The couch shifted next to him as Hermione sat down. She placed a cup and a sandwich in front of him, the smell of honey was strong as the fumes of the tea met his nose. “I put some whiskey in it. It’s what my dad used to do.” She said softly before grabbing her own cup. 

They sat in silence for a time. Hermione seemed to understand that Draco had no desire to talk, but her presence was comforting for him. He didn’t notice right away when she began reading, but when he finally looked at her, she had his copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes open and was completely enthralled. Her feet were tucked under her on the couch and she was spinning a curl around her fingers while biting the inside corner of her mouth. 

Taking another drink of his tea, “Thank you.” His voice was scratchy and barely audible, but she heard him, looked up and gave him a small smile before going back to reading. 

Exhaustion took over quickly after that and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep on the couch was the warmth of Hermione’s body next to him and the smell of her Vanilla shampoo. 

The following morning, he awoke to a grey light barely escaping the gloom of the clouds as rain gently showered the brick of the road through the autumn tinted trees. Rolling away from the window, he realized he was in his bed and wondered when he had gotten there. He threw the blanket off him and sat up over the side of his bed to realize he had no shirt but was still in his slacks from the day before. 

He rubbed his still burning eyes and the faded mark on his left arm caught his attention. “Fuck.” He moaned hoping that Hermione had not had to see it. ‘How much bloody whiskey did she put in the tea anyway?’ Draco thought as he stood. 

Lighting the hearth, he looked over his mess from the night before and let out a heavy sigh before he saw a note on his coffee table.

_Draco,_

__

__

_I don’t know what happened to you yesterday, but I hope you’re feeling better. I added a small amount of dreamless sleep into your tea along with the whiskey so you would be able to get some rest. It looked like you needed it. I know how you are about cleaning up your own messes, so I left it alone._

__

__

_I’m here if you need me._

__

__

_Hermione._

His lips pulled in a hard line and he nodded his head. Setting the note back down he turned to start cleaning. He stacked the books into a neat pile on the edge of the desk, and quickly repaired the lamp and ink bottle then cast tergeo to clean the ink from the wall. Standing up, he saw the crack in the window that must have alerted Hermione to something being wrong and he fixed that as well. 

Moving to gather the loose papers by his couch he found a broken picture frame. Picking it up, he realized this was the picture that normally sat in front of his lamp on his desk. It was a clear warm day on the grounds at Hogwarts, just a few days past his birthday and on either side of him in the picture was Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, both laughing, and Hermione had one arm wrapped around his waist. Talking to each other next to Luna was Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini while looking towards Luna. Ginny could be seen on the other side of Hermione ducking and laughing to avoid a quaffle that had been thrown by someone outside of the frame.

Things that day had been wonderful, especially for Draco. He had made it through his final year, hadn’t been hexed or killed by other students, and even managed to befriend one-third of the Golden Trio. Passed all his NEWTS, all within the top three in the class. First in Potions and Alchemy, Third in Transfiguration and Runes, second to Hermione and Theo in all others. He had been accepted into the Healer’s Training in America and was expected there at the start of the fall term. He dared to see hope. 

Then he saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley laughing with Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and several other Gryffindors and Draco realized that wasn’t a picture he deserved to be a part of. He had done so many terrible things before his final year and he had not even begun to make up for it. Ron had seen Draco in the distance and gave him a heated look before turning his back to him and wrapping an arm around Hermione’s shoulders.

Knowing he needed to accomplish something worthy of redeeming himself, something that would redeem the Malfoy name before he could even begin to deserve the second chance he’d been given, he left the graduation early. He said his goodbyes to his mother but no one else and took a portkey to America three months before the start of his training.

His mind was reeling with the memories he had from his final year at Hogwarts. The year that turned everything on its axis for Draco. Luna had been such a good friend to him throughout his first couple months, forcing herself into his life to make sure that he was not letting the darkness of his past swallow him whole. She had made quick friends with Theo Nott and Blaise was instantly intrigued by her, even more so after she denied several dates with him. Draco smiled remembering how well Luna and Theo got on, it was like they were the siblings neither one of them were granted. The thought made his heart fill with a fondness for their relationship then quickly burst with the freshness of finding out about his lost sister. 

“The sky looks different when you have someone up there, don’t you think?” She had said to him one day by the lake at Hogwarts. He had assumed she was speaking about the war. But after finding out about Cassi, it could easily mean something else. 

“Bloody witch!” Draco cursed. What else had she deduced? He wondered. 

Later that day, he had apparated to an open field with rolling hills that led to both The Burrow as well as the home of Luna Lovegood. He chanced a look at the home of redheads and wondered if Ginny were there but then turned to walked towards the small rook shaped home in the distance. When he got close, he could see the multiple greenhouses in the distance that emanated several odd sounds Draco was certain were not from local plants or creatures. 

Before he could knock, Luna swung the door open and offered him a large, bright smile. “Hello Draco.” 

“Hello Luna. Can we talk?” 

“Is this about your mother?”

“Kind of. Do you mind?” Draco asked indicating towards the door she seemed to forget she was standing in. Instead of moving aside, she stepped down the steps and looped her arm through his to turn him, making him follow her.

“Luna, this is serious.”

She just turned to smile at him, still steering him away from the house. “I know. That’s why we should walk. Table feels too formal for friends.” She guided them past the greenhouses across a small open field and into the tree line of a small wooded area. “Tell me.” 

With a heavy sigh, his left hand grabbed her hand that was wrapped around his right arm and began to tell her everything, just has he had done during their final year at Hogwarts. She was easy to talk to, so eager to listen to everything and only comment when it was clear a comment was warranted. He went over exactly why he came back and how he planned to get revenge on whoever it was that killed her. He told her about Astoria and how she was driving him barmy but couldn’t figure out how to end things with her and how he couldn’t figure out a way to get out of the marriage contract he had. He told her about getting the official position at the Ministry but how the excitement of it was clouded. He told her about the letter he found at the manor, what it said, and finally about the journal and his sister. 

She walked with him in silence while he talked. Only making small sounds to indicate that she was still listening as she guided them through the tranquil woods. She squeezed his hand when his voice broke at the mention of Cassi, and they sat down on a stump in the middle of a clearing. Giant white flowers that seemed to glow encircled them while bright green vines hung from the trees ending with deep purple blooms. Small blue and white lights were blinking in and out of sight at random intervals, and the sound of running water could be heard in the distance. 

When Draco finally stopped talking, he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees and waited for her to say something. It took a long time, but he didn’t interrupt her thoughts. He could practically hear the wheels turning inside her head and he knew that when she had worked it all out, she would give him the advice he so desperately felt he needed. 

Without a word, Luna stood up and made her way towards the vines on the opposite side of the clearing. She pulled off several of the purple flowers and placed them inside one of the giant glowing flowers before she grabbed a hair from Draco’s head and added several other items into the flower. She pulled her wand from behind her left ear, tapped the petals three times while whispering an incantation. Draco watch in awe as the flower folded in on itself and rose into the air and created the shape of a small baby wrapped in blankets, glowing just as the white flower did.

The lump that formed in Draco’s throat the night before had returned and his eyes began burn, not being able to produce any more tears to let fall. He was speechless as he watched Luna create a beautiful picture before him. The bundle of blankets flowed into a toddler with blonde waves bouncing all around her hair with bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. A silent laugh visible on her face that was accentuated with a wide smile. A smile that never faltered as the image grew from a toddler to a young child. Her hair was longer, loose waves bushed out over her dainty shoulders. 

The image was ever changing; she looked about age 11, laughing with an open smile and wand in her hand. She was wearing Hogwarts robes with a Slytherin green tie. Her eyes seemed to become brighter as the image continued to get older. She was soon an adult blowing a kiss towards Draco before it morphed into a woman going through her 30’s, 40’s, and 50’s. Her hair was shorter and pinned back with small wisps escaping to frame her face. After a few more minutes of watching the figure in front of him age gracefully; a brittle old lady gave him a sad smile and blew him one more kiss before disappearing into a cloud of white smoke. 

“I find grief easier to carry when you have someone beside you.” Luna was watching the cloud of smoke being pushed around by a light wind with a passive look on her face. “Other times, what we truly need is closure.” Her insightful orbs focused onto Draco. “You need to know that grief is not a sign of weakness, but the proof that true and pure love lies within you. The love not even you knew you had to offer. This is why you grieve your mum and now your sister so deeply.”

Draco sat with his elbows rested on his knees and eyes locked onto Luna’s shaking his head. He had spent the better part of the last day crying and screaming at no one, how could that not be weakness? He now had a bitterness towards his mother, he thought he would never have. How was that not weakness? He had no answers to any of his questions, instead, only more questions. He believed the lies he was told throughout his childhood and was a complete prat because of them. How was he not the poster child for weakness?

“She lied to me.” Draco whispered.

“If I were in her position, I would want to save one over losing two.” 

“She could have told me when I was older.”

“She’s lost sisters, one to the war and one to death. She understood the amount of grief that would come with it.” Luna made her way to sit down next to Draco and placed a hand on his arm. “It seems like she chose to protect you as long as she could.”

“Now she’s gone, and I can’t talk to her about it.” 

“She will come back to you. Your mother and your sister. They will come back to you. Things we lose always do, just don’t always in the way we imagine they should.” 

They sat in silence for several minutes and Draco, still leaning forward, watched the blue specs of light flash in and out of sight. He was able to finally calm is breathing regardless of the dryness of his mouth and painful lump still residing in his throat. 

“You knew.” Draco asked quietly. “The first time you talked to me in eighth year. You knew.” 

“I saw it before then, it was just much clearer after the burden of your war was dissolved.” She said.

He shook his head slightly as his lips pulled into a sad smile. “It wasn’t my place to tell you.” She finished, and Draco knew she was right. He doubted he would have believed her even if she did tell him. He had to hear, rather read about it, himself to know it to be true. 

“The prophecy.” He snapped his head up, “My father knew.” 

“Yes, it’s a few decades old now. Almost as old as Voldemort and Harry’s prophecy would be.” 

“You said you just got it.” 

“I did, didn’t I.” She gave him a smile and her eyes danced in the dimmed sunlight coming through the thickness of trees. “There were several lost prophecies after we broke into the Ministry. It has taken many years for some of the unspeakables to track them down.” 

“The prophecy you heard, the one your showed me; it was from a memory.” When Luna nodded, he continued, “It was from one of you. Some of you heard it without even realizing it that night; the night the Ministry finally accepted Voldemort was back.” She nodded again, not able to say aloud a true confirmation or any details of who they had gotten the memory from. 

“New threats come and go, but only one is stopping progress of integration right now.” Luna said, “That is what you need to focus on. The rest will resolve in time.”

“What about my mother, Luna?” Draco’s brows pulled together and he felt his heart rip a little bit more than it already was. “She’s why I came back.”

“She may be why you came back, but she’s not the reason you’re going to stay.” She stood up at this point and offered a hand. He took it and they walked back towards her house arms linked as they were when they first came into the woods. 

“She deserves to be avenged.” 

“Others do too. The line between avenging someone and getting revenge is very thin. The war has made many lose sight of that line because they have crossed it in the name of a loved one without an anchor for them in the light. Who is so lost that they have been consumed by the dark in the name of someone that has been taken?” 

They were quiet for the remainder of the walk to her house until a screech started coming from one of the greenhouses and she just laughed saying that the gnomes must be messing with the screechsnaps. When he questioned the reasoning for having them, she answered him in a way that made it seem as it should be obvious. 

“I print color photographs in the Quibbler. The ground up stem makes the colors more vibrant.” 

He shook his head and gave her a small laugh as he walked her up to her door. “Thank you, Luna.” He took and kissed the back of her hand.

She gave a slight blush, “That’s what friends are for. You need to riddle out the prophecy before we have more to grieve.” 

“You know more?” Draco’s eyes narrowed. What else could she not tell him because of her vow to the Ministry? When she just smiled at him, he knew she did but was obligated to keep it to herself

He bid her good-bye and apparated back to his flat thinking of the prophecy and what she meant by someone else to grieve. Why was the prophecy more important than who the murderer was? He walked up the steps and went inside to the second set of stairs leading to his front door. When he got there, he saw Blaise banging on his door. 

“Oi! Come on! Just open the bloody door!” Blaise was yelling. “Theo’s back, we’ve got to grab a drink! Come on!”

“Blaise?” Draco asked from the middle of the stairs raising his eyebrows at his already inebriated friend. “I can smell the whiskey from here.” 

“Draco!” Blaise held open his arms like he hadn’t seen Draco in years. “Bloody hell! Where have you been?”

“Out.” Draco moved past his friend and unlocked his door then stood to the side. “Please, Blaise, make yourself at home.” 

“About bloody time.” Blaise slurred as he stumbled into the flat. “Granger seems to think I’m a bit loud.” 

“I can’t imagine why.” Draco went to the kitchen to make some tea and poured Blaise a glass of water. “Drink this, you pissed idiot.” 

“We are celebrating!” Blaise yelled and down the glass of water like it was alcohol. “What the hell is this?” 

“Water.” Draco said.

“No! Theo is waiting for us! Let’s Go!” 

“I’m not in the mood, Blaise.” 

“Even more reason!” Blaise was already making his way back towards the door. “Well, come on then!” 

Shaking his head at his friend, he gave a small laugh. “Blaise, I have some stuff I need to figure out.” 

“Granger’s going! She hasn’t seen him either! She’s meeting us there! If she can put work off for a night, you definitely can!” Blaise was pulling at Draco’s arm and laughing.

“Fine!” Draco put his hands up in defeat. “Bloody wanker.” He pulled down on his sleeves and grabbed the coat he forgot when he went to Luna’s and followed Blaise out of the door. They apparated to a small pub off Diagon Alley where they met up with Theo, Hermione, Katrin, and even Harry to celebrate that Theo was back from his excursion around Europe and going to be settling back into England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back loves! 
> 
> These past few weeks have been crazy on my end, but I have managed to make sure to write and I want to keep the story updated for you all. That being said, please let me know how you all like it! And as always ENJOY!


	11. Patience is a Virtue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading up to this point and leaving reviews and a very special thank you to blueeyedsue and CarrieMaxwell for your amazing reviews! I love knowing how involved you are in the story. It warms my heart!

It was lively for a Sunday evening, but Draco assumed a lot of it had to do with the amount of people in their party. Draco, Blaise and Theo were the first to arrive at The Hopping Pot in Carkitt Market. Not long after they had ordered the first round of drinks did Katrin and Hermione show up with Ernie in tow quickly followed by Harry and his fiancé Ginny Weasley, who enveloped Draco in a hug before punching him in the arm.

"That's for not writing, tosser." She laughed.

Draco did his best not to dwell on the journal or the conversation he had with Luna earlier that day and to enjoy the banter between old friends, even Harry was being civil after a couple of drinks. Eventually, as to be expected with this particular group, the conversation led to their cases, specifically their unsolved cases and how they have all reached a dead end when it came to evidence or questioning people.

"Mmm," Theo was scratching at the light brown scruff on his chin in a cartoonish way and narrowing his bright hazel eyes at everyone, "So which one of you did it?" He laughed when Hermione threw a peanut at him. "Well, it's got to be someone clever to fool you and Draco. That's all I'm saying." He ran a hand through his wavy brown hair making it stick up in eccentric ways.

"Well if we are going off the swots at the table, it's either you, Hermione, or Draco… So, tell me Theo, where have you been these last few months?" Ginny questioned while taking a drink and making Harry's mouth turn up in a smirk.

"Alas, it's a mystery!" Theo said laughing, bringing everyone else to laugh with him. Hermione, who was sitting between Draco and Blaise threw another peanut at Theo who retaliated. Several pieces of food followed suit until a waitress asked them all to settle down, resulting in more laughs around the table.

Around midnight, the group all decided to call it a night as they all, with the exception of Ginny, had to be into work in the morning. Draco walked Hermione home as they both seemed too pissed to apparate. She looped her arm through Draco's and sighed.

"It's good to have him home." She said. "It's been too long since we've all been able to be together." Her head came to rest on Draco's shoulder as they walked.

"Agreed." The air was cold, and his warm breath was visible as he spoke. He could feel her shaking next to him after they had made it halfway home, so he placed his arm around her shoulders and tried to move his hand to warm her as best as possible. "You really should invest in a warmer coat."

"Why, when I have gentlemen like you to warm me up?" Hermione slurred with a laugh and leaned into him.

"And if I wasn't here?" Draco laughed with her while looking down at her. Her nose was red from the cold and a small number of freckles could be seen from his vantage point that were not visible any other time. Her eyelashes brushed against her red cheeks as she smiled before her deep brown eyes looked up at him.

"Then I would have to find you." She said and winked.

He took a deep breath, hoping the brisk air of the night would help him sober before he did something rash. But as he did so, the smell of her shampoo invaded his senses and he couldn't help but laugh. "You're going to be the death of me." He said under his breath as they rounded the corner towards their steps.

"What?" She asked with a giggle.

"Nothing, Love." Draco smirked when she glared at him while walking her up her steps and stopped at her outside door. "Good night."

"Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." She went onto her toes and kissed him on the cheek before giggling and going inside towards her flat. "Oh, and Draco?" she paused soberly, "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Nodding his head, he turned to head for his own when he saw Sebastian watching them from her window with a clenched jaw. Feeling satisfied and unable to help himself, he offered Sebastian a smirk and pulled up an eyebrow with a nod of his head.

The next morning came quickly, and Draco had to down a potion to help with the headache that was currently pounding against his temples. "I'm going to fucking kill him." Draco said to himself thinking about Blaise and Theo, but unsure who exactly it was towards.

Once he was able to function properly after a shower, he dragged himself to the coffee shop across the street then went to the lab early. It was his first day that he was an official Ministry worker and he wasn't quite sure what that would entail. When he arrived, the lab was dark and empty, so he took the liberty of setting the magic window to the same scene Hermione always had on them, but instead of the cellos she typically had playing, he put on the sounds of Beethoven, Chopin, and Liszt.

He set out the files for Flint and Travers on one of the tables and pulled out some books from the shelf Hermione had set up on the opposite side of the room and opened them. He had been going over all the ingredients from the powder for months now and still had not been able to find a potion that would include all of the random items he and Hermione had pulled out of the powder, but it did not mean he was going to stop looking.

Sitting on a stool, his fingers moved to the music as if he were playing it himself and watched the waters of the window view, ignoring the slew of papers and photos spread out before him and thinking about what Luna had said the day before.

"Who is so lost that they have been consumed by the dark in the name of someone that has been taken?"

Draco thought about his situation and why he was out for revenge. His mother. Is that what she meant by consumed by the dark? Was someone else out for revenge for a loved one that died? Flint nor Travers were the best of people, Draco knew that, but he also knew that neither one of them were sadistic enough to kill someone. They weren't even involved in the Battle of Hogwarts, so they couldn't have been involved in a death that way. Both did have fathers in the final battle fighting for Voldemort. Which is the only connection between them besides being in Slytherin while at Hogwarts.

"Focus on the new threat, and others will resolve." Draco muttered, still tapping his fingers on the table. "Do they have something to do with each other?"

"Vhat have to do vith the other?"

"What are you doing here, Gunnhild?" Draco spun around quickly to see Katrin standing behind him with two cups of steaming coffee in hand. Her blue sweater brought out the blue of her eyes and her curtain of white blonde hair was pulled to one side.

"I'm not sure how accurate calling me the Icelandic Mother of Kings is, as I have no children." She laughed and held out one of the cups. "I normally bring Hermione a cup because she's usually the first one in. It seems last night vas harder on her than you."

"Yeah, well when you have an intolerable fuck waffle as a boyfriend, I'm sure that tends to happen." Draco took the cup from her and gave her a nod in thanks thinking of what argument probably happened between the Hermione and Sebastian last night. Knowing he probably didn't help, a small knot formed in his stomach.

"Vhat happened vith you two?"

"Me and Granger?"

"Vell, yeah, but I vas actually asking about you and Bash."

"It's not important." Draco didn't want to go down that dark rabbit hole. He looked her over and noticed the tinge of dark under her bright eyes while she yawned. He was glad he didn't say anything else because Hermione and Harry walked into the lab not long after.

All tired from the night before, Katrin and Harry took off for their office while Draco focused on the prophecy and Hermione went into research mode trying to figure out what the mysterious purple powder could be used for. It wasn't until he heard a soft snore that he looked up from his book and saw Hermione sleeping on her hand with her elbow on the table.

Her bush of curls had broken the elastic band that was holding it, so now it was billowing around her face blocking it from view. Draco transformed his stool into a couch and pushed it against the back wall under one of the largest windows then lifted Hermione onto it. Setting her down gently, he transfigured her jacket into a blanket and pulled it over her before going back to the table.

He wrote the lines of the prophecy down in an attempt to cypher what they meant, having little success. Another small snore grabbed his attention and his eyes darted towards the sleeping woman on the couch and he allowed himself a small smile. Her laying there reminded him of so many times he would find her passed out in the common room their eighth year, books sprawled around her with quill in hand and ink threatening to spill all over her parchments.

He, along with the rest of the returning students, would have to sneak around to make sure not to wake her. Neville Longbottom did once, and she woke up like a hurricane. She was so distraught that she had fallen asleep that she started to yell at everyone for allowing her to sleep, saying she needed to make sure she was prepared for her NEWTS. Theo was the first one to be able to get her to stop yelling, mainly because she was so taken aback by him threatening to throw one of her books in the fire if she didn't take a breath. Then Draco and Theo convinced her she needed some food and actual sleep so she would stop taking out her hunger and exhaustion on everyone else.

Sitting at the table, had tapped his fingers to the tune of the pianos ringing through the air and watched her sleep.

Hermione had suffered a war, was someone after her? Or was it someone after him, who had suffered on the opposite side of the same war? If this murderer fell in line with the prophecy as Luna suggested, was he supposed to take it as a personal attack? Or was it just meant for him to figure out alone? Sucking air in through his teeth, he stood and wrote a note to let Hermione know he was going out to Diagon Alley. He needed fresh air.

Draco found himself sitting outside Flourish and Blotts reading a book about newly discovered potions and their uses when he heard the chair across from him scrap. The smell of coffee reached his nose before the sound of the cup being set down reached his ears, the soft wind of the day carrying the aroma further than it typically would wander. He reached for his own cup of tea and took a sip without a word keeping his eyes on his book. There was a new potion to distinguish between different blood samples even if they are the same blood type, and he was fully engaged in memorizing the ingredients needed.

Another gust of wind brought the smell of vanilla to his nose in addition to the coffee, making him finally look over the top of his book, expecting to see Hermione ready to reprimand him for leaving her sleeping in the lab. Instead he saw the pin straight curtain of light brown hair shading the face of Astoria blowing in the wind. She was reading an episode of Witch Weekly playing with her charm necklace as she always did, and it made him wonder why she was here. She had made it clear she avoided Diagon Alley as much as she could, claiming it was too crowded with muggleborns for her liking. Part of the reason he enjoyed spending so much time here.

She didn't seem like she wanted to talk about anything, and he was perfectly fine with that, so he brought his eyes back to his book and continued to read. It was peaceful for a few more minutes, until she made a sound that reminded him of a wounded creature and threw the magazine down on the table between them, demanding his attention.

Slowly closing his book, using a ripped piece of parchment as a bookmark, he set it down and looked at Astoria. Red was covering her cheeks as she pursed her lips and crossed her arms. There was a quick tapping sound coming from her foot as she waited for him to say something to her.

"And what did I do this time?" He finally asked in a sigh.

She picked up the magazine again, bringing it back to the page she had just read, and shoved it towards him to read.

**_THE FIGHT FOR HIS HEART_** _  
**Who will become the next Lady Malfoy**_

He scanned over the page where he saw several pictures of him with different women, specifically, Astoria in wizarding Paris, Luna at her home when he went to visit her just yesterday, and Hermione on their walk home from one of their late nights at the lab. He saw Pansy's name mentioned a couple of times and a small picture of them on one of the outings they had together with Blaise, but it seemed to focus mainly on a love triangle that was apparently happening between Him, Luna, and Astoria. Towards the end of the article, he saw a quote given by Astoria and it made his face flush. His heartrate increased and he clenched his jaw as he deliberately put the magazine down to look at the woman across from him.

Letting out a deep breath, he said, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but I'm going to say it one more time, slowly, to make sure you understand." His voice was dangerously low and the emotion on Astoria's face quickly changed from anger to worry and she started playing with her necklace. "We. Are not. Courting. I have no plans to court anyone anytime soon."

"And I've told you just as many times, it is ridiculous to wait. I'm the best and only option you have with your contract. Lovegood is clearly barmy and we know you won't sink so low as to bed Parkinson again."

"You know nothing of -." He said louder than he intended earning them an odd look from a couple at the table next to them. He adjusted his chair and leaned in to avoid attracting any more attention to them, "Why are you so consumed with my bloody contract?"

She moved her chair where she was now sitting next to him, instead of across from him, and his anger dissipated. Now what he wanted most is for her to answer honestly so they can avoid a fight, especially in a public area.

"Why can you not see that it's better to fulfill it now? Why wait until the last minute?" She put her hands in his on the table.

"I'm not in a rush, Astoria. If we are to end up together, why can it not wait a few years?" he maneuvered his hands to hold hers while he leaned in closer.

She ripped her hands away from him and sat back in her chair with crossed arms. "I'm tired of these other women thinking they have a chance with you. Why are you always with them anyway? Especially that mudblood pie-"

"Enough!" He yelled and slammed his hands onto the table making several people around them jump as well as Astoria herself. His anger came back with a vengeance as she moved away from him. Standing up, tired of the conversation, he growled, "I refuse to sit here and listen to you disrespect her or anyone else by using that word. I am not seeing anyone else and if you bring this up one more time, I will no longer be with you."

Grabbing his book off the table, he left Astoria sitting alone with her mouth hanging open. He checked his watch then headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Making his way past the first throng of tables, he went to the bar to get access to the floo network but before he was able to take his small pouch of powder to the fireplace, a firm hand grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.

"What now?" he asked to no one in particular before he turned to see who the hand belonged to. "Oh, brilliant."

"You're in a hurry, Malfoy." Sebastian slurred. "Why not grab a drink." He motioned towards a table that sat several others already.

"I'm good. Thanks." Draco said pushing the hand off his shoulder.

"Too good to have a drink with us lowly healers?" he suggested, the smell of whiskey spilled from him as he spoke. Before Draco could stop it, a large hand cupped the back of his neck, squeezing hard, and guided him towards the table. Sebastian introduced Draco to two healers and a medi-witch before he slid next to the witch and put an arm around the back of her chair. Draco narrowed his eyes at the motion, watching the body language between the two.

"We have a handle we need to finish, and you look like you could use a stiff drink." Sebastian said pouring a glass and sliding it across the table towards where Draco was standing. "You've needed one since the day I met you."

"No, thanks." Draco went to turn but was stopped by a chair that Sebastian had kicked in Draco's path.

"Sit." The man commanded. "I have something I need to say to you." His words were still slurred but it was clear they were meant to be threatening.

"I have nothing to say to you." Draco said as his eyes bounced between him and the blonde witch who was leaning into him and rubbing his leg comfortingly.

"I don't know what you think might happen between you and 'Mione, but you need to stay away from her."

Draco laughed dryly, "You're kidding." His small laugh turned into genuine laughter when he saw Sebastian's eyes harden. "You're fucking mental."

Again, Draco turned to head towards the fireplace, but was stopped this time by Sebastian grabbing the front of his coat and pushing him against the post holding the stairs. "Really think about your next move." Draco whispered; wand pressed against the bottom of Sebastian's chin where no one around them was able to see it. His eyes were ice as they fixed on Sebastian's reddened face. Almost black eyes were showing signs of bloodshot and Draco felt he might become drunk from the smell of Sebastian's breath. "It didn't work out well for you the last time."

Draco could see that Sebastian was debating if he wanted to test if Draco was bluffing but seemed to decide the risk was too great and let go. "Good choice." Draco pulled down on his coat then his sleeves to straighten them. He looked Sebastian up and down with a calculating stare before he decided it wasn't worth his time to say anything else and left, without issue this time. Not noticing the flash of a camera from the opposite corner of the pub or the feminine shadow that followed him inside from the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! I know I know! I've gotten off my posting schedule completely, but I do hope you don't mind me posting a chapter early every once in a while. I'm making my way through this story and get so pulled in before I even realize how many chapters I've actually written. That being said, it makes it where I don't want to hold out on all of you! 
> 
> As always, Thank you everyone for reading. Writing this has been truly amazing for me and I'm so glad to see that there are those out there that love reading it as much as I have loved writing it. Now, please take note that the outline I had at the beginning of this story was roughly about 30 chapters, but I have gone so far off that outline, it might be a different number. But I promise, the continue to update as frequently as possible.
> 
> I have started a new job and am working nights with an odd schedule set up, so there will be times where I work all weekend or have the whole weekend off. Meaning, I may post two or three chapters a week or might only be able to post one. Either way, I do hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Finally: I do have an IG account that I utilize for this story and will use for any future stories I may write. Go check it out @CRMcCarthy. Feel free to message me on there and ask me any questions you may have.


	12. Bloody Gryffindors

His foot was bouncing with enough force to shake the uneven table, causing the coffee to ripple against the edges of the paper cups. Strong arms rested against the rough wood, wand twirling between his long fingers while unseeing eyes stared at the unpolished stone that made up the wall behind Blaise. Thoughts ran unchecked through his mind, pulling him from being able to hear the colorful commentary between his two oldest friends sitting around the circular slab.

Between the unsolved injustice done to his mother, Astoria and her obsession with his marriage contract, the prophecy that was claiming him to be either the savior or the damned of the purebloods of the wizarding world, and the killer wreaking havoc on London, sleep had become a rare commodity for Draco. Meals were gradually beginning to be replaced by coffee, and his coffee was being replaced by whiskey depending on location. As if that wasn't enough to terrorize his waking hours, thoughts of Sebastian and what his motives might be started to prioritize themselves in his mind. Knowing what he did about Sebastian's proclivity for unconventional forms of entertainment and compulsive nature to push limits, Draco knew him being in London would not end well.

He was on the edge of the highest ledge looking down as the earth twisted below him, barely visible through the fog of his overactive imagination. Stones weighed him down by way of his abdomen not stopping him from teetering in the wind. And the thing that threatened to pull him over was knowing Hermione seemed completely smitten with the man Draco detested more than Voldemort. Even with the knowledge that he had other and far more pressing matters to deal with, he was unable to keep his mind from scrutinizing how those two met and how she saw anything good enough in him to be with him.

There had been more than one occasion that the two of them had argued about her ability to choose proper company during their eighth year. Hermione, in Draco's opinion once he got to truly know her, was everything light and good. She was intelligent and curious. Ambitious and cunning. Kind and loyal. Brave and trusting. The best traits of all the Hogwarts houses and had enough fire to light up the darkest of nights. But that fire, that light, is what attracts those that lurk in the shadows.

_"How dare you!" Hermione yelled across the empty common room._

_"It's the truth." Draco did not match her volume, deciding it better to keep an even and calm tone. He set down his book before standing to looked at her with a steeled stare. "It needed to be said."_

_"You have no right!" she continued to yell, if anyone had woken up, they were cautious enough to not come out of their rooms. "It's between me and Ron!"_

_"Apparently not." Draco lifted an eyebrow, "He wasn't conspicuous. You're just too gullible and believe his stupid lies, even after he was caught in the act."_

The ones that preyed on her kindness and used her willingness to trust those who put on a good face, saying everyone deserved a chance and sometimes even a second or third chance. Granted, that was how the two of them became close. Close enough of friends for him to be able to tell her when she was being an idiot. An unfamiliar concept for her. At least they used to be. He wanted nothing more than to still be that close so he could warn her about Sebastian and have her listen without suspicion or doubt.

Sebastian was the worst kind of monster that escaped from the deepest shadow engrossed pits. The worst because he paraded around in bright clothing and a smile plastered on his face using a tongue of silver to get exactly what he wanted in almost every situation. Ice flowed through him the moment their hands touched. Spreading through him like a dry forest catching aflame, freezing his insides instantly. Something Voldemort, even at the peak of his dictatorship, could never do. There was a darkness that followed Sebastian around, and he seemed to wear it as a badge of honor. He was charismatic and confident enough that no one around him would believe he had a demon that rested just below the surface, a demon Draco had seen first-hand. He was able to mask his darkness so well the brightest witch of their age was fooled. Sebastian was lying to her, manipulating, and cheating on her, fully qualifying Sebastian Reeves to be the very last person alive that deserved her.

Fire filled his chest as the scene from the pub came to mind again, a fire he could not explain. There was no reason for him to feel as protective or angry as he was, yet here he sat, wand still twirling between his fingers expecting the flames to engulf him completely. Situations began to play through his mind that would allow him to expose the black ink of Sebastian's soul in a way she would not stubbornly defend him.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to make it where you don't have a bloody foot." Threatened Blaise.

"Oi! Don't do that. Then we'd have to lug him around," Theo quipped. He was leaning back on the hind legs of the rickety wooden chair he occupied with his hands resting behind his head, using only one of his feet to keep balanced. "Or we'd have to hear him thud around like Moody."

Draco rolled his eyes at the exchange but stopped the movement of his foot none the less. He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest after slipping his wand back into the holster on his arm.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Theo asked.

Not answering, Draco cut his eyes at his friend. As much as he appreciated his friend's observation skills in certain situations, this was not one of them. He had no desire to discuss the train of thought he had been pulled from, especially at the Ministry in a public break room. He was all too aware of the ever-watching eyes and open ears that constantly surrounded him. He was even more apprehensive when one pair of eyes and ears belonged to reporter – Denis Creevey. The trio had run into him twenty minutes before on their way to the small table. He refused to allow anymore of his words to be misconstrued and turned into a headline.

"Let me guess, girl troubles. Oh, no! Astoria troubles." He teased, rocking while still on two legs of the chair.

"Barmy witch. Why do you keep her around? She's a bloody nightmare." Blaise said.

"I'd rather not discuss it, especially here." Draco said looking around the room.

"It's not like we can find you anywhere else lately." Theo complained. As if a light had been turned on, Theo's eyes went wide and a laugh of a smile came onto his face. "Is it so a certain someone doesn't hear you speaking of such ventures with someone else?"

"Wanting to look good for a certain golden girl?"

"Thinking that talking about sex with Astoria will ruin your chances with her again?" Theo laughed. "It can't be that good."

Draco's face flushed, be it because of frustration at the choice of topic or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. "There is nothing to ruin with Granger." He claimed. "Besides, she's with Reeves." Draco added through a tight jaw, hands clenching into fists at his sides while his arms remained crossed, hiding the gesture.

"Right. So, the sex… I have a theory. She's a minx, right? I mean, how could she not be?" Blaise winked.

"If you're so intrigued, why don't you distract her and rid me of her in the process?"

"Mmm, she is fit, but that's too much crazy. Doesn't balance out for me." Blaise rubbed his chin. "Besides, if I'm going to get a witch close to home, it's going to be Luna. Bloody gorgeous."

"Lovely but barmy in her own way. You know who is probably the perfect balance? Right fit and likely one of those closet minxes. Granger. Should ask Reeves the nex-"

Draco kicked Theo's chair resulting in him flailing his arms about in an attempt to grab something before he fell with a resounding crash on to the break room floor. With the gracefulness of a troll, Theo jumped to his feet and brushed off his shirt, looking around to judge who might have witnessed his indiscretion. Once the chair was righted, he sat back down with a scowl.

"Someone is touchey." He huffed while still looking around the room, reddened cheeks visible through his scruff.

Laughter filled the air as Blaise wiped a single tear from his cheek. Draco closed his eyes with a shake of his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. The week of sleepless nights was creeping up on him, weighing down his eyelids, and using extra effort to open them again. Stifling a yawn, he stood and made his way to the lifts, with the intention of heading home, taking a large dose of dreamless sleep that had finished brewing this morning, and sleeping until well into the next day.

Blaise and Theo squeezed into the lift just before the grate closed and returned to their animated chat about which eligible witch they would be bringing to the Gala before it meandered to the newest product that George Weasley was releasing at the end of the month. By the time they reached the second level, his two friends were discussing ways they might be able to utilize the product on some of their coworkers.

A sense of irony came over him in a crashing wave as he saw his friends walking into the lab. They were in front of him, looking like a couple of bodyguards, similar to the way Crabbe and Goyle would while in Hogwarts and it made a smirk skip across his lips. The two with him now, however, would never consider themselves mindless goons. No, they'd be more of accomplices than lackeys and Draco found he preferred his company that way. People that could hold an intellectual conversation – well, most of the time it's intellectual. Before they got halfway through, however, they stopped mid-step causing Draco to run directly into their backs.

"Bloody hell." Draco said giving Theo a slight shove to move him out of the way. Once his line of sight was cleared, stones dropped into his stomach seeing the reason for the abrupt stop.

Visible through the window of Hermione's office at the back of the lab was her and Sebastian in the middle of what appeared to be an argument. A silencing charm had been placed, but with the flush in her face and the untamed mane of curls frizzing more than normal, it was clear to Draco this was more than just a simple misunderstanding. Standing more than a head taller than Hermione, Sebastian looked down at her and said something that caused her shoulders to slump. All the fire he had just seen in her, the fire that was unequivocally and wholly Hermione, had been extinguished with one sentence.

Waves of anger crashed through Draco's chest when he saw her saddened eyes drop to the floor as Sebastian continued to berate her. The fire that was taken from her had become alight within him and licked through his body, up his cheeks to the top of his ears. His heart was threatening to break through his ribs and his hands kept forming and releasing fists. He had no idea what was being said or why they were arguing, nor did he understand this sudden urge to protect her, but he wanted more than anything to keep her from looking as broken as she did in that moment. He knew she was more than capable of handling her own battles, and she typically preferred to do so. But she did not know Sebastian the way Draco did. She couldn't see the fiend dying to emerge.

The war had been over for so long, she had begun to let down her defenses. She had begun trusting and forgiving those that didn't deserve it, himself included, and believed that the world was as good as she was, but she was wrong. She was disturbingly wrong, and he was seeing the proof in front of him. Being as good and pure as she was, she did not deserve to look like she had just lost a war, especially because of someone she was dating. Regardless of who it was.

Draco burst his way into the office, blowing the door clean off the frame. The thunderous boom made both occupants of the room jump. Hermione recovered first, backing herself into the far corner just as Sebastian was pulling out his wand. Before the brute had an opportunity to say or do anything else, Draco threw a right hook and hit Sebastian on the underside of his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards giving Draco time to grab ahold of his wand again and begin sending hexes his way.

Sebastian recovered in time to shield himself against all the spells flying in his direction, causing them to ricochet around the room. Hex after hex after hex was sent, all blocked. Draco was too quick offensively to allow Sebastian a chance to do anything but stay on the defensive, until a spell was heading for Hermione. Draco barely had time to shield her before the magic hit. Seeing her almost injured because of a rogue spell made Draco's blood boil.

Shifting his position where he was now in front of her, he fired a rapid stream of spells with two hitting their mark and Sebastian was forced to a knee. A smirk played on Draco's face when he saw the blood drip down Sebastian's arm. In retaliation, Draco's lower leg was hit with a burning hex and he yelled out. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nose but he ignored the searing pain flaring up his leg.

"You're done, Sebastian." Draco's growl echoed off the walls of the small space. "I will not allow you to do here what you did in Salem."

Sebastian gave a maniacal laugh and sent another hex Draco's way. He was able to block this one and sent three spells of his own in quick succession throwing his opponent off balance. Sebastian was a brute, he relied too much on his size or strength and didn't give any care to quickness or grace, which was a benefit for Draco whose own dueling style was all about the minimal movement to amplify speed. Once Sebastian was successfully occupied Draco sent a final nonverbal spell that knocked Sebastian back into the wall, leaving a large dent in his wake as he slid down to the floor.

…

At least that's what Draco wanted to do. But he wasn't a bloody Gryffindor and knew it would not benefit anyone in the long game. Which is what Draco needed to plan for. The long game. Winning a battle meant nothing if the war was lost. No, he would not risk losing this war, so instead, Draco turned his head from the hollowness of Hermione's body and grabbed his bag before turning on his heel and walking towards the lift to leave. His friends close behind.

None of them spoke. The lift was crowded with excited workers, but Draco heard nothing over his pounding heartbeat. The atrium was chaotic, but Draco didn't see the flashes of cameras or the two wizards being carted off in cuffs past the darkened veil that clouded his eyes. Snow was falling in an unwavering sheet, but Draco felt none of the chill through the fire eating away his chest cavity. Fresh baked pies and bread were being sold from the muggle bakery two streets from his flat, but he didn't smell the mouth-watering scents of apple and pumpkin drifting through the air over the fictional smoke protruding from his nose. He climbed the slick stairs to his flat, not tasting the bile that was threatening to finish its path outside of his mouth because of the stale copper on the tip of his tongue.

He lit the hearth out of habit before he turned to the kitchen. Three glasses slammed onto the counter and were overfilled before they were handed out. None of them spoke. Silent questions passed between Blaise and Theo while Draco collapsed on to the couch and put his newly bare feet onto the coffee table staring at the flames before him.

The first glass of mahogany liquid was drained in four deep gulps and was overfilled again within seconds of it being emptied. It was not until he took a fifth gulp of the spirits that Theo finally broke the silence.

"So…" He tested. His eyes studied Draco looking for signs of what had happened that caused the dramatic shift in his demeanor.

"Rule 4." Draco said simply as if it were to explain everything. But if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure that was the rule that had gotten so deep under his skin. He almost went against everything that he was, every instinct of self-preservation and analytical focus he had, in an effort to batter and confront someone as calculated and cruel as Sebastian. And for what? Simply because he had a self-proclaimed rule to always respect women. That didn't seem right to him, even in the solace of his own mind. Because Sebastian was vile and cruel and deserved to rot in Azkaban for three lifetimes? Where Draco could agree wholeheartedly with that, he knew that wasn't the full reason. But it was the only reason he was going to admit.

He had gotten over his silly crush, because that all it was, a silly crush on one of the first witches that had treated him decently after the war. A silly crush because she was smart and challenged him to be smarter. A silly crush because she was able to go toe to toe with him in witty banter regardless of the tone. But it was just that, a silly crush, one that he had gotten over because he knew, no matter how much he wanted to be different. No matter how much he tried to change. No matter how many people he helped. None of it would make him deserving of her.

It did not mean he didn't still want the best for her. He'd began wanting that for her in their eighth year, even if his crush had begun back in third year. He knew she deserved more than him, she deserved more than Ron Weasley or Viktor Krum, and she definitely deserved more than Sebastian. He was allowed to want that for her as a friend. That's what they were, friends. Friends and co-workers. He was allowed to be protective of her for those reasons.

No. The reason he was seeing red was because of Sebastian Reeves. Because of the man Draco knew he was and what he was willing to do to reach his goals. He didn't trust the man. Didn't trust him in London, didn't trust him inside the Ministry, didn't trust him in his and Hermione's lab, and certainly didn't trust him with Hermione. He was dark and from the darkest lineage in the history of the wizarding world.

"What's rule 4?" Theo asked.

"I think it's don't waste good." Blaise answered after Draco made no indication he was going to.

"I don't understand."

Another sip of the Scotch burned down his throat, closing his eyes he reveled in the feeling. Not dousing the fire raging in his chest but subduing it enough to allow him to speak without his 15 year-old-self coming out.

"Rule 4. Protect… Protect the women. Twenty-five is don't waste good."

"I thought you said you didn't have a thing with Granger?" Blaise questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't. It was Reeves." Draco's jaw was tight, and his eyes narrowed still staring at the fire. One arm resting over the top of his couch, the other brought his glass to his lips once more waiting for one of his friends to ask the impending question.

No one knew the history between him and Sebastian, and it was a history he was hoping to keep buried with the body. Fate decided to have other plans. He really didn't want to have to drudge this up, not now, not ever. Not while he still had so many other things to figure out. So many other questions still left unanswered. He wanted to retreat into himself, find his mother's file and only worry about that. Like his plans had originally been.

Fate decided to have other plans.

Instead of finding his mother's murderer and showing the world that she was still the elegant, strong, beautiful woman she had been when she was alive, he was forced to find the murderer of his old school housemates. An active murderer that was threatening to become a serial killer with an unclear motive, making them extremely dangerous. Instead of a quiet reentry into London, he got his name and business plastered all over the Daily Prophet and any other gossip magazine in the country earning him the obsessive attention of Astoria that he had somehow allowed to happen. Instead of peacefully integrating himself into the Ministry, a prophecy and promise of an impending doom for purebloods was thrust onto his lap. Instead of starting fresh and building a life he could be proud of and he was proud to pass on to his future children, he was forced to watch the woman that acted as his own personal north unknowingly fall in love with the type of monster she lost her childhood trying to defeat.

Fate decided to have other plans.

"You know the bloke?" Theo asked.

He was drowning. Thrown into the stormy seas of the Atlantic without a way to stay afloat as the waves crashed, pulling him into its treacherous swells refusing him a chance to gather a breath. The only way to stay alive, the only way back to the security of the shore was to climb onto the ship.

Another gulp of liquid smoothed his vocal cords and he took a deep sigh while setting his glass down on the table. His feet planted onto the ground once again, he remained on the edge of his couch and ran a hand through his hair. He locked eyes with bright hazel and the deepest brown before he dove into the history that was Draco Malfoy and Sebastian Reeves circa 2000, Salem, Massachusetts, USA.

The two who had hardly touched their first overfilled rocks glass when Draco originally poured it, had finished their second by the time they had heard his story. Theo, on more than one occasion, had thrown himself into pacing Draco's living room and Blaise had broken his empty glass in anger.

"You have to tell her!" Theo shouted as he looked into Hermione's darkened window next door.

"I can't." Draco said. He had returned to leaning back into his couch, legs stretched out in front of him on the ground while his hands racked through his hair. Exhaustion was pulling at him more than ever now that he had gotten through the explanation.

"How has he gotten away with it all?"

"The same way Potter did in school. Difference being, at least Saint Potter was on the right side of things."

"I have to warn Pansy!" Blaise said. "She's always going out with the two of them. Her and Granger have really clicked. Imagine that. A writer and a bookworm."

"Granger cannot be told." Draco warned.

"I don't understand, mate. Why?" Theo turned and looked at him.

"Think about it. As soon as Granger gets told she can't do something, what does she do? Bloody stubborn witch she is, goes right to it!" When Draco saw the looks on his friend's faces, he continued to drive the point home.

"First year – don't go to the third floor. Where does she end up? Second year – don't wander the halls, especially if you're muggleborn. Where does she end up? Third year – Sirius Black is a dangerous murderer – who the hell does she save? Dates Krum, gets taken to the bottom of the Black Lake, starts a fucking student army against a teacher. She's just as bad as Potter. Sixth year- she corners me when I'm making my way to the cabinet halfway through the year. Questions me. I tell her to leave it alone. What does she do? She bloody follows me and waits for me to try to talk me out of it. Then she runs off and searches for Voldemort's bloody horcruxes. Winds up in the Manor, tortured. Eighth year – I tell her to stay away. Warn her I'm no good. What happens, she forces her friendship and makes me question every bloody thing. She's a sodding stubborn witch that doesn't know a damn thing about self-preservation. If you tell her Reeves is who he is, she's going to try to help him. Bloody noble swot. She'd go back in time to help Tom Riddle if she could. Fucking Gryffindors."

Sometime during his rant of Hermione's inability to worry about herself over others for once in her life, he had stood up and began pacing the path Theo was on earlier. He rolled up his sleeves, ignoring the faded mark on his left forearm, and ran his hands through his hair.

"She too hopeful for her own good." He concluded leaning against his mantle looking into the fire.

"I'll make sure Pansy doesn't tell her." Blaise cupped his shoulder and left.

Theo remained behind for another thirty minutes and saw Hermione had made it home, alone. He waved to her, which she returned but the smile was sad and her eyes distant. At which point, he pleaded to Draco again that they needed to tell Hermione of the person she was allowing inside her home. Claiming he wasn't sure they were even together after what they saw, hopeful thinking on Draco's part, he reiterated that it would do nothing to simply tell her. She needed to see it for herself. She needed to deduce on her own the type of person Sebastian Reeves was and why she needed to leave him. Then, and only then, will she truly understand.

The problem was, how?

Once he was alone, he could finally succumb to the exhaustion that had been tearing at him all week. Removing his shirt and laying on his couch following downing a heavy dose of potion, he listened to the fire crackle and watched the snow fall by the light of the full moon until his eyelids would no longer open.

His eyes flew open after an unknown amount of time. It was still dark outside, ne noticed, but the moon had rotated so it wasn't as bright coming through the window. Snow was still falling peacefully, and his fire was a pathetic pile of smoldering ash. He looked at his watch and saw it had been no more than two hours since he'd fallen asleep. With the amount of potion he'd taken, he should have been peacefully asleep until at least midmorning. So, what had woken him?

He grabbed his wand from the table and tested the wards around his house, everything felt normal. None of them had been taken down or even tampered with. He looked around and nothing seemed out of place, so he listened.

Silence.

He was about to lay back down on when he heard it. Spells being fired off and furniture crashing. His eyes went wide, the sounds were coming from Hermione's flat. He listened again.

 _CRASH._ Their adjoining wall trembled and that was when he heard it. A sound he hadn't heard since his eighth year. Her scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I know it's been well over a week since I've updated and I'm so terribly sorry but I hope this chapter makes up for it. We all know that you can only go for so long and go so far by yourself when it comes to important things. This is why Draco needed to confide in his friends and that is also why I'm happy to say Thank you to my new beta Blueeyedsue. I can't express how much I appreciate you helping me find the little things. 
> 
> And thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I love hearing from you all and am really glad that you're all loving the story. I hope you all keep reading and keep enjoying and if you do please keep reviewing. It gives me all the more motivation to keep writing the story!


	13. To Be Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it feels so good to post a new chapter! I've hated not being able to stay consistent lately. Probably didn't help that I've rewritten this chapter so many times! I swear this was one of the hardest chapters for me. It is one of the longer chapters (I'm trying to make up for not posting in a while) and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Regarding reviews: believe it or not, your reviews help fuel my muse! I love hearing from you all and it keeps me excited to post more! As you know from previous AN I had outlined 30 chapters, that being said - i've drifted off my outline a bit so I can't promise there will be 30, but it is also a possibility there might be more. 
> 
> I love knowing you are all following along and hope you are also following the IG account for this story. If not, check it out @CRMcCarthy.
> 
> Also A shoutout to BlueEyedSue! Thank you for reading over everything and giving me wonderful insight. I know I posted this final version of the chapter without you checking it again, but I hope you enjoy!

“Fuck!” 

Draco scrambled to his feet and ran for his door. Before flinging it open, he stopped and listened one more time. Nothing. Maybe he didn’t need to go over there after all. Maybe he had been hallucinating after waking up from the shortened sleep cycle induced by a sleeping potion. There are all kinds of warnings out there, saying to make sure you have at least eight hours of dedicated time after taking the potion if you don’t want to experience any multitude of side-effects. He dropped his hand from the handle, standing inches from his door with a racing heart and unclear mind. That’s what it was, he didn’t actually hear her-

The blood drained from his face as she screamed again quickly followed by another wall shaking crash. Draco was out of the door and running down his steps before a coherent thought ran through his head. A handful of times. That’s the amount of times he’s heard her scream like that. It was the stuff of his nightmares. A sound he never thought he’d hear again, a sound he hoped he’d never have to hear again.

For most, hearing a scream is the worst part of witnessing torture. The release of such an agonizing sound of someone asking, begging, pleading for the pain to stop, curdles blood and makes the skin crawl. It serves as fuel for nightmares months or years after the fact, and every time your mind makes you relive the event, the worse it gets. The scream gets louder, longer. It echoes off the walls and vibrates the ground to chill your bones. Screams can make you feel like you’re being dropped to the bottom of the Antarctic or like you’re being set ablaze with blue flames. Screams mean the person is still alive. In their own personal hell, but alive. Screams are a cruel punishment for those not actively being tortured, but silence is worse. 

Silence is deafening. The world and time stop. There is no ice, no chills, no flames, no churning of blood. Silence doesn’t echo from the walls and bring people running. Silence won’t turn your bones to glass or keep you awake at night. The absence of the screams makes you aware and throws you into fight or flight. It makes you focus on the things you normally wouldn’t, the sounds of your breath going in and out of your nose, the feeling of your heart threatening to burst a hole in your chest. Silence makes you aware of the smell fear cast thickly into air. Silence means that the person can no longer scream, no longer move, beg, or plead.

Silence means death.

Silence was worse than a scream for Draco, and that’s what he heard now. The scream of her being tortured, then silence. At least when she was in the manor, he could see that she was still breathing. Small sobs could be heard as he watched tears roll down her face. When she wasn’t screaming, he knew she was still alive. He didn’t know that now. There were no more sounds, no more spells being fired to vibrate the wall, no more screaming, just silence. 

Without a second thought, Draco ran out of his flat leaving his door open, clad in only his pajama pants. His bare feet carried him up the outside steps two at a time. A hand shot out to grab the frame, keeping him from slipping on the frozen iron steps before he reached the door. Her flat door was locked and a well-placed ‘bombarda’ allowed him easy entrance. 

His first thought was it was snowing inside. Eyes skimmed through the falling ash for a body, but he found nothing. A hand reached out and grabbed a falling singed piece of paper that read _Hogwarts: A History_. He clinched his fist and continued further into the flat, eyes racing over the destruction of the small living space. When he found nothing below, he padded up the steps littered with glass and ash, leaving evidence of his careful footfalls. Knuckles were standing out white as he gripped his wand, pushing pieces of broken bookshelf out of the walkway of the second level. The scorch marks that blackened the white brick made his blood run cold while he scanned over the shattered picture frames, ripped books, and cloud of feathers torn from the duvet. His eyes moved from the broken bed to the bathroom door hanging off a hinge and a shiver ran up his spine. 

A fraction of a second, a blink of his eyes, a handful of rapid heartbeats, that’s all it took for him to take in the sight before him. The broken mirror. The overflowing sink. The mess of brown curls sprawled on the floor. The thin river of blood flowing towards him that originated from beyond her mane. Pushing the door open enough to allow him entrance he made his way to her. Slamming his knees into the tile, he leaned forward to check her breathing and pulse. Having not finished healers training, there was not much he could do, but he was competent enough to know if she was seriously injured or not. And he knew that if she wasn’t, there would be no need to take her to St. Mungo’s, which he knew she would be thankful for when she woke up in the morning and this had passed. 

As soon as his fingers landed on her neck, a small electric shock emanated from his fingers and he snatched his hand away. Hesitant fingers found their way back to the side of her neck. Where the electricity had been was now emanating comforting warmth, but he chalked that up to being able to confirm she had a strong pule, even if it was much more erratic than it should be. Blood flowed from her forehead, but the laceration looked superficial. Draco examined the rest of her body and was satisfied that she was not injured further. 

With cautious hands, he pushed her curls away from the blood and a small moan escaped her lips. Draco released a breath he hadn’t know he was holding as her eyes began to flutter open. He sat back on his heels and gave her space to catch her breath and gather her surroundings. 

“Wh… what… what happened?” her shaking fingers were fumbling across her head looking for the source of what must have been a throbbing pain. When her fingers came back covered in blood, terror clear in her eyes, she tried to sit up. 

“I was hoping you could tell me.” He said in a gentle tone reaching out to help her. Instead of accepting his help, she jumped, and her head snapped to look at him with wide eyes. 

Emotions battled against each other for a place on her natural face until finally confusion won out. “What are you doing?” 

Scrambling, she tried to push herself up the wall she was leaning on to stand, eyes darting around looking for her wand. Her breathing began to quicken and beads of sweat formed on her forehead, mixing with the blood, and threatening to fall into her fear darkened eyes. She began to sidestep without grace while her hands remained flat against the wall behind her leaving traces of blood smeared on the beige paint as she stumbled towards the door. His stomach turned, the tail of red reminding him of the dream he had of his mother and the snake. 

The realization that she was beginning to panic hit him, he softened his tone more, “Granger, I’m not here to hurt you.” 

He set his wand on the counter and showed her the palms of his hands as he took a few steps away from her. “I heard the screams. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He explained as she continued to slide her way towards the broken door of the small room, back firmly against the wall to offer her any security she could get. 

“You broke into my home.” He hated to see her this scared, and no matter how many times he helped her through it, it was never easier to stomach. Eyes still wide, her breath was becoming dangerously fast and shallow. He knew that if she kept the rate up, she would hyperventilate and end up passing out again. He pivoted to maintain eye contact with her but didn’t make a step to go closer to her. 

“Granger… please, you need-“

Without warning, she turned and ran.

Bare feet and legs carried her out of the room before Draco had a chance to grab her arm. “Shite.” He snatched his wand off the counter and ran after her, expecting her to be halfway out of the door already. He had to stop short when he saw her standing in the middle of the loft staring at a broken picture frame. Cautiously, not wanting her to take off running again – especially outside in nothing but an oversized jumper – he made his way to stand in her line of view. Her unwavering attention was on the photo as a tear fell down her cheek, not paying attention to the man before her. 

During their year in Hogwarts, he would have been able to reach out and wipe the tear away, pull her into a hug and tell her she was okay, but it’s been five years. He had not helped her through something like this for five years. Guilt crippled him. The possibility of her still having episodes like this had never occurred to him. The letters she had sent him never mentioned anything other than her being angry he was gone. He ignored her. He ignored her questions and feelings without telling her the reason he left or how long he was going to be gone. To further infest the wound he left, he ignored her at his mother’s funeral. To say he was not surprised with the cold greeting he got when he first saw her would be an understatement. The fact she had started talking to him as a friend again at all was the most surprising part of it all and he knew he didn’t deserve it, but was selfish enough to accept it without openly questioning her. Even if it began through the obligation and distraction of work. 

These moments, these memories, these were the times he saw how truly selfish he was. He had told himself he was leaving to become a better person, to make up for all the damage his family had done. Hindsight showed him that wasn’t true. He had left because it was easier. If selfless reason were truly the reason, he could have stayed home, in London, with newly formed friendships and the possibilities of more. Stayed with his mother who was still learning to cope without Lucius at home and potentially protected her. But he didn’t. He had gotten scared. The moment he realized that his final year at Hogwarts had been a pleasant bubble of isolation and he was about to be thrown into the real world with everyone that still hated him and his family, he ran. Looking at Hermione now, he knew it was nothing but selfish. That year was more difficult for her than most, and she had begun to rely on him, trust him, and he had abandoned her. As much hatred as he had towards Sebastian for cheating on her, Draco was no better. He didn’t deserve her friendship or anything else any more than Sebastian did. 

Brown eyes, glossy with tears, elevated from the picture at a painfully slow pace causing him to acknowledge the fact he was shirtless, and all of his scars were on full display to her for the first time since one drunken night over the holidays five years ago. When their eyes finally met, hers no longer wide and dilated with fear, he knew she was finally seeing him for the first time that night. Lucidity had taken hold again, and another tear fell down her cheeks. 

The urge to grab her was stronger than it had ever been before, but he forced his arms to stay by his side. She looked broken, defeated, like she had when arguing with Sebastian, and he wanted more than anything to figure out what happened so he could try to fix it, if he could fix it. 

“It’s been years.” She choked out as she walked to sit in a pile of feathers on the corner of her broken bed, still gripping the picture in her hand. Her body began to shake with silent sobs and she dropped the picture to cover her face. 

Episodes like this were hard on her, this much he knew. So much magic and so many emotions would flood forward and overwhelmed her. She would likely be in bed for days after one this bad, especially if it was the first one in years. So, instead of saying anything to her, instead of walking to her or sitting next to her, he was going to let her have the time she needed to gather herself and do what she needed during this part. 

Where he preferred to clean up his own messes – alone – she hated seeing the destruction she was capable of. Especially when she worked so hard to control herself, to make herself acceptable to the wizarding world, seeing the extent of the damage she could inflict made her feel like she wasn’t worthy of having magic anymore. 

_“How can I be allowed to have something I can’t control?” She asked him through heavy sobs. “This is the third time in a week. What do I do?”_

_“You’re more than capable of harnessing this much raw power.” Draco sat next to her on the floor at the foot of her destroyed bed. He pulled his legs up and rested his arms over his knees looking sideways at her._

_“You can’t honestly believe that. I’m a muggleborn, remember.” She laughed through another sob. “I don’t deserve magic.”_

_“That’s bullshite and you know it.” Draco’s tone was harsh making her sobs stop suddenly. He sighed when he saw her brows pull together. “Think of it as a test.”_

_“A test?” she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand._

_“Yes, Granger. A test. You like those, right?” he rolled his eyes at the effect her hand swipe had, smearing the remains of her black make-up under her eyes more than it already was. He reached out and wiped it away without thinking. When her eyes went wide, he pulled his hand back and looked at the smoldering tapestries in the middle of the floor._

_“A test from your magic. You’ve always had more than most, but it’s just now letting you harness more of it. If it didn’t think you could, it wouldn’t have allowed you access to it.”_

_“It made a mistake.” She sniffled. “Look what I do with it when I get scared.” She gestured around the destroyed room._

_“No, it didn’t.”_

After fixing the bookshelf that served as a faux wall against the rod iron railing of her loft, he repaired her books, bed, linens, and paintings before going downstairs to fix the damage below. A simple frame of blackened wood on her mantle held a picture of the two of them from graduation and he paused to appreciate the smile on her face. Watching the image play out, he saw Blaise in the background bowing to Luna as Theo, Ginny, and Harry laughed. He had forgotten she made him take this picture and felt his heart skip a beat when he realized it was in full view of anyone, _anyone_ , that came into her home. Once he finished repairing all damages that occurred, he fixed them both some tea, adding some whiskey to hers as she did for him and brought it up to her. 

She had worked her way to sit against the headboard and the repaired duvet was covering her bare legs, something Draco had mixed feelings about but figured it was for the best, the picture she had been looking at lay still broken on the nightstand next to her. After handing her the cup, he picked up the photo. 

It was a muggle photo of a young Hermione, around the age of 10, and her parents standing in a darkened room with a window into a large tank holding several species of jellyfish in the background. SEA LIFE AQUARIUM was painted on the wall next to them and the unasked question that was always floating around his mind at the lab was answered. He fixed the glass before sitting next to her on the other side of the bed. 

The sound of her head resting against the headboard met his ears and he turned to looked at her. Still in her oversized green jumper, it was clear she tried to pull her hair out of her face, but the elastic band was doing a poor job. Wisps of curls kept escaping and she would absently brush them out of her face keeping her eyes closed and hands wrapped around the warm mug. 

“Do you want me to heal that?” He asked after watching her steady breaths for several minutes. 

She opened her eyes and lowered her head to look at him before nodding. He moved closer and placed a gentle hand on her check to hold her steady as he healed the laceration then cleaned the blood away. He locked eyes with her and wiped away a tear with his thumb before removing his hand. He set his wand down on the other side table before resting his own head on the headboard and watching the woman next to him. Snow was still falling outside, and some had begun to pile on the ledge of the window. It was a serene sight, Draco though, as he listened to the fire crackle from the living room and the now steady breathing of the woman next to him, his eyelids began to close. 

“It’s been years.” She said again pulling him from his daze. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him. “It’s your fault.”

Squeezing his eyes closed, he took a breath before looking back at her with furrowed brows, he asked, “My fault?” His voice was soft, heavy with wanting sleep, but he genuinely wanted to know how he had been the cause of this episode, but he wasn’t going to ask directly, that wouldn’t be fair to her. Not with the agreement they had with each other. 

“Yes.” Was all she said as she took a sip of her tip. “You put whiskey in it.” 

“It’s what your dad used to do.” She gave him a small, sad smile and took another drink. 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione’s parents. The only topic that seemed to be completely restricted. She never talked about them, or about what happened to them. While in school he asked around, asked Ginny and Luna. The only thing they would say was that it was complicated and that she would talk when she was ready. Where he knew that was true, it didn’t stop him from wanting to know. He was selfish after all. There were days he would find her staring at pictures crying. When he would asked about it, she would yell and lock herself in her room. He remembered meeting, well seeing, them once just before their second year. They seemed nice enough, scared – especially after meeting Draco’s father – but nice. He knew they were doctors in the muggle world and that meant they were considered higher society, and that had been important to him at one point in his life. Now it didn’t seem to matter one bit. He just wanted her to know she could still talk to him, the way she used to. But again, it was selfish of him to think she would. 

He pulled his head away from the headboard to get a better look at her, even as she looked away from him. Drinking another sip of tea, she turned to put it on the nightstand and pulled on the duvet bringing it to rest on her stomach. Pink had tinged her cheeks and she began to mess with the stitching of the blanket. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn’t be embarrassed by anything that might have caused her magic to expand, it was doing so to make sure she was strong enough to protect herself, but she already knew that. It was something the two of them researched extensively during their free periods. 

What didn’t make any sense to Draco is at Hogwarts, they had been triggered by memories of the war, of Bellatrix, of the deaths of friends. Never did she claim a living person was the cause of a break, specifically him. He had attempted to understand, or at least empathize. The dreams, terrors, the worst parts of the war, every curse, blade, and death could be felt as if it was all happening over again; especially walking through the parts of the castle that wasn’t completely restored. 

Draco’s demons then had been mental torture, for the most part. For years before the final battle, he had to watch as others were killed and tortured. His only physical pain had been when Voldemort used Cruciatus, but for him, that was still mainly mental. Telling himself that the pain was just in his head and he could fight it. So, he never made a sound. Then there was when he was forced to take the mark. He went to pull down the sleeve of his shirt only to realize it wasn’t there, so he clasped his hand over it to block it from view.

For Hermione, though, she had to endure as much physical pain as mental torture. The first time he had been there to help her through it, she broke down and told him what she had seen. She explained to him that she thought Bellatrix was back. That she was back in the manor and having to fight for her life and the life of Harry and Ron. It had sent chills down his spine when she explained how it was actually worse the second time around. How she felt everything this time because Draco hadn’t been there. He hadn’t been able to block out the pain and he wasn’t whispering to her through their connection that she would make it, that she had to make it. 

Delicate hands were twisting in her lap as she watched them, pulling more and more of the blanket into the bundle between her fingers. He was about to reach out to her, guilt pulling him back under its frigid waters, but he stopped himself. 

“I’m sorry.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

Silent tears were still streaming down her face, but she probably hadn’t even noticed at this point. He longed for the relationship they had five years ago and was beginning to hate himself even more for severing it without a true reason other than he was a coward. 

“I have dreamless sleep in the bathroom… if I didn’t break it.” She smoothed out the blanket and let her head fall back against the headboard. When neither of them moved, she turned to look at him, “You should probably take some. I know you haven’t been sleeping.” 

A huff of a laugh escaped as he stood up to check the bathroom, luckily, she had only broken one of her vials of the potion and he was able to make her a new cup of tea and put that in it instead of whiskey this time. She drank it in two gulps and slid down into her covers. When Draco went to tell her that he was going to go she grabbed his wrist with as much force she could muster. 

“Stay.” Voice heavy with oncoming sleep. “Please.” 

“Are you sure?” it wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He usually always stayed until she fell asleep, but this was different. They weren’t in school anymore. He wanted to stay, but he didn’t want to have Sebastian walk in and make things worse nor did he want to make her uncomfortable, especially with the way they were both dressed at the moment. 

“Yes. I’m positive.” She nestled her head into her pillow and closed her eyes. “And don’t go all gentlemanly on me. It’s too cold for you to sleep on top of the covers like you used to do.” 

“Yes, ma’am” 

He saw a small smirk cross her lips before sleep completely took her over and he laid next to her, under the duvet but still on top of the sheet she was under. He wasn’t going to drink more potion even if there was enough for them both, he’d already had enough plus if something happened, he wanted to be able to protect her.

***** 

Music pulled him with gentle hands from the warmth of his slumber. Rolling over and he slung his arm over a pillow with a groan. Why could he hear music? Pulling the pillow closer to him, he buried his face to stop the rays of the November morning sun from waking him up further.

_Mmm, vanilla._

His eyes shot open. This wasn’t his bed. In a rush, the previous night flooded back into his mind and he sat up in Hermione’s bed allowing the blanket to pool around his waist. Her side was empty and the pillow he had just buried his face into had been the one she was sleeping on. She had taken such a large dose of potion; he had no idea how she was awake before him. The music he had heard in his transition between asleep and awake was drifting up from the kitchen area advertising where she was. 

Looking around, he searched for something he could transfigure into a large enough shirt for himself but found nothing. He shouldn’t have fallen asleep here, especially without proper clothing on. Obviously, he was beyond the pureblooded ideals based on what he had been doing with Astoria for the last several months, but Hermione was different. When he finally gave up looking for a shirt, he glamoured his mark, and made his way downstairs. The smell of bacon welcomed him. 

He rounded the corner and his breath caught in his throat. She was still in her oversized green jumper from the night before, what he had not realized was that it was an old Slytherin jumper. Specifically, his old jumper. At least she had put something over her knickers he had tried not to look at the night before, but the tight spandex shorts she wore that showed off the inviting curves of her hips and arse were not much better. His entrance being drowned out by the music coming from the wireless next to her allowed him a chance to sit down behind the counter and adjust his pants. He was going to blame it on it being right after he woke up and not that he found her as attractive as he did. 

The song changed, and she began singing – off key – to the turner she had in her hand and began to sway her hips to the beat. She tossed a hand in the air before spinning around. When she saw Draco sitting down, she screamed and dropped the utensil on the ground. 

“Morning” Draco said raising one eyebrow as a deep red covered her cheeks. 

“How long have you been sitting there?” 

“Long enough. I believe that’s mine.” He lifted his chin towards here. 

“You gave it to me.” 

“I let you borrow it. It was meant to be for that one game then given back.” 

She just shrugged and turned back to the stove and began plating the breakfast she made. Eggs, bacon, and toast overwhelmed the small plate she shoved in front of him next to the cup of coffee, jam, and sugar. As soon as she sat down, she began eating and Draco observed. This was not what the morning after an episode typically was. Normally, she was in bed for several days after and she wouldn’t talk to anyone for at least half a day. 

When she noticed he wasn’t eating, she stopped and raised her eyebrows in an unspoken question. 

“I’m not much of a breakfast person.” He admitted and took another sip of the coffee. 

“Eat anyway.” She pointed to his plate with her fork with aggressive force before she turned back to her own food. 

The silence of the room was only broken by the scraping of silverware on plates and the clanking of cups being set down and the tension between the two of them could have been cut with the spoon Draco used to stir sugar into his cup. 

“Are you-“ He started.

“When were you going to tell me?” She asked over him. 

The mug in his hand was set down carefully while his eyes stayed trained on the white brick behind the stove. He wasn’t sure what she was referring to, but he knew there were several things that had crossed his mind over the last five years that would constitute her asking him that question. A feeling in his stomach made him think he knew exactly what she was asking, but he wasn’t going to reveal anything unless he had to. 

“Tell you what?” He avoided looking at her. He wouldn’t be able to hide the thought that was at the forefront of his mind right now. He raised a leg to rest on the bar on the stool below him and adjusted himself into a better angle. 

“Draco.” He couldn’t stop his eyes from cutting to her, “When were you going to tell me you knew Bash?” 

“If it became relevant.” He said with an eye roll. Of course, it was about that wanker. The real question was, how did she find out? 

“It’s relevant.” She said gathering up both of their plates before walking to the sink on the other end of the island. Pushing up the far too long sleeves, she rinsed off the dishes, walked in front of him before resting her elbows on the counter and putting her chin in her hands. 

“I met him years ago and an ocean away.” Draco sighed, “I never expected to see him again. Not here. Especially not…” He snapped his mouth shut and looked into her chocolate eyes.

“Take it down.” She said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. She was shite at legilimens, so he knew she wasn’t going to do that, but he still didn’t feel comfortable letting all of his emotions about Sebastian Reeves come roaring to the surface. “No.” 

“Why?” 

When he opened his mouth to answer, there was a knock on the door and confusion crossed her face before she went to walk towards the door. 

“Please don’t answer the door like that.” Draco pleaded before she could walk far enough away from the counter to make her hips and legs visible. 

“Why?”

Giving her a stern look, he shook his head, and stood. When he opened the door, he wished he would have left as soon as he woke up, like he had planned before he saw Hermione. There were so many people that flashed in Draco’s mind when he heard the knock, thinking it might be anyone but the person that was standing in front of him at the moment. Her black dress was tighter than he thought would ever be possible for a person to wear, and the heels didn’t look like anything _anyone_ should be able to walk in, especially in snow. 

“Why… what?” 

“I can ask you the same thing.” Her voice was full of mirth and the twinkle in her dark eyes made her look devilish. “Especially dressed like that.” Her eyes traveled down his bare torso before settling on his left forearm where they both knew the mark should be visible. She pushed herself past him when he didn’t say anything and Hermione ran right to her, embracing her into a hug. 

He’d seen Hermione embrace all of her closest friends in such a manor, but he had never in his life seen Pansy Parkinson accept such an over the top greeting. She was typically the poster woman for pureblood traditions, which explained the way she dressed for the most part, but he couldn’t stop his jaw dropping while he watched the two women fawn over each other. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Pansy wined. 

“I didn’t, I just lost track of time. Last night was rough.” Hermione said. “Give me like twenty minutes.” At that, she ran upstairs leaving Draco alone with Pansy in her kitchen. 

Finally shutting the front door, he followed Pansy into the living room where she sat in one of the unmatching armchairs and crossing her ankles as well as her wrists. She tilted her head and gave him a condescending smile. Watching him silently as he sat on the couch across from her.

“I wasn’t expecting this to happen… yet.” She finally said when it was clear Draco wasn’t going to talk first. 

“What are you on about?” 

“Why are you here, Draco?” She ignored his question without a second thought, “Is she still with Bash?” 

“As far as I know.” 

“So, you’re not here for that then.” 

“Pansy.” Draco warned. “You know better than anyone, I would never.” 

She didn’t say anything to that but offered a closed smile before looking down to examine her nails. They sat in silence until Hermione could be heard rummaging through something. Eventually, she made her way back downstairs, causing both Draco and Pansy to stand back up. Hermione was wearing tight dark jeans that hugged her curves just as well as the spandex had before, a white long sleeve shirt and a brown leather jacket. A lump formed in his throat while she finished the braid that was hanging over her shoulder. She caught him looking at her and flashed a brilliant smile. 

“Is this okay, Pans?” 

“It’ll work, I suppose.” Pansy said with a smirk on her face looking at Draco. 

“Well, you’re the one that’s supposed to have all the attention. Not me.” 

“Oh, I don’t know how much attention I’ll be getting.” Pansy laughed finally looking at Hermione. “Boots?” 

“Just here.” 

“Where are you guys going?” Draco finally asked, watching Hermione search her closet for the boots she was referring to.

“Pre-release.” Hermione called. 

“My book is to be published next year. I’m doing a reading at a Hatchards. It’s like a pre-release event to get people interested in it.” 

“That’s a muggle store.” Draco turned his attention onto Pansy. “Bloody hell, Pansy, that’s brilliant.” He offered her a genuine smile which she returned. 

“Thanks.” Sadness crept into her eyes, “I just wish Marcus could be here. He was also so patient with me. Writing took up so much time, that’s why we hadn’t gotten married, yet. It seems …” A tear fell down her cheek and Hermione quickly wiped away. 

“He would be so proud of you. Just like we are, isn’t that right Draco.” 

“Without a doubt.” 

Pansy squared her shoulders and blinked her eyes dry. “Thank you. Now. Are you ready?” She ran her hands over her dress, ironing out the non-existent wrinkles. 

Confirming she was, Hermione looped her arm through Pansy’s and guided them towards the door. Draco followed behind them allowing her to lock up her flat. When he bid them good- bye, Hermione apparated quickly, but Pansy lingered. 

“Draco.” She said catching his attention before he went through his door. “Don’t miss opportunities.” She said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m just saying, it’s amazing what can be forged after a war burns down the walls that didn’t need to be there.” 

Before he could ask her why she had said that particular phrase the way she did, she was gone. Pansy had always been in the middle of everything, would it surprise him that she knew about the prophecy? No, it wouldn’t. But it still didn’t make sense why she had said it then or what she was referring to. One thing was for sure though, he needed to go over that prophecy line by line and try to figure it out. Before someone else got hurt or killed, if he were to believe what Luna had suggested about everything revolving around it. 

Coming back to London had been because of a personal goal to avenge his mother’s death, and he was still going to get that revenge, even if it took the rest of his life. But right now, there was a murderer on the loose and that is what he needed to focus on. He needed to catch that killer because that was the only way he was going to be able to continue to have the resources to find his mother’s murderer. 

He sat in the silence of his flat the entire day, looking out at the tranquil, snow filled street trying to understand the more obscure lines of the prophecy. He could go to Luna, but there was not much she would be able to tell he apart from what he already had. Glaring at the paper in front of him, he took another swig of his drink hoping that he wouldn’t get too pissed that the paper would catch on fire. Theo popped up in the outskirts of the streetlight and made his way into Draco’s flat without even a hint of a knock.

“That manor is far too large to be alone.” Theo said handing Draco a bottle of muggle beer he had acquired and wanted to try. 

“One of the reasons I got a flat.” Draco said running his hand through his hair still staring at an obscure line in the prophecy. 

“What is that?” 

“If I were to tell you, it’ll just add onto the number of things you can’t talk about.” Draco sighed but handed the paper to Theo, nonetheless. Draco watched the pedestrians on the street before him and admired how light-hearted they all seemed to be. None of them aware there was a killer on the loose, not that that particular killer would go after them even if they did know. How lucky they must feel to be able to walk down the street without a second thought. The sound of Theo pacing his living room gave away when he had been able to easily figure out a part of the puzzle and when he was completely stumped. 

“So, this is obviously about you.” Theo said after Draco was sure the man had walked a hole into his wooden floors. “You ever think that the friend being foul is Sebastian?” 

“How can it be? I don’t consider him a friend.” 

“True.” Theo jostled his hair and continued to pace. Draco grabbed them both another beer, and sat on the couch, peeling at the label. “Traditions are eradicated… purebloods. Pureblood traditions.” Theo’s hazel eyes looked more grey than blue when he looked at Draco. “They are related. So far it’s only been purebloods killed. And it goes with cleansing the pure.” 

“What reven- traditions. My mother!” Draco jumped off the couch and ran back to his desk pulling out his mother’s letter. She knew of the prophecy; Lucius said so in his journal. “Not all traditions need to continue. She knew!” 

The two friends went back and forth between Narcissa’s letter and the prophecy for several more hours, working their way through the beer Theo brought with him. Once the friends worked their way through a majority of the prophecy, they got to the line that Pansy had reminded him of earlier that day. 

“We need to talk to Potter.” Draco said.

“Really? I didn’t think you’d-“ When Draco pointed to the line about bonds being forced by fire, “The war.”

Theo started laughing. Loud, wall shaking laughter that caused him to double over holding his stomach. Laughing. “Pott… fuck… proph…” unable to form a complete word, he collapsed onto the couch and held onto the stich that had formed in his side.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Can you be serious for once in your life?” 

Tear were falling out of Theo’s eyes as he looked at Draco, still laughing but able to catch his breath between chuckles. After five more minutes of him trying to control his bursts of laughter he looked at Draco with an attempted serious face and said, “Even when a prophecy is about you…” he paused to laugh again, “It’s still about Potter.” 

“I fucking hate you.”


	14. Calling Card

“Law enforcement… where you spend very little time catching the bad guys, and the rest doing paperwork!” Theo muttered earning him a huff from both Draco and Hermione. 

Paperwork was not a new concept for Draco, but the amount they were having to sort through at the moment would put the number of essays professors at Hogwarts had to grade to shame. He scanned the length of the table and saw that every inch was still covered in case files, notes, and photos they were having to sort through and preserve so they were able to put them into the archives. Effectively cleaning out the large filing cabinet in Hermione’s office. When Draco heard of the project, it was difficult for him to truly be upset, it allowed him access to the one place he was hoping to search since the day he got back to London. 

The file in hand had been split, so he had been spending the last several minutes trying to find the second portion of the case notes when he heard Hermione exclaim. She slammed a file down on the table, sending lose notes scattering to the ground and walking into her office. Exchanging a confused look with Theo, he turned to watch her through her office window. With all the self-control he had, he was able to hold in his laughter as she slammed things around in her office yelling to no one. Her hair had gone frizzier than he had seen it in the last several months and her face and neck were flush. She was still muttering to herself when she sat back down and began aggressively flipping pages. 

Picking up the pages from the floor, he sat them down before taking up residence in the stool next to her. 

“Sickle for your thoughts.” He allowed a smirk to cross his face, the file he had been searching for, forgotten. 

“My thoughts are worth well more than that.” She responded slamming down another folder to avoid looking at him. 

“Galleon then.” He laughed while stopping a rogue photo from skirting to the floor. 

“I’m not in the mood, Draco.” She flourished her wand saying the incantation to preserve the long scroll of notes, but because of her emotional state, the paper turned so stiff she could no longer fold it to fit inside the folder without snapping it in half. She gave another aggravated groan and buried her face into her hands. 

With a chuckle he grabbed the parchment and corrected the spell before letting his chin rest in his hand looking at her. “If you become anymore frustrated, you’ll set the whole table on fire like you did sixth year in potions. 

This earned him a glare, but it just made him laugh again. He could understand her frustration, they were assigned this daunting task because there were no more leads on the murders they were trying to solve, and no other cases had come in that required their expertise. Meaning they were now required to go through all the cases not archived in the last ten years, resulting in a surprising amount of unorganized papers that needed to be sorted. 

“I hate busy work that should have been taken care of years ago.” She huffed. Curls that escaped the hastily gathered bun at the nape of her neck escaped and fell into her face.

He couldn’t remove the smile that had formed on his lips, nor did he really want to while looking at her. “I thought you’d love reading through all these old cases. Learning the history and different techniques. After all, you were the only one to stay awake during Binn’s class.” He remembered the random years the Slytherins and Gryffindors had to take that class together, and how he’d always been more fascinated at watching her than paying attention to what the professor was saying. She had always been so engaged and scribbling down notes, her tongue sticking out slightly, as it was doing earlier before her frustration got the better of her. 

“When it’s relevant!” She roughly pushed her hair back with another heavy sigh. When the stubborn curl fell back into her face, he had to stifle his laugh to avoid upsetting her more. 

The file he was working on prior, was back in his hand and he went back to searching for the other half of the notes, staying in the stool closest to Hermione. He was telling himself it was so he could stop anything tragically happening to the papers incase her frustration go out of hand, but he didn’t fully believe the weak excuse. 

It was difficult for him to put an exact time on when it began, but at some point, even before their eighth year, he had become attuned to when her emotions and magic were on edge and had been drawn to stay as close to her as he would dare when it was happening. Such as second year, he could tell she was terrified, no thanks to him trying to impress the older students in his house. That’s what prompted him to help her with her research – without her knowing of course. Then, in fourth year, when she was crying in an empty classroom, he helped comfort her but they both agreed to never speak of that ever again. As they got older, the pull to go towards her when she was upset got stronger. That’s how he knew where to find her, and inadvertently Harry with his wand, during the war. That is also why he had been awake during their eighth year, even if he didn’t go to her until she blew the hole in his wall. 

“How’s this for relevant?” Theo piped up from the end of the table. 

Theo handed the folder to Draco, who read the names. Grim Fawley and Penelope Fawley nee’ Padgett. He recognized Penelope’s name, though he didn’t know her extremely well. He knew she was a former Slytherin and her husband, whom she had married as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts was sorted into Hufflepuff and a pureblood. The article announcing their wedding had come out not long before the final battle, stating it was a Proper pureblood match. 

He had not thought too much of it, being that was a particularly stressful time in his life. Reading the case, however, made him rattle his brain for anything else he could about the couple. They did not fight in the war, but he knew Penelope’s uncle was a death eater, but couldn’t recall anything about Grim. Their deaths were ruled as a result to a fire after being found at the bottom of their stairs, both with a broken neck. The notes stated it appeared they both had fallen while trying to escape the inferno. 

This struck him as odd. The creak of the lab door pulled his attention, but when he saw it was Katrin, his focus went back to the case. They were both extremely capable with their magic, their NEWTS were listed in the file, so why did they not use their magic to put out the flames instead of running? The report stated it had been a normal fire versus fiendfyre, so it should have been simple enough.

Then he saw it. 

The part of the case that suddenly made everything clear to him, and what had caught Theo’s attention, but could have been and was easily overlooked by the original investigative team. His eyes met Hermione’s who was watching him intently. When he handed the case to her, he could feel the magic coming off her in waves. She was scared and he wanted to know why, but she made it clear she did not want to talk about it at the moment. 

He watched her read the file in silence and when her eyes went wide, he knew she agreed with him and Theo. 

“You know what this means?” she asked giving the folder to Katrin. 

“We get to catch a serial killer.” Theo said with a smile on his face that could rival Astoria. 

“This purple powder; is it his símakort… umm…” Katrin was snapping her fingers and her eyebrows frowned when she couldn’t think of the right word. 

“Calling card.” Theo translated and she gave him a smile with a nod. 

“I had thought it was before, but it didn’t seem likely because of the small amount left. But now, I’m starting to think it might be again.” Draco ran his hand through is hair. 

Hermione was chewing on the corner of her lip while rereading the file. “How many others do you think are linked?” her voice was barely more than a whisper. 

The urge to grab her hand almost overtook him, but he was able to resist by gripping the folder in his hand harder than necessary. “I haven’t found one, yet. I have a feeling there are more.” 

“This was the first one I’ve found. It’s from 2001. Grim wasn’t Slytherin, so that rules out singling out that house. But his wife was, and both had relatives connected to Voldemort, and both were purebloods.” Theo said.

“Vhat is the motivation?” Katrin asked taking a seat between Draco and Theo. 

“I don’t think we will know that until we catch the bastard.” Draco ran a hand through his hair again and dared a chuckle, “Well, now we have a different reason to go through all this.” 

“Yes, at least now it’s not a complete waste of time. But we could use help.” She looked at Katrin, but she had already picked up the file closest to her to read. 

By the end of the official workday, the four of them had found three other deaths that could be linked to the serial killer, and Hermione looked like she was getting paler with every case they found. Katrin had volunteered to take them to Harry and the profiler to try to single out the type of person they were looking for. Theo jumped at the chance to go with her leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the lab. He gathered up the piles of preserved files without a word and took them to the archives to be sorted. 

Upon returning to the lab he saw Hermione with her head in her hands and her shoulders slumped. No noise came from her, but he knew here well enough to know she was good at suppressing the sounds of sobs. 

“Come on, Love.” Instead of trying to get her to talk about it, he grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder before pressing her coat over hers. He pulled her up, keeping his arm across her shoulders and close to him while guiding her to the lifts as she leaned into him. 

With so many murders being overlooked and ultimately left as unsolved, he knew it would weigh her down, but he needed to show her she wasn’t alone in solving this, he just didn’t know how.

“Floo or walk?” he asked.

“Walk.” She said and wrapped her coat around her tightly. “I wish the snow would start sticking.” 

“It will soon.” 

They were walking through the atrium full of Ministry workers making their way home for the evening. Some were frustrated from a long day of work, others were laughing and making plans to meet up with friends in a few hours, but the commotion of the upcoming weekend did not stop them from sending a wide variety of looks towards the two of them, Draco’s arm still over Hermione’s shoulders pulling her into his side doing is best to protect her from the outburst he could feel her magic was wanting to do. 

When they finally made it out into the cold air of the November evening, he looked down at her and saw tears silently falling. “Hermione?” he stopped and turned to look at her.

“I’m fine.” She wiped her eyes. “It’s just … stress. I guess.” 

“You’re not alone.” He pulled her into him again and continued walking and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. They walked in silence for some time, her comfortably tucked under his arm against the harsh wind ripping through the abandoned street.

“Are you ever going to answer my question?” 

“Which one? You ask so many of them.” He laughed when she smacked his chest. 

“How do you know him?” 

He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He knew this was going to come up again, he had just hoped that he’d be able to actually prove something to her before he had to tell her. “I met him while I was in healer training in America. We didn’t get along.” He said simply hoping that would be enough. 

“Didn’t get along?” she laughed, “He hates you, and it’s pretty obvious you hate him.”

“Don’t try to get up to be civil. It’s not like it was with Potter.” 

“I wasn’t going to. Harry barely gets along with him, don’t even get me started on Ron and Ginny. Even Luna avoids him.” 

“Yeah, she’s gotten pretty animated on where she thinks he should go.” Draco laughed remembering when Luna had vented saying that Sebastian could get stabbed in the abdomen by an erumpent horn and she would thoroughly enjoy the show that followed. “Wait, if every single one of your friends hates him, why are you with him?”

“It’s… complicated.” He saw her face flush and felt her magic surge in a menacing way. 

“Did he hurt you?” Draco growled feeling his own magic wanting to burst forth in a wave of anger. 

“As if I’d allow someone to hurt me physically anymore.”

“Your need to specify is concerning.” He looked down at her, but she refused to meet his eyes. He felt her shiver and he pulled her closer, rubbing her arm once again. 

Somehow, they had already made it to stairs leading to their flats and he finally lifted his arm from her shoulders, instantly missing the warmth of her and her magic that seemed to be pulling at him. 

“I have it under control.” She said simply before kissing him on his cheek. “I promise.” She squeezed his forearm, sending a jolt of electricity up his arm. 

He pulled down on his left sleeve before nodding and watching her walk into her flat. When he turned, he saw Blaise and Theo standing outside of his own both giving him the signature Slytherin smirk. 

“For people that can apparate, you two sure walk a lot.” Blaise said with a raised eyebrow. 

“She needed it.” Draco walked towards them and went to open his door only to be stopped by Theo. 

“You’ve got a visitor, and if I know you as well as I know I do, you don’t want to go in there after she just watched Granger kiss you.” 

“It wasn’t an actual kiss. It was a … you know what, you’re right. Where are we going?” 

Blaise put his hands on their shoulders and within a heartbeat the three of them were outside his manor. “I think it’s time we talk about getting you out of a terrible situation.” Blaise said.

***** 

Later that evening he found himself heading back to his own flat, where he knew Astoria was waiting, with a plan to finally end things with her. Even if he thought the second part of his friend’s plan was completely ridiculous, he had to agree with the first part. Astoria was an unneeded complication and did nothing but drain Draco. Having someone you didn’t fully trust taking over aspects of your life was enough to set your nerves on fire, after all, he had rules for a reason. Something, Blaise and Theo liked to use against him when it benefited them and their goals.

Stepping out of the bright green flames he saw her sitting on the couch flipping through the newest edition of Witch Weekly. When she heard the fireplace, she looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

“Avoiding me?” 

“Yes.” He admitted. There was no point in lying to her. “But now we need to talk.” He began pacing in front of his fireplace. He heard her put down the magazine and stand up, but he did not turn to look at her. “Look, Astoria, I don’t know how all of this,” he motioned between the two of them, “got started again, but it needs to stop.”

“Because of the mudblood?” She spat.

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!” Draco spun and faced her, noticing she was within arm’s length of him suddenly. 

“I can’t believe you’ve gotten such a soft spot for her, or any of them. This is because of your pointless job.” She shook her head and played with her necklace. 

A sense of relaxation overcame him, and his eyes softened while looking at her. “It’s not a pointless job. I enjoy my work.”

“It’s cute you have taken on a little project. I just don’t want you to let it distract you from what you are destined to do.” 

Anger rolled through his chest, and he cut his eyes at her. She sounded so much like Lucius with those words it made him step away from her. “Astoria, this needs to end for no other reason that I don’t want what you do.” 

A grin played across her face as she closed the gap between them once again. “Do you know what you want?” 

“Yes.” He said and narrowed his eyes at her.

“And what is it you want?” she ran her hand over his chest. 

Grabbing her wrists to stop their decent, “Not what you do. I don’t want to get married because of some contract and I don’t want to marry you.” 

Laughter escaped her lips and she pressed herself against Draco. Her breath was hot on his lips and her smell was intoxicating. He swallowed hard to try to keep his thoughts clear as she spoke. “You don’t have a choice. You will have to marry someone because of that contract. And I know it has to be someone pure. I’m the best choice. You can learn to love me, because I promise Draco, I already love you. I will be the perfect wife for you.” She leaned in and kissed him. 

The taste of her lips pulled him under and all coherent thought was abandoned as he released her wrists and kissed her back. Her lips parted and their tongues danced together like it was imperative to life. 

“I love you, Draco.” She whispered before she kissed below his ear and along his jaw. He didn’t say anything. He knew he didn’t love her, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew what was happening needed to stop but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. She overwhelmed him and it was difficult to think of anything other than her. 

She pushed him into one of the leather chairs he had next to the fireplace and proceeded to straddle him while kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. He let his head fall back against the chair as she kissed down his neck, relishing in the feeling of her running her hands along his bare chest. 

His eyes closed and he saw a flash of curly brown hair before he snapped them back open. His eyes met bright blue instead of brown and confusion took over him. He grabbed Astoria’s shoulders but before he could say anything her lips were back on his and she was grinding against his hips. 

“I’m going to help you relax. You’re so tense.” Astoria said into his lips. Part of him wanted to relax into her. Wanted to think of nothing but the woman on him and what she was doing to his body. He wanted to kiss her back and bring her upstairs to allow her to help him release the stress he had been carrying around. 

Another part of him rumbled in anger. This wasn’t what he wanted; this wasn’t what was supposed to happen. 

Hips was grinding against his and his hands automatically gripped them. The skirt she was wearing had ridden up and was now sitting high enough on her waist that his hands were gripping bare skin except for the small lace knickers she had on. Instinctively, his fingers wrapped around the string and he pulled her towards him returning her fevered kiss. 

Her hands left his chest, but he realized the absent of her didn’t bother him as much as it should. His thought process was stopped when she pulled off the shirt she was wearing to reveal a black lace bra before she pushed herself back to him with her hands pulling at his hair. 

Hands left his hair and moved down his chest to pull at his belt and he stopped kissing her. Her eyes were dilated with lust and a devilish grin was on her pink lips. 

“Relax. It’s not like I haven’t done this before.” She said in a honeyed voice and he narrowed his eyes at her. Something in him was telling him to not trust her, but every time he tried to act to stop her, another part of him shut it down and let her take him over again. 

With belt and buttons undone, she stood up and knelt before him pulling off his slacks off in an agonizingly slow pace. When they were off, she parted his knees and slid between them grabbing him with a confident hand. 

“I’m going to make you cum with just my mouth, then give you the best fuck of your life.”

She took him fully in her mouth in a quick motion and his head rolled back to rest against the chair once more closing his eyes. Images of black spandex shorts covered by his green sweater flashed in front of his eyes followed by warm brown eyes and curly brown hair. The sound of her laugh filled his ears and he bit down on his lip while sucking in air. Astoria’s tongue was flicking over his head while her hand pumped, and his hips started to buck. He was close but he didn’t want to stop seeing her, so he squeezed his eyes closed. She was smiling and her eyes were cast down, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Her deep brown eyes finally looked up at him and he was pushed over the edge. 

When he finally looked down at Astoria, she was running her finger along the space between her breasts, picking up a bit of cum before sucking on her finger. His heart was beating hard against his chest while he ran a hand through his hair. His face was flush, and he couldn’t tell if it was because he was shocked by what he allowed to happen or who he had been thinking of. 

“Astoria…” he breathed.

“That’s just the first half.” She stood up and kissed him lightly allowing her smell to envelop him once again. “I’ll be upstairs.” 

He sat on the edge of the chair and rest his head in his hands. He needed to stop this, but the part that didn’t want to stop was quickly winning, and when he saw the black bra land on the railing of the loft, his mind went blank as he went up to meet her for what was sure to be a long night.

**** 

When the dim light of morning caressed his face, he knew it was time to get up, even though he had not truly slept at all that night. His dreams had been riddled with albino snakes with red eyes and bodiless screams. He felt Astoria get up less than ten minutes ago, but he didn’t want to talk to her. He was ashamed of himself for allowing last night to go so far off course, and he had no idea what had come over him.

The water turned on in the bathroom and he finally threw the comforter off. He was going to tell Astoria she needed to leave and that it was over between them. When he pushed open the bathroom door, steam was already beginning to envelop the small room. Rolling his eyes, he went to cast a spell to get rid of the humidity but stopped short when he saw the necklace on the counter. This was the first time she had taken it off that he had seen. 

He had concerned about it before, but this was the first time he had been able to get anywhere close to it without it being on her. As soon as he picked it up, his suspicions were confirmed, and he felt anger roar through his chest as heat made its way up his neck and to his face. Clutching his fist, he left the small room, humidity be damned, and went downstairs. 

By the time Astoria came down, he had placed himself in front of his fireplace, arms resting against the mantle watching the flames dance across the logs. Orange, red, and yellow flickered across his eyes while his mind was far away, thinking of what his mother might have told him to do in this situation. 

_“You’re clever enough to have known, but you allowed male stupidity to overcome you. Now fix it before it ruins you.”_

Narcissa’s pale eyebrow would have been raised and her lips would have been pressed into a thin line. He knew his mother never really like Astoria, but she been polite to her out of social necessity, nothing more. When they had dated during his eighth year, she made it clear that Astoria was not the pure in which she had hoped for him. Though it didn’t make sense then, he was beginning to see it now, especially after reading her letter so many times. He believed he might see the way out of the contract as well, but he had no idea how to test his theory at the moment. 

“Good morning.” Astoria’s honeyed voice met his ears and he cringed. He had placed the necklace on the mantle under a stasis charm to be able to keep his mind clear. He wasn’t sure how she had manipulated it the way she did, but he was going to find out. Even if it meant going to someone for help.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Draco said, his voice came out in a growl as he tried to keep himself from yelling. His magic was on the verge of exploding and he didn’t want to have to clean up after that. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” She said from the kitchen. “You really should call your house elf back from Hogwarts. It’s such a waste to keep her there.” 

“When were you going to tell me? When were you going to stop?” He could feel his nails digging into his palms, but he didn’t release his fists. He was still staring into the dancing flames hoping they would keep him calm. 

“Tell you what?” she laughed, “That I loved you. I thought it was obvious. All I’ve wanted is-“

“You know that’s not what I’m referring to!” His voice rose as did the flames. “How did you plan on this going?” he said after several breaths. 

“I’ve told you that many times. We are going to get married, satisfy your contract, and live a beautiful, pure, life.” Her voice had an air of dismissal and it was infuriating Draco further that she was acting like she had no idea what he was referring to. 

“You can’t honestly be this stupid.” He said through clenched teeth finally turning to look at her. 

She was sipping from a teacup with raised eyebrows, a look of feigned innocence. He hated that look. “I don’t know what you’re referring to.” 

“THE FUCKING NECKLACE ASTORIA!” he finally yelled, and he felt the flames behind him enlarge throwing heat into the room. 

Her hand flew up to where her charm normally sat, and her eyes went wide. 

“Yeah, want to explain that?” he asked, “Or would you rather me call Katrin?” he let a smirk play on his face when Astoria’s face paled at the mention of the Icelandic warrior incarnate. 

“I did it because I love you, Draco. I’ve always loved you. You’re just too stubborn to give us a real chance.” 

“You don’t love me.” He laughed and held up his hands to keep her from coming closer to him. “And I don’t love you. There is never a chance of that happening, now.” 

“Draco…”

“No! Do you even know what you did? You took away my choice, you took away my ability to make decisions. You realize that’s how Voldemort was born?” 

“If you just-“

“No. You don’t get it. I didn’t love you and that’s why I ended things at Hogwarts. The only reason things started again was because you manipulated the situation.”

“This is because of your ridiculous job and that stupid mudbl-“

“DON’T!” Draco’s voice echoed around the room and he slammed his fist into the wall. He felt pain surge up his arm, but he ignored it for the time. “Don’t you dare say a word against her! Hermione is one of the most genuine people I know and she has nothing to do with this! You should be arrested for what you did, and I can’t believe I didn’t see it before. Get out of my house and don’t you dare come back, ever. Don’t you come near me or Hermione or any one of my friends. Do you understand me? If you do, I will have you thrown into Azkaban!” 

“Draco.” 

“Get out, Astoria.” He said, his voice full of exhaustion now. “I never want to see you again.” 

“You’re going to regret this. You’ll see. I’m the only one pure enough for you.” 

“I know what pure is, and you are not the pure I want. Now get out.” 

She left, slamming the door so hard behind her, all it did was bounce back open. He shook his head and cursed as he held his wrist to look at his hand that was swelling at an alarming rate. He knew beyond a doubt it was broken, but he knew trying to heal your own bones would never work well. Walking to the kitchen, he grabbed a hand towel with his left hand and laid it out before grabbing some ice cubes from the freezer. 

Placing it on his hand, he cursed again and was answered with a laugh. His head jerked up to see Blaise sitting at the counter in front of him. “I’m going to assume that is not because you hit her.” 

“What kind of Neanderthal do you think I am?”

“Want me to heal it?”

“Do you know how?” Draco asked narrowing his eyes at his friend. He had never been the most studious person, but he was not an idiot. Still did not make Draco trust him anymore with something like fixing his broken hand. 

“Not really.” Blaise laughed. 

“I’ll wait for someone else then.” 

“I could get Ree-“ 

“I will break _your_ hand if you finish that sentence.” 

Blaise laughed and flourished his wand to wrap up the hand towel and adjusted it on Draco’s hand to keep it from falling off. “So…”

“I’m not talking about it.” 

“Just answer one question…” Blaise said while he raised his eyebrows. The question hung in the air and didn’t need to be verbalized. 

“Yes.” Draco sighed, and as he said it out loud, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Thank Merlin! That woman is dead from the neck up!” 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Draco then went into an explanation of what happened the night before leading up to him discovering the necklace and showed it to him. Blaise had been just as angry as he was and they both decided to go find Theo to be able to fix his hand. 

On their way out, they did not notice Hermione sitting at her desk with an open window so she could hear what was going on, nor did they notice the tear that fell down her check when he continuously defended her against the prejudice slurs that dominated her school years, and there was no possible way they would know of the happiness she felt when she realized that Draco had finally gotten rid of someone that was as terrible for him as Astoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Life! I've been so busy lately and I have absolutely HATED that it has taken me almost TWO WEEKS to post again. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I loved that I was finally able to break Draco and Astoria up! So much fun. 
> 
> Please read and review! I cherish them all and it helps push me forwards on the long nights I'm working. I'm not allowed to have my computer there but I do tend to write out rough drafts while I'm there so when I see that you are loving it!


	15. Murder in the Worst Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is around 6k words... If you as readers would prefer to have shorter chapters or you appreciate them being on the longer side, let me know.

**_MALFOY HEIR DESTROYING ALL LINKS TO PAST LIFE_**  


“You can’t be serious?” Draco rolled his eyes at Katrin when she handed him the copy of the Daily Prophet when she ran into him in the lifts. 

“I vas laughing all day.” She looked over at him and gave another laugh to solidify her statement. “Apparently Greengrass is quite spiteful. This is the second veek since your break-up that she’s dominated vhat is being published in this trash. I know Creevey is terrible, but this Davis person is just as bad.” 

“I see Creevey has just as much to say about the department as Davis has about me.” He pointed to a different article, not wanting to talk about Astoria or the defamation of character she was getting printed about him. 

**_PUREBLOOD KILLER STILL AT LARGE_**

“Oh yes,” her eyes hardened, “He loves his little smear campaign on the DMLE. I vish ve could find something on that little skíthaus...“ 

Draco laughed and rolled up the paper. “Don‘t worry about him, he‘s not worth the time it takes to translate that word. Although, I will ask Theo later. He seems to be learning your native tongue pretty quickly.”

Katrin blushed as they stepped out of the lifts into the atrium. “I don’t know vhy.” 

“Sure.” He nudged her with his elbow, and she laughed. “You coming out?”

“I might meet up vith you later.” She gave Draco a quick hug before stepping into bright green flames and disappearing. 

He took another look at the moving picture of him and Astoria arguing in Diagon Alley. After the first couple of days, the articles all seemed to be the same: that Draco used her until he was bored, that he was a liar and manipulative. Not thinking she was worth his anger anymore, there was nothing else to do but laugh. She was playing the victim, something she could do flawlessly, and turning everything she had done into something that was done against her. He was glad to be done with her drama firsthand. If all he had to deal with was some slander in random newspaper articles, he could survive. He tried to avoid the paper as much as possible in the first place. Tossing the paper into rubbish bin, he stepped into the fireplace and called out his destination.

Stepping out, he had to quickly jump out of the way to avoid being run over by a waitress with a tray full of drinks. The Leaky Cauldron was far busier than he expected, but with it as cold as it was outside and raining, he supposed he should have changed his expectations. He looked around the crowded floor until his eyes landed on a very distinct head of bright blonde curls next to two of the loudest patrons there, Theo and Blaise. 

“-be fun! I promise, best night of your life.” Blaise was saying next to a laughing Theo. 

“Blaise, I’m honored you want me to go with you, but I’ve already told you,” she put a hand on his arm, “I’m going with someone else.” She gave him a sincere smile and patted his arm before she looked up. “Hello Draco.” 

“Give it up mate. She’s been turning you down for seven years.” Theo laughed and slapped a crest fallen Blaise on his back, giving Luna a wink. 

“Oh, it’s nothing personal, I just prefer someone a little more … reserved.” She stood then and waved at someone behind Draco. “I’ll be seeing you all.” She gave Draco’s hand a squeeze to accompany a knowing look before departing to join Hermione and Pansy across the room. 

“What do you think she means by reserved?” Blaise asked as Draco took Luna’s abandoned seat. 

“Oh, probably someone that hasn’t slept with half of the commonwealth.” Draco leaned back and laughed. 

“Me sleeping with the commonwealth was able to expedite you getting the report back from your profiler.” Blaise said holding out a large envelope. 

Draco instantly jolted forward and grabbed it from him. “You can’t be serious. Does Potter know?” When Blaise shook his head no, Draco instantly broke the seal and pulled out the contents to read. Theo had brought his chair around to read over Draco’s shoulder before he put it away.

“Well, for the most part, we were right.” Theo said. 

“Yeah, I’ll get it to Potter or Katrin later.” He shrunk it down and put it in his inside pocket. “There’s not much we can do with it until Potter gets back.” 

“Is he still in France?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, I think that’s where he is. Katrin and Hermione are losing their minds, no one will tell them what he is doing or how long he will be gone.” 

“I could-“

“No, Blaise, I really don’t think there is anyone you can sleep with to get this information. Unless you plan to bed the Director of the DMLE.” Blaise thought about it for a moment then gave a face of, I wouldn’t say no, which caused both Draco and Theo to bust out laughing. 

The three friends sat talking and laughing through a round of drinks before Blaise caught sight of Luna again and decided that he would ask her one more time to go to the Ministry Yule Gala with him. When he disappeared into the crowd, Draco took time to observe Theo as he sat there laughing. His sandy brown waves were tossed every which way and being paired with the scruff he kept on his face it made him look like he didn’t care about his appearance, but Draco knew him better. He knew for a fact that Theo took longer to get ready than Hermione and was prepared to list several occasions for proof. 

Theo had always been the one person that Draco could rely on, especially during school. He had never agreed with the views pushed onto them by their fathers and the two of them often fought because Draco had been, in Theo’s words, “a naive little shite.” He was always the one person that was willing to be completely honest with Draco and never blew smoke up his arse, especially when it came to the war and the sides they would have to choose. He had been the only person that truly knew Draco and his feelings on what his family had been wrapped up in. He helped when it came to protecting students during the Battle of Hogwarts, even before Blaise was willing to step in. When Draco had been dueling several Death Eaters during that final battle, Theo was the only person to step up and help him protect Ginny as she tried to pull her brother’s body out of the debris that had fallen from the ceiling. It was Theo that stood by him when Voldemort brought Harry’s body back from the forest, squeezing his shoulder in support. 

“Theo, how long have we known each other?” Draco tested his friend’s mood. Sometime, when drinking, his mood could change quickly, and he didn’t want this to be one of those times where it switched for the worse. 

“Hell, I’m pretty sure I officially met you just a few weeks after you were born. Why do you ask?” He took another drink of his beer and leaned back in his chair, rocking it back onto two legs. 

“You’ve always been honest with me.” 

“Yes.” Theo’s eyes narrowed but nothing else about his posture changed. 

“I want to ask you a question, but I want you to be completely honest.”

“Yes, I think you should grow a pair and tell Hermione.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, “That’s not even close to what I was going to ask.” 

Theo moved his hands in a gesture that suggested he was waiting for Draco to ask, a smile on his face. That was a good sign for Draco, but it still took several calming breaths before he could ask. Leaning forward, he folded his hands on the table and Theo followed suit, mocking Draco’s serious expression. 

“Spill it blondie.” 

Draco locked eyes with his oldest friend, “Do you know the name Cassiopeia, or Cassi?” Draco watched for any sign of recognition. Anything that would prove that Draco’s sister was alive to more than just him and his parents; that her memory had not been erased from existence from everyone alive. He had tried multiple potions that were supposed to bring back memories to no avail. The problem being the longer the memories had been gone, the harder it was to bring them back. There was a possibility that a healer could help, but he had no desire to go to St. Mungo’s if he didn’t absolutely need to. The less chance to run into Reeves the better for him. 

As he watched Theo’s face, all he saw was confusion. “Should I?” he asked. “Who is she to you?” The longer Theo thought about the name the more confused he became. “Was she someone to me?” It was clear to Draco the name seemed to pull at him; familiar to him but no idea why. Now came the difficult part: should he tell him about Cassi and how taken with her he seemed to be when they were children, or just drop the topic all together? 

Lucky for him, the conversation was interrupted before he had to make an actual decision on it. 

“I didn’t realize grown men still had staring contests.” Katrin said as she slid back a chair to sit down. 

Both Draco and Theo leaned back in their chairs and cleared their face from any confusion or doubt. “I was just trying to make sure he didn’t lie to me.” Draco smirked, trying to play it off.

“Lie about vhat?” Katrin asked before she ordered a drink from the waitress that came to their table. 

“Oh, just a little bet that Blaise and I have against him and his claims of virtue.” Draco raised an eyebrow as Theo choked on his drink. 

“Bloody bastard.” 

“I don’t think I vant to know the answer to that.” Katrin’s cheeks flushed. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t bore you with those details. I will, however, hand this over to you.” Draco pulled out the envelope he received from Blaise and handed it to her. She began to ask if it was what she thought it was and when Draco nodded her face lit up as she enlarged it to normal size and read the profile. Once she was done with the report, her face fell slightly. 

“It’s not much different than vhat ve already knew.” She slumped. 

“No, but we now have an official report that we can give out to the rest of the department from a professional that shows we know what we are talking about.” Draco held up his glass in a toast before drinking it which made her smile. 

“Kat, do you have a date to the gala?” Theo asked abruptly. Draco knew he had been trying to ask her this question for several days now but had always ended up talking himself out of it, finding excuses of being at work or her being around people she needed to impress. 

Katrin’s cheeks turned a bright pink and she looked down to play with the condensation on her glass. “I do, actually. Ginny set it up.” 

“Of course.” Theo tried to hide his disappointment and Draco felt bad for the guy. If Ginny had set up the date, he knew it was likely a famous quidditch player and with Katrin’s feminine but muscular physique, it was likely going to be a mountain of a player that all of the female fans drooled over. “You’re beautiful and smart and funny and of course you already have date.” Theo was muttering under his breath where Katrin couldn’t hear him. 

“I’m sorry, Theo. I didn’t know…” 

“No! Don’t be sorry, just, umm, save me a dance?” He gave a playful smile after clearing his throat. Draco tried not to watch the scene unfolding in front of him, it was like fourth year all over again. At least this time Theo actually was able to get the question out instead of stuttering and running to hide in their dorm.

Just as Draco looked up, having a clear shot of the bar, he saw the last person he wanted to see walk in. He was about to look away when he noticed that Sebastian’s arm was wrapped around a witch’s waist, but that witch wasn’t Hermione. He had seen this kind of action from Sebastian before, except this was a different witch from even the last time he had seen him. How Hermione could put up with this, he didn’t know, but he wanted nothing more than to take out all of his anger on the man laughing at the bar.

He saw red. Pushing his chair back and standing, his head jerked around the room looking for the head of busy curls he could spot anywhere, and that is exactly what he did. Her back was to him, but Pansy was facing him, and he caught her eye. He knew legilimency, but he was not nearly good enough to use it across a crowded room such as this with her that far away. Luckily, Pansy knew Draco enough to catch on that something was wrong and looked at Hermione quickly. When he nodded, Pansy immediately knew and grabbed her hand. 

“Aren’t they still together?” Theo asked when Draco’s attention was back on the wizard in question. 

“Yes, they are.” Katrin hissed and went to get up, but Draco grabbed her arm, shaking his head. When she turned and saw Pansy bringing Hermione to them, she understood and sat back down with him. He could see the white of her knuckles as she gripped the glass, and so did Theo because he put his hand on hers to get her attention, trying to distract her so she wouldn’t break the glass. 

“Draco! I haven’t seen you since I caught you in Hermione’s flat the other week.” Draco’s head snapped to look at Pansy with wide eyes. He could feel his face warming, but he doubted it was anything compared to the color of Hermione’s at the moment. 

“Pans, I told you, nothing happened.” Hermione whispered and Pansy laughed. 

“I know. I just wanted to see Draco blush.” Pansy laughed as she pushed Theo closer to Katrin and brought up a chair before sitting Hermione down next to Draco and sitting on the other side of her. Pansy knew how to manipulate every situation, and it took her no time to figure out how to do just that. And Draco had to admit to himself, this was one of the only times he didn’t mind her specific skill set. 

It did not take long for Hermione to look up and see him. Sebastian’s face was nestled into the crook of the witch’s neck and she was laughing as he pulled her into him. Without saying a word, Draco slid his drink towards her, and she took it in both hands before draining in one gulp. 

“I already knew.” She whispered to Draco before standing up and walking out, leaving the whole table in shock. 

Draco watched her walk out the door with wide eyes before turning back to see three pairs of eyes staring back at him. He pulled his eyebrows in confusion and Pansy smacked him in the back of his head. 

“What the fuck was that for? Did any of you know she knew he was cheating on her?” 

“That’s not vhat it vas for. Go after her!” 

“Bloody women.” Draco pushed back his chair and ran out the door after grabbing his coat, earning him a look from everyone he ran past, including Sebastian. “Granger!” 

She was walking at a brisk pace, and because she had no coat her arms were wrapped tightly around her with her head down because of the rain pelting its way down from the clouds. He knew that she could hear him, he could tell by the way she turned her head, but she chose to ignore him. 

“Bloody hell, Hermione!” He ran to catch up to her, but she still didn’t say anything. “Why the hell are you just allowing that to happen?” He yelled. Her magic was rolling off her in thunderous waves giving away how angry she really was, even with her obviously trying to hold it back. And instead of confronting Sebastian, she was letting him do whatever he damn well pleased. This wasn’t the Hermione Draco knew, and he wanted to know what Sebastian had over her that made her accept his behavior. 

He reached out and grabbed her arm, gently pulling her to a stop. He wrapped his coat around her shoulders and held it there trying to get her to look up at him. Her hair was already soaked, and the blue knitted sweater she wore was swelling from the rain exposing just how small she was, despite her curves. 

“Will you talk to me?” 

She kicked at the water forming the puddle they were standing in but didn’t raise her face. Frustration ran through him and he wanted nothing more than to shake her. He remembered her punching Blaise in the nose for lying to someone in order to sleep with them, and her stringing Weasley up in the hallway when he kissed someone else and they hadn’t even been officially dating at that time. She was always defending those who were being used or cheated on, so why was she not doing the same for herself?

With the rain it was difficult to tell, but he was almost positive she was crying, so he took his hand and put it under her chin to lift it so their eyes could meet, and his suspicions where confirmed. “Hermione, what’s going on, Love?” 

“Don’t call me that.” She choked out. 

“I know the condition.” He gave her a sad smile, “What’s going on, Love?” 

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “It’s complicated.” 

The urge to shake her returned, so he took a deep breath, pulled his lips in and looked up for a moment to let the rain wash over his face. “That’s not going to be good enough. You don’t deserve this.” 

“Draco, you have no idea what’s going on. I…” she paused and bit her lip to keep herself from saying more.

“I swear if you say you love him, I’m going to lose my shite.” Draco’s eyes turned hard as he prepared himself to hear those words coming from her. He knew how complicated love could be, and how you had absolutely no control over who you actually fell for. But it never condoned allowing someone to treat you like you're disposable and he was prepared to tell her just that.  
His heart was beating hard in his chest, he was sure she could hear it over the pounding rain.

She laughed, and he almost dropped his hands from her shoulders in shock. “Like I could love a monster like that.” She spat the words out like she had been holding them back for too long. 

“Then… why? I don’t understand.”

“I told you, it’s complicated.” Her eyes were sad, and she didn’t even try to force a smile while she looked at him. Her hands came up and grabbed his that were rested on her shoulders once again. “How is your hand.” She turned her head to look at the hand in question. 

“It’s fine. You should know, you healed it when Theo mucked it up. Don’t try to change the subject.” 

She gave a huff of a laugh, “That was pretty clever of you.” She looked back at his face and pushed the hair that had started sticking to his forehead out of his eyes, “Clever to find a way for me to see in a way I couldn’t deny it. But it was also extremely embarrassing.” The fire Draco had been looking weeks for was finally lit and it was directed at him. Not exactly what he was expecting, but he was glad to see it none the less.

“That wasn’t –“ 

“I know, but next time, maybe grab me by myself.” 

A challenge played across her eyes, but he had no idea what that might be, and it made his heart stutter. “There shouldn’t be a next time, Hermione.” 

“You’re using my given name.” 

“Don’t change the subject.” 

“Why do you care?” she tried to step away from him, but his grip on her shoulders tighten enough to keep her in front of him. 

The rain had slowed, but only enough to allow them not to yell to hear each other, and the wind was tearing at him but that wasn’t what caused the chill to run over him. Her words cut him deeper than she probably ever meant them to. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, so he closed it again. Why did he care? He cared because she was Hermione Granger. She was brilliant, brave, loyal, kind and fearless. She was a friend and had been there for him when he needed her, just as he was for her, or he had been, until he wasn’t. Until he left. That did not mean he didn’t care about her, that was why he had left. She didn’t know that though.

“We made a vow to each other,” Draco finally said, and he lifted his hand up to her cheek letting his thumb wipe away a drop of water, “I vowed to never lie to you, and you did the same. I did that because I care about you and I know you deserve the truth. Reeves is not being truthful to you, or faithful. Honestly, he is the biggest fucking prick I have ever met, and I knew that before I found out you were dating him. You deserve more than him. You deserve someone that will treat you like a queen. You deserve someone that wants to be deserving of you.”

“And is that you?” her eyes locked into his, unwavering.

For the second time he almost stepped back from her in shock, but the warmth her magic was radiating kept him close to her. Before he could stop himself, he said gently, “No. I could never deserve you.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t say anything. Again, her hand grabbed his and as if without her permission she closed her eyes and pushed into his hand on her cheek. When she opened her eyes, they focused on his forearm. 

He had been so focused on her, he forgot he was wearing a white shirt and the rain was making it all but transparent. The faded lines of the Dark Mark were now visible, and he tried to pull his arm away, but she held it there before bringing her other hand up to trace the edges of it. The feeling of her fingers sent shivers down his spine that the rain could never do, and he wished more than anything he could know what was going on inside her ever-working brain. 

“Just… leave it. Okay.” She said as she released his hand and stepped away. Before he could stop her again, she turned on her heel and disapparated. 

He turned to head back into the Leaky Cauldron and met the eyes of Theo who was standing under the awning waiting for him with a glass of whiskey. Once under the awning himself, he cast a drying spell and a warming spell to stop his shaking that wasn’t apparent until Hermione left. He grabbed the whiskey and swallowed it in one gulp warming him further. Theo was leaning against the wall with one foot up and crossed arms as he looked at Draco with a lifted eyebrow. 

“She’s planning something, but she won’t tell me what it is.” Draco ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know if anyone knows what it is, the way it’s weighing on her.” 

“There is only one person she might have told.” 

“And he won’t say a bloody word.” 

“Speaking of that person, he sent word. Looks like he’s back and got pulled into a crime scene.” 

“Hermione?”

“It looked like she needed the day off, am I wrong?” 

Draco just shook his head and headed inside. Once he was able to grab the equipment needed to process the scene from the lab, he and Theo apparated to the edge of a quidditch pitch on the outskirts of Holyhead. The stands were clad in dark green tapestries with golden stitched talons and giant signs that spelled out Harpies were flying behind both sets of goal posts. 

“Tell me it’s not Ginny.” Draco held out his hand when Theo began to walk toward the pile of abandoned brooms at the opposite end of the filed.

Theo’s face was pale, but he didn’t say anything, and Draco was sure his face wasn’t much better. The bottom of his stomach dropped out when he saw Harry stepping out of the locker room with Ron Weasley towering next to him. The redhead was grown several inches and put on more muscle than he thought would be possible. He supposed working with Dragons would do that though.

Draco was plunged into a tunnel of frozen wind as he walked towards the only other people he could see in the stadium. The selfish part of him wished he still had his coat, but the thought was quickly dismissed when the image of Hermione holding it close to her flashed before his eyes. Casting another warming charm over himself, he came to a stop when he was within talking distance of Harry and Ron. 

Theo greeted them both as old friends, but Draco was still being given a cold shoulder by Harry and if it was Ginny that was attacked, he didn’t see that changing at all. Now that he was closer to Ron, he could see several new scars covering his hands and face, as well as a large burn that covered his right arm. He had grown his hair out and the resemblance he had to his oldest brother Charlie was uncanny. 

“Weasley. Potter.” Draco nodded after they had shaken hands with Theo. To his surprise, Ron gave him a warm smile and held out a hand, which Draco took. He could feel calluses on the man’s hands and the grip was probably harder than necessary. 

“Hey Malfoy.” Ron said. “Been awhile, I’m sorry about your mum.” 

With the lightness of his tone, Draco concluded the victim could not have been Ginny and a weight he hadn’t realized was there lifted off his chest. “Yeah, thanks.” He responded. 

“What’s going on? Where is Kat?” Theo asked while Draco was looking between his two school enemies with unease. 

“Through here.” Harry said and pointed towards the guest locker room. “Katrin is dealing with an annoyance.” The displeasure in his voice was clear and Ron laughed. 

“Oh, come on, you should be used to it. Him and his brother always followed you around in school.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Harry said with a scowl and held open the door for the three men to follow. 

The smell hit him before he could see the body and both him and Theo took a step back. “Could’ve warned us, mate.” Theo said through a pinched nose.

“Sorry. Ron found him and until Ernie gets here, we can’t know for sure how long he has been here.” 

The sight of the decomposing body slumped against the wall of lockers was enough to churn Draco’s stomach. He was glad in that instant for the potion he had taken before leaving the Ministry. In the line of work he was in, it was normal to see terrible things, but this was one of the grisliest bodies he had seen. The smell was worse the closer he got, and he had to cast a bubblehead charm to be able to work, leaving Ron, Harry, and Theo at the door. He could hear Katrin’s voice in the distance yelling at someone. And when he heard her threaten to boil his eyeballs in one of his developing potions, Draco couldn’t hold in a laugh even as he bent to look at the peeling flesh. 

“Has anyone touched the body?” Draco asked to no one in particular.

“No.” Ron answered, “As soon as I smelled it, I knew something was wrong. I looked around the corner then didn’t go any further. I remember some things from when I worked with Harry.” Ron said with a small laugh. “The rest of the family was here. We were going to play a quick game before heading back to The Burrow with Ginny. I sent them home, but they are prepared to come in and give statements.” He added the last part towards Harry who was taking notes. 

“Ernie should be here with Penny within the next twenty minutes. It takes them longer because they have to bring that stupid van.” Harry said as he walked up next to Draco. When he was within whispering distance, he knelt down and asked, “Where is Hermione?” 

Draco turned to look at him and sighed, “She saw Reeves at the Leaky with some other witch.” 

“I fucking hate that prick.” Harry said as he clenched his fists. 

“You and me both.” Draco turned back to the body, “This wasn’t fire.” He said pointing to the melted skin. “It’s some form of muggle acid or a potion that mimics it.” 

He continued to look over the body. Part of the robes the victim was wearing had melted to the skin and the face was nothing but bits of muscle on exposed bone. Knowing he couldn’t actually touch the body until the medical examiner and photographer got there, Draco moved his focus to the scene around them. He cast a spell over the lockers, benches, spare booms, even the doors to look for fingerprints or any other form of DNA but found none. There were no footprints aside from those belonging to Draco, Harry, and the victim and there was no evidence of the bottle that the potion or acid might have been kept in. Stepping back to look at the body from across the room, he saw the lockers had been moved by the scrap marks on the stone floor, he marked it for Penny to take photos of when she arrived and moved on. It wasn’t until he stood on top of one of the long benches that he saw it. Shimmering on the top of the locker that had been moved was a pile of purple powder, linking this with the rest of the murders they had found. Upping the body count for the murderer to eight. 

When Ernie arrived, they collected the body and took the necessary photos that allowed Draco to collect the powder into a vial and notated anything else that might have been pertinent. Once the body was gone, and Katrin was able to get rid of Creevey, the three aurors, Ron, and himself took a portkey back to the Ministry. Several hours later, Harry came to collect Draco and asked him to come into the observation room with him. 

Following him into the small room with a large window, he kept his guard up. Never had there been a reason for Draco to watch an interview, outside of listening to Astoria being questioned by Katrin, and he wasn’t sure why Harry was asking him to do so now. When he saw Katrin in the room with Ron it set his curiosity on fire. 

“It was a conflict of interest to have me interview him.” Harry said looking out the window. 

“And it wasn’t when I came in?” Draco spit, still bitter being blamed for the murder of Marcus. 

“Kat asked you the questions initially.” Harry argued. “The director asked me to be there. I didn’t want to be anywhere near you after you left without a word.” Harry admitted crossing his arms. 

No response was needed, so Draco just nodded and looked forward. Katrin was impressive, he noticed. She was several inches short than Ron and a good 50 kilos lighter, but she still demanded the room they were in, and if Draco didn’t know any better, it was clear Ron was nervous around her. Not for the first time, Draco compared Katrin to his own mother and how he knew she had been able to take control of certain situations. 

“Why am I here?” Draco asked after ten minutes of silence between him and Harry. “I have work to do.”

“Did ‘Mione tell you what she’s been up to?” He asked, still staring into the room.

“No.” Draco’s head snapped to look at the man next to him. His dark hair, as always, was a tossed mess and his robes looked like he’d been wearing them for at least a day. Dark circles were prominent from his profile and his shoulders were hunched, making his chin sit below level of Draco’s shoulder height. “Do you know?” 

“No.” Harry’s hand rubbed the back of his neck before he stretched it and several audible cracks could be heard, making Draco cringe. “I’m worried.” 

“That’s obvious.” Draco directed his attention back to the room where Katrin had pushed her hair over one of her shoulders and crossed her arms to glare at Ron. Running a hand through his hair, his thoughts went to Hermione and the fact that Harry had a very good reason to be worried for her. She was still with Sebastian, and Draco had no idea how he was going to tell her everything. Much less have her understand that Sebastian was someone she needed to avoid rather than someone she should try to save. He was as manipulative as Astoria but ten times as deadly, especially knowing who his parents are. With a sigh he said, “You should be.” 

The two of them looked at each other and he could see pure fear in Harry’s face. Fear he hadn’t seen since the war and it made his anxiety kick into high gear. 

“What do you know?” Harry asked.

His eyes narrowed as they stayed locked onto bright green. Hermione was likely in way over her head and Draco was also worried for her. Harry was not always the most observant person but if he was capable of seeing that something was wrong, it might be time to bring him up to speed, just as he had done with Theo and Blaise. Harry, next to Ron, were the people that knew her best and would know how to get through to her. Blaise and Theo had said to flat out tell her, something Draco knew would not work well. And showing her that Sebastian was cheating on her did not have the desired effect. Not to mention, it would likely be easier for him to get information on people than it would be for Draco. 

Then again, did he really want to collaborate with The Boy-Who-Lived more than necessary? As he stared at Harry, Draco could see the protectiveness he had over Hermione come to the surface. It had always been there, and Draco knew at least one instance from the war that would strengthen the resolve to protect her as much as possible. Thankfully, Harry as well as Ron both knew what he had done for her during the war and not just at the Manor. They were also fully aware of her episodes and how he had helped her through them. It had been what helped them get over their petty school rivalry… until he left. 

He placed his hands on the ledge of the window in front of him and watched Katrin work, letting his thoughts drift. When the prophecy played across his mind, he turned and looked at Harry again, who was standing next to him with arms crossed also watching Katrin. Narrowing his eyes, he came to the conclusion he needed to do whatever it took to get Sebastian thrown into Azkaban and protect Hermione. 

“There is something you need to know about Sebastian Reeves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man oh man! This chapter was so much fun! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the sporadic postings and hope it does not detour you all from reading, and to those who have continued and stuck with me up to this point, Thank you so much! It means the world. 
> 
> A special shoutout and thank you to Blueeyedsue for helping me overcome some obstacles and making this chapter as close to perfect as possible (because we all know absolute perfection is boring). 
> 
> Read, comment and enjoy! I absolutely love hearing all of your comments, theories, and simple words of encouragement. It means the world and keeps me going!


	16. A Gala

_Name: McLaggen, Cormac  
Case number: 041127-13-3-12  
Date of Birth: 03 March 1979 (25)  
Date of Death: 27 November 2004  
Time of Death: Between 1400 and 1600  
Cause of Death: Cardiac Arrest.  
Additional Injuries: Fractured C4 and C5 vertebrae via Diakopi. Calcium build up in vascular system caused by hydrofluoric acid burning through victim's clothing and skin._

It had been a week since they found the body and his stomach still turned every time he read the autopsy report. Yet, here he was, pacing Theo's study in dress robes, reading it again hoping that something will jump out at him that will tell him who this monster could be.

More than once he told Harry they needed to question Sebastian. He fit the profile perfectly, but he and Katrin did digging and found out he was at the hospital during every single murder. He tried to tell them it was too much of a coincidence, but they kept telling him they had no viable grounds to bring him in. Harry had also said, that if they brought him in before finding something to hold him, it would ruin any chance they had to find out more on him without causing suspicion.

A hand ran through his hair while turning on his heel to walk toward the window of the room, racking his brain trying to connect the dots of who else might fit the profile. How were all of the victims actually connected outside of being purebloods? That was another question that no one had been able to answer yet. Eyes still focused on the folder in his hand, he turned at the window and started walking towards the door, muttering to himself as he read the file.

He was brought up short when his top button suddenly closed, and his tie now sported a perfect Windsor knot at the base of his neck. He looked up to see Katrin standing in the doorway, wand in hand. Reaching up to pull the collar out to loosen it, he glared at the blonde.

"Put the file down."

"I thought you had a date?"

"Vhat did they call it, um…. Pregame?" Her dark red lips pulled into a bright smile.

"They will have free alcohol there." He said with mirth as he set the file down on the desk and leaned against it, crossing his arms and ankles. She was wearing a sleeveless, long green dress with a v-shaped neckline. Silver earrings were dangling from her ears and hair was curled and pinned to one side.

"Who would have thought Brynhildr, Queen of the Valkyries, could actually clean up quite nicely?"

She raised her fair eyebrows and shot him a smirk, "This coming from the Malfoy Prince is a compliment indeed."

"Oh, my dear Katrin, you will have your date _and Theo_ , drooling." He offered his arm to her and led her out of the study.

Upon entering the drawing room, he saw Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Harry together with drinks in their hands and laughing at something Blaise had said.

"It worked!" Blaise exclaimed when he saw them, and the group all turned. As Draco expected, Theo couldn't take his eyes off Katrin. He tried to hold in a laugh, something that became rather difficult when he saw the blush creep onto Katrin's cheeks. With a grin on her face, Pansy greeted Draco with quick kisses on each cheek. She then spun in a small circle asking his thoughts. Her long maroon gown had straps resting just off her shoulders, breathing a sultry air into the otherwise classically simple gown that clung to her body. When he paid her the compliment she was looking for, he turned to the rest of the room and took them in.

"I thought we were going to meet there?" Draco asked.

Katrin, having just accepted a drink from Theo, was using the glass to hide her smile. Harry rubbed the back of his neck keeping his eyes trained on the seam of the couch he was messing with. Theo and Blaise exchanged looks before meeting Draco's eyes. When no one took the initiative to speak up, Blaise raised his eyebrows with an unvoiced concerned.

"I'm capable of controlling myself at a work function." Draco growled grasping the reasoning behind this impromptu gathering.

"I told you all, this little intervention wasn't necessary." Pansy reprimanded turning to look at the other occupants of the room.

"Right. Had to make sure." Harry said clearing his throat. "I'm meeting Ginny at The Burrow. See you lot tonight."

"Hey." Draco grabbed Harry's arm before he threw the powder into the fireplace. "Can you keep your head cool?" Draco asked. He knew how quick Harry could lose his temper. In addition, he knew Hermione was one of the most sensitive buttons someone could push to send Harry flying off his broom handle without a second thought. Harry nodded once. Then, once Draco released his grip, disappeared in an eruption of green flames.

********

The museum was decorated elaborately with snow falling from the ceiling stopping just before the heads of the guests. Ice sculptures of Unicorns, Hippogriffs, and Dragons decorated the long buffet tables that were placed along the edges of the massive ballroom. Crystal chandeliers were throwing beams of blue and white lights across the fog covered dance floor. Soft music filled the hall as the string band played from a balcony to the right of the floor. Candle centerpieces illuminated the tables that were scattered around the room. Many of his coworkers, as well as their dates, were mingling between them with few taking advantage of an open floor for the waltz being played.

"They really out did themselves this year." Blaise said as Draco walked up to his table.

"My mother would be impressed." Draco laughed before taking a drink and observing the event.

Thirty minutes after Draco arrived, Minister Shacklebolt welcomed them all there for the annual event and made several announcements about upcoming changes throughout different departments before winding into acknowledgements. Throughout the different departments, awards were given to those who took initiative, showed great leadership, encouraged morale, among many other categories. Once all of the awards were handed out, he once again welcomed everyone and encouraged them all to take advantage of the open bar, earning laughs from the whole room.

The band played a more upbeat song, and the dance floor became overwhelmed with couples and groups enjoying their evening. He saw Ron dancing with Luna, who was wearing a bright yellow gown with several layers. A few tables away, Harry could be seen talking to a distracted Theo while Katrin was being led out onto the dance floor by her date. Taking a closer look at the man in fur lined robes, he recognized the bald wizard as one of the beaters for Bulgaria. Pansy came to sit down next to Draco and Blaise while complimenting Ginny on the deep purple velvet dress she was wearing. Saying how jealous she was Ginny had a small enough chest to wear the plunging neckline, earning an eye roll from Blaise.

It was different people, a different place, and he was a decade older, but he was reminded of the Yule Ball at Hogwarts and it was bittersweet. Many of the classmates that had surrounded him in the past were now dead. Some from the war but others more recently and it weighed on him that he had yet to help catch their killer. He leaned back in his chair and continued to observe, keeping his sullen thoughts to himself. Soon, Pansy took a sulking Blaise out onto the dance floor. Ginny went back to join Harry and left Draco alone at the table, lost in his thoughts.

"I'm surprised to see you here alone, Mr. Malfoy." The voice of Director Ingram made Draco sit up straighter as he looked into piercing blue eyes.

The man was around six inches shorter than Draco's six foot two while standing, but he still had a way of looking at someone as if they were as small as a child. Until he smiled. Which is what he did now, lifting the uneasiness that had begun to settle into Draco's chest.

"I'm not sure if you've heard, I've recently became the most unwanted bachelors in all of England." Draco took another sip of his drink when the director laughed.

"I try to not read the prophet's gossip. Unfortunately, when I accepted the position as Director. The obnoxiously large and extremely uncomfortable chair was not the biggest drawback. Paying attention to that rubbish became a part of my job as well." Draco looked over at the older man and nodded in understanding. "I've been meaning to catch up with you the last few weeks, actually."

"Sir?"

"I'm going to be reassigning you." He waved his hand as if swatting away a fly when he saw Draco's mouth open. "Not until the murders are solved. I have a feeling separating you from your current team would be counterproductive. Besides, Mr. Nott has been quite adamant on making, what did he call it, a super team." He laughed again at the term and Draco joined in knowing that Theo had mentioned that on more than one occasion.

"I'm guessing that's not really an option after we find the killer." Draco tried to keep his voice even, but once again a sense of unease crept over him. He had thought about having to be reassigned several times, and the only thing that had calmed him was that he was potentially going to be working with Theo. He didn't know if he could truly trust someone he didn't know, and that was not how he wanted to go into the field.

"No. If I'm able to have two teams as capable as the one you're currently on, I'm not going to waste that opportunity."

"Rule 25." Draco muttered taking another sip.

"What's that?"

"Oh. I, um, growing up I was expected to follow certain rules. They were rather antiquated, so after the war, I updated them a bit. Helps me have structure. One of them I adopted was Rule 25. Don't waste good." Draco shrugged.

"I knew I liked you." Ingram said before cupping his shoulder and walking off, leaving Draco thoroughly confused.

Drowning the last bit of whisky in his glass, Draco went to get a refill wondering when it would be acceptable for him to leave. Meandering through the crowd proved more difficult than he anticipated. Particularly when he had to literally jump backwards to avoid the Director's large assistant grinding against him. This moment, however, was followed by a solid two minutes of her drunkenly trying to convince him to dance with her while rubbing on his arm so she could properly apologize.

When the view of the bar opened to Draco, his feet froze in place. He could feel his heart jumping around his chest like a toddler jumping on a bed. Hermione was talking to an auror, Terry Boot, and his partner Susan Bones. Everything around him faded into a haze of grey except her and a beautiful golden aura that seemed to surround her. The normal frizz of curls was now in glamorous waves that flowed down her back, reminding him of the old Hollywood actresses he learned about in America. She was wearing a simple long-sleeved dress that exposed her entire back, showing off the small dimples she had at the base of her spine. As she moved, the lights danced off the material and it looked like stars were embroidered into the navy-colored fabric that hugged her curves perfectly. When she turned to the side, he could see her leg sticking out of a thigh high slit as she threw her head back laughing through her bright red lips.

"Your mouth is open." He heard Katrin whisper in his ear.

"She's stunning." He whispered before his mind could catch up to the fact he was saying it out loud. When he heard Katrin chuckle, his mouth snapped closed and he looked at the girl next to him with narrowed eyes.

"Your secret is safe vith me, if you dance vith me."

"What about your date?" He asked looking around.

"He's an idiot. I don't know vhat Ginny vas thinking." She vented while Draco led her to the dance floor trying not to linger on the vision of Hermione.

"You intimidate the smart ones." Draco pointed out.

"Then they aren't very smart, are they?" She huffed and Draco laughed as he lifted his arm high to spin her.

"You're right. I don't find you intimidating in the slightest, and we both know I'm one of the smartest people you know." Draco pointed his chin over her shoulder then rotated them around so she could see the Bulgarian looking around and they began to laugh again.

"You're smart, beautiful, and strong. It's a lethal combination and it's a good thing it unnerves those of less merit. You deserve someone that can intellectually challenge you, not be scared of your strength and make you feel as beautiful as you are. And when you do find that, and if they mistreat you in anyway, I will kill them." He added the last part in a very serious tone, but Katrin just laughed.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm surprised. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're taking on the role the protective big brother I never had."

Looking into her bright blue eyes, his heart broke and his breath caught in his throat. Swallowing hard, he tried to offer her a smile but the look on her face told Draco it likely came out as a grimace as they drifted across the floor.

"I didn't mean to offend." She cast her eyes down, "I just never had… anyone."

"No!" Draco said a little louder than he expected to causing dancing couples next to them to look at them. Clearing his throat, he lowered his voice and continued, "No, it wasn't that. What do you mean you don't have anyone?" They had slowed their dance to a simple sway as Draco moved to meet her eyes.

"It's nothing. The song ended, do you vant to get that drink? I think 'Mione is alone now."

"As beautiful as Hermione is, I want to make sure you're okay." Draco was leading her back to the table because it looked like she was on the verge of tears. He had never seen this side of her, and he hated that it was possibly his fault and his stupid reaction to the words older brother that caused it to surface.

She sat down and offered him a sad smile. "I'll be fine, Draco." She squeezed his hand. "The holidays are just hard on me. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"I'm surprised the Weasleys haven't adopted you into their colony." Draco huffed with an eye roll trying to lighten the mood that had settled around them.

"No one else knows. I usually disappear for a couple veeks between Christmas and the New Year. They all assume I go back to Iceland. I really just sit at home finishing off a couple bottles of vine." She started laughing, "I sound pathetic."

"Not at all, the last few years I've been doing pretty much the same thing. My alcohol tolerance is depressingly high." She continued to laugh when Theo came up to the table with Blaise, drinks in hand.

"Saw you avoid the table earlier, figured you needed this." Blaise winked and slid a glass full to the rim with whiskey.

Lifting the glass, he nodded to Katrin, "I told you." and the two of them laughed again as Theo sat next to Katrin eliciting a small blush on her cheeks once again.

The group sat at the table through several songs laughing about different things and watching as Katrin's date fumbled around trying to dance with other witches. When Ginny came up to the table, she asked Katrin how long it took before she blew him off. When Katrin admitted it was right after their first dance, Harry slid a galleon into the hand of a triumphant looking Ginny.

"I bet she was too polite to brush him off before at least three dances." He admitted when Theo questioned the exchange.

"I should go get him." Katrin bit her lip while pulling her eyebrows together in a guilt-ridden expression before leaving the table. When she heard the group laughing, she turned around and hushed them, which caused them all to laugh harder as she started mumbling in her native tongue.

"Hey Zabini!" Ron called from the dance floor where he stood with Luna and Pansy.

Blaise looked up, and muttered "Yellow looks terrible next to red." Before he stood up to go to them.

As the rest of them began talking amongst themselves, Draco's attention was grabbed once again by Hermione who was now in the arms of Sebastian on the dance floor not far from where Blaise had gone. His thoughts mirrored what he expressed to Katrin earlier, but he was caught off guard when he studied her face. Red lips were pulled into a forced smile that didn't meet her eyes as she looked up at her partner. Sebastian's hand engulfed hers and it was clear she was trying to keep as much distance as possible between them.

During the course of their dance, several people came up and greeted Sebastian with excited expressions and enthusiastic handshakes. Never giving more than a small nod towards the woman in his arms. At the end of the song, Hermione tried to leave the dance floor, but was stopped by a large arm wrapping around her waist. Sebastian held her in place while he talked to the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Mr. Peatrie. While the two men were talking, he noticed Hermione looking around and only smiling when addressed directly. The scene gave him flashbacks to the many galas hosted at the Manor for his father's benefit where his mother stood in silence to make Lucius look good.

Without thinking, he finished the remaining quarter of the drink he had left, slammed it to the table and went to the dance floor, ignoring the stunned looks from his friends at the table. He made his way to the couple he had been watching and tapped the behemoth on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Draco asked with a mischievous grin on his face. Before Sebastian had a chance to say anything, Draco took Hermione's hand and gracefully moved his way between the two, bringing her much closer to him than she had allowed Sebastian to hold her. Hermione's jaw was slack as Draco led her away from where Sebastian was still glaring at Draco. Not daring to cause a scene at a Ministry function, especially when talking to someone of such high regard as Mr. Peatrie.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed when they were out of ear shot of her boyfriend.

"You looked miserable. I had to rectify the situation."

"Always the gentleman." She rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"You know me so well, Granger." He winked wanting to make her laugh like she had done at the bar.

No rebuttal flew from her lips as he guided her across the dance floor with effortless grace. He allowed his smirk to remain on his lips and felt his heart leap when Hermione finally smiled at him. In a fluid motion, he led her into a spin that allowed her gown to ripple like the surface of a lake around her before bringing her close to his chest.

"You know, Malfoy, you dance a hair better than some of the other wizards I've had the pleasure to dance with."

He grabbed both of her hands before gently spinning her where her arms crossed in front of her and her back was against his chest. "Rule 12." He whispered in her ear, instantly filled with warmth as he felt her magic reach out to him.

"Another rule?" she whispered looking at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Have a code to live by." He said before guiding her back to the starting position for the waltz with his one hand on her back and the other holding hers. He could feel her magic pulsating off her in welcoming waves and he pulled her closer than the dance typically required.

For the first time since Hogwarts, he was silently thanking Snape for teaching him the skill of feeling and controlling his magical core. A skill he started to work on during his third year after suffering a punch from Hermione. A punch that led to a mild outburst of magic while in a study group with Theo and Pansy. Snape recognized it immediately and began to teach him how to recognize what it was, feel when it was about to happen, then control it. It took over a year for Draco to fully remain in control. Snape had said that was faster than most, but it was likely because he was still young when the outbursts started. Typically outbursts such as his happened when a witch or wizard was older and resulted in far more violent outcomes.

The technique Draco learned was the same he taught Hermione when they were at Hogwarts together during their last year. And being who she was, Hermione had started to get a hold of it by the end of that year. After her last outburst in her flat, he thought about her confession of it not happening for years, making him believe she had continued to work on the skill even after he left.

She must have felt their magic reaching out as well because she looked up and cleared her throat. "Draco." He didn't say anything, opting instead to look at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "You're not helping things."

"Since when have you known me to make things easy for you?" He led her into a dip and brought her back up slowly, smirk firmly in place and eye contact not wavering. "That would be boring."

She gave him an annoyed look but laughed. "Even when a snake is harmless, it will always act as if it carries venom in its fangs."

"I've been known to have moments." He said spinning her out again and bringing her back in. "You clean up nice."

"Now look who is changing the subject." She gave him a full smile and a bright flash blinded them.

They turned to look and saw Creevey at the edge of the floor, camera in hand. As he began to walk towards them pulling out his notebook and quill, Draco groaned and spun her away, putting several people between them and the reporter. Once they were hidden from the camera, she whispered a remark about Creevey needing to get laid and had Draco laughing so hard they stopped dancing, causing her laughter to join his. Once the second song they danced to ended, she looked around for Sebastian, but could not find him so they both walked back to the table their group of friends had claimed.

"Next time we dance, it's going to be the salsa." Draco whispered as he guided her through the dancing couples.

"What makes you think I know the salsa?" She asked.

"Because _I_ was not pissed during the Halloween party eighth year." This comment resulted in a beautiful blush sweeping across her freckled cheeks and nose, flooding Draco with a sense of accomplishment.

At the table, he pulled out Hermione's chair then excused himself to get them drinks while she talked to Ron and Harry who were the only ones left sitting there. When he turned around, he was once again blinded by the flash of a camera causing him to step back. He bumped into someone and spilt the drinks down the front of his slacks. With a deep breath, he tightened his hands on the glasses before he slammed them back down onto the bar, earning him a glare from the bartender. With a flick of his wrist, his wand was in his hands and he cleaned himself up before turning back to find Creevey still standing there, camera in hand.

"What?" Draco yelled to the scrawny man in front of him. To his credit, he didn't flinch, but that fact made Draco more irritated. The reporter instead, puffed up his little chest and started to ask Draco a whirlwind of questions. None of which were actually heard by Draco as he grabbed the refilled glasses and headed back towards the table, Creevey following close behind him. When he got there, the Golden Trio were still sitting and catching up, so Draco set Hermione's drink down. As he did so, another flash blinded the four of them, engulfing them in a thick cloud of purple smoke.

Katrin had made her way from the dance floor and grabbed the back of Creevey's collar and hissed something in his ear before shoving him away. When he snapped one last picture of the group, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Verkur í rassinum." Katrin muttered as she started to dust something off her arms and Draco grabbed her wrist to stop her. She went to pull away from him with a confused look, but he just told her to stop.

"Potter, light." He demanded and Harry was right next to him casting _Lumos_. Hermione was at Draco's elbow and gasped. He looked up and met Harry's eyes before looking to Theo who was next to Katrin. Without a word, Harry's light was gone, and he and Theo were running across the dance floor chasing after the reporter.

Hermione reached into her beaded bag and pulled out a small vial. Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows, but she shrugged off his unasked question while she scrapped off the purple powder from Katrin's arm.

"What is going on here? Why are Potter and Nott running after the poor reporter?" Director Ingram was next to Katrin, the smile he had earlier along with the light in his eye gone.

Hermione held up the vial and showed him the purple powder that shimmered in the light being cast off the chandelier. His face hardened and he disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm going to the lab, make sure this is the same as the stuff from the crime scenes." Hermione said. But if she said anything else, Draco didn't hear. He was running after Harry, Theo and the Director. He made it outside and saw Theo and Harry looking around confused.

Running up to them, he skidded to a stop on the snow-covered concrete. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He didn't apparate, there is no trace of it." Theo said running his hand through his hair. Harry was casting several spells around the patio but when he started cursing, Draco assumed he came up with nothing.

Director Ingram was next to Draco then and was giving out assignments to Harry, Theo, Katrin, and the other aurors that had followed Draco outside. Telling them all to get back to the Ministry and wait for a warrant because once they got that cleared, they would be infiltrating Creevey's house. Ingram was hoping the reporter had not noticed them finding the powder and would indeed go back home. When he turned to Draco, he instructed him to go back to the lab and help Hermione with the potion to get proof that it was in fact the same powder found at the crime scenes.

"Oh, þetta verður gaman. I hope ve find something there." Katrin said with a humorless laugh before gathering her dress in her hands and storming back inside.

Draco turned when he heard Theo chuckling beside him and gave him a curious look. "I'm pretty sure she said that it was going to be fun to ransack Creevey's house." Theo looked after her with fondness in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verkur í rassinum = pain in the ass  
> þetta verður gaman = this will be fun  
> (Any readers from Iceland - If I have translated these wrong, please do not hesitate to message me and let me know!) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! This chapter just happened to be posted at the perfect time, as in the story the Gala took place at the beginning of December! :) It's wonderful how things like that work out. I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated and I'd love to hear all of your favorite parts from the chapters. It makes my heart smile when I know you all enjoy it as much as I do. In addition, I have posted several new images on my instagram @CRMcCarthy . You will find my dress inspiration as well as ideas for how I imagine my characters. Please take a moment to peak over there when you get a chance! 
> 
> And as always... Thank you Blueeyedsue! You help me so much with making sure everything is flowing well! You're a God send!


	17. History Not Worth Repeating

Draco pushed open the double doors to the lab and saw Hermione, still in her gown, mixing items in a cauldron with her sleeves pushed up. Her hair was no longer in smooth waves down her back, instead returning to her normal curls and tied back with an elastic band. A single curl fell into her face as he walked up to her and she tried to blow it out of the way. 

“I hate that it takes so long for this damn potion to be ready.” She said when Draco stopped in front of her. He nodded in agreement while stripping off his outer robes and tie, leaving him in his white dress shirt with the top buttons undone. He was about the roll up his sleeves but stopped himself. 

Moving to the supply cabinet, he gathered the remaining ingredients needed for the potion. Despite already knowing it was the same, they still needed to test the powder to secure access to a warrant. He was beyond furious with himself for not catching the connection before now. With how often he had been bombarded by the reporter, the color in itself should have alerted him to what it actually was. The frustration must have shown on his face because Hermione grabbed his hand from across the table and gave it a small squeeze before returning to crushing ingredients. 

“This isn’t your fault.” Hermione said as she moved to stir the liquid.

“The hell it isn’t. I should have realized!” Draco pulled a hand through his hair before slamming it down on the table. Hermione jumped and put a hand over her heart, looking at him with wide eyes. “I’ve been distracted.” 

She gave a sarcastic laugh and flipped the page of the book she was referencing to make the potion. He narrowed his eyes at her as she said, “With Astoria waiting for you almost every night, of course you were.” 

“Yeah, and you being with a standup bloke like Reeves is allowing you to have full focus on the case? What a joke.” Draco spat. 

“You have no idea what is going on.” She sneered glaring at him through the blue smoke coming from the potion. 

“Enlighten me.” 

“No.” She said flatly before putting the lid on the cauldron and going to sit on the couch. Scowl firmly in place, she crossed her arms and tried to look anywhere but at Draco. When she went to push another curl out of her face, he saw the angry red scars of the slur his aunt had carved into her arm and he inhaled deeply before running a hand through his hair again. She typically covered her arms, just as he did, to avoid having to look at the reminder of the war and everything they had been through. The sight of it made him pull on his own sleeves before moving to sit next to her. 

The war. The trauma. The losses. For being only 24, 25 in Hermione’s case, they had been through so much. That was why Draco was frustrated with what she was allowing to happen to her. The urge to shake sense into her surfaced again but instead of acting on it, he let his head fall back to rest on the wall and closed his eyes. Focusing on his breathing, he built up his occlumency walls to allow him to think clearly. 

“You’re infuriating, Granger.” He finally whispered after several long minutes of them not speaking to each other. 

“You’re not much better, _Malfoy_.” The annoyance was still clear in her tone but had lost the bite it had moments ago. Laughter threatened to escape, but he was able to control the urge before it slipped. Something that was likely to anger her more. 

With his eyes still closed, he could picture her clearly at Hogwarts. Hair a wild mane of curls much too stubborn to be forced into a band and a pout on her lips with fire in her eyes. When he opened his eyes and looked sideways at her, the desire to laugh increased. She was indeed, sitting with a pout on her lips, arms crossed with fire back in her eyes. 

She must have felt him looking at her, because she turned her head and locked eyes with him. In that instant, he lost all train of thought. Warmth washed over him, and he felt his magic threatening to boil over. The desire to reach out to her was threatening to consume him before he broke eye contact. He swallowed hard before standing up. “I’ll get us some coffee. It’s probably going to be a very long night.” 

When he came back into the lab, it was not his magic but his anger that threatened to boil over. Sebastian was standing next to Hermione at the table while she was inspecting the potion. He whispered something into her ear that made her roll her eyes before telling him that he needed to give her space because she was working. Draco sat down the cup in front of her and she looked up to give him a large smile before taking a drink. 

“Thank you. I needed this!” She said without a trace of the annoyance she had prior. “Sober up potions taste terrible.” 

“I have to agree.” Draco laughed coming to stand next to her. The potion was ready to have the powder added to it, so he handed the vial over to her. 

“Malfoy is here, let’s go.” Sebastian growled.

“Bash, I told you, you don’t have to stay.” Hermione said gently.

“Yes, I must insist you leave.” Draco said turning to look Sebastian up and down with a curled lip and narrowed eyes. “You don’t belong here.” Draco’s words were dripping with venom as they hissed from his lips. 

“I see you still like to disparage those around you.” 

“The power of accurate observation is often called cynicism by those who do not have it.” 

“Draco!” Hermione grabbed Draco’s forearm snapping his attention back onto her. Her eyes were wide with warning before she looked back to Sebastian with softened features. “Bash, I think it would be better if you left. We are not supposed to have anyone in the lab anyway if they are not a part of the case. I’ll come over tomorrow.” 

Draco went to say something else, but Hermione’s hand tightened on his arm, so he stayed quiet. 

“She’s right.” Katrin’s voice broke through the room and Sebastian’s head snapped up. “Ve are vorking on an active murder investigation. Unless you vant to be arrested for obstructing justice, you need to leave.” 

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Katrin before looking back at Draco who was smirking at the thought of Sebastian being arrested. Eventually his eyes dropped to where Hermione’s hand was still resting on Draco’s arm. “Just coworkers?” He scoffed.

He then headed towards the door where Katrin was standing with her arms crossed. He stopped and whispered something to her and within a blink of an eye she had his face and chest pressed against the closed door with his arm pulled behind his back at a painful looking angle. 

“Kat!” Hermione yelled but when she moved to intervene, Draco instantly grabbed her waist and pulled her into him.

“She can handle him.” Draco whispered in her ear. 

When Katrin let go of Sebastian’s arm, he quickly turned to look at her again. Rubbing his wrist, he whispered something else and she pushed him out of the door before slamming it shut. Draco could feel Hermione breathe a sigh of relief, and he released her waist. 

“Hermione, vhatever you’re doing vith him, it needs to end.” Katrin scolded coming to the table. “Now, have you been able to check the powder?” 

“You both need to drop it. You’re making it more difficult than it needs to be.” Hermione cut her eyes at them before stirring the potion. “It’s ready now. Give me 10 minutes, the Director will have enough proof for a warrant.”

As promised, Hermione was able to confirm that the powder was indeed the exact same and the warrant was granted. Harry, Katrin, and Theo, along with three other teams, met up in the foyer of the DMLE before they took off for Creevey’s small cottage in East Sussex. 

Draco had taken up residence on the couch again while waiting to hear back from the group. He rested his head on the back of the couch with his eyes closed, but he could hear the clicking of Hermione’s heels as she paced the length of the room. 

_Click. Click. Click. Click._ This was followed by a quick swish of fabric as her gown spun around her when she turned. Then, _click. Click. Click. Click._

“Hermione, either sit down or take the heels off.” He said as he rubbed his closed eyes. He laughed when he heard the thud of her shoes being kicked off. The rustling of fabric indicated she had resumed her pacing. “You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.” 

“What is taking them so long?” 

“It’s been less than an hour.” He finally lifted his head up and saw her walking away from him. Her dress, now several inches too long, was being dragged across the stone floor as she padded across the lab. When she turned and began walking back toward Draco, he saw her gnawing on her lower lip looking at the ground while ringing her hands. He stood up and stopped her in her tracks by grabbing onto her shoulders. 

“Do you want to change into something that is likely more comfortable?” 

“Why would he do it?” Her eyes were bouncing between Draco’s. “It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Everyone is capable of terrible things. A clear reason behind doing terrible things is not always there.” Draco pulled her into a hug when he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

“He used to be a good kid.”

“War has a way of changing people.” He said to the top of her hair. He knew better than most how much a war can change you and he thought Hermione did too. As he stood there rubbing her back, he tried to rack his brain for any memories he might have of Creevey from Hogwarts but was having a hard time coming up with any. It seemed after their fourth year Creevey kept his head down, avoiding conflict or attention of any kind. 

Eventually, he was able to convince her to go back to her flat and change clothes, saying he needed to do the same thing and promised they could go back to the lab to wait for news. When she knocked on his door to use his floo to get back to the Ministry because hers was not connected, he gave her a confused look. Once again, she was wearing the Slytherin Quidditch jumper he had allowed her to borrow. He was happy to see that it was paired with tight jeans and fur lined boots this time, instead of her black spandex shorts. Knowing if she were wearing those, his focus would be shot. Her hair had been pulled into a chaotic knot of the top of her head with wisps of curls escaping around her face and back of her neck. Taking in his confused face, she simply shrugged and said it was warm and clean while ignoring his concerns about Sebastian seeing her. 

When back at the lab, Hermione resumed her pacing and Draco leaned against one of the tables with his arms and ankles crossed watching her. His mouth had become so dry, it felt like he was rubbing sandpaper along the top of his mouth when he would try to swallow. His heart was thumping erratically and he could hear the sporadic pulse pounding in his ears. With his stomach a mixture of knots and churning liquid, he didn’t think it would be wise to attempt a calming draught. Knowing how he felt, he was sure Hermione had worked herself up much worse so he doubted a draught would be a good idea for her either. 

With time going by slowly, he tried to keep himself busy by going back over the prophecy. He felt like discovering the powder was a large piece of that puzzle and mulled over the words to see if anything else would click for him. 

Eventually, the doors of the lab were pushed open and an exhausted looking Harry and Theo made their way inside. Hermione instantly ran up to Harry and threw her arms around him. She mimicked this gesture with Theo as Draco stood up and looked at them waiting for news. 

“We found nothing.” Harry said with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What do you mean?” Draco asked with deeply furrowed brows.

“I mean, we found nothing.” Harry said again looking up. “He wasn’t there but with the warrant we were able to toss the place. He doesn’t own much. A few extra cameras, clothes, some run down furniture, but other than that…” Harry shrugged his shoulders. 

“The powder?” 

Theo shook his head, “He had the basic stuff from The Prophet, but it’s black. We brought some and the cameras for you guys to look at, but the bloke barely even had food there. I don’t think he lived there full-time.” 

It was Draco’s turn to start pacing. It didn’t make sense to him. Someone that had planned out and executed all of those murders, there should have been evidence where they lived. The powder that came from his camera at the Gala was beyond a doubt the same as that found at the crime scenes. He ran his hand through his hair and started biting the inside corner of his lip. There was something they were missing.

“His parents are muggles.” Hermione said softly. “Maybe he went to them.” 

“You’re brilliant Hermione!” Harry said as he kissed her forehead and ran out of the room. 

“Go home, I doubt there will be much left to do tonight. If we find anything else, I’ll let you know.” Theo said. He turned to follow Harry but stopped with his hand on the door and turned back to Hermione. “Nice jumper.” He winked then closed the door with a snap. 

The next day, Draco awoke to bright sunlight reflecting from a thick layer of snow outside his window. He sat down at his desk with his second cup of coffee and watched the carefree muggles enjoying the seasonal weather. A worker at the bookstore on the corner could be seen with a thick coat and gloves attempting to scrape off frost from the window to showcase a poster for a new book. The young girl Draco so often saw was walking with her father and their small dog. The canine pulled excitedly on the bright pink leash the girl was holding as it tried to jump into a pile of snow that had been pushed off the road. When the dog finally overpowered her and pounced, it disappeared into the pile and was closely followed by the girl. Her father could be seen a few steps away laughing while pulling out a small camera. A smile played on his lips at the scene as he remembered winters at the Manor. 

He and his mother would go out for walks throughout the gardens the morning of the first snowfall. The peacocks that typically roamed the hedges were rounded up into the heated conservatory. The trellises for his mother’s prized Wiltshire Ripples that had already bloomed and died off for the year, would be covered in a beautiful frost that glistened in the winter sun. Draco’s and Narcissa’s would be the first footprints on the fresh layer of gleaming white powder. Once out of sight of the house, she would help him make a small snowman before enchanting it to sing seasonal songs. The frozen surface of the small lake offered the perfect excuse to skate around hours. At times, she would even form a large mound of snow to allow him the pleasure of jumping in and out of the crystalized powder just as the small girl was doing now with her dog. 

The sight, and the memories, squeezed his heart before threatening to rip apart the threads that now held it together. Smile still in place, he felt a tear sneak out of the corner of his eye. Setting his cup down, he reached into desk and pulled out her letter again. He had long since memorized her words, but that didn’t matter. As he looked at the loops and swirls of her letters, he let his thumb pass over the ink. Not for the first time, he thought of how he should have never left for America. If he would have stayed, she would still be alive. She would not have been in a position where someone could find her vulnerable enough to murder her.

“I’ll find who did this to you.” He whispered as he read the last line of the letter. _I love you fully, purely, always._

Looking back out the window, he saw the father pick up both the daughter and the dog out of the pile and carry them until they were out of sight. A light knock on his door caused him to wipe his cheeks hastily before looking behind him. He squinted his eyes curious who might be at his flat, but didn’t move to open the door. When another knock echoed through the otherwise quiet room, he returned the letter to the drawer before locking it. Opening the door, instead of seeing someone’s face, he saw him and Hermione on the top of a page in the Prophet. 

It showed her spinning gracefully into his arms before she was pressed into his chest and looked up at him with a bright smile. The vividness of the color in the photograph allowed him to see the flush of her cheeks and the brightness of her red lips. The sight of her like that made his magic come alive and the urge to pull her back into his arms was overwhelming. Reaching out, he pulled the paper out of the visitor’s hands to read the headline.

**_HERMIONE GRANGER PLAYS THE HEARTS OF ELITE WIZARDS_ **

His eyes rolled as he skimmed the article, ignoring the smaller picture of Hermione being held by Sebastian that was also printed among the words. The byline confirmed it was Creevey that was responsible for the article and pictures. It had Draco’s mind reeling, trying to figure out how he could have possibly been able to produce the article while the aurors were attempting to find him.

“Reeves has a seat on the Wizengamot.” Pansy’s manicured finger tapped at a specific line in the article that highlighted his new appointment. Her voice was annoyed, and when Draco’s eyes lifted from the paper, he saw her eyebrow raised with lips pressed into a hard line. 

“And?” Draco asked as he tossed the paper onto his kitchen counter. The new position Reeves now possessed could be extremely dangerous. Especially if he was still after the same thing he had been in America. He hadn’t succeeded then, but it seemed he was far more active in London. Something that truly worried Draco. It worried him because it meant that people within the Ministry knew his lineage, or he manipulated someone enough to put him in a position of power. 

“Cream and sugar.” She requested when she saw Draco pouring another cup of coffee. “Did Hermione get that for you?” She asked pointing to the muggle coffee maker.

“No. I got it in America.” Draco slid the sugar towards her.

“So, what happened last night that made you all take off so quickly?” 

Leaning against his counter opposite of where Pansy sat, he crossed his arms and took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure how much he could actually tell her. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell her anything. The fact was, it was possible they finally had the murderer of her fiancé in their grasps and he slipped through their fingers like the worm he was. Was that something he wanted to tell her? Trying to think quickly and put himself in her position, he decided it would not do her any favors to know and simply shrugged. 

“Ended up being nothing.” 

The glare she gave him over the steaming mug showed she didn’t believe him, but also that she wasn’t going to press it. Instead, she turned the conversation to different events of the night before, specifically how he had not asked her to dance and how upset she was about that. After an hour of small talk in Draco’s living room, she insisted that she needed to meet her publisher to make sure everything was on track for the release. With a promise to bring him one of the first printed copies, she kissed him on his cheek and left. 

With the snap of the door, Draco’s attention went back to the moving photograph on his counter. It really was a brilliant picture and the clarity of it was almost passible as a free-standing photo verses one in a newspaper. Not caring who took the photo or how it came to him, he decided he wanted to keep it and cut it out before throwing the rest of the paper in the rubbish bin. 

Locking the photo away with the journal and letter from his mother, he began pacing the length of his flat thinking about what Pansy had pointed out. Sebastian had secured himself a place of power inside the Ministry somehow. Sebastian had never gotten that far while in America. MACUSA refused to allow him that much power with the investigation he had to go through. They made it perfectly clear. Anyone affiliated with or thought to be affiliated with The Dark Lord or anyone similar would not be granted a seat on their Magical Congress. Which meant, that after MACUSA conducted their investigation on Sebastian, the hope to gain significant power in America was lost. That was also the reason why Draco was never allowed to go off alone with a case while he worked there. It had been frustrating, but the reasoning behind it could be justified with who his father was and what was branded on his arm.

Pulling at the sleeve covering his left arm, he continued pacing. Thinking. Trying to figure out what Sebastian was planning. If it was the same cause that he attempted to recruit Draco to in America, it was going to be the start of another war. But much to Draco’s frustration, Sebastian was patient, smart, and extremely cruel. If his plans took years to unfold, Sebastian would allow it to take years. Then, when it was time for the plans to come to fruition, he wouldn’t hold back. Sebastian was as much his father as he was his mother, regardless of being raised in America. 

_“His ideas were brilliant, if a little short sighted. He wanted to kill them. I want to rule them.” Sebastian’s lips turned up into a devilish sneer. “We shouldn’t have to hide. With the power you possess, you can help me rule them all.”_

__

__

_“The power I possess?” Draco eyed him cautiously. This was not the first time Sebastian had cornered him. The first time, it was during his first day at training. They had been introduced and Sebastian was to show him around. When he pulled Draco away from the other First Years, he made it clear to Draco he sought more than just a Healer’s Mastery and was telling him of his plans because he knew the Malfoy name. Now, almost through his second year, Sebastian was even more persistent._

__

__

_“Don’t deny it, Malfoy. I saw you the other night when you lost control. The power is undeniable, and we can rule without contest with it.”_

_“I told you. I don’t want anything to do with you, or your family.”_

_“Oh, but we are family.” Sebastian’s eyes flashed red._

_Draco swallowed looking into eyes that reminded him of The Dark Lord. “You’re no family of mine.”_

__

__

_“Don’t be that way, Cousin.” A chill ran through Draco’s body as he looked at the man before him. He had heard rumors, but he didn’t believe it. Didn’t want to believe it. Now, however, it was hard to deny it._

__

__

_“Get the fuck away from me.” Draco’s voice was stronger than he expected as he pushed past Sebastian. The hair on the back of Draco’s neck stood on end and he was able to turn and block a spell just before it hit him. “You fucking coward.” Draco’s magic flared and before he could register his feet moving, he was holding Sebastian against the wall with his wand pressed under his chin. “If you EVER attack me behind my back again, I will not hesitate to end you.” Draco’s words came out in a hiss before he canceled his spell._

__

__

_Sebastian landed easily on the balls of his feet with an evil sneer on his face. “I knew you had access to it. Let me help you control it.”_

__

_“I don’t need you.” Draco spat, sparks flying from the tip of his wand. Curling his lip at the man before him, he looked him up and down in disgust before turning and making his way back to the rest of his class._

__

__

_“You’ve made a terrible mistake and will find yourself on the wrong side of a war.”_

__

__

_“I’ve already been on the wrong side. It won’t happen again.”_

The thought sent a sense of dread shivering down his spine. Sebastian was clever, covering all traces of any plans he might have. The knowledge that the only person alive that could confirm Sebastian’s plans had already been proven wrong, was giving the man an enlarged ego. Unfortunately for Draco, that ego was not careless, unless you considered the public displays of indiscretions. Draco had no idea why those were not highlighted in The Prophet, especially with Hermione staying with him. The thought made him shake with anger. 

Unless… it wasn’t him keeping her, but the other way around. Draco stopped his pacing and snapped his head up with wide eyes. His mouth went dry and palms started sweating thinking about Hermione putting herself purposely in harm’s way. Shaking his head, the realization that she would do that without a second thought settled into his mind. It was ingrained in her to risk herself to save others. Of course she would stay if it meant she could make a difference.

Going to the window, he looked across and saw that her flat was dark. Checking his watch for the time, he hoped if she wasn’t home, she was at work. Donning his shoes quickly, he pulled a handful of floo powder and headed for the Ministry. 

Stepping into the Ministry sent another chill down his spine. Something was off. It was a weekend and the day following a large event, but there should still be people milling around. He squinted his eyes and looked around, listening for anything but hearing nothing. A flick of his wrist and his wand slid into his hand as he made his way to the lifts. The voice announcing the destination of the lift seemed to echo through the entire subterrain when he stepped into the foyer of the second level. Emptiness cashed into him like a tsunami, chilling him to the bone. His footfalls were deafening compared to the stillness that surrounded him as he meandered his way through the abandoned offices. 

Approaching the doors of the lab, he positioned himself where he would be able to look into the room without opening himself to an attack. Steeling his nerves, he took a deep breath, then cracked the door. 

_“Humenum revelio.”_ He whispered. 

Knowing he was not alone, he took another deep breath and pushed the door open enough to look in without losing its protection. When he saw the two people in the lab, he let his shoulders relax and stepped into the room. 

“Vhat are you doing sneaking around?” Katrin asked from the couch. 

Ignoring her question, he asked his own. “Where is everyone?” 

“They got it cleared with the muggle police to go to Creevey’s parents early this morning.” Hermione said. “The teams that went to his house last night are going there now.” She finished without looking back up at him. Too busy stirring the potion that was currently boiling in front of her. 

“Then why are you here?” He asked looking at Katrin.

She didn’t answer, instead she held up a piece of torn parchment. Hermione let out an annoyed sound before insisting that Katrin could have gone with Harry and Theo. He plucked the parchment out of her hand before gesturing for her to make room for him on the couch.

_History that is forgotten is deemed to repeat  
Too many have been lost  
Too many have been forgotten  
Too many have been forgiven  
Justice needs to be properly served_

“I’m fucking tired of having to figure out the meanings behind vague words.” Draco complained as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees staring at the paper.

“I thought being a Slytherin, it was your area of expertise.” Hermione retorted in a sour tone. 

“I’ve had too many in the last few months to appreciate them anymore.” His eyes went wide and snapped his mouth shut realizing what he admitted. He met the confused chocolate irises before he let his eyes cut to Katrin who was hosting a much more intimidating look of anger.

Katrin leaned forward and asked, “Did you get one of these?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. The words dripping with so much disdain for the situation it would make Snape envious, causing Draco to swallow hard.

“No.” He sat up to end the intensity that emanated from Katrin’s ice blue eyes. “This is the first time I’ve seen this. Where did you get it?” 

Katrin narrowed her eyes at him as he ran a hand through his hair. “It vas hanging on her door.”

“What?” Draco snapped his head to look at Hermione who was pulling out fairy wings from the cauldron with the air of someone talking casually about the weather. 

“I’m sure it was nothing.” Hermione rolled her eyes while writing her notes. 

“Nothing? This sounds like a threat!”

“I thought you didn’t want to figure out what it meant?” She turned and glared at him. 

“You don’t have to figure out the meaning to get the tone behind it. Especially if it was found hanging on the outside of your flat.”

“Inside.” Katrin corrected causing Draco to look at her in bewilderment for a moment before turning his focus back onto Hermione.

“Inside?” Draco could feel his heartrate quicken along with his breaths. He pulled a hand through his hair again while his mind wrapped around what it meant. “Why didn’t you come to me?” 

“Why would I?”

“Why would you?” He threw his hands in the air and gave a wry laugh. “Oh, I don’t know Hermione! There are several reasons. Top of the list being I don’t want anything to happen to you! Something I’ve made very clear to you since that day in Malfoy Manor!” He hadn’t realized that he stood or when he started pacing, but he stopped in front of her on the opposite side of the table she was working on. “What if…” his breathing was coming out in rushed heavy burst like he had been running for miles. 

The threat was clear now. He didn’t know who sent it, or the reason behind it. But the threat was extremely clear. They knew her. They knew where she lived and how to get through her wards without her knowledge. This couldn’t be the elusive Pureblood Killer they had been chasing. It was too different from their MO. The note, the warning, not to mention Hermione being a muggleborn. Draco’s mind was reeling trying to piece together all the new information. 

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you. Something I have been trying to tell Katrin for the last hour.” 

“How did you see the note? Obviously, she didn’t show you on her own accord.” 

“I saw the light on vhen ve got called back in. It vas sticking out from under one of her books. She apparently uses it for a bookmark.” 

“How long have you had this?” 

Hermione had decided it was better to ignore the two of them as she pulled out a griffin claw from the potion before watching the boiling potion settle and turn to a clear liquid to indicate there were no more ingredients to be collected. 

“These are the ingredients for a standard developing solution. They are all in the purple powder we’ve collected from the crime scenes.”

“Granger!” 

“A few weeks! And now that you both know, I’m not going to be able to do a damn thing!” 

“A thing about what?” The two of them were glaring at each other across the table. “What have you gotten yourself into Hermione?” His tone softened when he added the last question, coming out in an audible whisper. 

Hermione shook her head, eyes glossing over with unshed tears. “Nothing I can’t handle. _Alone._ ” 

“You don’t have to do things alone. Tell me. Let me help you.” Draco went to reach out for her hands, but she pulled them back, shaking her head again. “Why don’t you just trust me?” He asked when it was clear she wasn’t going to tell him anything. 

“Because you left!” She yelled as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Draco felt like he had been doused with frigid water. He knew the blood had drained from his face without having to look at it. His breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped. The possibility of this conversation was practically guaranteed to happen, but it didn’t help the guilt that was overtaking him at the moment. When his heart began beating again, he felt it in the pit of his stomach. His head was starting to swim so he reached out his hands again, but this time to keep him from stumbling back.

“After everything we went through…” her voice was thick and shaking. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips before swallowing back another wave of sobs. “I needed you, and… you left. You all just left.” Tears were now streaming down her face and she angrily wiped them away. “I trusted you once and you left.” 

She slammed the book she was consulting shut and gathered up her notes before turning on her heel and storming into her office and slamming the door. Leaving Draco, hands still on the table and mouth barely open watching her until she closed the blinds blocking his view. 

There was a tug on his elbow and he looked around to see an apologetic Katrin next to him. He had completely forgotten she was there, and a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. She pulled on his arm again when he didn’t move and hissed for him to follow her. When they left the lab, she locked and warded the doors before dragging Draco down the empty hallway to the break room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of appreciation I have for Blueeyedsue is beyond what I can express. Thank you so much for all of your help!
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to hear all of your thoughts :)


	18. Hippolyta

As they walked to the break room, Draco caught glimpses of stressed aurors. Just in from looking for Creevey, being followed around with Quick Quote quills. The short walk was consumed with sounds of conversations, laughter, and other mundane activities. Draco was trying to figure out why he hadn’t noticed any of this before. Why did he not hear any of this when he was looking for Hermione? Katrin’s hand never left his elbow, but Draco was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t try to shake her off. Not that her grip was offensive. If anything, it seemed that it was more comforting than anything. Grounding him, letting him know that he wasn’t alone without having to say a word. 

She opened the door to the break room and gestured to the seat before she went to the far side of the room. Letting the legs scrape the stone floor as he pulled out the rickety chair, he plopped down. His elbows slammed onto the table before he rested his head in his hands. His breath was still coming out in short bursts and his heart was hammering against his ribs. The heel of his hands pressed into his eyes until all he saw was white spots in the darkness of his lids. 

A chair next to him was moved and the table shifted slightly as Katrin sat next to him and set a mug in front of him. The aroma of fresh coffee met his nose, and he turned his head, still resting it in his hands, to look at her. His vision was blurred from the pressure he had been applying to his eyes and with a squint, he could have sworn she looked the same as the vision Luna gave him of his sister. 

Furrowing his brow, he closed his eyes again and shook his head before straightening himself in the chair and grabbing the mug. The warmth of the drink thawed his hands and ran through his arms to his chest. His lungs began to allow deeper breaths, so he was able to slow his breathing and begin to focus on what exactly Hermione had just dumped on him.

She was still hurt. She was trying to figure something out, believed she was the only one that could, and she was still hurt. That hurt drove her belief that no one else should be allowed to get close enough to help her. She was still hurt, because of him. It was his fault. The more he repeated that in his mind, the faster his heart beat. His hands tightened around the plain white mug until his knuckles paled. He bit down on the inside of his cheek. His mind repeating _she’s still hurt_ like a mantra. 

Of course, she was still hurt. It was true, he had left her. He had left everyone. Him leaving was the cause of so many problems that could have easily been avoided.

“If you don’t stop, you are going to set something on fire.” 

Draco’s eyes flew to meet Katrin’s and pulled his brows together. “What do you mean by that?” 

“I can see the electricity in your eyes.” 

His eyes went wide. “What?”

“I have known vhat you vere since the first day ve met. It vasn’t my place to bring it up. But I am now because I don’t vant to have to deal vith that as vell as vhat is going on vith Hermione.” 

He froze. He had not had an episode himself since his fifth year. Snape had made sure he had full control of the power, and full control of suppressing it so Voldemort would never know. It was such a rare thing to happen to a witch or wizard. Because of that rarity, Draco never talked about it. With anyone. Until Hermione began having her episodes. She was the only one that knew what exactly he was, and he knew she wouldn’t say anything. Even if she was still hurt with him leaving. He trusted her with that. If he was honest with himself, he trusted her with his life. She used to feel the same. Until he left. It always came back to him leaving. 

“Relax. I’m not going to ask you about it. Vhat I am going to ask you about is Hermione.” Katrin’s eyes bore into his, waiting for him to explain.

“I don’t-" Draco started, still staring wide-eyed at the woman in front of him. “How?” 

Katrin rolled her eyes and took a drink of her coffee. “Every time you have a strong emotion, the electricity cracks across your eyes. It’s only noticeable if you know to look. Othervise, you just look like you’re putting on a mask.” 

Putting on a mask. It was something Draco did often, especially around specific individuals. His mind was reeling. If Katrin, someone who had only known him for a few months, was able to see that. Who else was? He knew Reeves knew. He also knew the only reason Reeves was able to figure it out was because he was one himself. “How?” Draco asked again.

Instead of rolling her eyes again, Katrin set him with a hard glare and pursed her lips. “Another time. Vhat vas that between you and Hermione?” 

Draco’s eyes fell back to his mug and his shoulders slumped. Slowly shaking his head, he kept his eyes on his mug and the steam rising up from it. As comfortable as he felt around Katrin, and as much as he knew he could trust her, he still had no desire to explain why he had decided to leave the way he did. Nor did he feel it was his place to explain why Hermione thought she _needed_ him.

If he was honest with himself, he hated that he left. Not only because he essentially abandoned Hermione. If he would have stayed, his mother would likely still be alive. This was something he thought about often and every time he thought about it, it was like his heart was being ripped open again. His eyes began to burn with unshed tears, so he closed them tightly, refusing to let them fall. Biting down on his tongue, he thought of the other reason he decided to leave. 

He had told himself so many times during the last five years, leaving was the best option. That it was the only way for him to be marked fairly in the Healer’s Program. To be marked on his own merit and not his name. Convinced himself that it was the only way to make sure he achieved his Masters despite previous grievous mistakes. It was the only way to do something worthy of the second chance he had been given. 

It was only Sebastian Reeves that seemed to want to keep bringing up the past while he was in America. He had been the only one that recognized his surname, but given Sebastian’s lineage, Draco was not surprised. Nor was he surprised when he found out that he and Sebastian shared more than a family tree. 

Looking back at his feeble excuses to leave, it became clear he only did it because he was afraid. A coward. Terrified of the light that came with being affiliated with Hermione, or any of the _Heroes_. Afraid of the judgment of others and if they would trust his actions. Ironic as that was at the present time. On multiple occasions, Hermione, and Luna both insisted that eventually everyone would see who he was and that he was trying to change. It didn’t stop him from running through. 

Seeing the _Golden Trio_ back together at the graduation made him realize he didn’t truly belong with them. Even if they had gotten over the pettiness of their childhood. He was just a lowly Slytherin, failed Death Eater that was lucky enough to not be thrown in Azkaban for being on the wrong side for the majority of the war. 

His mother had written to him throughout the first couple of years while he was in America. Telling him that Hermione, along with Luna, Ginny, and Theo had all written to her attempting to contact him. On more than one occasion, his mother shared with him that she and Hermione had met up for tea. He read that Hermione had looked terribly sick the first year he was gone, but eventually began to start looking like she was back to her old self. He still had those letters from his mother, telling him all about their afternoons together. She never said it outright, but it was obvious from her tone that she rather enjoyed having tea with Hermione. Something that greatly surprised Draco, but also made him glad that she at least had someone. She had Hermione, and at times Theo, when he was home from traveling for the Ministry. 

Draco had been stubborn. Too stubborn. His heart ached and he wished more than anything that he could go back in time and change it all. 

By not leaving during the graduation ceremony, Hermione might feel comfortable opening up to him as she had done during their last year of schooling. If he would have stayed in London, his mother likely would be alive. Never stepping foot in Salem, he would have never met Sebastian Reeves and Ashlyn would likely still be alive because she would have never come between Sebastian and Draco during their duel. Refusing to run from whispers, Sebastian would have never known about Hermione and would likely never have found a way into her life. She wouldn’t be isolating herself, thinking that she had to handle threats alone. 

“Draco?” Katrin brought his attention back to her. Realizing that he had been staring unseeing at his mug, he let his eyes drift back over to hers. She raised her eyebrows, and his eyes fell to a magical window behind her that was showcasing a tranquil view of snow-covered mountains. 

“What?” 

“I can’t protect her unless I know vhat is going on.” 

“Obviously.” Draco dragged the word out with as much distain as he could. He smirked inwardly thinking of his godfather. When he saw the unimpressed look on Katrin’s face, he rolled his eyes and picked up the mug. “I wish I knew.” He ran a hand through his hair after taking a large gulp of coffee. He sat back in his chair, stretching out his legs, and looked at Katrin.

She was watching him intently but didn’t say anything. 

“I don’t blame her. I wouldn’t trust me either. She probably never should have.” 

“Vhat did you do?”

“Weren’t you listening?” Draco snapped, his eyes narrowing at her. In a thick whisper he added, “I left.” His heart felt like it was going to shatter into a thousand pieces thinking back to the look on Hermione’s face. The tears rolling down her cheeks that he knew he couldn’t wipe away. The consequences of him leaving on replay in his mind. 

Friendships strained.

His mother dead.

Hermione in danger.

Helpless to do a damn thing about it.

“Vhy?” Katrin asked calmly, earning her a glare from Draco. She returned it with a smile and an encouraging nod of her head. 

From the first day he met Katrin, the urge to talk and tell her everything was there. She made it easy to talk to her with the air of trustworthiness that surrounded her. He never once questioned it. Until now. She still had the same calming effect, and the draw to spill his guts was stronger than ever, but he didn’t trust himself to stop talking once he started. It was a different feeling from when he was being manipulated by Astoria, that much he knew. Everything, including his magic, was insisting that he could trust her. That he should trust and talk to her. Yet his tongue remained still. 

“She hasn’t told you?” He asked after a long silence. Katrin used the same tactic while she was interrogating someone. She would ask a question, then sit there. Unmoving, quiet, waiting for them to break the silence. Draco never understood how it would work until she used it on him. It was both infuriating and impressive. 

A smile played across her face before she took another drink of coffee. “I grew up in an orphanage. Did you know?” 

The quick change in topic made Draco tilt his head. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

“It doesn’t.” She laughed. “Not directly.” She folded her hands together on the table and began picking at her nails. “The Nuns at the orphanage told me vhen I vas around nine that I vas dropped off as a babe. It made sense. I had no memories other than that horrid place. Vell, vhile I vas growing, I had always made things happen. Things that the other kids vere afraid of and so vere the Nuns. Of course, vhen couples came looking for a child, they heard of all the odd things I vould do. It always made them nervous, so I never got adopted. Then, vhen I vas 11, this severe looking older man showed up. He vas so tall, taller than any man I have ever seen. Hair and beard the color of a moonless night, vith eyes to match.” 

She paused and a small shudder ran through her. It was a sobering sight. Up until this moment, Draco had never seen her react like she was scared of anything, much less a man. She gave another small laugh and continued her story. “Vhen he got there, he asked to see me specifically. I vas terrified. See the day before, I froze the bathwater because I vasn’t ready to stop reading. Anyway, vhen he came to the door, I hid behind my desk in my room, thinking I vas going to finally be punished for the things I did. He ended up being nice enough. He told me I vas a vitch and vas being invited to learn how to harness my power at his school. Durmstrang.”

Her eyes were glazed, seeing memories playing through her mind that Draco could not fathom. He waited in silence for her to come back from her past. When she did, her eyes blinked several times before turning to look at him again. 

“Growing up as I did, made it difficult for me to trust anyone. Eventually, someone proved to me that I could trust them and became my closest friend vhile there. His name was Lucas. He taught me all about the Vizarding Vorld. The things I vouldn’t learn during classes. He vas… he vas the one that taught me how to play Quidditch so I could join the school team my second year. He vas only a year older than me, but his parents made him leave to fight during my fourth year.” 

When she turned away from Draco, he saw the hint of tears in the corner of her eyes before she blinked them back. Her eyes frosted over as she looked at her now empty mug. “He promised to vrite to me. Promised he vould make sure I vas okay… but he never did. I loved him. Not the same love between you and Hermione but love none the less.” 

“I don’t-“

She laughed and her eyes thawed before looking back at Draco. She didn’t allow him to finish his sentence before finishing her story. 

“He never vrote, and it broke my heart. I vas not lucky enough to have him come back into my life. He died… fighting for the vrong side of the var.” Her tone was as cold as her eyes had just been and Draco swallowed. “Hermione is that lucky. Vhen she came into that crime scene, the first day I met you, she vas so angry. She could hardly focus.” Katrin gave another small laugh.

“That’s hard to believe.” Draco smirked thinking about having effected Hermione enough that she couldn’t focus. He knew she had been angry that day. The coldness in which she spoke to him made it painfully obvious. But the thought of her not being able to compartmentalize like she typically could simply because of him made his heart stutter. 

“Believe it.” Katrin raised her eyebrows. “I’m sure you left for a reason, just as Lucas did. And like him, you believed it vas for the right reasons. But unlike him, you vere able to come back. You made the choice to come back and stay. And I can tell by the vay you look at her, you love her.” She held up a hand to hold off Draco’s objections to her last comment. “It’s not that she doesn’t trust you. She’s terrified because she still does. Terrified because she doesn’t vant to be left alone again.” 

“She wasn’t alone. She had Potter and the army of Weasleys. Luna and Theo even. I know for a fact she and Theo are thicker than damn thieves.” 

Katrin pushed back her chair and stood. After she washed her mug and put it back in the cupboard, she made her way back to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. “There are so many different levels of being alone. Ve both know that too vell. I’ll talk to her, but you need to admit things to yourself as vell.” 

“You remind me so much of my mother at times, it’s scary.” Draco said looking into Katrin’s kind eyes. 

She gave him a wide grin and winked before walking out of the room. Draco was left sitting in the chair watching a group of birds fly across the clear sky displayed in the window. Katrin’s words rolling around his overworked mind. He did agree, there were many different levels of being alone. And he was aware enough to admit he was too selfish to think of those different levels until this moment. 

Hermione’s tear-filled eyes danced to the front of his mind along with some of the other words Katrin said and he shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that. He had not been lying when he told Astoria he had not planned to court, date, betroth or marry anyone any time soon and he wasn’t going to start now. Not while he still needed to find his mother’s killer. On top of finding the _Pureblood Killer_ and now the person threatening Hermione. 

He made his way down to the Department of Mysteries, planning to talk to Luna. Standing in the back of the lift while it meandered its way through the labyrinth of tunnels, he refocused. 

_History that is forgotten is deemed to repeat  
Too many have been lost  
Too many have been forgotten  
Too many have been forgiven  
Justice needs to be properly served_

Draco was so lost in his thoughts about the note left for Hermione, he missed the floor for the Department of Mysteries. Only realizing when the lift was at a standstill at the main level for the Ministry. Cursing, he decided to get out and walked over to the large fountain in the middle of the Atrium. He slipped his hands into his pockets and looked up at the golden witch and wizard. 

_Too many have been lost_

His eyes drifted to the plaque at the foot of the wizard. It was a small tribute to those Ministry workers that had lost their lives during the war. It was a pathetic tribute; Draco had thought that every time he saw it. Believing that those who died because the old Minister of Magic had been too daft to believe Harry’s and Dumbledore’s warnings deserved far more than a few sentences on a plaque hardly anyone read. 

_Too many have been forgotten_

Ironically, there was truth to the note left in Hermione’s flat. As much of a threat as it was, it was also true. Draco’s eyes narrowed as they drifted over the house elf next. It was a stupid war. And too many had died. So many had been forgotten, already. It had only been five years. How is it that so many people have forgotten so much, so quickly? Draco’s mind was reeling. Even Katrin’s friend, Lucas. He had been on Voldemort’s side. The side Draco had been on for too long before he defected. But because history is written by the victors, that boy – because that what he was, a boy- would only be remembered by those who actively chose to remember him.

Lucas joined the war around the age of 15 or 16. The same age Draco had been forced to take the mark. Draco pulled down his sleeves while still looking into the golden, unseeing eyes of the house elf. That boy didn’t truly have a choice, he didn’t know anything. He was naïve. Just as Draco had been. And that naivette led to so many deaths. 

Deaths and people being tortured. To Hermione being tortured. He flinched remembering her splayed on his drawing room floor under his Aunt’s knife. He wanted to forget that night. He wanted to forget her screams and her tears. He wanted to forget the slur carved into her arm. He pulled on his sleeve again as his eyes drifted up to the golden witch. 

He wanted to forget her pleading. He wanted to forget what he felt when he was connected to her. Wanted to forget the feel of the curse ripping his muscles apart. Wanted to forget that he had only felt a portion of the power behind the curse. Wanted to forget it all. But he couldn’t. Another ironic part of the note left. 

_History that is forgotten is deemed to repeat_

He wanted to forget, but he never wanted that history to repeat. Never did he want to have Hermione, or anyone, targeted because of bigoted ideas. So, as much as he wanted to forget everything, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t forget any of it. He ran a hand through his hair and remembered. Remembered because if he didn’t, it would happen again. If he didn’t, more people would die. 

So, he remembered:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. This chapter is a bit shorter than others, but I hope it was satisfying none the less. If you enjoyed the read, leave a review! I love hearing everyone's thoughts and their favorite parts!


	19. Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! You have no idea how thankful I am for you all! Thank you for reading and your wonderful reviews, it makes my heart swell! That being said, please enjoy Chapter 19 and all it has to offer! I want to apologize again for the now completely random postings of chapters, but I appreciate you understanding and following the story regardless.
> 
> A special note for this chapter, it has a lengthy flashback. The flashback has some parts taken directly from Deathly Hollows. So that means, I not own, or even attempt to try to own the characters or places brought to life by JK Rowling. They are her beautiful creations, and hers alone. 
> 
> Read, enjoy, and let me know what you think!

So, he remembered:

*****

It was a beautiful day with clear skies and birds singing to each other from the treetops around the Manor. The peacocks were walking around the hedges like they were royalty, a striking white against the dark green. Draco stood at the window, watching them, trying to escape the dark feeling that was forming in his stomach.

He tried to stay at Hogwarts, even though it was just as miserable there this year as it was at the Manor. The Carrow Twins were almost as insane as his Aunt. Too many times he had to watch as they tortured students for punishments. The first time he was forced to watch, it was a fifth year Hufflepuff. She had been caught with The Quibbler and sentenced to detention. Alecto Carrow had ordered Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to join her to witness how she wanted detentions to be handled that year. After over an hour of the Hufflepuff writhing in pain, Draco was to escort her to her common room. Once he did that, he ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up. 

Crabbe and Goyle couldn’t stop laughing about it. By the time Draco had made it back to the Slytherin Common Room, they were reenacting the whole experience for the other students. It made Draco’s stomach churn again. The only one that seemed to notice was Theo. Since then, Theo and Draco had tried to take over the punishments. They had been allowed for some of them. 

They brought students to Hagrid’s a few times. The Gamekeeper obviously didn’t trust him at first, but eventually he believed that Draco didn’t want to do what was being asked of him and helped. By now, the Easter Holiday, most of the students had realized that Draco and Theo as well as Pansy, Blaise, and several others in Slytherin were actually there to help. 

Snape, being Headmaster, assisted when he could. After he explained and showed Draco what his true role in the war was, he continued to help Draco with his Occlumency. Not only to conceal what he was doing, but to help suppress the extra magic threatening to come forward. 

As Draco stood there, watching the large clouds drift through the blue skies, movement at the end of the entryway caught his eye. Greyback. Draco’s lip curled and his stomach knotted as he watched him lead a group of snatchers to the Manor’s front doors. As the group got closer, he noticed the four teenagers and a goblin bound together being shoved forward. As they were rotated, he caught a glimpse of dark brown curls next to bright red hair and his stomach dropped. 

“ _They found them._ ” Draco thought. He could feel the blood draining from his face. He backed away from the window, not wanting to be seen. He needed to get out. He needed to tell someone so they could come get them. There was a burn in the back of his throat as he thought about what this meant. What it meant to have Hermione Granger, the most famous muggle-born, here. What it meant to have Harry Potter and Ron Weasley at the Manor. 

Swallowing hard to get rid of the bile that was steadily rising in the back of his throat, he retreated out of the small room before Greyback could get to the door. He made it to the drawing room just as he heard the front doors slam open. He was heading for his mother. Narcissa, the only person in the world that understood what he truly felt. She saw him instantly but before they could exchange any words, Lucius ordered her to go see who was barging into their house. 

With her lips pressed into a hard line, she let her hand graze Draco’s arm before sweeping past him. He made his way to a chair by the fireplace, hoping, praying, that he might be able to do something without getting himself killed in the process. He tried not to think about the group of teenagers being led into the Manor. He knew what was going to happen if he couldn’t come up with a plan. 

His stomach turned again remembering the things his Aunt Bellatrix did to most people brought before her. Adding Greyback to the mix just made it all that more gruesome and sickening. They had instructed Draco, on more than one occasion, to curse, rape, or kill people brought in. His mother was able to help him at times. Other times, when he refused, he was Crucioed because his Dear Aunt Bella needed to demonstrate the proper way a Black-Malfoy should behave. 

So far during the Easter Holidays, he had been able to avoid being hit with the curse, but it was more difficult than it had ever been before. He had perfected his disillusionment charm over the year, and he used it often to sneak down to The Manor’s dungeons now that Luna Lovegood had been captured. He snuck her food, water, and blankets when he could. Bile began to sneak its way back up, so he swallowed hard again. 

His mother’s voice drifted through the room as she led the intruders into the drawing room. His hands balled into fists as he tried to not listen to the cold tone her voice had taken on since Voldemort had taken over the Manor. He looked at the lit fireplace next to him and saw the small pot of Floo powder sitting on the mantle. He tried to think of where he could go if he could.

The drawing room doors flew open and his mother led the pack of snatchers, Greyback, the four teenagers, and the goblin into the room. His eyes automatically went to Hermione. Her face was covered in dirt and blood. A large cut went across her cheek and he could see a split in her lip that was filling her mouth with blood. Harry Potter was right next to her, but he didn’t look like Harry. 

No, his face was so swollen it looked like he should be close to 300 kilos. Just as Hermione, he was covered in dirt and blood and his glasses were missing. The scar that normally stood out on his forehead was stretched so much it looked like a terrible burn. Bruises laid waste to his eye and chin. Ron Weasley was on Hermione’s other side, tall and thin and just as mangled as the rest of them. The dark-skinned boy next to Ron, Draco recognized as another Gryffindor but couldn’t remember his name at that time. The goblin looked like he was only being held up because he was bound to the teenagers. 

“Draco, come here.” His mother ordered. 

With another hard swallow, he left his spot by the fireplace and went to stand next to her. She asked him to confirm it was indeed Harry Potter in front of him. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the question. Of course, it was Harry Potter. Draco could tell that the moment they walked in. He took a quick look around the room and saw that his father was there, looking like Christmas had come early. It made his lip curl. His eyes drifted back to the group and they met Hermione’s pleading ones. A yellow-green bruise covered her forehead above her right eye, and he could see twigs and leaves sticking out of her mass of curls. Tears were in her eyes, eyes that gave away everything- if you looked.

“I don’t know.” He said, eyes still locked on Hermione’s. He tried to convey to her how much he hated that she, and the rest of them were there before turning to stand next to the fireplace once again. He didn’t know how many times he could push the bile back down. The grin on Greyback’s face made it difficult.

Before he could walk too far though, Lucius grabbed Draco’s neck, holding him in place. Lucius got into Harry’s face and squinted his eyes, trying to look into Harry’s swollen ones. The color was wrong, Draco noticed. Instead of the intense green that typically stood out among the boy’s dark hair, they were muted. Almost hazel. Draco’s eyes went back to Hermione. She must have hit him with a modified stinging hex to make this happen. The hand on the back of Draco’s neck squeezed.

“…Look, Draco.” Lucius said, “Isn’t that the Granger girl?” 

The heart inside Draco’s chest stuttered and he knew the blood from his face fled. Why? He thought. Why did you not disguise yourself? Draco’s eyes drifted back to Hermione’s.

“I… I don’t…” Draco hesitated. 

“Look closely, Draco.” Lucius ordered. 

Hermione closed her eyes and gave a gentle nod. When they opened again, they were set. Hard. He could see the muscles in her jaw tighten. Preparing for him to confirm. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want her hurt. He never genuinely wanted her hurt. 

“I don’t know.” Draco spat out, still looking into Hermione’s hardened eyes. 

His father was furious. He wanted Draco to confirm. He wanted to fall into Voldemort’s good graces again and this would be the perfect way to do it. But Draco was exhausted. He was exhausted from having to play the part of a loyal Death Eater. A position he was obligated to take because his father had pissed off The Dark Lord. A role he was pushed into to keep his father from being killed. 

He wished, had for a while now, that Voldemort had never come back. Wished that he had actually died that night he lost his power. But this was something he could never admit, especially in his own home. Again, he found himself thankful for Snape teaching him Occlumency. He had made it back to the fireplace, and he gripped the mantle. Greyback was not far from him now and it made his stomach roll. He needed to figure out how to get them out. 

The scream of his Aunt brought his attention back to the scene in front of him. 

“Stupefy!” Bellatrix yelled. She was throwing jinx after jinx at the snatchers in the room, each one falling like a leaf in the fall. Rounding on Greyback, she had a large, silver sword in her hand with beautiful rubies set into the hilt. The wolf took several steps backward as his Aunt made her way toward him. 

“Draco! Move this scum outside.” Bellatrix instructed. “If you haven’t got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me.”

Draco’s lip curled at the instruction. The audacity. She believed that she could order him around in own home. The home that had been taken over by Voldemort, but it was still his. His wand fell into his hand, and he gripped it so hard his knuckles were white. Then Bellatrix yelled at his mother and the desire to jinx her raged through him. 

A response was on the tip of his tongue, but then she rounded and singled out Hermione and the words stuck in his throat. He threw up his Occlumency walls and he locked eyes with Hermione. The concern for the witch overwhelmed him. 

Just a few days ago, Luna was brought in and Bellatrix had all but ignored her. Luna was brought straight to the dungeons and left there. Forgotten. But Hermione was not Luna. Hermione was muggleborn – a mudblood. The very thing that Bellatrix believed was the worst thing in the world. 

Hermione was brought to the middle of the room and the others were thrown downstairs. Ron was screaming his head off. Trying to take Hermione’s place and calling them every name in the book. Draco couldn’t blame him. He didn’t want her harmed either. Draco knew what was going to happen. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione and the stubborn girl lifted her chin and hardened her eyes once again. 

“Where did you get it?” his aunt asked in her high pitched, manic voice. 

Stubbornness radiated from The Brightest Witch and she refused to say anything. Draco wanted to shake her. What was she doing? She needed to run. She needed to save herself. Bloody Gryffindor! 

“CRUCIO!” 

Hermione dropped with a bloodcurdling scream. Draco, without thinking, took several steps forward with his fist clenched around his wand. He was stopped by his mother who grabbed his arm. Her grip was tighter than he could have imagined it would be and when he looked at her with a questioning look, she shook her head. He tried to move again as another scream ripped through the room, but his mother’s grip held firm. 

The scream echoed off the walls and he turned to look at the girl on the floor. The girl he had always secretly competed with in classes. The girl that he had made fun of and called terrible things just to make himself feel better. Feel better because he had come in second to her, again. His heart shattered with another scream. He needed to do something. 

Her eyes were closed as his aunt held the curse steady. A cackling laugh mixing with the screams. Then she stopped. Bellatrix laughed again as tears rolled down Hermione’s dirty face. Finally, she looked at Draco. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen and pleading. 

“Please.” She mouthed.

Draco’s eyes darted back to his mother before meeting hers again and his decision was made. He held his wand steady and whispered, “ _Legilimens_.” His mother’s hand squeezed his arm, but he didn’t care. 

His aunt had bent over Hermione and was holding a small, silver knife. Hermione was pleading, trying to tell Bellatrix, insisting that she hadn’t broken into any vault. She was smart, she kept her eyes locked onto Draco’s and he could feel the pain she was in. It rippled through her mind as it rippled through her body. 

Taking all of his teachings, everything he could remember from Snape, he began to build a wall in Hermione’s mind. It was an unusual tactic, but he knew it was possible. His aunt dug the blade of the knife across Hermione’s stomach and Draco felt it as if it were his own. He held back a groan as he built up another wall for her. Taking as much pain as he could from her.

The amount of pain that his aunt was inflicting was beyond anything he had ever felt, and it made him realize- even when he was being punished, they had not released their full anger on him. This, what he was taking from Hermione, was enough to make him go to his knees. It was only his mother’s grip on his arm that was keeping him up and quiet. 

Even with everything he was taking, everything he was blocking, Hermione still screamed. She still felt the pain. Still felt the torture. The blade of the knife. The power of the curses. His legs began to shake. His mother’s hand tightened. She knew what Draco was doing, and instead of stopping him, she was giving him as much support as she could. 

“Draco, fetch the goblin.” 

He had no choice. “ _I’m sorry_.” He thought before blinking and breaking the connection. He took a small step and stopped. He needed to steady himself. With a deep breath, he took another step. It was more controlled, so he made his way down the now familiar stairs to the dungeons. This was going to be his one opportunity to do something. 

Still shaking, he made it to the door. He needed to make this task as quick as possible. Bellatrix had stopped the curses, stopped digging her blade into Hermione for now, but he didn’t know how long the reprieve would last. Ron was still yelling but went quiet when he got to the door. He opened it and looked at his two classmates. Harry’s face was beginning to return to normal and Ron looked ready to send an Avada himself. 

“The goblin.” Draco said with a shaking voice. Ron’s eyes narrowed at him, but Harry went and helped the goblin up with Luna on the other side.

“Malfoy…” Harry began, his eyes hard while meeting Draco’s. He wasn’t pleading, he wasn’t threatening, he simply said his name. “Draco.” 

Draco’s mouth went dry, but he tried to swallow anyway. Looking at Harry, then at the goblin and Luna a thought popped into his head and met Harry’s eyes again. “Dobby.” was all he said and brought the goblin upstairs. He had gotten halfway up the steps when he heard a loud crack on the other side of the door. A small amount of relief went through him, but he kept his face blank.

Bringing the goblin back upstairs, he saw Hermione laying on her side. He couldn’t hear anything, and he couldn’t see her breathing. Without meaning to, he held his breath until he was next to his mother again and he saw Hermione’s eyes flutter open. Tears still streaming down her face, leaving clean trails in the dirt and blood that coated her face. 

The arms of his mother reached out for him and he went to her, never taking his eyes off Hermione. He was waiting for her to make eye contact with him again, but he could tell it was taking everything in her to even stay conscious. His mother’s hand squeezed his and he looked at her as she nodded. 

Finally, after what felt like ages, Hermione’s eyes fluttered open and met his. The fire he was so used to seeing in them had died. He could tell she had given up. But she couldn’t, Harry needed her more than anyone to make sure this war was ended sooner rather than later. With their eyes connected, he cast the spell and quickly built up the walls for her again. The fire was still out, but he could have sworn he saw a flicker of something through them as he tried to help her. 

“CRUCIO!” Bellatrix sent another curse Hermione’s way and her body seized, as did Draco’s. He felt every muscle in his body tighten and he bit his tongue to keep from crying out with Hermione. When she stopped the curse, she knelt back down and was whispering into Hermione’s ear and began laughing. 

The cursed blade dug into Hermione’s arm and Draco could feel it on his. It felt like it was digging into his Mark and he wished that the pain would result in his Mark being cut away. His Aunt stood again, casting another curse Hermione’s way before grabbing the sword. Thrusting it into the goblin’s face, she began berating him with questions.

“ _Hold on. You have to hold on. You have to live_.” Draco whispered through his link to Hermione. 

CRACK!

The noise came up from the dungeon and it caused everyone to look towards the door. Draco, however, never moved his eyes from Hermione. More tears were spilling from her eyes and he could see the angry red letters his Aunt had just carved into her arm. Again, bile burned the back of his throat. 

“Draco…” His father’s voice met his ears.

“No. Call Wormtail!” Narcissa cut in with a squeeze to Draco’s hand. 

Another scream was ripped out of Hermione and his knees buckled from the power of the spell. Then, without any more words being said, his left arm seared with pain causing his own eyes to finally water. His aunt had called Voldemort. 

“And I think we can dispose of the mudblood.” Bellatrix tolled. Draco’s heart dropped. He knew what Greyback did to girls. He couldn’t let that happen. Where the bloody hell are Potter and Weasley? He thought. 

When she directly instructed Greyback to take Hermione, he heard Ron yell. His peripheral vision caught movement and he assumed it was Ron and Harry running into the room. His eyes were still glued to Hermione’s, trying to keep the pain from her as long as possible. 

He felt his mother pull on his arm, and he tried to pull away, until she all but tackled him to the side, forcing him to break eye contact. That was when he noticed the spells. Red, orange, and green were flying all around the room as everyone yelled a variety of spells. Draco threw up a shield charm over him and then Hermione as best he could. His focus was pulled when he had to dive to avoid a stream of green light that was headed his way. 

“STOP OR SHE DIES!” Bellatrix screamed. 

Heads all around the room snapped to look at the witch and Draco saw that she had pulled Hermione off the ground. The cursed blade was pressed against her neck and blood was beginning to drip from the cut that was forming. Draco swallowed hard and held back a shiver as cold flooded him. 

“Drop your wands.” Bellatrix hissed. Harry and Ron obeyed. “Draco, pick them up.” 

He wanted to protest. He wanted them to keep their wands. He wanted to grab them so they could all leave together. He couldn’t take this anymore. His lip curled when his father pushed him forward. Draco grabbed the two wands that were dropped, trying to catch Harry’s eye. Trying to show him that he didn’t want to do this. But Harry’s attention was on Hermione. As he walked back, he saw movement above him. He let his eyes skate up and saw Dobby sitting on the crystal chandelier above them. Quickly averting his eyes, he bit his tongue again to keep the smirk from appearing on his face. 

A grinding noise came from above them then, and a few moments later the chandelier came plummeting to the ground. With a resounding crash, it landed on top of his Aunt as she shoved Hermione away from her. Shards of glass ripped at Draco’s face and he doubled over as the blood obscured his vision. He heard rustling and yelling. More spells were being cast, but he couldn’t see. He tried to wipe away the blood, but then someone was on him, wrestling with him. His first instinct was to fight back. Then, when he was able to blink out some of the blood, he saw it was Harry. He was trying to get his wand. 

“Take it, Potter. Get out of here.” Draco whispered and released his hold. He wiped away more of the blood and looked around. Ron was grabbing Hermione off the ground and Harry was reaching for the goblin. At his mother’s feet, he saw the beaded bag that came in with the snatchers and grabbed it. He tossed it to Harry, who grabbed it from the air in the chaos before Dobby grabbed them all and disapparated away. 

Relief swam through his taut muscles until he heard his Aunt scream. “THE DARK LORD IS ALMOST HERE! POTTER ESCAPED! We will all be killed for this!” She was raving at all those who remained in the destroyed drawing room. Draco knew she was probably right, but at the moment with blood running down his face, he was overjoyed the trio escaped. He knew what the prophecy was, and Draco wanted more than ever for Harry Potter to be the victor between the two of them in the end. 

Narcissa ran to pick up her wand from the opposite side of the room before grabbing Draco by his elbow, dragging him back to his room. When they were safely there, she released him and locked the door putting up several privacy wards. Once she healed his cuts, she gave him a handkerchief to wipe the blood away. 

“You’re a damn fool.” She whispered.

“I couldn’t just watch, Mother.” He whispered back. “Words, words and threats, they are one thing. She was going to kill her.” The desperation in his whisper was clear. 

“Others have died at her hand. Casualties of war, my Son. You need to keep your mind about you.” She hissed as Draco started pacing. “The Dark Lord is going to be furious. No doubt Bella is going to blame Lucius.”

Draco knew that the situation was close to as bad as it could get for him and his parents. The relief he had felt before was now gone. He reached into the sleeve where he normally kept his wand and realized with another drop of his stomach it was gone. 

“Potter has my wand.” He looked at his mother as her face paled. 

“Take mine. You must be protected.” She shoved hers into his hand and held it to his chest. “The world is too dark; you need to remain the light of the Malfoy name. Now stay in here until the Dark Lord leaves.” When she pulled her hand away, it automatically went to hold her necklace. The glow of the charmed diamonds was faint but visible through her robes. Remembering herself, she dropped her hand and turned with a swish of her dark blue robes leaving the room. 

The wand in his hand was small. Too short. He tried a few simple spells, and they worked, but it didn’t feel right. It was better than not having one, but he knew it was not as reliable as his own. The unicorn hair that made up his own wand’s core in combination with the hawthorn wood made his surprisingly powerful and he knew he needed to get it back. And quickly. That was the only way he’d be able to protect himself and the ones he cared about.

*****

So, he remembered.

His eyes burned as he stared at the unblinking statue in front of him. That had been one of the worst nights of his life. During that school year, he had been helping where he could, but that night made him see everything he had been trying to close his eyes to. It showed him everything he tried to ignore. Everything his parents, his mother tried to ignore. 

He remembered.

After that night, when he went back to Hogwarts, he told Theo, Pansy, and Blaise what he had done. Told them he would have left with them if he could have figured out a way to do so. The first night back at Hogwarts, the four of them worked out how they would protect as many people as possible. 

Word of The Trio breaking into Gringotts came quickly to Hogwarts. Spreading like Fiendfyer, igniting the rebellion once again at the school. Then, The Trio showed up at the school. All the students were brought to the Great Hall and Harry all but did a battle cry before the younger students were filtered to safety. 

It had made Draco so angry when Harry accused Snape of betraying Dumbledore, but he had to remember that Harry didn’t know what Draco did at that time. He didn’t know Snape as well as Draco did. So, he held his tongue and lined up to fight.

He remembered that day, the Battle of Hogwarts, as clearly as he remembered the night Hermione had been tortured. It made him sick seeing so many people dying around him. He tried to get his wand back, but Harry took up the defensive. Something Draco couldn’t blame him for, but it was still infuriating. 

He remembered. 

Fighting two Death Eaters while Ginny pulled her brother from ruble while she screamed for him to be alive. 

He remembered.

The rows of dead lined up with cloths over their faces in the Great Hall while their family grieved for them. 

He remembered. 

He remembered it all as he stood there staring at the golden wizard in front of him, eyes burning as he fought back tears. His hands curled into fists by his side and he bit his tongue for what felt like the hundredth time that day to force his mind to focus on the pain instead of the tears. The longer he stood looking at the figures of the fountain, the angrier he got. 

Angry because the note held so much truth. Angry because the truth was being used as a threat. Angry because the threat was directed at Hermione. Angry because Hermione felt she had to do it all alone. 

_Too many have been forgiven_

His eyes narrowed as they fell to the pool of water below the statues. If the rest of the note was regarding the war, that had to be referencing the war too. He forced his mind to focus.

War. Lost. Forgotten. Forgiven. Justice. 

His eyes went wide and he turned on his heel to run back to the lift. Before he could finish his about face, he felt his elbow collide with someone and he tried to step backward. Eyes still wide, he saw a younger girl he recognized that worked with Blaise on the fifth level. With his step back he attempted to apologize for running into her, but his foot clipped the side of the fountain and he began to fall back. He registered the girl’s face of shock and her hand reaching out, but it was pointless. His knees were pushed forward as the edge of the pool came into contact with them and he was thrown into the water of the pool. 

“Oh my. I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” The witch was repeating the phrase over and over while Draco sat in the cold water. Focusing on deep breaths, he closed his eyes and held up his hand stop her rambling. 

He gritted his teeth, opened his eyes, and pushed himself into a standing position. Water dripped off his hair and down his back causing him to shiver. The girl was still standing in front of him, along with several others behind her gawking, laughter clear in their faces. 

“I’m so sorry.” The girl whispered again; the blood drained from her face. 

“It’s … it’s fine.” Draco said with another deep breath. “It was more my fault than yours. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He said and stepped out of the fountain. 

A quick spell dried his shoes, and he took off back toward the lift. With a quick ride from the Atrium to the second level, he skidded to a halt in front of the lab doors and pushed them open.

“Katrin!” His head swung around quickly looking for the blonde but didn’t see her anywhere. “Katrin!” 

She poked her head out of Hermione’s office with a worried look. “Draco?” 

“Katrin, the note. Did anyone else receive one?” 

She stepped out of the office and Hermione was right behind her. The two women wore similar looks of confusion but didn’t speak. 

“The note, Katrin! Did any of the family members of the _Pureblood Killer_ victims receive one?” 

“I don’t think so. Ve’ve never been told about one.” Katrin said with laughter clear in her voice. Her lips were pulled in and her eyes were wide.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Draco was beginning to get annoyed. It was a serious question and the fact they were looking at him like they were about to laugh infuriated him.

“Why…” Hermione peeked out from behind Katrin’s shoulder. She cleared her throat and poorly suppressed a smile. She looked down and licked her lips before meeting his eyes again. Katrin’s hand was covering her mouth. 

Draco’s eyebrows went up indicating he was waiting for an answer, and Hermione let out a giggle before clearing her throat again. “Why are you soaking wet?” 

His eyebrows pulled together before he looked down and groaned. He had dried his shoes but nothing else before running up here. His slacks and shirt were clinging to him and he just realized that the light blue shirt was showing the faded lines of the Mark on his arm. 

Before he could pull out his wand again, a rush of warm wind swept over him. He looked up and saw Hermione had her wand pointed at him drying him from head to foot. Muttering a thanks, he pulled down on his sleeves and walked over to the table that still had the note sitting on it. 

He held it up the piece of parchment and looked back at the women who had followed him further into the lab, both still holding in laughs. He narrowed his eyes but made no comment on their laughter. “This note. It’s a threat.” 

“Yes, we’ve established that.” Hermione rolled her eyes while she sat down across from him at the table. 

Annoyed, he pressed on. “I don’t think it’s a threat to you.” He locked eyes with Hermione. He could see her mind working trying to piece together what he was saying. He knew she would. When it clicked, her eyes went wide, and her mouth formed an ‘O’ before her hands flew up to cover it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you from the bottom of my heart blueeyedsue for your continued support and help on this story! You are simply amazing <3


	20. Manterse Preto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********* Trigger Warning *********  
> This chapter talks about violent rape. It is not expressed in detail, however, the situation is. There is also discussion of assault and thoughts of killing. Please be prepared going into this chapter.

The theory was simple. It was a warning. A warning that someone close to Hermione was going to be targeted. The puzzle was, figuring out who it was and when it was going to happen. But there was another piece that could change the question completely. 

“When exactly did you find this?” Draco asked with a calculated look. He could see the wheels turning in her mind as quickly as his own. 

It was an invigorating sight. Watching her put together piece after piece of a mystery was thrilling. The small crease between her eyebrows. The downward gaze of her squinted chocolate eyes just as a hint of amber flashed across them. The purse of her lips while she bit on the inside corner of her lip. Then, when the answer cemented itself to the forefront of her mind, her head would snap up and her eyes would go wide with understanding. If they were in class, her hand would shoot up with her head, waiting to be called upon. She still waited, just without her fingers trying to reach the ceiling. 

Draco’s eyes drifted between hers, watching the evolution. She remembered the date she found the note which in turn suggested who it could possibly mean. When the emotion went from understanding, to scared, then to guilty he knew they agreed that the note was referring to the last victim they found. 

“I could have saved him.” She whispered.

“How could you have known?” Draco asked in the same tone. He wanted to reach out to her. Comfort her. But he knew, with the admission of her still being angry at him, she wouldn’t allow it. 

Dropping her head onto her folded arms on the table, Draco pulled his hands into his lap as they clenched into fists. Digging his nails into his palms, he told himself over and over that he cannot help. He cannot hold her. He didn’t deserve to comfort her like he wanted because he had left. Pulling his eyes away from the crying woman in front of him, he looked at Katrin. 

Where Hermione was overwhelmed with grief, Katrin was a pillar of strength. A mask of resolve came over her pale features as her eyes went cold. Not in a sense that made her intimidating. The frost that coated her irises indicated a promise. A promise to find who was responsible. She wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders reassuring her that she couldn’t have known. 

“I don’t understand.” Katrin was now rubbing small circles on Hermione’s back but looking at Draco. “Vhy give her the note and go after someone that is not connected to her?”

“They are connected.” Draco was now standing in front of the large window on the far side of the lab. Watching a group of Grindylows float past, he crossed his arms and took a deep breath. Now that he knew who the note was referring to, and knowing who they were currently after, he knew the exact moment Creevey was referring to having been forgiven. A shudder ran down his spine thinking back to that night in sixth year. He hadn’t thought about it in years. Having already mentally relived his absolute worst day from the war, he didn’t know if he had the energy to relive the second. 

“How?” Katrin asked still comforting Hermione.

He looked over his shoulder at the same time Hermione’s head lifted. Red rimmed eyes connected with his and his heart shattered that much more. She didn’t deserve this. She was good. She was honorable and loyal. She didn’t deserve to have this on her conscience as well as everything else she was forced to do during the war. 

“We went to school together. He was in Gryffindor with me.” Hermione started in a small, thick voice. “He was…” she began.

Draco turned back to watch the underwater scenery displayed in front of him. He felt a flash of heat run through him and he clenched his fingers into fists once again to keep them from sparking. Focusing on his breathing, he listened for Hermione to continue, but she didn’t. The kelp swayed leisurely as more subaquatic creatures drifted through them. An ominous tune began drifting through the room from unseen speakers and it forced him to close his eyes. It was the same song he had begun to play the first time he stepped back into the Manor. _Deadly Sorrow_. The irony was not comical for him at the moment. 

A shaky breath was taken, and he turned to see Hermione with her eyes closed. Tears rolling uninhibited down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, they locked onto Draco’s with an unspoken plea. 

“We don’t have to.” He answered. 

“If they don’t find him, telling them might help save his next victim. If that’s truly how he chooses them.” Her eyes drifted to the floor as more tears fell. She wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. With a shiver, she made her way to the couch and curled up against the arm and began pulling at a thread on the sleeve of her jumper. With another shaky breath, she tried to start again. “He… Cormac… after…” The more she tried to speak, the less she could say. Her body shook as sobs tore through her body.

Unconsciously, Draco’s hand went out to her, but stopped short. The night she was thinking of was the night that started it all for Draco. It was not the first time he had consoled her. No, the first time was back in fourth year when he found her crying in an unused classroom. It wasn’t even the second time. He had lost count of the many times he had found her crying, miserable, or stressed. That night though, that night was different from them all. The nights before consisted of them bickering, or he would tease her, or quiz her, or anything to get her mind away from Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, or any other reason she might have been in there. She would verbally attack him with her cunning and clever remarks, and he would accept it. 

He found she was the only one that could keep up with him, or in some cases, cause him to have to keep up. In fifth and sixth year, after prefect patrols, he would double back and sit with her in silence as they worked on schoolwork. It wasn’t a friendship. It wasn’t even the basis for one. It was simply them using each other as a distraction. They were tools to sharpen each other’s wit. It wasn’t until _that_ night that they began to have more. It wasn’t until _that_ night he realized he was changing. It wasn’t until _that_ night he knew he wanted to change. It wasn’t until _that_ night he believed he was capable of change. 

“Do you…” Draco began looking down at her shaking figure. Swallowing hard, he took a steading breath. “Do you want me to?” 

With a small nod of her head she answered, then promptly wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. Katrin sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling Hermione close to her body before looking at Draco expectantly. 

A shaking hand ran through his hair while he closed his eyes to steady himself and his magic. He had never recounted this story to anyone, and as far as he knew, she hadn’t either. “By the time we had made it to our sixth year, the war was well underway. Not publicly. For most they would believe it didn’t start until the end of that year. But for us,” he gestured between Hermione and himself, “for us, it had been going on for a long time. We all looked for stability and security anywhere we could. That is how we started meeting up after we had prefect rounds. We both wanted a small amount of time away from our… obligations at the time… where we could be _normal_. So, we met up in classrooms and worked on assignments. Most of the time, we wouldn’t talk. We would just sit in our respectable corners and work. Sometimes we would ask each other questions, and occasionally work together. She quickly figured out I had been forced to take the Mark and being the bloody Gryffindor she is, tried to help. It ended in an argument and we both stormed out of the room.” 

Pausing, he took another breath and turned to face the magical window once again. As if sensing the theme of the memory he and Hermione were having to relive, the waters darkened and became restless. Trying not to dwell on the fact that if he wouldn’t have lost his temper, she wouldn’t have been alone that night, he pressed on.

“I was halfway to the dungeons when I realized I forgot something in the classroom. I turned around and was almost to the door when I heard… I heard her. At first, I thought maybe it was just a random couple that slipped into an alcove. I tried to ignore it and went in to grab my book. When I came back out of the classroom, I saw her wand in the middle of the corridor. Knowing how vigilant she was, is, I knew something was wrong. Picking it up, I looked around. I saw a tapestry move and when I was closer, I could hear _him_.”

Needing another pause, he took a deep breath in and flexed his fingers. The magic pulsing through them was emanating small electric sparks and he knew he needed to get it under control. Running another hand through his hair, he began again, “ _’That is the last time you’re going to embarrass me.’_ McLaggen had said. I could hear her crying. When I ripped back the tapestry, I saw…” Draco’s voice had taken on a low tone as he recounted _that_ night for Katrin. 

Hermione’s sobs coming from the couch were adding to the anger filling him knowing how much she lost that night. How much he took from her. He saw red as he remembered seeing the destroyed bag with books sprawled along the hidden corridor. He remembered seeing her ripped jumper as McLaggen pinned her to the ground. She was fighting as best as she could, but she was without a wand and he was twice her size. 

“He had to have been waiting for her, that is the only way he could have found her so quickly.” The words came out in a growl as electricity jumped from the tips of his fingers. “I pulled him off, and I hate to say that probably made it hurt her more, but I couldn’t…” 

_Draco threw him into the emptied corridor. It was late, long past curfew. Not even prefects would be patrolling at this time of night. As Cormac slammed against the opposite wall with a grunt, the toe of Draco’s dragonhide shoe landed its first blow to his stomach. Dragging him into the standing position against the wall by the front of his shirt, Draco slammed him backward against the stone. A satisfying crack echoed around them and blood began to stain Cormac’s white collar._

_“Do you think yourself a man?” Draco snarled before starting a round of well-placed jabs to Cormac’s ribs and stomach, quickly followed by a jaw-breaking right hook. Cormac crumbled to the ground and began to crawl. Watching him try to get away, Draco rounded on him again and planted two swift kicks to the kidneys. “Do you?” Another kick to the kidney before standing over him. Dropping to a knee, Draco looked at him. “Do you think you deserve someone like her?” Cormac was spitting up blood and already had a nasty bruise forming around the left side of his face from the broken jaw. Ignoring the pool of blood, Draco grabbed his shirt and lifted him up. “You’re a fucking coward and you deserve to die. To die an excruciating, slow death.” He slammed Cormac’s head onto the stone floor and stood up._

_Flexing his fingers, he felt the electricity sparking, but he didn’t want to use magic on him. Draco didn’t feel the person lying unconscious in front of him deserved magic. Even if it was meant to be torture. For the first time in Draco’s life, he understood wanting to hurt someone. For the first time in his life, he understood wanting to kill someone. But even now. Even though Draco wanted to kill Cormac, he knew he wouldn’t._

_When he turned around, he saw a mousey boy staring in horror at him. The boy’s face was beyond pale as he observed the scene, his eyes jumping from Draco and Cormac to Hermione cowered in a corner crying. When he realized what happened, the boy’s eyes went wide, and he dropped the book he was carrying._

_Cleaning off the small amount of blood from his hands on Cormac’s pants, he looked back at the boy. “Take him to Madam Pomfrey. Don’t tell anyone what happened. Just tell them you found him.” Draco ordered before stepping into the alcove with Hermione and offering her his cloak._

The water was the darkest he had seen it as it viciously rolled with the ferocity of an ocean during a hurricane. No creatures could be seen as the vegetation whipped around. “She was bleeding and shaking trying to cover herself up. I offered to take her to the Infirmary, but she refused. She didn’t want anyone to know. I helped heal the cuts and bruises. Fixed her clothes and bag. Anything she’d allow me to help with before walking her back her common room.”

The look of disgust was clear on Katrin’s face, but it was also mixed with anger and sadness. Anger that someone could do that to Hermione, to anyone. Anger that someone felt they had a right to take something so personal because they were embarrassed. Sadness that Hermione felt she had to go through it alone. Sadness that there was absolutely nothing she could do to give back the innocence she lost that night. Instinctively Katrin pulled Hermione into her side while rubbing her hand up and down her shoulder. 

“I still don’t understand,” Katrin whispered with tears in her eyes. “Vho else knows about… _that_?” 

Hermione stood up, and while keeping her head down, went into her office and promptly shut the door. Draco’s gaze followed her retreat and he swallowed wishing he could do anything to help her right now. Wishing that he hadn’t pushed her away all those years ago. Wishing he weren’t as selfish as he was. Wishing he weren’t a coward. Because if he wasn’t, then he’d be able to comfort her. He’d be able to tell her she was the strongest person he’d ever met. Tell her that he was there if she needed him and have her believe him. _Trust_ him.

Eyes still trained on the closed office door, he answered, “I didn’t see him until I knocked McLaggen out. There was a younger student. He took the bastard to the Infirmary. Merlin knows I couldn’t do it. I wouldn’t do it. I’m positive that kid was Creevey.”

“So, you think…”

“I think he’s getting revenge on anyone that hurt Muggle-borns during the course of the war.” 

“It’s not solid evidence that he is the _Pureblood Killer_ , but it’s solid motive.” Harry said from the door of the lab with a gruff voice.

Draco’s head snapped up to see Harry’s face was pale. “Potter…”

“That happened during sixth year?” When Draco nodded, Katrin put a hand on his shoulder and left the lab. “So, while you were forced to do Voldemort’s task, you still met with Hermione.” Draco nodded again. “When you told Dumbledore that he would kill them. You weren’t just talking about your parents.” It wasn’t a question, but Draco shook his head regardless before breaking eye contact and taking Hermione’s place on the couch. 

Harry took the seat next to him and leaned forward on his knees. “Does it make me a terrible Auror that I’m glad the bastard’s dead then?” 

“Probably.”

*****

Dennis Creevey’s house was anything but what a home should be, in Draco’s opinion. He knew the weight of this comment and the irony of him being the one to say it. Theo had mentioned that it looked like it had been abandoned upon their initial comb through, but now that he was standing in the doorway of the rundown cottage, he had to respectfully disagree.

While it was certainly run down, with the antique white paint chipping off every surface and thick ivy creeping around the shutters, it was clear someone had been…residing at the dwelling. He could not make himself believe it a home or house of any sort. Comparatively, he felt less contaminated stepping into the Shrieking Shack and less disgusted when he was examining McLaggen’s disintegrated body. 

With the busted windows on one side of the building, rain and snow had found their way in and settled along the weather tattered floor. While those aspects certainly confirmed it could have been abandoned, the part that made him positive it was not was the lack of things.

Aurors were trained to look for what is there. CSI was trained to do that as well, but on top of that, they were trained to look for what _wasn’t_. More precisely, what had been moved or removed. Where Aurors saw little food, he noticed full bags of rubbish. Aurors noticed the broken windows and believed that no one was there to fix them. Draco saw someone living without magic and out of the way to avoid anyone looking closer. Harry and Theo only saw vials of The Daily Prophet’s standard developing solution. Draco saw that was all that was left. 

Bending down next to one of the broken windows, he shifted some snow aside. The wood below looked as if it had begun to rot, but it wasn’t creaking, cracking, or splintering as rotting wood should. Using his wand, he began poking the panels while Harry, Katrin, and Theo stayed outside. Anticipating, no hoping, Creevey would come back. A sniffle caused him to look up and saw Hermione standing in the kitchen, searching the cupboards. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home?” Draco asked gently.

“I’m perfectly capable of doing my job, thank you very much.” She snapped while slamming a door and moving to the next. 

“I don’t doubt that.” Draco said looking back at the floor. “I’ve never doubted your ability to compartmentalize.” He muttered. 

“What?”

Looking back toward her, “Compartmentalizing was never your problem. It’s pushing yourself too far.” 

“I’m the reason McLaggen is dead.” She turned and crossed her arms over her chest. “If you think I’m just going to go home and sulk then you don’t know me as well as I thought you did.”

With a heavy sigh, Draco stood and walked to her. “Did you pour the acid on him?” 

His feet carried him until he was standing directly in front of her. She tilted her head up to continue looking him in the eye. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips as her eyebrows knitted. The confusion his question had left in its wake was clear on her flushed face. The knowledge she could be so completely lost by the direction of a question was rare. He wanted to revel in it, wanted to smirk while rambling off a sarcastic remark, but forced his face to remain neutral. “Did you lure him onto the pitch?”

“No, bu-“

“Did you pin him down in the locker room and fracture his neck?” 

“Of course not. But I-“

“Did you make the hydrofluoric acid that was poured on him from head to toe? Did you make sure he sat there in agony while he slowly died because his blood was boiling? Did you physically stop his heart from beating or his lungs from taking in air?” 

“No.” 

She had backed up until she was leaning against the counter and Draco followed. “After that night, you had every, and I mean _every_ , right to ruin him. He deserved to be ruined. He deserved to live with everything he valued taken from him. _You_ are not the reason he is dead. _Creevey_ is the reason he is dead.” Draco leaned into her ear, “And I’m glad he’s dead.”

“Draco.” She whispered. “You can’t-“

Stepping away he wiped the tear from her cheek and headed back to the patch of floor he was investigating. “I can, and I did. It doesn’t mean I’m not going to find what we need to put Creevey away for it.” 

The sound of her continuing her search of the kitchen reached to his ears while he moved more snow out of the way. After five minutes of tapping on the floor, the sound changed to a hollow _thunk_. Hermione heard the change of sound and came over while Draco tried several different spells to attempt to open the hidden space. 

“Should we just tear up the wood?” Hermione asked with caution.

“I don’t trust that it’s not warded.” Draco shook his head. She agreed then tried a few spells of her own; none of them working. 

“Theo!” Hermione called out. “He used to be a curse breaker he might know more options.” She shrugged when Draco looked at her. 

Backing away, they allowed Theo to work while they continued to process the rest of the house. Draco found evidence of books that had been removed and a pile of blankets thrown into the corner of the small, lone bedroom. The ash at the bottom of the fireplace was fresh, only a few days old, and there was also evidence that a bird might be staying with him. Possibly an owl. Regardless, it was all evidence that someone did indeed live here. Or had lived here until very recently. 

“Always look under.” Draco said with a smirk nodding to the bed.

“I don’t know if I want to.” She gave a disgusted grimace as she took in the stained fabric of the aged mattress.

“You’ve always been one to follow the rules.”

“Rules? There is another one?” 

“There are a lot of them.” 

“And you made this list of rules for work?” 

“For life.” 

“Which one is this?”

“Rule 19.”

“Always look under.”

“Always.” 

“It’s your rule. You should do it.” She pushed him forward. He couldn’t blame her, knowing he didn’t particularly want to see what disgusting habits Creevey might be hiding under there. Murder was one thing, but if Draco had to see the evidence of something else the bloke did, he was sure to hex Creevey himself.

“Fine. You owe me.” He dropped to a knee before setting his hands down and looking under the bed. “ _Lumos_.” As he scanned the open area, he saw two distinct tracks of something being dragged out. Squinting he looked to the back and noticed against the wall a small book. “ _Accio book_.” It didn’t budge. “Balls.” He swore before standing up. 

“What?” 

Brushing off his knees he looked up at Hermione with a smirk. “I’m sorry, does the word offend you?” 

“You offend me.” 

“I can do more than that.” He muttered with a laugh. 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t.” He grabbed her shoulders and moved her out of the way before moving the bed so he could reach the book. Checking to make sure there were no wards, he picked it up and laughed. 

“What is so funny?” 

Holding up the blue book, he let her read the title. “ _Journal of Chemical Education_ by Arnold Bookheim.” She read out loud, “Is that a Muggle book?” 

“Looks like it.”

“I got it open!” Theo’s voice rang through the opened doorway.

Hermione took the book and bagged it while the two of them walked back to Theo. He had indeed gotten the floor open, but what they saw, was nothing they expected. It was a long, shallow hiding hole with a dirt bottom. Within the hold were several packages wrapped in aged cloth along with a rectangular tin. “The wards are all gone, it’s safe to touch.” Theo confirmed the unasked question with a smile. 

Before moving anything, they took photos of where everything was then gently pulled out the tin and all packages before double checking nothing else was there. Unwrapping one, they saw it was protecting an aging photo album. 

Bile began creeping up the back of Draco’s throat with the realization of what could possibly be in the album. He exchanged a concerned glance with Hermione before letting the cover fall open. 

The first page consisted of a Muggle photo. Black and white. It was actually rather aesthetic, Draco thought. Nothing but flames visible against a dark sky. The next was another black and white of the same exact photo, except it had been developed using magical means allowing the photo to move. Looping as the flames licked across the page. Turning over the thick page was the first color photo. It was again, zoomed in and focused only on red and orange flames as embers floated down. With the vibrant color the stars could be seen behind the fingers of fire. As the pages continued to turn, the photos focus widened and soon Draco realized the photos of the appealing flames were actually shots from a house on fire. The last photo, full color and still, was of a young couple crumpled at the bottom of a flight of stairs. Their necks clearly broken and when his eyes drifted over the faces of the victims, he recognized them instantly. Penelope and Grim Fawley.

He heard Hermione gasp next to him before she pointed to the writing at the bottom of the page. 

_Penelope Padgett  
Pureblood  
Slytherin  
Test Subject #14_

“14?” 

“14.” He confirmed.

“That’s… oh… I’m going to be sick.” Hermione stood up and ran out of the door.

“Can we match his handwriting?” Theo asked.

“If we can get a sample of his and know without a doubt it is his.” Draco said opening another album. This was quickly ranking high on his list of most disgusting things he had seen in his career, but he kept flipping the pages. As terrible as it was, he couldn’t stop himself. A part of him began to wonder if Creevey might be behind his mother’s death as well. When he found a close up black and white photo of Marcus’s desk he stopped and slammed the book shut.

“Do you think they are all…” Theo whispered. 

“I don’t dou-“

“CREEVEY!” They heard Harry yell just before spells started being thrown. 

The two of them scrambled to their feet and ran out of the door. Harry and Katrin were running off towards the wooded area with Hermione right behind them. 

“GRANGER!” Draco yelled following after her with Theo yelling after them.

“ONE OF YOU TWO NEED TO STAY WITH THE EVIDENCE!” 

His long legs allowed him to easily catch up to Hermione before she disappeared into the thickest part of the woods.

“Granger! What are you doing?”

“I’m helping Harry! What are you doing?” She said in a huff before trying to turn back to the woods. 

Tightening his grip on her shoulders he spun her back to look at him. “You can’t go running into the woods after a lunatic.” 

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous. I’ve been through worse.”

“Not the point!”

“I’m not some fragile damsel that needs to be looked after! Let go of me. Harry needs my help!”

“No, he doesn’t. And believe me, you’re certainly fragile.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean.”

Letting out a heavy sigh he shook his head, “Nothing. Let’s get back to the scene.”

“Fuck you, Malfoy. You go back if you’re scared of getting your hands dirty.” 

“I’m not scared for me, you… ahh! Come on!” he tried to pull her back to where Theo was still shouting after them.

“No! Harry needs me.”

“Do you honestly think Katrin can’t help him?” 

“What if something happens to her?”

“What if something happens to you?” Draco asked. “Katrin and Harry are trained for this. They can handle it.”

When she rolled her eyes and tried to turn back around, Draco picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder before turning and heading back towards the cottage. The walk back consisted of her kicking her trainer clad feet and pounding her small fists on his lower back while calling him every name she could think of and threatening to hex him. When he got closer to the cottage, Theo’s face visibly relaxed for a blink of an eye before running to them. 

“Potter and Kat ran straight then took off toward the right about three meters in.” Draco explained while Hermione continued to beat on his back. Once Theo took off, he set her down but did not let go of her. “Hermione, stop!” He yelled. Submitting, she crossed her arms and glared at him through tight eyes. 

He released one hand and ran it through his hair. After a deep sigh he let go with the other and mimicked her stance. “Look, you-“

“I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. Or have you forgotten I kept Harry, Ron, and myself alive for a year and fought in a war?” 

“You weren’t the only one fighting in that battle, Granger.” His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists against his sides. “Like I said, I don’t doubt your ability. Never have. But I need you here.”

She rolled her eyes but did not say anything. Her cheeks were flush from the last few minutes of running and then yelling and her breath was still coming out in quick, heavy bursts temping Draco’s eyes more than they have been the whole day while she was wearing one of the tightest shirts she had to own.

He ran a hand down his face and trained his gaze up before speaking, “Look, I know, okay. _I know!_ But getting yourself hurt, or someone else hurt because they are worried about you is not going to help get him in Azkaban. Harry, Kat, and Theo all have specialized robes with enchantments on. We,” he gestured between the two of them, “do not. As talented as you are in a duel, I need your brains not your brawn right now. We all do.”

“You’re more than capable of processing the whole damn house without my help. I can help them!”

“Stop being such a bloody Gryffindor! Fuck!” 

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” 

With a groan, he threw up his arms before turning and going back into the cottage. Before taking two steps he turned back to her with narrowed eyes. “Don’t.”

“I don’t-“

“I swear to… damn it, Granger!” He reached back for her, but she pulled away and told him once again she was capable of doing more and tried to head back towards the woods where they could now hear shouts and spells being fired off. “ _Manterse preto_.” He sent the spell with the only thought of keeping her from getting caught in the crossfire. After only three more steps she was yanked backward and fell ungraciously onto her arse. 

Walking to her, he offered her a hand, but she smacked it away. “What are you doing?” She asked through slitted eyes. 

“Assisting you in sorting out your priorities.”

“What spell did you use?” 

“Manterse-“

“MALFOY! THAT-” 

“It was the first one that came to mind!” he cut her off, “Can we get back to our job since they are clearly busy doing theirs?” 

Draco could have sworn he was beginning to see smoke coming from her ears as she glared at him, but he didn’t care. He needed assistance to process the rest of the house and he wasn’t going to allow her to leave him with all the work. In addition, he didn’t want to have to worry about her running off with her guilty conscience and get herself hurt. The spell wouldn’t break for 24 hours, but that was a semantic he’d worry about later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued patience while I navigate the joys of working nightshift and still being able to write. Also, a super special thank you to Blueeyedsue for your continued support and help with this story. Your input and thoughts are beyond helpful and I'm not sure where I'd be without your help! 
> 
> Another huge thank you to all those who have reviewed and left kudos. It brightens my day so much to see all of them and helps push me to break past any tiredness or writer's block that may come. You are all so wonderful and I appreciate you all more than you know.


	21. At What Cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I want to start by apologizing! You are all so amazing for being so incredibly patient but I am terribly sorry for making you wait so long. My muse has been attempting to run off like some harlot and it has taken a lot to reign her in. But with the wonderful help of Blueeyedsue, I was able to _finally_ get this chapter presentable enough for you all. I hope you feel it was worth the wait.

“I can’t believe you did this!” 

“So you’ve said for the last hour.” Draco rolled his eyes and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “I’d do it again too.” 

“Irresponsible!” She huffed while writing notes into the report. “Don’t even know the counter…never used it before…I can’t believe…insufferable arse.” 

Ever since coming back to the lab from the crime scene Hermione had been ranting, making the point she was angry quite clear. Harry and Theo had come in half an hour after them and left promptly when they heard her yelling. Katrin told Draco quickly that Creevey had gotten away. She offered to stay but retracted her offer as soon as Hermione turned to temper onto her. After chastising Hermione in her native tongue, Katrin picked up her Auror cloak and left with smart click of the door. 

“How long are you going to mumble about how much of an arse I am for keeping you from being hexed?” When he got a glare out of the corner of her eye, he simply shrugged. “Just trying to plan my evening.” She threw a balled-up piece of parchment at him but did not respond otherwise. 

He had already apologized and explained that he knew it was a safe spell simply because his mother had created it and used it on him as a child. It allowed her to keep him within a safe distance while out at social events with questionable attendees. He added it was also likely the easiest way to keep him away from the sweets table, attempting to get something other than a glare, but she didn’t find it funny. 

The potions to identify DNA were started and the rest of the evidence had been categorized and secured. Other than Hermione’s endless need to make sure every detail was in the reports, there was nothing else they could do for the case that night and he was waiting for her so they could leave. When Ron came and tried to get them to go out to the Leaky Cauldron with the rest of them, she bit his head off and turned to glare at Draco again. 

“What did you do this time?” Ron asked. 

Draco offered an offensive gesture in place of a response and Hermione told him to leave, which Ron did eagerly after sensing her mood. After another twenty minutes, he was tired of hearing her complain and grabbed the folder away from her. 

“That’s it, we are leaving.”

“You would have been able to leave a long time ago if you hadn’t cast an unknown spell.” She crossed her arms and pulled her lips into a hard line. 

“For the last time, it was not an unknown spell and I did it to keep you from running off and getting your arse hexed. Now, stop punishing me for keeping your ungrateful arse safe and let’s go.” 

“I can take care of myself!” 

“That’s not the point!” Draco tossed the file back onto the table and took a deep breath with his eyes closed. Opening them again, he saw Hermione glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. Running a hand through his hair, “Look, I get it, you’re livid. You’ve made that clear. There is nothing we can do about it now. So, unless you really want to keep this up for the next-“ he looked at his watch, “18 hours, can we just let it go?” 

“We can’t go to my flat.” She said dryly. “If we do, Bash will show up.” 

“Yeah, I’d rather not see that wanker. We can stay at mine. Not like it’s a far jaunt.” Her lips were still pulled into a tight line, but she said nothing. Gathering up his cloak, he gestured for her to get her things out of her office before heading down to the apparition point. When they arrived in the darkened corner outside their flats, he led her up to her flat to get a change of clothes before settling into his own for the night. 

Other than the simple questions of, “Are you hungry?” or “Do you want something to drink?” The two of them remained quiet. She curled into the corner of his couch with her feet tucked under her and opened a book, pointedly ignoring him. Rolling his eyes, he poured himself a glass of whisky and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. 

It had been such a long day. An emotional day for both of them, and now they sat in complete silence with her anger rolling off her in thunderous waves like an ocean before a storm. It was setting him on edge, but he had no idea what to say to her. It had been so long since she had been this angry with him, it no longer felt like a normal thing. Leaning his head back and straightening his legs, he decided to practice his Occlumency. Something he hadn’t done for a time. Closing his eyes and breathing deep, he imagined opening the door to his mind. 

Pushing the doors open, a library left in chaos lay before him with books upon books scattered and open on a large table in the middle of the room. In his mind’s eye, he saw papers and books sprawled on the floor and table in no particular order. The shelves that surrounded the table had massive holes where the books should be stored. Slowly, he imagined closing each book individually. Making sure it was completely closed with a leather strap wrapped around it to keep it closed, he placed it onto the shelf and watched as it dissolved into the background with the rest of the books. He did this over and over until all the books had been cleared off the table. Next came the individual pages. Pages that represented small, happier memories from a book of darkness. He bound those pages together and created a new book, firmly securing it before placing it on its own spot on the shelf. After a time, the table was completely cleared, and the shelves were back in order. He felt his breathing slow and even like he was in control of his emotions for the first time in a long time. 

It was a technique his mother had taught him and helped him maintain during the years when Voldemort had been at the Manor. A technique that allowed him to stay alive when his Aunt was trying to scan his mind. Even Snape had a hard time making his way into the deepest parts of Draco’s mind and it was a technique that allowed him to have more control over his magic than most did. The same technique he taught Hermione. 

“Does it help?” Hermione asked him and when he opened his eyes, he saw she was watching him. 

“Yes.” He said bringing his drink to his lips. “It’s been a while since I’ve done it.” He admitted after a time. 

“Me too.” She looked down at the book in her hand, but he could tell she wasn’t reading it. Her eyes hadn’t moved. 

“It would likely help.” She nodded but didn’t say anything. “Look, I’m sorry.” He said again. It was likely the tenth time he had said the words to her today, but this was probably the first time she was willing to hear them. “I really was just trying to keep you from getting hurt.” 

“I know.” She muttered messing with edge of the pages. “I’m sorry, too.” She bit her lip and furrowed her brows but didn’t say anything else. He poured a second glass and handed it to her, which she took after she closed her book. “I don’t like having spells cast on me. It makes me feel out of control.” 

“Well, to be fair, at that moment I wanted you to be out of control. You’re bloody insane when it comes to fighting next to Potter.” He smirked when she nudged his hip with her foot. 

“Did you really get into the sweets that often as a kid?” She asked after a time. 

“I don’t know if you noticed this, but every week I would get a large package of sweets at Hogwarts.” 

“Oh, I remember,” she laughed, “I used to think about all the cavities you had to have.” 

“Seriously?” 

She laughed and nodded her head. “My parents are dentists, so that’s-“ she stopped herself and her face fell before gulping half the alcohol out of her glass. 

“You never talk about them.” He decided to press his luck. He had never heard what happened to her parents after the war, but the sadness in her eyes made him believe they had died. 

She shook her head while biting her lip. “I miss them.” She whispered. 

Draco adjusted his sitting position so he could look at her easier, and rested his arm against the back of the couch. She was gripping the tumbler with both hands and her mind seemed far away as her eyes focused on the amber liquid. 

“Can you visit them?” 

She shook her head negative. He watched her for a time, unsure of where to go from there. He wanted to press more, but he didn’t want to make her angry again. He knew she didn’t trust him anymore, and that was something else he didn’t know how to fix. He scolded himself thinking of the long list forming and hating that he was unable to cross anything off. 

“Even if I knew where they were, it wouldn’t matter.” 

“You don’t know where they are buried?” 

Her eyes snapped up to his and tilted her head as her lips parted. “They aren’t dead.” She said softly, watching his reaction. When it was clear Draco was not understanding she took a deep breath and explained how she had to erase their memories during their sixth year and that they have no recollection of having a daughter. Told him that she had sent them down to Australia in order to protect them from being hunted and killed by Voldemort. Continuing on, she explained how right after the battle, she went to them and tried to reverse the spell but couldn’t do it. Told him about the countless hours she spent researching it during and after Hogwarts. Even went to hospitals all over Europe to talk to healers to see if there was anything they could do. None of them could help though. They would tell her that it was too much she had erased. Told her it had been too long since the spell had been cast. That they had lived too much as different people for it to be safe to reverse the damage. She told him her last-ditch effort when she went to America to talk to the Healer in charge of the program in Salem and his heart dropped. 

She told him she thought of it after she saw him at his mother’s funeral. She had already started working for the Ministry then and was allowed to use their connection to M.A.C.U.S.A. to go there for a weekend to talk to them. His breath caught because he remembered finally telling her that he was in America for training but nothing else. He had avoided her after she gave him his mother’s necklace. It was too difficult to talk to her and have the strength to leave again. Hermione had been so close to him and he had no clue. She told him that she had gone to the hospital thinking she might find him but was told that he had dropped out of the program. 

“That’s how you met Reeves.” It wasn’t a question. The cold creeping into his heart told him the answer long before she cast her eyes down and shook her head yes. 

“He saw me wandering the halls of the hospital after someone told me you were gone. He was so nice and funny. He treated me to a coffee and told me about his rotation that he was on then. He was working with mind healers and learning about the complexities of working with the mind. So, I started asking him question after question. He took me out that night to dinner and when I came back home we stayed in contact. I kept asking him questions about reversing a memory charm and he would always respond so quickly. 

“Then he told me he had been offered and position at St. Mungo’s and was going to be moving here. I told him I was excited for him and when he was finally here, he had taken me out to dinner again and told me he thought he found a way to help my parents. Eventually, we ended up going to Australia so I could try again to get their memories back.” 

Hermione stopped talking then, her legs had stretched out and her toes were wedged under his thigh but she didn’t seem to notice as she played with stitching on the back of the couch. The look on her face made Draco’s heart shatter. He knew why Reeves was after him, but if Reeves had figured out that Hermione had just as much if not more raw magical power, it was likely-

“Reeves is blackmailing you.” Her eyes went wide as they met Draco’s. Her hand froze in its path along the stiches and it was answer enough for him. “What did he do to you?” When she shook her head, her eyes were still wide. “Has he…” he didn’t want to finish the question, and luckily, he didn’t have to. 

“Gods, no. Thankfully.” She let out a breath she seemed to have been holding since she mentioned her parents. “It only has-“ She snapped her mouth shut and pulled in her lips to keep them from opening again. 

“He made it where you can’t say anything.” Draco ran a hand through his hair and finished his drink before pouring another. Hermione held out her glass and he topped it off as well. His arm rested on her knees now and he squinted his eyes at her trying to figure out what had happened between them. “Is he going to know?” 

She raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything before taking a sip. His eyes darted to her drink, then back to her face. 

“It’s verbal. He will only figure it out if you say it out loud.” She took another sip. “You’re not sleeping together, but it has to seem like you’re together. He wants the public to see him as someone worthy of The Golden Girl.” 

She took a small sip. It matched with what he told Draco he wanted in America. How he didn’t think the magical world should be hidden, and that wizards should rule. Blood status didn’t seem to matter to him like it did his father. That was why he thought Voldemort’s vision was small. It didn’t matter to Reeves how you got your magic, as long as you had it. 

“Do you know who his parents are?” 

She tilted her head but did not take a sip. This was a fact she needed to know, “Tom Riddle and Bellatrix.” Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. He was glad she hadn’t slept with him, and by the look of disgust that was starting to take over her facial features, she was too. “Before he went to try to kill Potter the first time, Bellatrix had a baby and sent it to some fanatics in America to protect him. They changed his surname and claimed that he was their own, but after he called me his cousin in America, I did some digging.” 

Her hand came up and clasped over her mouth. “I’m so sorry you ever met him, Hermione. It’s my fault. If I wouldn’t have disappeared, you wouldn’t have been there alone.” 

“Stop.” Her hand left her mouth and grabbed his. “Stop, it’s not your fault. Whether or not you’d been there I likely still would have ran into him. I was the idiot that fell for his game. The only reason anyone else started to dislike him was because I never brought him around them. It set Harry’s suspicious on overload then, well, you know him and Ron.” 

“Does he have your parents?” 

Hermione squeezed his hand before taking a sip. 

“Fuck!” Draco stood up and started pacing in front of the couch since he was unable to go further. “Do you know what he wants?” When she didn’t take a sip he ran a hand over his face and cursed again. He didn’t want to have to tell her, but he needed to. “Let me guess, he told you just to play nice and once he gets what he wants then he will release them.” 

She took a sip. 

“Bloody fucking lunatic!” He sat back down, closer to her and grabbed her hand. Looking directly into her eyes, he explained everything that happened between him and Sebastian while in America. He told her about being cornered and how he tried to exploit the raw magic he had. Told her about Ashlyn Harris, Reeves last girlfriend that found out about him, and how she came to Draco for help but ended up being killed when Reeves cursed her. Explained that Reeves has his own form of raw magic and seems to be able to manipulate darkness, and that is how he was able to get away with murdering Ashlyn. He told her about Reeves plans to disband the Statute of Secrecy because he wants all magical beings to be superior to muggles. How he only publicly dated muggle-borns to prove that he wasn’t like his father in that way. To prove his only goal is to not kill the muggles but to rule over them. 

“Did he tell you what he would do if you don’t follow along?” 

She took a sip, although all the color seemed to have left her face. 

“He’s going to kill them?” 

She took a sip. 

“You have no idea where they might be?” 

She swallowed but did not take a sip, keeping her large eyes on his. “Shite, love, I’m so sorry.” He pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him. He felt her start to shake and he assumed she was crying but he didn’t pull away from her. He pulled her as close to him as possible and rested his head on the top of her hair whispering promises to protect her and help her find her parents. 

After another hour, Hermione was unable to keep her eyes open and they decided to head to bed. He had given her a dreamless sleep potion and offered her the right side of the bed because he knew she preferred it as he slid in next to her. This was not the first time they had shared a bed, but this was the first time it was not a result of her having an episode and that knowledge was making something settle into his chest that he couldn’t place. He leaned against the headboard to read for a bit but found when he read the same sentence seven times that he really wasn’t able to concentrate.

Rolling his head to the side, he watched the steady breathing of Hermione next to him. Her hair was fanned out behind her and she had gathered up so much of the blanket in her arm that it looked like another pillow in front of her as she laid on her side. He slid down and pulled his arms to rest behind his head trying to figure out where Reeves might be keeping her parents and how the hell they would be able to stop him. Based on the power Draco witnessed in America, it wasn’t going to be easy and there was no telling exactly how many people believed in his cause. One thing he did learn from his dear, old, dad- how to lay low and wait until the time was right. 

His dreams drifted from an albino snake slithering through blood and snow, to a crow circling over a pile of bodies. He had gotten close enough to the bodies to see Marcus Flint, Cormac McLaggen, and Penelope Fawley before the dream shifted again, this time to Voldemort with his red eyes and nauseating smile. It shifted again to Reeves’ eyes turning black as the room followed, blinding him of anything that was going on around him. Soon the screams started, and he tried to run to her. Tried to get to Hermione, but his legs wouldn’t move as his Aunt laughed. The laugh changed from Bellatrix to Reeves and then suddenly, the laughter started to die away. It sounded like it was getting further and further away until he couldn’t hear it anymore. Sun started to penetrate the darkness and he looked around to see a small lake with a Kelpie jumping high out of the waters. The light expanded and he saw a tree with a Branch of Bowtruckles waving at him. Warmth seemed to seep over him as he went to rest on the root and helped a Bowtruckle onto his shoulder. Its long fingers swiped across his cheek and he laughed. It did it again and he continued to laugh, telling him to stop. A gentle weight on his chest made him look down, but there was nothing there. Soon it became warmer and he looked around to see the cause, but as he looked around the sun became brighter and he had to squint his eyes. 

Slowly, he opened them and realized he was still in his bed. There was something tickling his face and when he went to move it away, he realized the weight on his chest and where his arm was resting. His eyes went wide. Hermione’s head was resting on his chest, her curls brushing against his cheek with his hand on her hip and she was still fast asleep. Biting his lip, he gently raised his hand from her hip and tried to slide out from under her, but her grip tightened around his chest. 

He let his head drop back and released a breath but was stopped short when he felt her knee come higher up on his thigh. 

_“She’s going to be so pissed if I just lay here.”_ He thought to himself as he looked back down at her. The morning sun was playing across her hair giving it depth that he hardly got to see while in the lab and he was close enough to her to see the small amount of freckles that were splashed across the top of her nose. The corners of her lips were pulled into a slight smile and he hated himself for knowing he had to wake her up. 

As gently as he could, he moved his arm up to her shoulder and shook her. She squeezed her eyes closed more and grunted but did not wake. He tried to shake her again, but she swatted him away and mumbled “No.” Taking another deep breath, he shook her harder and finally her eyes cracked open. 

“What?” she asked closing them again. 

“Hermione…” 

Her knee moved again and he stiffened hoping she wouldn’t go up too much further. Her hand closed on his shirt, then he felt her stiffen as well. Realization of where she was finally making it to the front of her mind and her eyes went wide. She suddenly pushed herself off, but her knee was already too close and ended up hitting him. He bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut focusing on breathing, not hearing her rapid apologies. Releasing another large breath, he pulled himself up to the sitting position and rested his head in his hands trying to breath away the pain and the nausea. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” She was on her knees next to him, her arms half stretched out to him, unsure if it was okay to touch him. 

“Just-“ he took another deep breath and he could see her out of the corner of his eye biting her lip as the strap of her top rolled off her shoulder. “Merlin, just…I’m fine.”

“I’m so sorry.” She said again with desperation. “Is there anything…can I…help?” Her hands made contact with his shoulder and he rolled his head back before looking at her. “I’m fine. Good morning. I need to go to the loo.” 

“Right.” 

She stood on the outside of the bathroom as he brushed his teeth and completed the rest of his morning routine, then switched with her and allowed her to change. Not long after, they were working around each other to make coffee and breakfast, not talking about how they woke up. The Prophet was delivered and the front page had a large picture of Denis Creevey. 

**_PUREBLOOD KILLER IDENTIFIED  
Creevey on the Run!_ **

“Great! How did she find out?” Hermione asked tossing the paper down so Draco could read the article written by Tracey Davis. “Isn’t she supposed to stay in the society pages?” 

“Apparently there was an opening. This might be good. With others on the look out for him, less likely he can hide.” 

“How did he get away from Harry, Kat, and Theo in the first place?” 

“I don’t know.” He said flipping through the rest of the paper to see if there was anything else worth noting. When there wasn’t, he tossed it in the rubbish bin and went back to drinking his coffee. 

“What do you want to do today?” Hermione asked in a shy voice between bites. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. “Well, after we check the potions there isn’t much else we can do for the case until they bring us more evidence. Pansy, I think, has a reading in Diagon.” 

“And Reeves?” 

Her face fell a little before answering, “He’s supposed to be at work today. It’s his day shift rotations.” Her voice was dry and she refused to look at Draco while she took a sip of her drink.

“Does he ever leave the country? Or not come around for long periods of time?” Hermione pointedly put her mug down before looking at him. “Do you know if he has a stash of portkeys?” She didn’t say anything as she ran a finger over the rim of her mug. 

“I’d love to go support Pansy today. It’s her first reading on the wizarding side of things and she’s nervous.” She looked back at him making it clear she didn’t want to talk about Reeves anymore. 

“Yeah, alright.” 

Within the hour, the two of them apparated to the Ministry to make sure their potions were on schedule and adjusted as needed. She pulled him toward her office but told him to wait outside while she frantically searched through her desk. He turned and looked at the pictures she had on top of the shelf next to the door and saw several of her and her parents. Also, one of her, Harry, and Ron likely around third year. Next to that was another of them at the Yule Ball, before Ron made her cry. Then His breath caught when he saw one of them. Her and Draco during their eighth year that he had forgotten Theo had taken. As the photo looped, you could see part of Theo’s head sneaking into the frame causing Draco and Hermione to laugh. 

“It’s one of my favorites.” Hermione said with a smile standing at his elbow. “Ready when you are.” She was clutching her bag to her chest like she was afraid it would disappear but continued to smile when he looked at her. With a nod, they went back to the apparition platform and made their way to Diagon Alley. 

Despite the sun, they still had to cast a warming charm around them in addition to their several layers while walking through the streets of Diagon Alley. It was just a week before Christmas leaving the area more crowded than usual during the school year with patrons desperately searching for the perfect gift. Snow was piled onto the roofs of shops and on the edges of the street, but with the heavy foot traffic, the main walking area was safe from snow and ice. Younger children were running around with thick mittens and hats while laughing, ignoring the exasperated pleadings of their parents to calm down and stop running. 

“Now you see why my mother created the spell?” Draco whispered to Hermione as they saw two children wiggle out of their mother’s tired grasp and run into the sweets shop. When Hermione rolled her eyes, Draco laughed and held the door of Flourish & Blotts. 

It was still early for the reading, but the shop was already starting to fill up. Draco figured it was likely because it was so cold outside so they were interested in arriving earlier normal. It did not take long for him to spot Blaise and Pansy on the second floor. Guiding Hermione up the stairs, he helped her avoid the crowd that was trying to get her attention as much as they were Pansy’s. The upper level had been roped off, allowing only certain pedestrians past. 

“Hermione, Draco!” Pansy squealed and rushed to them. “I didn’t know you guys were coming! What are you wearing?” Pansy’s eyes scanned over Hermione’s simple jeans and thick jumper that was clearly made by the Weasley matriarch with matching hat and scarf. 

“What? It’s Flourish and Blotts!” She said defensively while Draco and Blaise laughed at Pansy’s eyeroll. 

“You’re as much a celebrity as I am, you could at least dress the part!” 

“Pansy, I’m not wearing a dress and heels when it’s literally freezing outside.” Hermione raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. “It’s idiotic. No matter how good you look.” 

“It’s called a warming spell.” 

“As interesting as this debate is,” Blaise broke in, “Pans, are you ready? You’ve only got about another 30 minutes.” 

“Of course I am.” She waved her hand still glaring at Hermione’s clothes. “If I’m able to do this in front of hundreds of Muggles, I can do it in front of a couple dozen Witches and Wizards.” 

The four of them continued to watch the shop fill up in anticipation of Pansy’s first magical reading. She explained to Draco and Hermione how she planned to project the words she was reading for those who might be able to hear with a translation spell mixed in for those who did not speak English. Hermione was impressed by her ingenuity, but Draco knew it was something the two of them had figured out in their fifth year. She had decided to keep in contact with a French wizard, and because she wasn’t fluent in the language yet, she needed to include the translation spell into her letters. It made sense to him she added it into her novel as well. It made it far more convenient regarding distribution, instead of having to have it reprinted in multiple languages. 

When the time came for her to stand up at the podium, the shop was so full Draco, Blaise, and Hermione had no option but to stay on the upper floor. He had only been here during one other time during an event similar and it was just as chaotic, but at least this time he wanted to support the person rather than hex them. Pansy was halfway through her reading when something was thrown at her from the back of the crowd. Hermione quickly threw up a shield but it did not stop the words that followed. 

“You Pureblood bitch! You don’t deserve to be here!” An older woman called out. Murmurs followed this, some in agreeance others in astonishment that someone would actually say anything. 

“You deserve to be in Azkaban or worse! Creevey should have killed you with Flint!” A younger guy called out. Draco recognized him from going to Hogwarts but couldn’t place a name. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Pansy said with her chin up, “No one is keeping you here.” She waved her wand and the words above her changed as she attempted to keep reading while the shop owners tried to remove the two that had yelled out. As the female that first yelled was approached, she began throwing hexes toward Pansy. Draco and Blaise ran down the stairs to get to her while Hermione sent off her Patronus before helping Pansy hold a shield. 

Within minutes, Harry, Katrin, and Theo were rushing into the shop to help gain control. The women along with several others were arrested while others were taken to St. Mungo’s for being caught in the crossfire. It was clear the reading was over but Pansy refused to go home. 

“The war is over, and penance has been paid. Just because some lunatic has decided to bring up old wounds doesn’t mean I’m going to go into hiding.” Her arms were crossed while she lifted an eyebrow. “Draco, buy me a drink.” She slid her arm through his and attempted to drag him out of the shop but was pulled back almost instantly. “Come on. I wanted to talk to you anyway.” 

“Well, let’s all go then.” Draco suggested looking toward Hermione. He believed that the spell was going to last 24 hours, but it wasn’t a guaranteed time frame, and he knew Hermione didn’t want everyone to know. 

“I’d rather just talk to you really quick,” Pansy narrowed her eyes, “No offense Hermione.” She added quickly looking over her shoulder. 

“You know, I could use a Butterbeer.” Hermione said grabbing Blaise’s arm and dragging him close enough to allow Draco to keep walking. It was clear Blaise knew something was going on but did not say anything as he shrugged and followed. 

Once they got their drinks and sat down at a table, Pansy tried to pull him away but stopped when they saw Sebastian Reeves stepping out of the Floo in his green healer’s robes. His head instantly snapped up and locked eyes with Hermione before storming over to the four of them. Instantly, Draco and Blaise stood, blocking Hermione from his view. 

“Move you idiots. I want to talk to my girlfriend.” 

“Draco, it’s okay.” Hermione put a hand on his arm and stepped out from behind him. “What is it Bash? I thought you were working?” 

Reeves’ eyes scanned over Draco before going back to Hermione and narrowing. He grabbed her upper arm to try to drag her away but when she couldn’t go more than a few feet from the table he glared at Draco. Leaning downing he whispered something into Hermione’s ear and Draco could see his hand tighten around her arm. 

He went to move but Blaise put an arm across his chest. “You’ve likely saved her for the time, don’t make it public.” He hissed while watching the two of them.

“I can’t let him threaten her-“

“Let him think he has the power. It’s clear he doesn’t anymore. Not as much as he thinks he does, not with the way Hermione’s responding to him.” 

Draco looked up and saw that she was indeed responding much differently than she had been the last few months. She pulled her arm out from his grasp and pushed him back hissing something at him. The silent confrontation was starting to get notice from closer diners, and it was clear Reeves didn’t want that kind of attention. Not yet. 

“I expect to see you at home, tonight.” Reeves said to Hermione as she turned from him. 

“So you’ve said.” She turned and glared at him. “But I encourage you to remember that you’re not in control of me.” 

A nasty smile crossed Reeves’ lips then and he laughed as his black eyes flickered to Draco again and stepped closer. “I encourage you to remember your predicament.” He turned his head to Draco then. “I will offer it to you one more time, cousin, but this will be the last time.” 

Stepping closer to Reeves, next to Hermione, Draco let a smirk cross his face. “I’ve told you before, and I’ll tell you every time. It’s not going to happen.” 

“You’re on the wrong side of this. You’ll see soon enough.” He looked over Draco’s shoulder to Blaise and Pansy who were both standing with their wands held tightly in their hands. “It’s clear you’ve all been lost. No matter. I have enough.” His eyes went back to Hermione’s and a flash of red crossed them before they turned black once again. “Don’t forget whose lives are at stake.” 

With that he turned on his heel and disappeared through the Floo once again. The patrons around them went back to their meals or drinks talking in whispers. Hermione’s shoulders sank as she turned to Draco. “He’s going to kill them.” She whispered. 

“Hey, look at me.” Draco grabbed Hermione’s shoulders, “You’re not alone. We’re going to find them. You’ve got Potter, Kat, Theo, Me, Blaise, Pansy, even Weasley is still here to help.” 

“We have to find Creevey before he kills anyone else.” 

“And your parents are just as important as Creevey’s potential victims.” Draco turned to Blaise who was whispering in Pansy’s ear. Pansy’s eyes were wide while she stared at Hermione. “We can tell them. _I_ can tell them and we will figure it out.”


	22. Revelata Veritate

Draco took his time observing the odd group of people in front of him. If someone told him when he was a child he would be sitting, welcomed, in the home of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley he would have laughed them straight to St. Mungo’s. Add in the fact that not only was he in their home, but was surrounded by the people he was, he would have to admit himself in fear of some unknown magic happening around him. His eyes scanned over the happily engaged couple of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley who were talking to Blaise Zabini and Ron Weasley about Quidditch. From there his gaze was taken by Katrin Talbit blushing while talking quietly to Theo Nott as Luna Lovegood and Pansy Parkinson were talking across the table from them about some obscure creature. He was sure Pansy was taking notes to add into her next book and it was clear Luna was all too happy to answer her questions. And the one person that still left him in a state of awe was the woman sitting beside him, Hermione Granger. She was quiet, clearly wrapped in her own thoughts as an unnoticed silent tear fell down her cheek.

After the run-in with Sebastian at Diagon, Draco arranged with Harry to have a large group dinner at his house in Godric’s Hollow. After the war, Harry had taken over ownership of the house and fixed it up as well as added several additions to accommodate the large Weasley family he was marrying into. This meant it was the ideal place to host a dinner for ten people comfortably. Ginny had made a phenomenal meal for them all with the help of Hermione and surprisingly Pansy, even though she was wearing a deep purple cocktail dress that ended just before her knee and black stilettos. The dinner had been devoured and the group was comfortably sitting around enjoying an array of alcohol and animated conversations, but it was time to burst the pleasant bubble and explain to everyone what exactly was going on. 

He wiped the tear from Hermione’s cheek, making her jump before she offered him a sad smile, and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. Harry, seated at the head of the table, nodded his head in acknowledgment. Harry, of course, had been curious when Draco asked him to host, but didn’t push for an explanation after Draco told him everything would be explained. 

“As wonderful as tonight has been, there is a bigger reason I asked for Harry to arrange tonight.” Draco said. He pulled on his left sleeve before resting his arms on the table in front of him. 

“Creevey?” Katrin asked. 

“No.” He said and ran a hand through his hair. “Sebastian Reeves.” 

The atmosphere around the table of unexpected friends darkened quickly at the mention of Draco’s cousin and he got the feeling the almost two years that Hermione had been “dating” him had been enough to throw suspicion to most of them. 

“Did he hurt you?” Ron asked Hermione darkly. The one person at the table that hadn’t had much experience with Reeves was even able to understand he wasn’t the person you want a good friend around. 

“No.” Hermione’s voice was barely above a whisper but with everyone else dead silent, it was easily heard. 

Draco automatically reach for her hand and squeezed it under the table. When he told her that she wasn’t alone, he wanted to make sure she understood that. He knew that she likely still didn’t fully trust him, but he wasn’t the only one willing to fight for her. When she gave a quick squeeze back, he turned his attention back to the rest of the table.

He explained to them the first time he had met Reeves in America and the immediate dark feeling he got from him after shaking his hand. He shared with them the different situations where Reeves was easily able to captivate the professors of the program, and soon the higher ups in the hospital to earn him a top spot after he finished his training. Explained how so many easily fell victim to his charisma and once they were enthralled with him as a person, he began brining up his ideas for the wizarding world. How he wanted to end the Statute of Secrecy and live in the open with Muggles. 

“He made it seem, initially, like he wanted to live in harmony with them. He made it sound pleasant and like something we should all want. He had a way with words that made you want to believe everything he said.” Draco explained. “Believed that Muggles should be witness to the miracles that came from magical healing at the very least. Said it would expand the need for healers and make it where there would never been a shortage of jobs for witches and wizards. Regardless of their areas of expertise. Of course, he started with the healers, but expanded to solicitors and law enforcement quickly after he made a generous headway with the healers.” 

Draco explained to them about the girl in his year of the program that had ended up dating Reeves toward the end of his first year. How she was muggleborn and loved the idea of being able to remain good friends with everyone around her. Love the idea that her parents wouldn’t have to lie to everyone about where she was going to school or working. Reeves had made it clear he didn’t care about lineage, Draco explained. Explained that Reeves’ opinion was that as long as someone had a drop of magical blood, they were considered a witch or wizard.

“I can see how many would find that attractive.” Katrin said with narrowed eyes, “Vhat vas his catch?”

“His catch was, he didn’t really believe that.” Draco said. 

“Hold on,” Ginny said and stood quickly. She disappeared into their pantry and reappeared with two bottles of firewhisky. “I feel like these need to be poured and ready. I don’t like where this is going.” She summoned everyone’s glasses and filled them up just under the rims before sending them out to every person. “Okay, go.” 

“Right.” Draco took a sip of his own before continued to explain the first time Reeves pulled him away from everyone. How Reeves believed because of his last name, he would be willing to jump into it with him straightaway. He had explained this to Harry, Theo, and Blaise already, but he did not include some of the more disturbing bits to them. He knew he would have to at some point and knew this was the time to finally reveal it to them all. “He believed that because of our _familial_ connection, I would be willing to help him break down the barriers between the two worlds.” 

“Familial?” Katrin asked.

“Kat, you didn’t go to school with us, but most everyone else knows that I had a psychotic Aunt. She was Voldemort’s most loyal follower and was responsible for unforgivable things done during the war. Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange.” 

“So, Reeves is her son?” Katrin put the pieces together quickly with the color draining from Theo’s face next to her, likely already putting together the last piece. 

“Yes.” Draco took a breath and pulled on his left sleeve again. Luna was looking between Draco and Katrin with a serene look that made Draco even more uncomfortable with the news he was about to tell them. “He is the son of Bellatrix and Voldemort.” 

Pansy’s glass fell out of her hand and smashed onto the ground. Hermione buried her face into her hands muffling the sob that escaped. Theo had lost all color in his face. Katrin’s hands tightened around her glass and her eyes hardened while her alcohol began to freeze, fog could be seen coming from around her fingers and off the top of the glass. Ginny and Ron had a similar reaction as Theo, and they looked as white as ghosts under their red hair. Blaise had gone rigid. Harry’s eyes had gone as wide as possible while his mouth dropped open. Luna seemed to be the only one not surprised by this news, but Draco wasn’t going to worry about that at the moment. It was likely why Reeves was the only person Luna didn’t like. 

“He was born two years before Voldemort’s downfall and was sent to live with supporters in America. A way to protect his legacy.”

“But,” Harry spoke, “He wasn’t capable of love.” 

“Don’t be an idiot, you don’t have to love someone to have a child.” Katrin said without taking her eyes off Draco. It was likely she was thinking of her own parents who had abandoned her at the orphanage. It also occurred to Draco that Reeves was the child of the man that took her best friend from her when he was just sixteen. “So clearly, he has the same ideals as his parents.” 

“But he’s dating Hermione?” Ginny was gripping Harry’s hand so tight her knuckles were turning white. 

“Before we get there, let Draco finish.” Hermione said as she ran both hands through her hair. 

A deep breath and a gulp of firewhisky later, Draco nodded and continued. “Like I said, in America he was dating a muggleborn in my year. The second time he cornered me to try to get me to join him, he explained how she was there to help his cause. She was simply a tool. How could he be against muggleborns if he were dating one? How could he be against Muggles if her parents were Muggles? He was going to date, marry, and even have heirs with her simply to carry on the façade. Once the wall between the worlds was down, he would implement a hierarchy, and of course he would be in charge. He would surround himself with the most powerful in his inner circle. This is why he was so adamant on getting me on his side.” 

“Full of yourself, aren’t you?” Blaise said with an attempt to break the heaviness that had over come the room. 

“Not in the slightest. It’s because I’m an Elemental.” He said this quickly trying to keep from having to elaborate. “But the last time I denied him, things became…complicated.” He had finished the rest of his tumbler after this and Ginny quickly filled it back up as he ran a hand through his hair. 

This was another dark night that he wished he’d never have to revisit, but it was required to try to stop another monster from rising to power as Voldemort did. Reeves was already working his way through the Ministry, much easier than Voldemort ever could. Having a seat on the Wizengamot was a huge advantage that he never had in America, and with that position he would be able to easily schmooze his way through the rest of the departments. Much like his father had done. The thought made him sick. 

“Hold up!” Ron finally spoke up, “You’re a what?” 

With a heavy sigh, he answered him only to get a confused look from all but three people in the room. When it was clear that most of them didn’t understand what that meant, he dove into a quick explanation that an Elemental was a witch or wizard that had a part of their magical core unlocked to allow them power over certain domains of the world around them. With a promise to explain more on that later, he tried to get back to the point of calling everyone here.

“I’ve never heard of that before, though.” Ron interjected with furrowed brows.

Luna spoke up. “No one can know everything.” She sent a wink to Draco that gave him the impression she knew a lot more than she was letting anyone in the room know. “In fact, you’re in the presence of three of them right now.” 

“Three?” Harry asked. 

Looking at Hermione then back at Luna, Draco had to ask, “What do you mean three?” 

“Well, there is you, of course. Then there is Hermione and Katrin.” 

Katrin’s eyes went wide as she looked at the small blonde across from her. “How…I have…”

Luna did not elaborate or seem to notice the shocked stares of her friends surrounding her. Draco’s eyes flicked to Katrin who looked a mixture of scared and astonished. “So, Sebastian wanted you because you are an Elemental. What happened next?” Luna asked simply.

“Er,” Draco was still stunned and the reaction from Katrin all but confirmed what Luna had said. This must have been how she knew he was one. Snape had made it seem like being one was rare and hard to find. “Right. Well, Reeves is one as well. The worst of them all if I’m honest. And he wants to find as many Elementals as possible to get onto his side before forcing Muggles to become essentially slaves. He knows that most muggleborns come from a squib line and knows it would be idiotic to shame the ones that are able to produce powerful magic. However, he has a system to weed out the _weak and put them where they belong_.” 

“His girlfriend at the time, the muggleborn, heard him talking to someone else about this and came to me. She knew that I openly hated him, and she correctly assumed the reason why. We then worked together to try to bring him in before he could get too much traction there. Her name was Ashlyn Harris. Less than a month after she came to me, he found out and cornered us. She was not an Elemental but was powerful in her own right. The three of us fought, but he began using his power and quickly overpowered her. Aurors arrived in time to see Ashlyn dead on the ground and me standing over an unconscious Reeves.” 

“You used it.” Katrin whispered. When Draco nodded, she audibly swallowed. “You were able to control it?” 

“Not exactly. Not completely. A lot of things were hit with the lightening, but one of those things was Reeves. Luckily, the only spells I used before that were defensive spells and no one really believes in Elementals, it saved my ass. Unfortunately, Reeves didn’t use his wand when he killed Ashlyn either, so they didn’t charge him with her murder. I did file an official investigation though that lasted almost a year. It is what made it impossible for him to get real power in America. Once it was closed, he disappeared. He knew they wouldn’t be able to charge him with anything and was smart enough to let it happen. He plays the long game and is good at it.” 

“What does that have to do with us?” Pansy asked in a shaky voice. 

“If we don’t stop him, we will likely all die. He needs muggleborns on his side. He ran into Hermione when she came looking for help with her parents and discovered she was an Elemental as well and decided to attach himself to her. He lured her in, like he does everyone. Except he knew her reputation. Knew he couldn’t do it the way he normally would with talking about living in the open. Instead, he found out what he could use against her and has been using it ever since.” 

“Your parents.” Ginny said looking at Hermione. Everyone’s head turned to see her take a sip. 

“He’s placed some kind of curse on her that will not allow her to share his plans or what he is doing to manipulate her. He knows he’s starting to lose control and is likely going to try to make a move soon. He doesn’t trust me being around Hermione.” 

“How did you find out?” Harry asked. 

“I know how he works. He really is not that much different than his parents. The worst of both of them. Plus, Hermione is brilliant, and we figured a way around it.” 

“Wait, so you were in the Healer’s program, how are you working with Harry and ‘Mione now?” 

“Really, Weasley? That’s what you’re focusing on?” Draco snapped. Ron shrugged. “Anyway, Reeves has her parents now and is using them against her. He is forcing her to remain on his side in an attempt to show the world that he is better than he is. Using a muggleborn war heroine to give him the confidence of most of the wizarding world. Once he feels comfortable with his standing, he will start the next part of his plan.” 

“Vhat can ve do?” Katrin rolled her shoulders back and looked at Hermione.

Before anyone could speak, there was a tapping on the window. Harry stood up to let the owl in and before he could close it, another barreled its way inside. One went the Theo and the other to Luna. The two of them read their letters quietly then stood quickly. They both tossed the letters into the fire and met each other at the doorway. 

“We have to go,” was the only thing Luna said to the group before they disappeared through the door. A few moments later, the sound of Apparition rang through the silent dining room. 

“What the hell?” Blaise asked after another minute of silence.

“Right, well, so now we have to figure out where your parents are.” Harry said casually, “Does he have a diary too?” 

The remainder of the evening consisted of the group trying to figure out where Sebastian might have Hermione’s parents and how they might be able to save them. Hermione didn’t talk much, but Draco didn’t leave her side. He knew this had to be difficult for her. Not only did her parents not remember her, but now they were being held captive because they were being used against their unknown daughter. He couldn’t imagine what she was going through. Eventually, Pansy, Blaise, and Ron left for their own beds. 

Ginny ended up falling asleep while laying down on one of the couches with her head in Harry’s lap while Harry, Katrin and Draco continued to try to narrow down possible locations. At some point, Hermione took a hold of Draco’s hand and refused to let go before she fell asleep on his shoulder. When they had realized she was asleep, Katrin gave him a wink and Harry offered to carry her up to their spare bedroom. 

“It’s alright.” Draco waved off Harry’s attempt to move Ginny. “I’ll take her home soon. I really don’t think it’ll be anywhere in America, it would be too inconvenient.” 

“It vould need to be somevhere he could apparate to.” Katrin confirmed. 

With frustration, Harry ran a hair through his hair, “This is bloody terrible timing.” 

“Tell me about it.” Draco muttered as he pushed Hermione’s hair away from her face. The arm Hermione was laying on was starting to go numb, so he gently raised it to put it around her and she quickly snuggled into his chest. There was a blanket on the back of the couch, so Draco pulled it over Hermione before turning his attention back to Harry. “I’ve had nothing but terrible timing since I’ve come back.” 

“She was devastated, you know.” 

He gave a heavy sigh and nodded. “Yeah, I know. I was pretty devastated when I left too.” 

“Why did you?” 

“I had to.” When Harry narrowed his eyes, he knew that he would finally have to elaborate on why he left. “My father was on the wrong side of the war. I was too for much too long.” 

“You helped us in the end. More than most even know.” 

“Exactly, people don’t know and people don’t care. If I would have stayed here for training, I would have never been certified. I would have never been able to get a job. I needed to be able to be judged on my merit not my name. America gave me that. Even when I switched programs. Then I was given the first position available to graduates at M.A.C.U.S.A. It was the clean slate I needed to be able to accomplish what I needed to do.” 

“And what do you need to do?” 

His eyes flicked from Harry to Katrin who was sitting silent and cross legged on the floor in front of the fire then to Hermione who was still asleep on his chest. He slouched down a bit to give allow her a more comfortable position before lifting his eyes back up to Harry. “Originally, be good enough for the second chance I was given.” 

“And now?” 

What did he want now? What was his goal now? Originally, he wanted a clean slate, a chance to start over. He wanted to be worthy. Wanted a chance to show the world that he could use the knowledge he had growing up with a Death Eater to heal the rest of the world. Then his mother died. Murdered. Now, he needed to figure out who killed her and why before bringing them to justice. The anger he had toward the person that had done that to her was beyond anything he had felt before. He wanted to do everything in his power to bring that person down. 

Hermione’s head moved slightly, and he looked down. He wanted to find his mother’s killer, but he also wanted to help Hermione. His mother was dead, there was nothing he could do to change that. Hermione’s parents were not. He could do something to make sure they stayed that way. Even if they don’t remember her. 

“She can protect herself.” Harry said when he noticed where Draco was looking. 

“She shouldn’t have to.” His voice was barely above a whisper. He wasn’t even sure Harry could hear his response. 

Katrin stood up then and stretched, “I’ll talk to my contact at the hospital first thing. I’m going to get some sleep.” She came to Draco and bent down to whisper in his ear, “If you’re not careful, everyone vill know you’re madly in love with her.” 

“Shut up, Kat. No one asked you.” He hissed back as she laughed. 

Katrin’s laugh stirred both Hermione and Ginny from their sleep. Harry said he was going to take Ginny upstairs, indicating that Draco should take Hermione home. Katrin was still laughing to herself when she threw a handful of powder into the fire to take herself home. 

The light of the waning moon was glistening off the freshest layer of snow like a thousand diamonds with only the movement of a stray owl to break the stillness of the night. Lights were scattered among random houses throughout the village showing those who preferred the quiet of the night, with one house offering a sliver of visibility to hit the statue of Harry’s parents in the graveyard of the church. Draco stepped to the window in the front of the house to observe while Hermione gathered her shoes and jacket. 

Once she had disappeared through the bright green flames, Draco grab his own handful and went home. He went to his desk, forcing himself not to look over into Hermione’s lightened window, and pulled open his desk drawer. He quickly found the velvet bag that held his mother’s necklace and held it in his hand while searching for the contract, pushing aside the journal that told him of his lost sister. 

The paper that held the words to the prophecy Luna told him sat on top of the contract, so he pulled them both out quickly followed by the letter from his mother. He rested his elbows on the desk and let the fist that was holding the necklace rest against his lips while he read over the papers.

_Traditions are eradicated._

The prophecy was going to come to fruition soon. Within the week he thought as he looked out his window to the sliver of moon that hung in the sky, but he was still no closer to figuring out exactly what it was about. A part of him wish Luna had never showed it to him. The other part had a gut feeling that he needed to know the exact words of the prophecy. 

His eyes drifted to his mother’s letter:

_And remember, my dragon, not all traditions need to continue._

He huffed as he allowed his eyes to drift to the contract. If there was one tradition that could have been eradicated, it would be the bloody contract that sat in front of him. At least he wasn’t promised to a specific person at the age of 11. If that were the case, it would have likely been Pansy. Merlin knows that if the two of them would have been obligated to be married it would have been a miserable time. They got along fine as friends, but anything more than that, he didn’t even want to contemplate it. 

Unable to stop himself, his head turned and saw the light in Hermione’s flat turn off. He hoped she was okay. It was true she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but Reeves was in a league of his own when it came to manipulation and getting what he wanted. Draco need a way to track Reeves’ movements, needed to figure out where he frequented to be able to get a feel of where he might have the Grangers. 

He could talk to Harry. There had to be a way they could do that without breaking any laws. He knew anything obtained while breaking a law would be dismissed during a trial. It was a lesson he learned in America when he was trying to get Reeves sentenced the first time. It was the reason behind him making rule 14. 

_Bend the line, don’t break it._

With that thought, he looked back to his contract. As his eyes flicked between the contract and his mother’s letter, he wondered if his mother had her own set of rules when she helped word it. She was the one that allowed him the ten years after all. There had to be something else she worked in there. He looked at the necklace in his hand and hated that he would have to go to Azkaban again, but it would be the only way to figure out exactly how much of the contract was his mother’s doing. It was, however, something that would have to wait until he talked to Harry. 

The next day the two of them were able to put together a plan in order to keep tabs on Reeves, hopefully without his knowledge. Once Katrin was brought into the loop, they put it in place and refocused on Creevey to try to figure out where he might be. Pansy had convinced Hermione to take the day off and the two of them were likely out shopping or at a spa, because that was always Pansy’s way of distracting herself. 

After two days, Theo and Luna were still gone and no one had heard from them. When Draco went to Director Ingram, he simply said it was a special assignment for the DOM and to not worry about it. He assured Draco the two of them were fine and to focus on Creevey. So that is what he did. With Harry and Katrin next to him, they went to investigate his cubicle at The Prophet and were able to obtain fingerprints. Once they were matched to the prints found at the house, they compared it to the partial from Flint’s murder. When all of them matched, they could officially declare Dennis Creevey as the Pureblood Killer and put an official statement out for the wizarding world to be on the lookout. 

Soon, Draco found himself with his head in his hands while sitting in the chair across from Harry’s desk while reading over the numerous files associated with Creevey. Rereading all the murders was making him sick, and he knew he wasn’t the only one. He looked up to see Harry with his glasses off and rubbing his eyes with his palms. Next to Draco was Hermione who was reading something with a curled lip and behind her was Katrin standing against the wall. Her foot was rested on the wall she was leaning on and was flipping through a photo album they found to try to get an idea of where he might be hiding out. 

Draco dropped his eyes back to Creevey’s profile and let out a heavy breath while running his hand through his hair. 

_PARENTS: Muggles: Edward Creevey and Kathrine Creevey  
Muggle Healers, Specialization: Trauma_

__

__

_SIBLINGS: Muggleborn: Colin Creevey (decease) 1981-1998  
Hogwarts Student 1992-1998_

“His brother is dead.” Draco said suddenly. 

“Yeah, he died during the Battle of Hogwarts.” Harry said. 

“Then he went on a rampage to get back at all the Purebloods that hurt Muggleborns…” Draco continued while staring at the paper in front of him. 

“The albums show he had a lot more people he vas planning on hurting. All seem to be Purebloods.” Katrin added. Draco had to swallow back the bile that was trying to force its way up his throat at that statement. He saw the list of names Creevey had, and his was quit literally at the top of the list. Pansy was not too far down it either.

“He thinks he’s doing this for his brother.” Hermione whispered looked at Draco. Her eyes went wide, “Why didn’t we see this before?” 

“See what?” Harry asked. 

“He’s doing this for his brother.” Draco said again. “That means he’s going to want to make sure his brother knows.” 

“Harry, where is Colin buried?” Hermione asked quickly.

“A Muggle cemetery not far from his parents.” Harry answered.

“We have to go!” Hermione said closing the files and slamming them on his desk. Draco and Katrin quickly followed suit and the four of them were already running toward the lifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to tell you all how much I appreciate you staying with me and staying with the story. I know updates have been sporadic, but I promise I am not abandoning this story! I can't tell you how much longer it will be, but I promise that all questions you may have will be answered by the end of the story. 
> 
> However, until then, please tell me your thoughts and theories. They fuel me more than you know! I love hearing all of your thoughts and am excited to finally be bringing some light into the questions around Sebastian Reeves! 
> 
> As always, thank you blueeyedsue for all of your help with this story and the plot bunny that has been seducing my muse! You've been more than amazing!


End file.
